El Asunto
by marmotta
Summary: A sus 22 años Sakura se ha convertido en una de las mejores Kunoichis de Konoha y suele formar casi siempre equipo con Kakashi. El problema es que algo ocurrió en su última misión que ha hecho que las cosas hayan cambiado radicalmente entre ellos aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo. Es mas, ninguno quiere hablar de "el asunto". Kakashi/Sakura/Neji AVISO Lemon.
1. La vuelta

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C01 LA VUELTA**

Definitivamente algo había cambiado entre ellos, al menos el cambio era bastante patente para Sakura. Kakashi caminaba a su lado sumergido en uno de sus habituales libros sin apenas levantar la cabeza mientras a ella no se le ocurrían ninguno de los comentarios sarcásticos sobre el transcurso de la misión con los que solía amenizar todas sus vueltas.

Arrastraban un silencio incómodo desde hacía horas y todavía tenían por delante otras tantas hasta llegar a konoha. Ni siquiera los habituales ummms de Kakashi perturbaban el ambiente tenso que se había creado alrededor de ambos.

Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, el problema era que no sabía cómo enfocar el asunto. A sus 22 años Sakura era bastante madura para su edad debido a todas las situaciones en las que la vida se había empeñado en ponerle por delante, pero era evidente que si alguien tenía que ejercer de adulto, ese debería ser Kakashi.

_Para algo era el mayor de los dos, ¿no?, y sin duda había vivido un sin fin de experiencias por lo que seguramente en alguna ocasión se habría visto envuelto en alguna situación parecida... _

Esa era la verdad para Sakura, o al menos era lo que se repetía constantemente para autoconvencerse de su argumento, puesto que después de más de 10 años conociendo a Kakashi se podrían decir de él muchas cosas, pero que su comportamiento fuera el de una persona madura y racional no era una de ellas. Kakashi podría morir por ella en un combate, ya lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones saliendo vivo milagrosamente gracias a sus cuidados, pero también sabía que moriría antes de tener "esa" conversación con ella.

_Lo mejor será dejarlo pasar, si él no quiere hablar de ello será por algo, seguramente no lleguemos a ninguna conclusión y nos ahorraremos la vergüenza de recordar la situación. Además, seguro que yo le estoy dando mucha más importancia que él. No creo que para él haya significado nada por lo que ¿para qué remover las cosas?_

_Por otro lado, Kakashi suele refugiarse en una fachada de imperturbabilidad perpetua que te hace prácticamente imposible saber que está pensando... Pero que digo, Kakashi ni piensa en mí, al menos no de esa manera... _

Conforme el tiempo iba pasando y se iban acercando más a Konoha la mente de Sakura trabajaba más deprisa barajando todas las posibilidades y consecuencias de hablar o no con su ex-sensei.

Al final atravesaron las puertas de la villa sin haber cruzado apenas 10 palabras y tristemente estas fueron destinadas a una mínima comunicación sobre si estaba o no cansada o si tenía hambre, dado que en algún momento tenían que parar a comer algo.

Saludaron a Izumo y Kotetsu que se encontraban de guardia en las puertas y se dirigieron directamente hacia la torre de la Hokage. Si los jonins notaron algún comportamiento extraño en los compañeros que acababan de entrar lo achacaron al cansancio del viaje o se lo guardaron para sí mismos, pero no comentaron nada.

Lo habitual era ver llegar a la pareja discutiendo sobre algún detalle de la misión que era mejor omitir en el informe pero que al final todo el mundo acababa sabiendo, como la vez que Sakura se quedó dormida en su guardia porque la noche anterior había permanecido despierta leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise de Kakashi. En esa ocasión se había olvidado el libro que se estaba leyendo y había decidido cogerle prestado uno de sus libros a Kakashi. Ella que se jactaba de llamarlo pervertido por pasarse el día leyendo los dichosos libritos se había encontrado atrapada por una trama y unos personajes nada parecidos a los que se había imaginado. Al menos los de Paradise, eso era lo que siempre alegaba cuando alguien le recordaba la situación, diciendo que este era el mejor de los tres, seguido de Icha Icha Tácticas que aunque no llega a su nivel no estaba mal y por último Icha Icha Violencia, que según ella era bastante más flojo. Pero al final, después de todo, tuvo que reconocer que Jiraya no era tan mal escritor como se podía pensar en un principio.

En aquella ocasión aunque entraron en la aldea discutiendo en voz baja para que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido, todo el mundo comentaba al día siguiente como una jovencita tan responsable como Sakura podía leer esa clase de cochinadas. La razón por la que Sakura estaba en boca de todos era la existencia de varios gigantescos carteles estratégicamente situados por toda la villa en los que se podía apreciar a una Sakura dormida y babeando sobre su "pobre y más preciado" ejemplar de Icha Icha, o al menos es lo que alegó Kakashi para defenderse, que así aprendería a no coger sin permiso las propiedades ajenas y sobretodo y más importante, a tratarlas con delicadeza.

También está la vez en que Sakura después de una misión en la que cometió un error garrafal con los antídotos y por poco liquida a su cliente, bebió tanto que se puso como una cuba, y como era incapaz de reconocer que por mucho que se empeñara no tenía el mismo aguante que su maestra, se apostó con Kakashi que si no era capaz de tomarse otra botella de sake más se pintaría un bigote como el de Dalí y se pasearía así por Konoha. Los hechos fueron que cuando llevaba poco más de la mitad de la botella se desmayó, y que a la mañana siguiente se despertó con una tremenda resaca en una mullida cama sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Ingenuamente le dio las gracias mentalmente a Kakashi y se propuso hacerle su pastel favorito por cuidar de ella, pero todo eso se esfumó en cuanto entró en el cuarto de baño y pudo ver escrito en el espejo "lo prometido es deuda, además, no te queda tan mal" y el espejo le devolvió su imagen reflejada con lo que parecía ser un vistoso bigote pintado con rotulador permanente. Ese día entraron por las puertas de la villa sin dirigirse una palabra, Sakura con la cabeza bien alta tragándose su orgullo y Kakashi intentando reprimir una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

Otro ejemplo puede ser en el que Kakashi entró en la villa completamente vestido de rosa debido a un "accidente" a la hora de hacer la colada mientras discutía con Sakura dicho percance. Nadie podía entender como la nueva camiseta roja de Sakura pudo mezclarse con la ropa de su Sensei y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior Kakashi había estado burlándose de lo poco femenino que era el estilo de Sakura vistiendo.

Esos eran varios ejemplos de cómo su antigua relación profesor-alumno se había ido transformando en una divertida y amistosa relación entre compañeros de equipo con un toque de rivalidad por picar al contrario.

Al llegar a la torre fueron directamente al despacho de Tsunade para darle el reporte sobre la misión. No habían hablado de que es lo que contarían y que partes se olvidarían de comentar debido a una singular y transitoria memoria selectiva, pero ambos sabían que coincidirían plenamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos Sakura empezó a ponerse cada vez más pálida, mientras que Kakashi conservaba su habitual semblante neutro.

- Y bien, ¿Como fue la misión? - preguntó la Hokage - espero que no hayáis cometido ninguna de vuestras habituales cagadas a las que últimamente me tenéis acostumbrada - les espetó mientras escudriñaba sus expresiones cerrando los ojos inquisitivamente - Aunque sé que sois el mejor equipo que tengo, no estoy dispuesta a aguantar más problemas derivados de vuestras actuaciones.

- No se preocupe Hokage Sama, todo ha ido según lo planeado y no ha habido ninguna complicación - contestó un tranquilo Kakashi - la banda ha sido desmantelada. Todo el grupo ha sido eliminado incluido el líder y todas las mujeres secuestradas han sido liberadas. Sakura las ha tratado, la mayoría eran de ciudades cercanas y solo tenía magulladuras. He borrado sus recuerdos con un genjutsu gracias a mi sharingan para evitar complicaciones y les he implantado diferentes recuerdos falsos según sus edades, el tiempo que habían estado secuestradas, si tenían familia o no y otros diferentes factores. En general ninguna de ellas sufrirá ya que no recordará nada de lo que pasó. Además tiene el beneficio adicional de que nadie recordará quienes somos ni que aspecto tenemos - concluyó.

Tsunade se centró entonces en Sakura - Te veo un poco pálida, ¿No tendrá nada más que añadir, verdad? - Le inquirió - Mira que te conozco muy bien y se perfectamente cuando me mientes.

Aquella mujer siempre la intimidaba, a pesar de haber sido su alumna durante varios años nunca se acostumbraría a su mirada, tenía la sensación de que la traspasaba y pudiendo ver hasta el más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

- No Tsunade Sama, no tengo nada más que añadir, simplemente estoy cansada y necesito descansar. Aunque no ha sido una misión muy larga si ha sido muy intensa, apenas he podido dormir - contestó la peli-rosa deseando que la Hokage la creyera y no le hiciera más preguntas.

- Está bien, podéis iros. Os concedo cuatro días libres para que os recuperéis de la misión, ahora apartar de mi vista, y que no se os olvide que mañana espero el informe completo por escrito a primera hora - Les ordenó echándoles prácticamente a patadas mientras se servía una taza de sake.

A Sakura le fue volviendo el color poco a poco mientras descendía la escalera de la torre, de hecho, empezaba a tener demasiado color en sus mejillas, cualquiera que la estuviera viendo desde fuera pensaría que se estaba ruborizando, y no estaría equivocado, la hiperactiva mente de Sakura no dejaba de pensar en si debía o no hablar con Kakashi, y mientras, no podía evitar que el calor coloreara su cara.

Al final llegaron a la salida y se despidieron fríamente con un nos vemos y las palabras que habían estado luchando por salir de sus labios se disolvieron con el aire exterior. Kakashi sonreía falsa e indulgentemente mientras se despedía con la mano y sakura asentía imperceptiblemente y agachaba rápidamente su cabeza para evitar que él viera su palpable sonrojo.

Se encaminó hacia su casa y se dispuso a dormir de por vida, o al menos esa era su intención. Le parecía que había pasado por lo menos un año desde que había traspasado por última vez el umbral de su acogedora y segura casa, aunque apenas hubieran pasado varios días.


	2. El interrogatorio

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C02 EL INTERROGATORIO**

- No seas pesada Ino, te prometo que no pasó nada relevante en la misión - mintió por tercera vez Sakura esperando convencer por fin a su amiga. Se había pasado tanto tiempo autoconvenciendose de que realmente no había pasado nada, que al final hasta ella misma se lo había creído. Y hay que decir que el plan funcionaba a las mil maravillas, por lo menos hasta que lo vio entrar por la puerta. En ese preciso momento toda la historia que se había construido para no enfrentarse a la verdad se hizo añicos. La respiración le abandonó y sus ojos se centraron en las vetas de la madera de la mesa donde apoyaban sus copas.

- Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? de repente te has puesto pálida - comentó Ino - Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿qué diablos te pasa? - Insistió mientras se giraba y miraba hacia la puerta. Al ver a Kakashi supo que no había estado equivocada aunque Sakura intentara hacerle creer lo contrario. - Me parece que alguien ha estado mintiendo y por cierto, no muy bien, ¿quieres contarme de una vez que es lo que pasó en esa misión?, desde que volviste no pareces la misma. Estás distraída... más de lo normal quería decir, llevas varios días sin querer salir de casa y a mi entender has estado evitando a Kakashi sensei.

Sobre Ino habría que decir que puede que no fuera una kunoichi fuera de serie, ni tuviera unas habilidades medicas dignas de mención, pero en cuanto a intuición y comportamiento humano, era una de las personas que mejor sabía leer los gestos, expresión y comunicación no verbal de toda Konoha.

- No es nada Ino, es que me parece que he bebido más de la cuenta - contestó con voz cansada la peli-rosa - Ya sabes, cuatro mojitos son mi límite, al menos eso es lo que siempre me dices

- Bueno, bueno, lo que me faltaba por oír, ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que te pasa algo, y debe de ser gordo - le increpó la rubia - en la vida te he visto admitir que has bebido demasiado.

- ¡Hola chicas ! - saludó efusivamente Naruto - ¡como me alegro de veros! - les dijo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Sakura

- Quieres hablar un poco más bajo, mendrugo - Regañó Sakura a su ex-compañero de equipo mientras le asestaba un brutal codazo en un costado que lo dejó sin respiración - ¿Es que siempre vas a hacer lo mismo?, me metes unos sustos que cualquier día me vas a dejar seca - Le reprendió la peli-rosa - y quita tus garras de mi.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿estás en uno de esos días? porque tienes un humor de perros - contestó Naruto - Quiero decir que estás más irritable de lo normal, que ya suele ser bastante.

- No te aconsejo que te quedes muy cerca de Sakura hoy - Comentó Ino - Estoy convencida de que le ha pasado algo y no me lo quiere decir.

- Estás bien ¿Sakura chan? ¿te ha pasado algo? sabes que a mí me lo puedes contar todo - la miró Naruto mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

- Que pesados, estaba perfectamente hasta que os habéis empeñado en someterme al tercer grado. Además ¿qué pasa? ¿os tengo que contar absolutamente toda mi vida? Una chica tiene sus secretos, ha de conservar un poco el misterio - Concluyó Sakura

- Pero Sakura chan, yo siempre te cuento todo. Lo que pienso, lo que sueño, todos los deseos que quiero que se cumplan - se quejó Naruto

- Lo sé muy bien, Señor quiero ser Hokage. Tu vida me la sé yo y toda Konoha - replicó la médico - y realmente hay cosas que preferiría que no me contaras. Aún intento olvidar la imagen que se formó en mi mente después de que me contaras lo de aquellos pasteles caducados que te sentaron mal, Buaggg que asco, otra vez me lo he vuelto a imaginar - se quejó la kunoichi haciendo aspavientos.

- Oye mira, aquel de allí ¿no es Kakashi sensei? - preguntó su bigotudo amigo - vamos a que nos invite a una copa, el otro día se marchó con una estúpida escusa del Ichiraku sin pagar y tuve que hacerme cargo de su cuenta.

- Parece mentira que después de todos estos años no hayas aprendido nada de Kakashi, Naruto. Sabes que si te acercas a que te invite a una copa acabarás pagando la tuya y la suya - sentenció Sakura esperando que de esta forma a Naruto se le quitaran las ganas de acercarse a su ex maestro - Es un fino arte que nunca se ha dignado a enseñarnos.

- Al revés - corrigió Ino - lleva años poniéndoos ejemplos de cómo hacerlo - se rió la rubia - Oye, ¿Desde cuándo tuteas a Kakashi?, quiero decir que ¿desde cuándo no le llamas sensei? No me había dado cuenta - interrogó mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules a su amiga mientras sonreía de medio lado - Naruto todavía le llama sensei.

- Eh... sí, bueno, la verdad es que hace algún tiempo Kakashi me pidió que dejara de llamarle sensei - medio tartamudeó Sakura - decía que le hacía sentir más viejo de lo que realmente era.

- Pues a mí no me ha dicho nada - intervino Naruto - será que tu pareces mayor con esas arrugas que te salen cuando te enfadas y por eso le haces sentir como un vejestorio - reflexionó el rubio en voz alta - yo todavía me conservo como un chaval- presumió orgulloso.

- Como sigas hablando me voy a convertir en una persona muy muy mayor, y tú en una persona muerta - amenazó Sakura - así que cuidadito con lo que dices, que no estoy de humor.

- Eso nos devuelve al tema principal - comentó Ino - el porqué de tu extraño comportamiento de estos días.

- Pero que pesados estáis - se enfadó Sakura - os repito que no me pasa nada. Anda mira, ¿esa de ahí no es Hinata? - intentó volver a desviar la conversación - Voy a saludarla para que se siente con nosotros.

Mientras Sakura caminaba directamente hacia Hinata prácticamente sin mirar e intentando quitarse de la cabeza la conversación sobre el tuteo a Kakashi, chocó fuertemente contra algo, bueno, más bien contra alguien y rebotó cayendo de culo contra el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho, no miré por donde iba - se disculpó la chica mientras una mano enguantada le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse. Al tomar la firme mano que le prestaba ayuda sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y acto seguido levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el origen de ese estremecimiento. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un tremendo calor encender su rostro_. _

_Dios, él no, él no, por qué ha tenido que ser él, ¿intentas castigarme?, ¿he sido muy mala en otra vida? _ se torturaba mentalmente sakura. _Rápido di algo, lo que sea, no te quedes mirándolo como un pasmarote. _Pero el cerebro de la peli-rosa estaba demasiado embotado como para pensar en nada

- Me alegra verte Sakura, últimamente estás muy cara de ver - saludó Kakashi mientras su ojo, la única parte visible de su cara le transmitía una sonrisa - No has ido a entrenar. Sé que Tsunade nos dio varios días libres, pero no se puede ser tan perezosa, hay que mantenerse en forma, si no, pasan cosas como las de la última misión a Iwa. Y con eso no quiero decir nada, a mí no es al que le estuvo doliendo dos días el trasero - concluyó divertido.

- yo ... yo ... tenía cosas que hacer en casa - balbuceó la kunoichi - lo siento Kakashi sensei - dijo remarcando el título - tengo que ... ir al servicio - terminó por decir la peli-rosa. Y literalmente se esfumó.

Cuando entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y volvió a respirar. No se había percatado de que había dejado de hacerlo hasta que se encontró sola tras la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, tan tranquilo y sonriente como siempre, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y por alguna razón que todavía no llegaba a entender la peli-rosa, aquello la enfurecía.

Cuando después de varios minutos calmándose salió de la ficticia seguridad que le había proporcionado el baño, pudo ver como Hinata ya estaba sentada en la mesa con los demás. El bar estaba lleno y mientras se encaminaba hacia sus amigos Tenten y Lee también se unían al grupo.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? - preguntó en voz baja Ino - Como tardabas he mirado hacia donde se suponía que te habías ido, pero allí solo estaba Hinata debatiéndose sobre si debería acercarse a nosotros o no, así que he tenido que ir yo a buscarla - se quejó la rubia - No sé cuando aprenderá esa chica, ¿cómo puede ser tan mojigata? - se burló - ¿crees que llegará el día en que se tire a los brazos de Naruto? - se bufó la rubia - yo creo que lo que necesita es un empujón, ya va siendo hora de que se de un "homenaje", ya me entiendes... ¿qué va ha hacer? ¿pasarse la vida interpretando el papel de pura y casta? - seguía burlándose Ino mientras intentaba imitar la actitud inocente de Hinata.

- Déjala en paz Ino cerda, la chica solo es un poco tímida - La defendió Sakura

- Oye, Frente, si nos vamos a enfadar, que sea por algún macizorro y no por la pavisosa esa - Contestó la rubia - además, todavía no me has dicho dónde estabas, ¿no te habrás encontrado con algún Adonis que no quieras compartir? - preguntó

Inmediatamente Sakura se sonrojó siendo su cara prácticamente del color de su pelo

- No, no, que va, solo he ido al baño a refrescarme porque me encontraba un poco mareada - se apresuró a decir mientras bajaba la vista.

- De verdad, Frente, si vas a empezar a mentir tendrás que hacerlo un poco mejor. Se ve que no es uno de tus talentos ocultos - replicó su amiga - a ver, ¿a qué bomboncito te has encontrado? y lo más importante ¿dónde está? ¿no será ese morenito de ojos verdes con el que estuviste hace unos meses? ¿cómo se llamaba, Ryu?

- No, Ino Cerda, te repito que solo he ido al baño, y por cierto, te lo puedes quedar, además de un ignorante era un prepotente, una de las peores mezclas que te puedes encontrar - respondió Sakura

- ya, ya, pero a mí eso me da igual, no lo quiero para que me de una conferencia precisamente - puntualizó con una sonrisa pícara la rubia

Y mientras resoplaba y meneaba con resignación la cabeza e iba a contestar a su amiga, miró hacia la barra y vio a Kakashi sentado riendo junto a una jonin de la arena que había venido acompañando a Temari como embajadora de Suna.

Aquella imagen trastornó a Sakura de una manera que ni ella misma podía imaginar. ¿tanto había cambiado su relación que ahora era incapaz de verle divertirse con otra mujer? ¿acaso ella estaba celosa?

_Dios, pero ¿qué me pasa?. Solo es Kakashi, hasta hace unos días prácticamente me daba igual que hiciese con su vida y ahora al verlo con otra siento como si me estuviera traicionando. Cualquiera diría que estoy celosa. _

_¡Que no estoy celosa!. Muy bien Sakura, ahora incluso discutes contigo misma._

Normalmente no es que Kakashi saliera mucho, él no era muy social. Le gustaba más disfrutar de la soledad de su casa con la única compañía de alguno de sus libros, pero de vez en cuando se dejaba caer por el bar y se tomaba unas cervezas con los demás maestros o "los fósiles" que era como solía llamarlos Sakura.

No es que ella pensara que fuera un santo, seguramente tendría su vida fuera del trabajo, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello. De hecho si se ponía a pensar, podía recordar varias ocasiones en que pudo verle abandonar el local en compañía femenina.

- ehhhh, creo que me voy a ir a casa, estoy un poco cansada - se excusó Sakura sin poder esconder su agitación.

- Nooo Sakura chan, todavía es muy pronto - se quejó Naruto - Apenas he llegado hace un rato y no hemos salido a bailar.

- Pues haber venido antes - replicó la peli-rosa - además, ya sabes que yo no bailo, Naruto

- Pero Naruto tiene razón, no le has dado tiempo a que arda la llama de la juventud - Intentó convencerla Lee mientras mostraba todos sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa y el signo de OK tomaba forma en su mano con un espasmódico gesto.

- Mira frente, no voy a dejar que te vayas a casa sin que me cuentes que te pasa, así que ni lo intentes - amenazó la rubia

Mientras sus amigos intentaban convencerla de que se quedara un poco más, su mirada se escabulló hacia el lugar que ocupaban Kakashi y su "amiga" en la barra. Al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos paseó inquieta sus vista por todo el bar hasta que los encontró en el preciso momento en que ambos abandonaban juntos el establecimiento.

Las voces a su alrededor se callaron, y el tiempo se ralentizó. Todo pasó a un segundo plano mientras sus ojos seguían con todo detalle cada uno de los pasos que llevaban a ambos jonin al exterior del local. En el preciso momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Sakura sintió como el suelo se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies y ella, con silla y todo era engullida por un abismo que la llevaba directamente hasta el infierno.

De repente, una mano en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura chan? - Le pregunta la suave voz de Hinata en la lejanía

Y mientras su conciencia volvía junto a su cuerpo pudo ver como cinco rostros la miraban fijamente con expresión francamente preocupada.

- Se ve que no te encuentras demasiado bien, si quieres te acompaño a casa - Se ofreció gentilmente la tímida chica.

- No, no, Hinata, estoy bien. De hecho tenéis razón, todavía es muy pronto, creo que voy a ir a la barra a pedir otro mojito - Sentenció la peli-rosa mientras se levantaba rápidamente para huir de sus amigos. Realmente ahora no era momento de irse a casa, prefería quedarse y ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

_¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan patética Sakura? - _se reprendió a sí misma_ - Intuyo que va a ser una larga noche y que mañana me arrepentiré de esta decisión - _vaticinaba mientras se acercaba a la barra con la firme intuición de beber hasta perder el conocimiento.


	3. El despertar

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C03 EL DESPERTAR**

_Uffff Dios mío, ¿desde cuándo tengo miles de agujas clavadas en mi cerebro?_ - se preguntó la peli-rosa mientras con un esfuerzo sobrehumano intentaba abrir los ojos.

Se veía claramente que hacía ya horas que el sol brillaba sobre la villa y el muy desconsiderado se había colado sin piedad por su ventana despertándola del estado semicomatoso en el que se encontraba.

Al volver la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a la ventana para evitar el sol, vio un sospechoso bulto yacer a su lado.

_No, Sakura, no. Dime que no es verdad, dime que anoche no te fuiste con nadie a casa _- rogó la chica.

Pero el evidente subibaja de la respiración del "bulto" a su lado no dejaba lugar a duda.

_Mierda, ¿se puede saber con quién me fui anoche?, no me acuerdo de nada. Si cuando Ino me dice que no puedo beber más de cuatro mojitos, tiene razón, luego me pasan cosas como esta. Al menos espero que no sea nadie conocido, son más fáciles de echar - _reflexionaba mientras tiraba de la sábana suavemente para desvelar la identidad de su supuesto acompañante sin despertarlo.

La sábana dio paso a una familiar melena castaña tan bien cuidada, que por un momento dudó que fuera de una mujer.

_Joder, Neji hyuga, no me lo puedo creer_ - se sorprendió la kunoichi. Hacía años que no habían estado juntos.

Se suponía que él, "el señor cubito de hielo" no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Se lo dejó bastante claro hará como unos tres años cuando sin saber muy bien como acabó en la cama del Hyuga. Después de eso, tuvo que arreglárselas para salir de la mansión sin ser vista, una de las misiones más difíciles en las que se ha visto envuelta debido a que sus habitantes se pueden contar por decenas y la mayoría son poseedores del byakugan.

Al parecer, el señorito no sabía que es lo que le había pasado, suponía que había sido el alcohol, pero sintiéndolo mucho, tuvo la decencia de "sentirlo mucho", no tenía tiempo para una relación.

En aquella época, Sakura había abandonado toda pretensión de convertirse en la señora Uchiha. Tras la cuarta guerra ninja, Sasuke había desaparecido y ni si quiera más de tres años de búsqueda incansable por parte de Naruto habían sido capaces de encontrarlo. De hecho, Naruto llevaba apenas unos meses en la aldea, esa era una de las razones por las que Kakashi y ella habían estado formando un dúo tan bien avenido durante tanto tiempo.

Fue duro enfrentarse a la realidad y saber que nunca estaría con Sasuke. De hecho nunca había mirado a otro chico y lo había visto como algo más que un amigo o un compañero de equipo. Sin embargo la vida sigue, y con el tiempo, sus ojos se fueron a posar en el genio Hyuga.

Ahora, después de un tiempo y reflexionando, se daba cuenta de que la elección había estado clara. Neji era la persona más parecida a Sasuke de todas las que conocía. Guapo, inteligente y sumamente reservado, que junto a la seguridad que emanaba y su inmutabilidad, le hacía ser el sustituto perfecto de Sasuke.

No es que ella se hubiese "enamorado", pero sí era verdad que la posibilidad de verlo le daba un aliciente a su vida.

El verlo en su cama tendido le hizo recordar aquella primera y única vez hasta ahora que habían estado juntos.

Una noche, mientras Sakura estaba en el bar con los demás, Neji se presentó para darle un recado a su prima. Tras la insistencia de una achispada Tenten y a un (gracias a Dios) sobrio, pero entusiasta Lee, le convencieron de que se quedara un rato y se tomara una copa. Se ve que el Hyuga puede ser un genio en muchas cosas, pero el alcohol le afecta como al resto de los mortales. No es que se pusiese a bailar ni nada por el estilo, el chico conservó prácticamente toda su dignidad intacta, pero que se relajó e incluso se rió de algún chiste de Choji fue una realidad. Cuando se iban para casa, muy gentilmente un caballeroso Neji se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a la suya. Por aquel entonces, Sakura todavía vivía con sus padres no muy lejos de la mansión hyuga, por lo que ambos se encaminaron hacia el hogar de la peli-rosa. Cuando estaban en la puerta de la chica a punto de despedirse, un envalentonado por el alcohol Neji besó a Sakura. Y no fue un beso normal, no. Fue uno de esos besos de película que te dejan sin aliento.

Una de las manos del Hyuga se posicionó en la nuca de la peli-rosa mientras que la otra se colocaba estratégicamente en su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron, y con un ansia hasta entonces desconocida por el poseedor del byakugan le mordió el labio inferior a la peli-rosa. Parecía como si quisiera comérsela. Besaba, succionaba, mordía los labios de la kunoichi, mientras esta se abandonaba a las sensaciones que el ninja le proporcionaba. Dejando atrás cualquier tipo de recato o pudor, Neji procedió a meter la mano que sujetaba la cintura de Sakura por debajo de su blusa. El tacto de aquella piel tan suave le hizo enloquecer. Paseó su mano por la espalda de la joven mientras la besaba y cuando aquello no le resultó suficiente decidió explorar su plano vientre. Sakura dejó escapar un par de gemidos en el proceso, y cuando sintió subir la mano de Neji hacia sus pechos arqueó su espalda para facilitarle el acceso. En un arranque de lucidez del genio Hyuga se dio cuenta que aquel lugar no era el más propicio para lo que estaban haciendo, y mucho menos para lo que tenía en mente hacer, por lo que sin vacilación alguna le preguntó a Sakura si quería acompañarle a un sitio más privado. Evidentemente Sakura, teniendo en cuenta el estado acalorado en que se encontraba, aceptó sin saber muy bien a que se estaba exponiendo exactamente, pero sin importarle mucho.

Cogida de la mano de Neji, Sakura fue guiada hacia la mansión Hyuga, más concretamente hacia la habitación de Neji. Una vez allí, el genio Hyuga la volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos y reclamó los labios de la kunoichi como suyos. La tumbó suavemente en el futón y procedió a quitarle lentamente la ropa y después a desvestirse él. Realmente ambos eran vírgenes, uno por haber estado demasiado tiempo sumergido en sus deberes y otra por haber estado esperando un imposible, por lo que aunque sabían perfectamente que es lo que tenían que hacer, estaban un poco nerviosos. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento Neji acarició cada palmo de la piel de Sakura, y esta, mientras intentaba reprimir algún que otro gemido, amoldaba sus manos al perfecto y firme trasero del chico. Con la mirada vidriosa, Neji miró a Sakura con una pregunta en sus ojos y ella más que segura asintió. Tras la primera embestida de Neji, los ojos de Sakura desafiaron con por salirse de sus órbitas y su respiración se cortó. Apretó los dientes y reprimió un lamento. Neji, consciente de esto, se quedó totalmente quieto dándole tiempo a la kunoichi a amoldarse a él. _Al menos, tantos años de autocontrol del genio sirven para algo_ - se rió la kunoichi para sí misma. Cuando la peli-rosa empezó a relajarse y sus músculos dieron evidencia de ello, el ninja comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Toda la arrogancia y fortaleza propia del Hyuga se contuvieron dando paso a una delicadeza y ternura nunca sospechada por Sakura - _Tanto tiempo conociendo a alguien y en el momento más inesperado te sorprende, y para bien - _ fueron los únicos pensamientos que logró conexionar la peli-rosa. Sus movimientos eran suaves y dulces, como temiendo hacerle daño pese a que sus ojos transmitían lujuria en estado puro. Pero precisamente Sakura no se acobardaba ante ninguna situación, y las olas de placer que le llegaban le hacían querer más, necesitar más, por lo que sin más miramientos tomó el control y se puso sobre Neji. Este no estaba muy acostumbrado a ceder el control, pero por una vez la sensación le pareció excitante. La kunoichi empezó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza sobre el ninja trasladando a ambos a unos niveles de placer rozando el límite. En ese momento Neji, no pudiendo más y volvió a tomar el control, con un par de embestidas profundas hizo que Sakura llegara a su primer orgasmo susurrando su nombre mientras él se derramaba en su interior.

Si, aquello había pasado hacía ya bastantes años, y después de él habían venido bastantes más. Ella era una kunoichi y no sabía cuando iba a ser su último día, por lo que más valía aprovechar que lamentar, pero ahora mismo lo que estaba haciendo era lamentar. No es que Neji no le gustara, realmente era uno de los shinobis que más le atraían, pero por alguna estúpida razón se sentía como si acabara de traicionar a Kakashi.

_Dios eres muy injusto, he estado deseando a Neji durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que ha dejado de interesarme lo cuelas en mi cama. Debería ir más al templo, seguro que es eso, si no, ¿porque me tratas tan mal?- _Se martirizaba la peli-rosa - _¿Quien más me habrá visto con Neji?, ¿Se enterará Kakashi? ¿Por qué me importa que se entere Kakashi? Él se fue con otra, por eso estoy en este lío, si se hubiera quedado donde estaba, yo me hubiera ido a casa, pero no, el tuvo que irse con el pendón peli-rojo de Suna y yo tuve que meter la pata hasta el fondo -_ seguía torturándose la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama buscando su camisón más sexi en el cajón para no ponerse una de sus muy cómodas pero nada atractivas camisetas con las que solía dormir.

- Buenos días - Saludó un muy educado y perezoso Neji - ¿qué hora es? - preguntó

- Buenos días, deben ser más o menos las dos de la tarde - contestó Sakura

- ¡Las dos!, no puede ser, tenía una reunión con el consejo a la una - exclamó mientras se levantaba apresuradamente y comenzaba a vestirse con la ropa que estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación - Lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que marcharme, me hubiera gustado desayunar contigo - respondió para la sorpresa de la peli-rosa.

Y mientras se recogía el pelo en su habitual coleta baja se acercó a la kunoichi y le plantó un tierno pero apasionado beso.

- Me gustaría verte después - Dijo Neji. Una de esas peticiones-órdenes que muy educadamente solía hacer, pero en las que siempre dejaba palpable ese toque de autoridad que emanaban todas sus palabras.

- esto... si, llámame cuando quieras, no creo que vaya a hacer nada en todo el día con este dolor de cabeza - contestó automáticamente Sakura. Había sido mucho tiempo el que había deseado que algo como aquello ocurriera como para borrarlo de repente, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era lo que ahora deseaba. Algo había cambiado entre Kakashi y ella en su anterior misión y se negaba a pensar que solo le había afectado a ella. Había sido muy real como para que solo lo hubiera percibido ella.

Al segundo siguiente Neji salía de su casa a plena luz del día para deleite de todos los cotillas y chismosos de la aldea. Esto no iba a pasar desapercibido y lo sabía, pero ahora le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar en ello, ya lo pensaría más tarde.


	4. La resaca

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C04 La resaca**

Un alka seltzer y otras dos horas de sueño más, junto con una larga ducha, hicieron que la kunoichi volviera a sentirse como algo parecido a una persona.

_Al menos se me ha pasado el dolor de cabeza_ - agradeció la peli-rosa - _puede que con un poco de suerte consiga recordar qué coño pasó anoche, necesito saber cómo acabó Neji en mi cama - _se preguntó_ - Si yo pensaba que no había bebido tanto - _se extrañaba la médico. Pero los retales de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente contradecían esa hipótesis.

Los flashazos que la bombardeaban le devolvían imágenes que no estaba muy segura querer recordar. Se veía a sí misma bailando encima de una mesa intentando conservar de una manera un tanto precaria y nada sexy el equilibrio. Otro recuerdo que le vino fue el de empotrar en la pared a un tío que había osado tocarle el culo mientras Naruto en modo ermitaño la sujetaban para que no acabara matando al pobre chico y un curioso pero un tanto atemorizado público se arremolinaba alrededor con cautela para ver el espectáculo. También se veía rodando por el suelo abrazada a Ino y gritando a pleno pulmón que era su mejor amiga, que ningún Sasuke de ocho cuartos las iba a separar. En otro flash vio a Shikamaru sacándola del bar cargada en su hombro mientras ella pataleaba e insistía que no quería irse _¿cuando había llegado Shikamaru?_ _que raro, estando Temari en la aldea suele desaparecer._

Y como si hubiera tirado de un hilo, apareció otro flash que la sobrecogió. Se vio a sí misma hablando con Temari, bueno, hablando era un modo de llamarlo. Había acorralado contra una pared del bar a la embajadora de la arena y recurriendo a un abusivo chantaje emocional sacando a colación haber salvado la vida de su hermano, la interrogó sobre su compañera de viaje, el pendón pelirrojo que se había ido con Kakashi. y si, para su desgracia, intuía que las palabras pendón y buscona habían salido de su boca en presencia de la kunoichi de la arena.

_Oh Dios, tierra trágame, no puedo salir de casa hoy, no puedo mirar a Temari a la cara_ - se martirizaba - _¿alguien más oiría la conversación que tuvimos?_

Y la certeza comprobada de que su tono de voz subía proporcionalmente a las copas que tomaba le hicieron pensar que sí.

Varios recuerdos bochornosos fueron llenando los vacíos creados, pero en ninguno de ellos aparecía el genio Hyuga.

_Podría pedirle a Ino que hurgara en mi memoria a ver que encuentra - _se planteó la kunoichi. Aunque desechó la idea inmediatamente _- Pero ¿Que estoy diciendo? eso sería como poner un anuncio en el periódico. Todo aquel que tenga información de la noche de ayer de Sakura Haruno por favor, háganoslo saber. Mañana publicaremos un especial con todos los detalles. Si, sería algo así - _se imaginó _- Tendré que arreglármelas yo sola._

Se sentó un rato a tomar un té e intentar recordar cómo podía haber acabado con Neji pero no hubo suerte. Recordaba incluso que Shikamaru la dejara en la puerta de su casa, pero hasta ese momento no había rastro del primo de Hinata.

_¿Como de mal se tomará Neji si le pregunto cómo acabamos juntos? - _Se preguntó la peli-rosa_ - Seguramente que con un ego tan grande como el suyo no me lo perdonaría en la vida. ¿Quién te crees que eres para no recordar a Neji Hyuga? - _Intentaba imitar su fría voz sin reírse_ - No eres lo suficientemente buena para despreciarme así . _

No, definitivamente no era una buena idea si quería volver a estar con el ahora heredero de la casa principal de los Hyuga. Aunque la pregunta era esa ¿Quería estar con él?, o ¿Quería mandar a la mierda todo por una mínima esperanza con Kakashi?. No, debía ser realista, Neji era la mejor opción, durante mucho tiempo lo deseó, seguramente podría volver a hacerlo. El chico estaba de toma pan y moja, y sentía que de alguna extraña forma se había abierto a ella de una manera que nunca había hecho con nadie.

Mientras Sakura estaba sumamente entretenida en estos pensamientos llamaron a la puerta.

_Por favor, por favor que no sea Neji_ - se dijo mientras miraba el reloj - t_odavía no sé muy bien que le voy a decir _- se lamentaba mientras comprobaba que todavía no eran ni las cinco, un poco pronto para que pasara a por ella - _Pues como sea Naruto de esta no se despierta ni en dos días. Sabe que cuando estoy de resaca no quiere ver a NADIE. Creía que la última vez, cuando le rompí dos costillas le había quedado claro - _refunfuñaba mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

Nada en este mundo le hubiera preparado para lo que se encontró tras la puerta.

- Bonito camisón Sakura, ese no te lo había visto nunca - Saludó Kakashi con lo que parecía ser una media sonrisa bajo la máscara - creo que podría sernos de ayuda en alguna misión - continuó en un tono juguetón - por lo menos a mí me sería de ayuda.

Sakura se había olvidado que después de ducharse se había vuelto a poner el camisón con el que había decidido vestirse para Neji, ese negro con encajes que prácticamente le daba vergüenza solo sacarlo del cajón, pero que poseída por algún tipo de audacia, se había acabado poniendo.

Roja como un tomate e intentando alargar con una mano la escasa longitud de piernas que cubría y con la otra cubrir el encaje que prácticamente dejaba al descubierto sus pechos se encaró a su ex-maestro.

- Pues fíjate, creo que los encajes no te pegan mucho, con lo quejica que eres seguro que protestabas porque te pican, pero bueno, cuando quieras te lo dejo - le desafió mientras le miraba fijamente a su ojo e intentaba ponerse lo más seria posible.

- Te sorprendería saber qué es lo que me gusta - le dijo mirándola muy fijamente y cambiando su tono a uno sumamente seductor - parece que el genio Hyuga tiene suerte

La falsa seguridad de Sakura se hizo añicos mientras su ya calmado rubor se volvía a manifestar.

- Que sabrás tu de eso - contestó a la defensiva

- Solo sé lo que vi anoche en el campo de entrenamiento 9 - la sorprendió el shinobi - Estabais tan entretenidos que ninguno se percató de mi presencia - le informó - pero no te preocupes, no me quedé a fisgonear, sabes que no soy de esos.

En ese momento, como si solo le hubiera hecho falta un empujoncito para hilarlo todo, los recuerdos de su encuentro con Neji aparecieron de golpe.

Shikamaru la dejó en la puerta de casa, si, pero en cuanto se fue, se volvió a poner los zapatos y se fue a dar un paseo. No quería meterse en la cama todavía porque aunque hubiera intentado borrar cualquier pensamiento sobre Kakashi con alcohol no lo había conseguido, así que la idea de un largo paseo le pareció muy atractiva. Sin darse cuenta, puesto que había puesto el modo automático, sus pies la llevaron a los campos de entrenamiento. A veces le gustaba ir al campo de entrenamiento 7, el de su antiguo equipo. Solía ir allí a pensar, a recordar tiempos más sencillos, tiempos en los que estaban todos juntos Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y ella, el equipo 7 al completo. Le gustaba dejar que la nostalgia la invadiera.

No había llegado aún a su destino y le pareció oír como si alguien estuviera entrenando. Le pareció muy raro dadas las horas que eran y se acercó a ver quién podía ser. Lo que se encontró la sorprendió como pocas veces suelen hacerle.

Allí estaba Neji Hyuga entrenando a altas horas de la mañana rodeado de lo que parecía ser un arsenal de botellas de cerveza vacías.

Se había quitado la camisa y el sudor resbalaba por sus músculos haciendo que estos relucieran a la luz de la luna. Su cuerpo se movía con una elegancia felina, y su pelo suelto se mecía por el viento en un vaivén hipnótico. Pocas veces había visto un espectáculo tan erótico, y se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome toda la noche, Sakura? - le preguntó el shinobi sin ni si quiera girarse para encararla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Neji? - fue lo único que atinó a preguntar la peli-rosa

- Creo que es bastante evidente - le contestó en su habitual tono distante - entrenar - le contestó sin dejar de hacerlo.

- Si, pero eso no explica las botellas vacías - le preguntó la kunoichi mientras se aproximaba a él.

Normalmente Sakura guardaba las distancias con el heredero Hyuga, pero en esta ocasión, suponía que por el alcohol, se había decidido a acercarse a él. Le daba la sensación de que aunque el poseedor del byakugan no era muy hablador, en esta ocasión necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse.

- He perdido a uno de mis hombres esta mañana - confesó el shinobi - solo quería mitigar el dolor, pero no ha servido de mucho.

Aquella declaración la sorprendió sumamente. Nunca había esperado ver a Neji con la guardia baja, y mucho menos que compartiera deliberadamente que otro individuo sus sentimientos. El ninja le estaba dejando ver su lado más humano, ese que nunca permitía si quiera que los demás intuyeran que poseía y que por alguna extraña razón, el shinobi había decidido compartir con ella. ¿Porqué con ella?, nunca había vuelto a dar signos de que se interesara en su persona. Nunca se dirigía a ella, prácticamente ni la miraba. A veces le hervía la sangre solo de pensar que después de haber compartido aquella lejana noche, para el chico, Sakura apenas existía. Y sin embargo, allí estaban.

El shinobi se acercó a ella con lentitud, disminuyendo poco a poca la distancia que les separaba, como dándole tiempo a alejarse de él si así lo quisiera. Ella permaneció en el sitio, anclada al lugar por alguna extraña fuerza que le impedía moverse. Su cuerpo albergaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar. Se sentía confusa, un poco asustada y sumamente alagada, pero sobretodo cansada. La verdad es que estaba harta de pensar, siempre dándole mil vueltas a todo. Por una noche olvidaría la razón y se centraría en sentir

- _sí, eso haré_ - se dijo - _ya estoy cansada de racionalizarlo todo. Cogeré lo que se me ofrece esta noche y mañana ya lo pensaré._

El poseedor del Byakugan se colocó frente ella y la miró con esos ojos blancos que la hipnotizaban. Era una preciosa mirada, dos grandes perlas escrutando su interior, sentía como si el chico estuviera buscando algo dentro de ella, y por un momento creyó ver asomar en sus ojos algún tipo de cálido sentimiento.

El genio Hyuga la agarró por la cintura, la estrechó fuertemente contra él y finalmente la besó apasionadamente. Se veía que necesitaba aquello.

- _No puede ser, ¿Neji necesitando el contacto humano? _- pensó la kunoichi. Pero en cuanto las manos del shinobi comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo desconectaron la función de pensar.

De repente empezó a escuchar una voz en la lejanía

- ¿Sakura?, vuelve, te estoy hablando - le ordenó su ex-maestro - ya te regodearás en tus recuerdos más tarde - le regañó en un tono demasiado severo para la situación - Te estaba diciendo que he venido porque la Hokage quería verte - le comunicó - yo que tú no tardaría mucho, lleva ya un buen rato esperándote.

- Pero si acabas de avisarme, como va a llevar un buen rato esperándome - se extrañó la Kunoichi

- bueno, puede que me diera el recado hace unas cuantas horas y me haya entretenido un poco antes de venir - se disculpó el peli-plata mientras se rascaba la nuca y en su único ojo aparecía una sonrisa - ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

- déjame adivinar - se exasperó la peli-rosa - te perdiste por los caminos de la vida.

- Algo así - le disculpó su ex-maestro - la verdad es que tampoco quería despertarte, no estaba muy seguro de quién me iba a abrir la puerta - le contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo de una manera que intentaba sonar juguetona pero que en el fondo denotaba un toque de tristeza.

- Seras ...

y antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Kakashi había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

- Bueno, tendré que darme prisa si quiero sobrevivir a la entrevista con la Hokage - se instigó la peli-rosa

Y mientras cerraba la puerta una serie de incómodos pensamientos se colaron en su cabeza.

_Si Kakashi me vio en los campos de entrenamiento... ¿dónde estaba la peli-roja?, ¿solo la acompañó hasta su hotel? La sensación que daban en el bar era que ambos buscaban otra cosa, o ¿fue porque estaba borracha y malinterpreté la situación?_ - Se preguntaba la kunoichi - _además, ¿parecía estar molesto o solo me lo he imaginado?. Bueno, ya lo pensaré más tarde, ahora concéntrate en sobrevivir, vístete corriendo y ve a ver a Tsunade lo antes posible, si todavía quieres poder averiguar algo necesitarás conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros. Solo espero que aún no haya empezado a beber_ - suplicó la peli-rosa.


	5. El nuevo equipo

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C05 El nuevo equipo**

- Buenas tardes Shishou, ¿me has hecho llamar, verdad? - Preguntó una cauta Sakura

- Ya era hora de que vinieras - se quejó la Hokage - sabía que mandar a Kakashi a buscarte no era buena idea, pero no había nadie más - habló más para sí misma que otra cosa.

La Godaime estaba sola en su despacho, era un hecho bastante insólito puesto que siempre estaba rodeada por algún secretario, miembro del consejo o shinobi esperando alguna orden. Tampoco hay que olvidar a Shizune, su perpetua sombra que ejercía de conciencia la mayoría de veces.

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí y quería comentar un par de cosas contigo ahora que estamos solas - le dijo su maestra en un tono más conciliador.

Tsunade juntó sus manos, cruzó los dedos y apoyó su barbilla en ellos mientras miraba inquisitivamente a la peli-rosa. Aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza a su alumna. Esa mirada la intimidaba, siempre lo había hecho, y dudaba que aun con los años, fuera a dejar de hacerlo.

- El otro día cuando volviste de la misión te noté un poco rara. No quise indagar mucho delante de Kakashi, pero ahora que estamos solas quería aprovechar para hablar de ello - le comentó la Quinta - Se que son misiones difíciles, sobre todo al principio, pero estaba segura de que podrías con ella y veo que tenía razón - confirmó - Con el tiempo te acostumbras a las misiones escarlata. Sé que al principio es duro, todas nos acordamos de nuestra primera misión de ese tipo porque nos marca, por eso quería preguntarte cómo estás - Le habló a su alumna con un tono maternal- No te avergüences de tus sentimientos, no somos máquinas, por lo que si has tenido pesadillas o sientes remordimientos por lo que has tenido que hacer, dímelo - le pidió

- Gracias Shishou, pero estoy bien, la misión no fue tan dura como pensaba, y soy una persona fuerte - le aseguró a su maestra

- Guardarte los sentimientos para ti no hará que desaparezcan Sakura, si compartes tu carga estarás mejor - le aseguró - Yo puedo ayudarte si me dejas.

- De verdad Shishou, estoy bien. Al final el plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, solo me tocó un poco y no fue tan difícil - insistió la kunoichi.

- He leído tu informe y el de Kakashi, se lo que pasó. Por lo menos lo que contáis los dos, pero aunque por un lado me alegro de que todo saliera según lo planeado por otro me extraña que todo saliera tan perfecto. Me da la sensación de que me ocultáis algo - Desconfió la Hokage - los planes nunca salen tan bien como se planean, y este parece haber salido a la perfección.

- Te aseguro maestra, que todo salió tal y como se refleja en el informe. Gracias a Dios solo tuve que aguantar que Kiyoshi me tocara un poco y el veneno hizo su efecto enseguida - respondió la peli-rosa - No fue agradable que Kiyoshi me tocara, no te voy a mentir. Era viejo y a parte de estar arrugado como una pasa le apestaba el aliento. No me trató bien, pero como enseguida quiso tomar lo que creía que le pertenecía, solo tuve que aguantar sus manos y sus babas un par de minutos. Kakashi estuvo fuera de la habitación en todo momento y eso me tranquilizó mucho. Sabía que cuidaría de mí - contestó la joven médico.

- Bueno, si te empeñas en decir que estás bien, no tendré más remedio que creerte - se resignó la Godaime.

Sakura sabía que aunque la conversación había terminado, su maestra no había dado por zanjado el tema, así que solo esperaba que algún otro suceso hiciera que la Hokage centrara su atención en él y se olvidara un poco del asunto.

- Cambiando de tema - Habló de nuevo la Quinta - no te había llamado para hablar de tu anterior misión, solo he aprovechado porque estábamos solas. Te he llamado porque tengo un nuevo encargo para ti - le hizo saber la líder de la aldea.

Sakura agradeció internamente que cambiaran de tema y se centró en la próxima misión que le iban a encargar.

_Espero que no sea con Kakashi - rogó para sí -necesito pensar un poco en cómo tratar el asunto que tenemos entre manos. El se empeña en hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero lo que sentí en aquella misión no lo puedo ignorar. Además, me parece imposible que él no sintiera nada, algo así no se puede fingir, o ¿sí?, ¿es tan bueno que es capaz de fingir tan bien? - _se martirizaba la kunoichi_ - bueno, seguramente la misión no sea con Kakashi, si fuera con él estaría aquí conmigo _- conjeturó

- Sakura, quieres escucharme - le regañó su maestra - estás muy distraída últimamente, por eso me preocupas.

- Perdón maestra, no volverá a suceder - aseguró la kunoichi prestándole toda su atención

- Está bien, no lo tendré en cuenta - dijo con indulgencia su maestra - No te preocupes, tu nueva misión no será como la anterior. Es una misión de escolta - informó - Deberás escoltar a Temari y Akako, su acompañante, hasta Kumo. También acompañarás a Yoko, que hará de embajadora de Konoha - siguió relatando la Hokage - Es una misión muy importante, necesitamos negociar con el Raikage una alianza para poder poner fin a la guerra que hay entre Ame, Iwa y Kusa. Sus conflictos nos están generando demasiados problemas y los shinobis renegados campan a sus anchas por sus tierras - continuó - Hay bastantes intereses ocultos en mantener esa guerra abierta, por lo que seréis atacados y os encontraréis con unas cuantas emboscadas por el camino - intuyó la líder - No sabemos exactamente la magnitud de la corrupción que se ha generado a partir de la guerra, ni los intereses que se manejan. Solo sabemos que han proliferado el tráfico de armas, drogas y mujeres. Kiyoshi era un buen ejemplo - concluyó la Quinta.

Tras la exposición se formó un silencio. Sakura había estado en la zona donde confluían los tres países y la situación de la zona era alarmante. Había miseria y hambre allá donde miraras, y la organización de Kiyoshi no era la única con la que se habían topado. Las habían ignorado puesto que atacarlas no estaba dentro de sus ordenes, pero la corrupción a la que estaba sometida la zona era palpable.

_Lo malo es que voy a tener que volver a ver a Temari _- se lamentó la chica -_ había esperado que con un poco de suerte no tendría que cruzarme con ella, y mucho menos con el pendón peli-rojo, pero parece que no es que no sea mi día de suerte, no es mi mes._

- Como será una misión complicada, he convocado a otros dos ninjas que formarán equipo contigo - le informó su maestra - Como estás acostumbrada a trabajar con Kakashi he pensado que sería un buen compañero, es uno de los shinobis más fuertes que tenemos y viendo la situación os hará falta su experiencia - comentó la Quinta - El otro miembro del equipo será Neji Hyuga, como rastreador será muy útil para evitar emboscadas, y también es un gran ninja, por lo que creo que podréis manejar la situación. Además Temari sabe cuidarse muy bien ella sola, por lo que en momentos puntuales puede brindaros su ayuda - siguió informando.

A Sakura le hizo falta todo su autocontrol para permanecer de pie sin desmayarse. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que encontrarse con Temari y la pelandrusca después de su fatídica noche como para que encima, tuviera que compartir misión no solo con Kakashi, sino que también con Neji. Su vida se estaba complicando por momentos e intuía que no iba a tener un buen final.

- Saldréis hacia Kumo dentro de cinco días, hasta entonces quiero que entrenes con Kakashi para que estés en plena forma - le comunicó la Hokage - Tu papel será sobretodo el de ninja médico, con Kakashi y Neji debería ser más que suficiente, pero más vale ser precavidos, te quiero a pleno rendimiento por si las moscas - expuso - así que habla con Kakashi y organiza el entrenamiento. No quiero ninguna excusa - le advirtió.

- si, Shishou, ¿ya ha hablado con el resto del equipo o necesita que los convoque? - preguntó una nerviosa Sakura

- No hace falta que avises a nadie, ya he informado al resto de los integrantes, aunque por alguna extraña razón me ha sido difícil encontrar a Neji - seguía sorprendida la Quinta - ahora vete y empieza cuanto antes tu entrenamiento.

Y cuando creía que la Hokage no podría decir nada que la pudiera sorprender más, lo hizo.

- Por cierto, una cosa más antes de irte, Sakura - le dijo cuando esta estaba casi en la puerta - La oferta para hablar de tu anterior misión sigue en pie. Bueno, si no quieres hablar conmigo, igual te es más fácil hacerlo con Kakashi, a fin de cuentas el estaba allí, y las misiones escarlata no son exclusivamente femeninas, a él le ha tocado estar en tu lugar en más de una ocasión, así que lo dicho, habla con alguien, te vendrá bien.

- Si, maestra, lo tendré en cuenta - se despidió una muy desconcertada Kunoichi

_¿Kakashi ha tenido que hacer misiones escarlata? No pensaba que los hombres tuvieran que pasar por eso. ¿Que habrá tenido que hacer, seducir mujeres u hombres? ¿le gustarán los hombres?, no, imposible, los Icha Icha hablan siempre de mujeres, y he visto en infinidad de ocasiones como ese ojo se iba detrás del trasero de alguna mujer, nunca lo he visto mirar a un hombre. Pero que estoy pensando, Kakashi no es gay, no puede serlo_. La Hokage le había dado mucha información en que pensar a Sakura, y su mente hiperactiva no dejaba ninguna posibilidad sin barajar. _Entonces, es imposible que para él haya significado nada lo de la otra misión, si ha tenido que seducir a hombres, ¿qué le iba a suponer besar a su ex-alumna en un oscuro pasadizo?_ se preguntó. _Yo sentí que me habían dado el mejor beso de mi vida, pero está claro que para él fue parte de la misión. Joder, mierda, que estúpida eres Sakura, mira que pensar que él sentía algo por ti. Menos mal que no se lo has dicho a nadie, si no, habrías hecho el mayor de los ridículos. Oh si, Kakashi sensei se ha enamorado de mi, una tabla de planchar con el pelo rosa que parte huesos como quien da los buenos días y ha conocido desde que tenía 12 años. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Bueno, al menos eso me deja las ideas más claras. Me centraré en Neji al que sí parece que le gusto, aunque vete tú a saber, ya no me creo nada. _Y aunque Sakura intentara por todos los medios creerse que aquel beso no había significado nada para su ex-maestro, una parte de ella era incapaz de hacerlo. _Bueno, ahora céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, ve a buscar a Kakashi y pídele que te ayude a entrenar. Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hace él, fingir que no ha pasado nada, o mejor aún, olvidarlo. Seguro que él ya ni recuerda que me besó._

Y mientras hacía una tortilla con todas sus ideas y sentimientos se fue a buscar al ninja copia.


	6. El entrenamiento

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C06 El entrenamiento**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la fatídica conversación con Tsunade y se las había arreglado para salir bastante bien parada dada la situación en la que se encontraba. La noche del nuevo encargo en cuestión no había podido ver a Neji, el chico había estado ocupado con temas ineludibles del clan y no había podido quedar con ella, pero al menos había tenido el detalle de pedirle a Hinata que la avisara. La chica muy cortésmente y sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta incómoda le dijo que su primo no podía ir a verla esa noche debido a unas gestiones de última hora de las que había tenido que encargarse y que le habían hecho salir de la ciudad, pero que en cuanto pudiera, se pasaría por su casa para retomar una conversación que tenían pendiente. Daba gusto tener cerca a alguien como Hinata para estas cosas, siempre tan discreta y prudente que jamás se atrevería a hacer ningún tipo de pregunta sobre lo que su primo y ella se traían entre manos, igualito, igualito que lo que hubieran hecho Ino o Naruto. Solo esperaba que ninguno de sus rubios amigos se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando. Aún se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado Neji para salir de su casa por la puerta principal y a pleno día y que nadie se hubiera enterado, suponía que poseer el Byakugan era un punto a su favor.

Aquella mañana, después de tres días de un temperamento impredecible que hacía temblar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, se encontraba de buen humor pese a que llevaba dos horas esperando a que Kakashi se dignara a aparecer para entrenar. No había visto a Neji todavía y eso le había dado tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus ideas, cosa que le había hecho bastante falta ya que en un principio tenía un batiburrillo en la cabeza que por un momento hasta había pensado en arrancársela, pero después de mucho pensar y de que Kakashi se empeñara en demostrar que no había pasado nada digno de mencionar en su última misión comportándose con la misma naturalidad de siempre, llegó a la conclusión de que le daría una oportunidad a Neji. Probaría a salir un par de veces con él y ya se iría viendo cómo evolucionaba el asunto. _Sí, eso será lo mejor_ - acababa de ratificar en su mente cuando la sobresaltó la voz de uno de los responsables de sus quebraderos de cabeza.

- Buenos días Sakura, que perezosa estás hoy. Te he visto hará como dos horas, pero pensaba que estarías entrenando - saludó desvergonzadamente el ninja copia.

- Mira Kakashi, hoy ni si quiera tú vas a hacer que me altere - contestó una sonriente kunoichi - creo que por fin he conseguido dormir bien después de unos días y tengo la firme intención de no permitir que nadie me estropee el día, aunque llegues dos horas tarde y me lo restriegues por la cara.

- Ah, ya veo, por fin se te ha ido ese grano de la frente que tanto te martirizaba - comentaba el ninja copia mientras la vena de la susodicha frente empezaba a hacerse cada vez más prominente - es un alivio para todos, la gente comenzaba a huir de ti y ya no sabíamos si habría suficientes camas libres en el hospital para todas tus víctimas - continuó el peli-plata mientras su único ojo sonreía claramente divertido.

- Lo dicho Kakashi, hoy no lo vas a conseguir - contestaba la peli-rosa mientras intentaba serenarse respirando profundamente - hoy es el último día en la aldea antes de nuestra misión y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo, no pienso proporcionarte ese placer.

- Es una pena Sakura, sabes que estás mucho más guapa cuando te enfadas. Hasta tu frente parece más pequeña - continuó con su intento el shinobi

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me odias tanto Kakashi?, ¿a caso tu retorcida mente disfruta viéndome sufrir? - se indignó la kunoichi esta vez sin poderlo ocultar - creo que no te he dado motivos para ello - se quejó

- Bueno, intentar enseñar a una chiquilla chillona, presumida y un tanto desequilibrada que posee una fuerza descomunal no es mi pasatiempo preferido, pero si, tienes razón, me gusta verte sufrir. No es que te odie pero me divierte ver cómo te enfadas - la sorprendió el peli-plata.

- Pero como te atreves ...

Y sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sakura se abalanzó sobre él. Los puños y patadas de ambos se entrelazaban con insultos de la peli-rosa y continuos menosprecios del peli-plata. La pelea se fue intensificando por momentos mientras que las miradas de odio de la kunoichi se mezclaban con continuas carcajadas del shinobi que la retaba a realmente querer matarle.

- ¿Qué tal si yo pruebo a pelear con los ojos cerrados? - se burlaba el ninja copia aun habiendo llegado incluso casi a tener que usar el sharingan

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?, estúpido ninja vago y pervertido - se exasperaba la chica recurriendo a todos sus trucos e intensificando la fuerza de sus golpes.

Pasaron más de una hora enzarzados en esa especie de baile violento. Sakura se dejaba llevar por la ira, pero sin que esta cegara por completo su mente, haciendo que sus reacciones y estrategias fueran cada vez más eficientes y forzando a Kakashi a activar su sharingan.

- ¿ya no cierras los ojos Kakashi? o ¿debería pelear yo solo con la izquierda? - Se jactaba una muy cansada kunoichi pero que lo disimulaba con todas sus fuerzas

- No te engañes Sakura, no he activado el sharingan para evitar tus ataques, es solo que el movimiento de tus pechos merecían ser grabados en mi memoria - contraatacó el shinobi

- Serás pervertido ...

Y cuando ambos estaban tan exhaustos que el mínimo descuido por parte de cualquiera de ellos podría acabar en tragedia, Kakashi decidió acabar la pelea reuniendo todas sus fuerzas reduciendo a una muy colérica Sakura retorciéndose bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

- Bueno mi pequeña, lo has hecho muy bien - la felicitó el shinobi - no hay nada como incitarte un poco para que saques todo tu potencial - la sorprendió - has estado muy floja estos días atrás, por lo que pensé en probar una táctica distinta.

-Vete a la mierda Kakashi - se indignó la kunoichi - ¿esta es tu particular forma de entrenar?. Pues me alegro de que hasta ahora hayas ignorado mi instrucción. No sé como Naruto y Sasuke te aguantaron.

- Vamos Sakura, se que en el fondo has disfrutado con la pelea - le susurró con voz seductora al oído mientras cada vez pegaba más su cuerpo al de la kunoichi - se que no es la primera vez que fantaseas conmigo y eso no está bien - continuó con su voz melosa mientras el corazón de la kunoichi amenazaba con salirse de su pecho de lo rápido que iba ¿desde cuándo había aprendido Kakashi a leer la mente? o ¿era ella tan evidente que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos? - Debes mostrar más respeto a tus superiores - siguió torturándola un poco más mientras aún podía sentir el calor de su aliento en su ruborizada cara - no deberías imaginarte arrancándole la cabeza a tu maestro - concluyó el ninja copia. Éste se levantó lentamente liberando a la peli-rosa de la prisión de su cuerpo mientras una muy confusa Sakura se quedó petrificada en el suelo. Habría jurado que mientras su maestro se incorporaba había sentido como éste aspiraba su aroma deliberadamente.

_¿Que ha sido eso? No me jodas ¿de verdad que me vas a hacer esto ahora que había tomado una decisión y tú no eras la opción elegida?_ No podía ser cierto, había tardado tres días en decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer precisamente porque olvidarle le costaba mucho trabajo, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo más acertado debido a que durante los últimos días el shinobi se había comportado como si aquel beso nunca hubiera existido y se lo hubiera imaginado ella solita, así que ¿por qué la torturaba así? Realmente no había pasado nada, pero la sensación de sentir su cuerpo acostado sobre el suyo le había resultado muy familiar, como si la hubiera experimentado antes, aunque eso fuera imposible. La vez que él la había besado estaban de pie en un oscuro pasadizo de la guarida de unos mercenarios que traficaban con mujeres. ¿por qué le la sensación de su peso sobre ella le parecía evocar un recuerdo inexistente?

_Dios, ¿habré soñado tantas veces con ello que ya me parece como si lo hubiera vivido?_ - se preguntaba la peli-rosa _- y lo más importante ¿se habrá dado cuenta Kakashi de que he fantaseado con él y por eso me tortura así? Por favor, que vergüenza, no sé si voy a poder aguantar esta situación, la tensión me está matando. No quiero que él sepa que me gusta. Se perfectamente que yo a él no. Me ha llamado pequeña, para él soy una mocosa. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_ - se torturaba la kunoichi -_ Neji vuelve, hazme olvidar toda esta situación. Si alguien puede hacerlo ese eres tú _- imploraba la peli-rosa.

Y mientras todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, una más que familiar mano la invitaba a levantarse.

- No gracias, puedo sola - le soltó una todavía enfadada Sakura. Aunque no sabía si estaba enfadada con el shinobi por llevarla al límite de sus emociones o con ella por dejarse llevar.

- Vamos Sakura, sé perfectamente que Tsunade fue bastante más cruel y exigente que yo, así que no te hagas la ofendida - se defendió el peli-plata - solo pretendo que ya que no puedes suprimir tus emociones, las canalices de forma útil.

- Lo que tu digas "sensei" - dijo remarcando la última palabra para enfatizar su ironía mientras se sacudía la tierra de su uniforme ninja - creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente entrenamiento.

Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca desapareció de su vista y fue a refugiarse en la seguridad que su casa le brindaba.

_¿igual debería hablar con Ino?_- se preguntó _- creo que me vendría bien hablar con alguien, aunque ahora mismo no me apetece ver a nadie. Bueno, seguiré con el plan, saldré con Neji a ver qué tal se da y luego ya veremos._ _Solo espero que podamos aclarar la situación antes de la misión de mañana. Ya va a ser bastante difícil compartir viaje con Kakashi como para tener que pensar también en cómo reaccionar con Neji. Si lo hablamos antes será más fácil de manejar_ - se convenció - _lo único que hace falta es que el pendón peli-rojo se sepa comportar con Kakashi y viceversa, si ellos se comportan de manera profesional no habrá problema, aunque intuyo que la buscona de la arena no me lo va a poner fácil._

Y mientras preparaba sus cosas para la misión esperaba expectante que Neji volviera a la aldea para poder hablar con él.


	7. La conversación

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C07 La conversación**

Se había pasado más de media noche esperando a que Neji apareciera por su casa, pero tal situación nunca sucedió. Ahora, a escasos minutos de partir a su misión, su espera solo le había dejado unas tremendas ojeras y un estado de nerviosismo que no le permitía estarse quieta ni un segundo, de hecho, cada minuto que pasaba se parecía más a cuando Naruto necesitaba ir al baño.

_No me puedo creer que Neji no se pasara por casa para que habláramos. Tenemos una misión juntos, ¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a comportar?. Supongo que él hará como si nada hubiera pasado, es especialista en estas cosas, se ha pasados los últimos 3 años ignorándome _- se quejaba la kunoichi - _además está el asunto de Kakashi, ¿porqué se comportó así ayer?_ _Se pasa todo este tiempo ignorándome y de repente justo antes de la misión coquetea conmigo. Porqué eso fue lo que hizo ayer. No fueron imaginaciones mías ¿o sí?. Dios mío, me quiero morir... _- se flagelaba la peli-rosa - _y ¿si digo que estoy enferma?. Si me rompo un brazo adrede puede que merezca la pena _- seguía cavilando la rosada ninja mientras inconscientemente sus pies la llevaban a las puertas de la villa, donde había quedado con el resto del equipo.

- Buenos días Temari - saludó un poco avergonzada pero con una sonrisa cuando llegó a su destino y se encontró con que las jonins de la arena ya estaban allí - Akako - saludo menos efusiva a la peli-roja con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

- Buenos días Sakura, no te he visto estos días. Si no te conociera pensaría que has estado evitándome - se burló la jonin de coletas rubias con una retorcida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno, es que he estado un poco ocupada. Tsunade me mandó entrenar y me pasado la mayoría de los días poniéndome en forma. Con tanto hospital estaba un poco oxidada - Se justificó como pudo la médico.

- Buenos días Sakura - saludó muy cordialmente la peli-roja mientras mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisa y le ofrecía la mano - no nos han presentado formalmente.

- Buenos días Akako, encantada de conocerte - mintió muy convincentemente la peli-rosa mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Me han dicho que eres la discípula de la Hokage - continuó intentando entablar conversación la supuesta pretendiente del peli-plata - Habiendo conocido a Tsunade supongo que será mejor intentar llevarse bien contigo, no quiero acabar con ningún hueso roto - comentó en tono de broma

- ¿Estás insinuando algo? - contestó una no tan cordial Sakura - porque no sé si me estás llamando bruta, desequilibrada o alcohólica, no me ha quedado claro - Le espetó sorprendiendose a sí misma cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. No es que quisiera buscar pelea, pero inconscientemente no aguantaba la falsa amabilidad de la kunoichi.

- No te pongas así Sakura - intervino muy a tiempo Kakashi saltando de repente desde la rama de un árbol cercano mientras cerraba su adorado Icha Icha Paradise - La chica solo pretendía ser simpática, y por tus comentarios, la única que parece tener un problema con la Godaime eres tú - concluyó mientras se interponía entre las dos mujeres.

Oh, sí, iba a ser una misión muy muy larga. Ya desde el principio se dejaba vislumbrar su desarrollo. Kakashi poniendo paz entre las dos mujeres mientras su ego crecía proporcionalmente a las pelas entre ellas. La peli-roja un poco perdida por no saber por qué se había ganado la enemistad de la ninja médico pero sin dejarse amedrentar y Sakura odiando a partes iguales a la jonin de la arena por querer pescar al peli-plata y así misma por no saber controlar sus sentimientos. Menos mal que Neji no había llegado todavía. ¿Cómo se tomaría las discusiones con su compañera de equipo? ¿pensaría simplemente que estaba loca o se daría cuenta de que lo que pasaba es que estaba celosa por Kakashi?

_Me niego a darle esa satisfacción al muy canalla. ¿Cómo ha tenido la desfachatez de hacerme esto justo ahora?_ - se preguntaba una muy enfurecida kunoichi - _Pero no, esto no volverá a suceder_ - se prometía - _será una lección dura pero aprenderé a controlar mis sentimiento. ¿será una prueba como la de ayer para que aprenda a controlar las emociones?. No, no te engañes Sakura, lo único que pasa es que es un egocéntrico vago y engreído shinobi que se cree el centro del universo y que piensa que todas las mujeres del planeta se mueren por saber qué es lo que esconde esa máscara, incluida tú. Aunque tú ya sabes lo que hay, lo viste en la última misión. Como olvidarlo... Joder que no, Sakura. Mantén tu palabra, has dicho que no ibas a prestarle ninguna atención y va a ser así. Se profesional._

Yoko, la embajadora de Konoha había aparecido poco después de su encontronazo con Akako. Gracias a Dios no había estado presente durante el mismo, puesto que estaba segura de que se lo hubiera chivado todo a la Quinta, de esta forma confiaba que el tema no saliera de entre los que habían estado presentes.

La kunoichi seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza a los últimos acontecimientos cuando apareció Neji. La visión la dejó sin habla. Siempre tan elegante, con su inmaculado uniforme blanco que más parecía que fuera a ir a una recepción que a una misión. Lo más curioso de todo es que normalmente volvía de sus misiones totalmente impoluto.

- Buenos días - saludó cortésmente - siento llegar tarde pero acabo de llegar a la aldea. Tuve que salir por unos asuntos del clan que se demoraron más de lo que pensaba - se excusó mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura. Parecía que la explicación más que para el grupo fuera para ella. Apenas había llegado 5 minutos tarde, pero para el Hyuga aquello era una falta imperdonable.

- No importa Neji, llegas a tiempo - Comentó Hatake restándole importancia.

- Es verdad - se apresuró a corroborar la peli-rosa - 5 minutos no se pueden considerar llegar tarde, no cuando llevas 10 años compartiendo misiones con alguien que siempre llega una media de 2 horas tarde. Aún no sé qué conjunción astral ha hecho que el famoso ninja copia haya llegado puntual por una vez - Comentó sarcásticamente mirando a su ex-maestro.

- Cuando las cosas merecen la pena, llego a tiempo - puntualizó el shinobi mirando con lo que se intuía como una sonrisa a la jonin peli-roja y haciendo que una parte del pequeño corazón de Sakura dejara de funcionar.

- Si bueno, lo que tú digas - contestó la médico intentando disimular el tono de tristeza de su voz - cuando estés herido ya me pensaré si merece la pena ir corriendo a ayudarte o me pierdo por los caminos de la vida - le desafió.

- Bueno señores, creo que ha llegado la hora de comportarnos como adultos y emprender el camino. Tenemos una misión por delante - Les recordó la embajadora de la arena.

Y asintiendo todos con unanimidad se pusieron en marcha.

Kumo estaba a seis días de camino sin contar con posibles retrasos debidos a ataques o emboscadas, por lo que la duración inicial de la misión se estimaba en 6 días de ida, una semana de negociaciones y 6 días de vuelta, un total de 19 días, que prometían ser muy muy largos.

El primer día de misión pasó sin ningún incidente. Kakashi leía su famoso libro, Neji no era muy hablador, y las kunoichis de la arena y Yoko estuvieron perfilando puntos de la negociación con el Raikage. Normalmente Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a ir tan callada en una misión, pero dado la situación en la que se encontraba, pensó que lo mejor era abstenerse de hablar.

Cuando decidieron acampar para pasar la noche formaron varios turnos de guardias por parejas. El primer turno lo realizarían Temari y Yoko, el segundo Kakashi y Akako y el tercero Neji y Sakura. No es que Sakura estuviera muy contenta de que Akako hiciera guardia con el poseedor del sharingan, pero al menos le daba la oportunidad de poder hablar con el Hyuga y concretar en qué punto se hallaban los dos.

Después de montar las tiendas y cenar algo, los ninjas que no estaban de guardia se dirigieron a dormir. Sakura compartía tienda con Yoko, Temari con Akako y Neji con Kakashi. Temari había sugerido el orden y todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

En cuanto se metió en el saco, la médico cayó fulminada. Estaba exhausta después de no haber dormido prácticamente nada esperando a que Neji se acercara a su casa para hablar, circunstancia que no había llegado a producirse y que esperaba poder zanjar hoy. Quedaba aproximadamente media hora para que le tocara hacer guardia cuando una aguda risita la despertó. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y darse cuenta que estaba de misión y que la carcajada que acababa de escuchar había salido de los labios de su "gran amiga" la jonin de la arena. Pensó por un momento salir a aguarles la fiesta, pero recapacitó y decidió que no tenía ninguna excusa creíble para salir. Se había propuesto firmemente hacerle ver al ninja copia que ella no pensaba en él, que no sentía nada por su ex-maestro. Había demostrado que él no sentía nada por ella y lo manifestaba constantemente aunque a veces de un modo un poco ambiguo. Al final había acabado pensando que lo que le gustaba al ninja copia era manejarla a su antojo para su deleite personal.

Intentó volver a dormirse, pero los continuos coqueteos de la kunoichi de la arena la estabas poniendo nerviosa. Kakashi se reía de sus comentarios, pero no entraba en sus insinuaciones. Al menos no de forma evidente. A veces hacía algún comentario ambiguo pero siempre siendo muy sutil.

Cuando llegó la hora del relevo Kakashi entró en su tienda. Ella se hizo la dormida y sintió como él se acercaba en su opinión, más de lo necesario. Sintió como la zarandeaba suavemente para despertarla mientras la llamaba por su nombre en voz baja para no despertar a Yoko. Sakura abrió los ojos haciendo como que se desperezaba y le dijo que ya se levantaba. Sentía todavía el calor de su contacto, aquel agradable roce al que se había descubierto adicta hace poco. El shinobi se escabulló sigilosamente para irse a descansar.

Cuando salió de la tienda Neji ya se encontraba afuera.

- Buenos días Neji - saludó una tímida kunoichi. Se había pasado cinco días esperando este momento y ahora no sabía que decir. Todas las conversaciones mentales que había tenido con él en su cabeza se habían esfumado, dejándola nerviosa e indecisa.

- Buenos días Sakura, ¿has descansado bien? - le preguntó muy amablemente el joven.

- Si, la verdad es que he caído redonda porque ayer estuve hasta tarde esperándote, por lo que tenía bastante sueño - le dijo honestamente.

- Ya te he dicho que lo sentía esta mañana, tuve que ausentarme de la ciudad debido a unos temas del clan y no he vuelto hasta esta mañana - se volvió a excusar el shinobi - No quería haber demorado esta conversación tanto, pero bueno, aquí estamos - le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y el silencio se apoderaba de ellos.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga Neji - comenzó la kunoichi - nunca has demostrado interesarte en mi, así que doy por hecho que lo del otro día no ha tenido importancia para ti. No te preocupes, estaré bien. La verdad es que me dolió muchísimo la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos y no volviste a dignarte ni a mirarme. Era mi primera vez, para mí fue especial, pero desde aquello ya ha llovido mucho y he cambiado aún más - expuso con absoluta sinceridad - ya no soy esa chiquilla ingenua. Quédate tranquilo, podemos fingir que no ha pasado nada, después de todo no sería la primera vez - concluyó

- Siento mucho oír esas palabras de ti - se lamentó el shinobi - se que no me porté bien aquella vez. Es por eso que no creía que tú quisieras volver a verme, así que no me atrevía ni a mirarte. Siempre me has gustado Sakura, aquella fue la única vez que dejé que mis sentimientos salieran a flote y me asusté. No quería complicarme la vida. Tenía muchas obligaciones en el clan y mucho que aprender como shinobi, y pensé que era la opción correcta - Se explicaba el Hyuga sin levantar la vista del suelo - Aun así has de saber que siempre te he estado observando desde la distancia, todos tus logros, tus decepciones... El problema es que nunca he sido capaz de acercarme a ti, por eso, cuando el otro día tú te acercaste a mí...

Tardó un poco en continuar, solo se oían los sonidos de la noche, pero después de unos segundo se armó de valor y la miró a los ojos. A esas dos preciosas piedras jade que le hacían perder la cordura y el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Pensé que aunque no te había tratado como te merecías aún podíamos tener una oportunidad. Yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme - Declaró el shinobi - Ahora solo hace falta saber si tú estás dispuesta - le preguntó

Sakura estaba en estado de Shock, no se había esperado una confesión así ni en sus mejores sueños, y la revelación le había pillado por sorpresa. Sentía la intensa mirada del shinobi suplicarle una respuesta afirmativa, y también sentía que el Hyuga solo le daría esta oportunidad, si lo rechazaba no se lo tomaría a mal, pero nunca más volverían a hablar del tema. Las expectantes perlas estaban clavadas en sus ojos y la peli-rosa sentía su corazón desbordarse. Lo había pensado mucho y había tomado la decisión de que si Neji quería intentar algún tipo de relación ella aceptaría, pero la intensidad de los sentimientos del Hyuga la habían abrumado. Ella no le correspondía con la misma vehemencia. Ella había estado pensando en otro hombre hasta hacía apenas unos minutos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le pidió la chica - ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión?, me refiero a ¿por qué ahora el clan y tu entrenamiento no son tan importantes y piensas que tienes un hueco para mí en tu vida?

- Se que a ti te puede parecer muy repentino todo este asunto, pero yo llevo años dándole vueltas en mi cabeza. Siempre con obligaciones del clan y restricciones impuestas por los demás. Estaba tan confuso que incluso hablé con Hinata - reveló - sus palabras fueron "Onii-chan deberías permitirte ser feliz, tú te lo mereces". Y es lo que estoy haciendo, dándome una oportunidad de ser feliz. Aquellas palabras me liberaron - concluyó la explicación - Ahora solo me falta saber si tú estás de acuerdo.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de ambos, y la pregunta flotaba en el ambiente cargándolo de tensión. Después de un eterno minuto, Sakura habló.

- Es una decisión muy importante Neji, y me ha pillado de sopetón. Me gustaría que me dieras un tiempo para pensármelo. Además, estamos de misión, por lo que no estaría bien que dejáramos al descubierto nuestros sentimientos. Creo que estarás de acuerdo en esto conmigo. Aunque mi respuesta fuera sí, durante la misión nuestro comportamiento debería ser como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos, por lo que te pido que me des de plazo hasta que volvamos a Konoha. Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero necesito pensarlo bien. No quiero que ninguno suframos por una decisión irreflexiva - le requirió la kunoichi.

- Está bien Sakura, te doy de plazo hasta que volvamos a Konoha - le concedió - prefiero que si me dices que sí estés totalmente segura. Como bien has dicho es una decisión importante. Yo la tengo muy clara, no he podido olvidarte, pero entiendo que después de cómo me comporté contigo tú sí que te lo tengas que pensar. No volveremos a hablar de este tema hasta entonces.

Después de la concesión de Neji ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto de la guardia, ajenos a que cierto shinobi había estado muy atento a cada una de sus palabras.


	8. La emboscada

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bueno, lo primero quería agradecer a todos vuestros reviews, la verdad es que me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. Quería darle las gracias sobre todo aMitsuky092, a Ithylia y jessy moon 5 por sus comentarios que me alientan a querer seguir con el relato, de verdad. Cuando subo un nuevo capítulo espero con impaciencia vuestros comentarios para saber si os ha gustado, si era lo que esperabais o si os he sorprendido.

Es mi primer relato, por lo que os agradezco que no hayáis sido muy críticos, todos los reviews han sido de apoyo y de verdad que me incitan a querer seguir con la historia y esperar que os guste.

Por otro lado quería informaros que se me han acabado las vacaciones (si... estoy muy triste) , por lo que aunque intentaré no demorarme mucho en actualizar no puedo garantizarlo. Trabajo, estudio y en mis ratos libres escribo (escribo desde hace poco pero he descubierto que me encanta)

Bueno, pues lo dicho. Muchas gracias a todos y beso.

**C08 La emboscada**

Habían pasado 4 días de misión sin mucha novedad. Se habían encontrado a un par de bandas de salteadores a los cuales les habían hecho replantearse su profesión, pero quitando esto, ningún hecho relevante digno de mención.

En las relaciones entre los miembros del grupo tampoco había habido nuevos cambios. Neji y Sakura se comportaban entre sí como con cualquier otro compañero y nadie sospecharía la conversación que habían tenido días atrás. Akako seguía flirteando descaradamente con Kakashi y aunque éste no acababa de entrar al trapo tampoco la rechazaba abiertamente. Sakura estaba segura de que eso era lo que le encantaba al ninja copia, tenerlas a todas encandiladas y pendientes de todos sus movimientos. A veces se preguntaba si el haber crecido prácticamente solo, sin familia y el haber perdido a la mayoría de sus amigos durante todos estos años le hacía no querer vincularse a nadie en particular a la vez que le encantaba que los demás sí se ataran a él. Aunque de vez en cuando se dejara ver en compañía femenina, nunca dejaba que pasara de una simple noche, y no creía que rompiera esta regla por nadie, tristemente, sabía que por ella tampoco.

No habían vuelto a quedarse a solas en todo este tiempo, por lo que no se había vuelto a dar ninguna situación que hiciera descartar a Sakura que no solo se había obsesionado con ex-maestro, sino que también se imaginaba cosas. La chica seguía intentando ordenar sus sentimientos, y aunque su lado práctico no dejaba de gritarle que se quedara con Neji, una pequeña y molesta voz le susurraba que no sería correcto puesto que estaba enamorada de Kakashi. _No estoy enamorada, joder, lo encuentro atractivo, puede que me guste un poco, pero de ahí a decir que estoy enamorada..._

El resto de los componentes del equipo eran totalmente ajenos a las vicisitudes entre sus compañeros, y como tal, nada les había parecido extraño en estos días de misión.

Era media mañana y los seis ninjas cruzaban el bosque a buen paso rumbo a Kumo. Como no se habían encontrado muchas dificultades en el camino, avanzaban confiados pero sin descuidar la seguridad. Neji llevaba activo su Byakugan e inspeccionaba los alrededores en busca de señales que evidenciaran que cualquier tipo de obstáculo que se avecinara y Kakashi había delegado en Pakkun el rastrear posibles olores ajenos que pudieran indicar algún tipo de vigilancia mientras él caminaba leyendo su habitual libro. El resto del equipo viajaban sin mayor preocupación.

- ¿Os importaría parar un momento? me gustaría comprobar una cosa antes de seguir avanzando - comentó Kakashi en su acostubrado tono apático.

- No, no hay problema - contestó Temari - pero ¿qué es eso que quieres confirmar?

- Oh, nada importante, me ha parecido detectar varios chakras más o menos a un par de kilómetros de distancia y quería que Neji confirmara su ubicación - les informó sin inmutarse.

- ¿estás seguro? - le preguntó la rubia de coletas - yo no he sentido nada

- Haré un barrido profundo para intentar detectar cualquier variación o indicio de chakra en los alrededores. Podré localizarlo por pequeño que sea, pero necesitaré un par de minutos para realizar un rastreo minucioso - les informó el poseedor de Byakugan.

- Solo tu serías capaz de avisar de una inminente catástrofe sin que tu pulso se viera alterado un ápice - intervino Sakura sin sorprenderse. Conocía tan bien a su ex-maestro que sabía que su temperamento era totalmente inmutable.

Al cabo de unos minutos Neji volvió a hablar.

- A kilómetro y medio dirección Nornoreste detecto cinco chakras diferentes - indicó - parece que nos preparan una emboscada. Detecto cuatro hombres y una mujer escondidos entre los árboles. Tres a la derecha y otros dos a la izquierda del camino. Parece que nos estaban esperando.

- Bueno, pues tendremos que hacer algo al respecto - señaló la embajadora de Suna mientras tomaba posesión del abanico que llevaba a su espalda - creo que no saben a quién se enfrentan - declaró muy segura de sí misma - pero se lo vamos a enseñar.

- Espera Temari - le pidió el ninja copia - no sabemos quiénes son ni que son capaces de hacer, por lo que es mejor no subestimarlos. No nos dejemos llevar por el ímpetu y vamos a pensar un plan.

- Creo que Kakashi tiene razón - corroboró Neji - lo más sensato es trazar un plan. Ahora, estudiemos las variables y las posibilidades que se nos plantean para poder sorprenderlos. El factor sorpresa ahora está de nuestra parte y nos da ventaja.

- Si, pero si nos están vigilando les extrañará que no avancemos - expuso Sakura - deberíamos simular que hemos parado a comer algo para que no sospechen nada.

-Me parece una buena idea - aprobó su ex-maestro - así evitaremos que piensen que sospechamos algo.

Tras preparar algo de comida mientras recopilaban todos los datos de la zona con ayuda del Byakugan trazaron un plan.

Neji y Temari crearían unas copias de sí mismos que seguirían el camino que se suponía que debían seguir junto con los demás. En vez de esto, los reales junto a Pakkun rodearían el bosque sin ser detectados y sorprenderían a los ninjas renegados por la espalda cuando estos fueran a atacar a sus compañeros. A su vez, estos también crearían unas copias y se esconderían en los alrededores. Mientras sus clones fueran atacados por los ninjas desertores, Kakashi y Sakura sorprenderían a sus atacantes desde la ventaja que da la confusión, y Akako se quedaría escondida con Yoko para defenderla dado que esta era una chunin que no ejercía desde que se había incorporado al cuerpo diplomático hacía ya bastante tiempo. Además, esta última poseía el documento en el que Suna y Konoha pactaban su alianza y pedían colaboración a Kumo.

Era un buen plan, pero las cosas no siempre sale como se planean.

Temari, Neji y Pakkun se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás de lo que creían ser la emboscada sin percatarse que caían en la trampa real.

- Ya los veo - susurró Temari a Neji y Pakkun los cuales habían detectado a sus presas kilómetros atrás - Creo que no nos han notado - conjeturó - nos acercaremos sigilosamente a los dos de la izquierda tal y como hemos quedado con Kakashi y Sakura y los sorprenderemos cuando ataquen al señuelo - aseguró.

Pero mientras las palabras murmuradas abandonaban sus labios, la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y los tres cayeron en lo que parecía una prisión subterránea tan bien camuflada que ni el Byakugan de Neji la había detectado. Tras unos segundos los tres estaban atrapados en el fondo de un foso y sus facultades para moverse habían sido suprimidas.

- Joder, no puedo moverme - se exasperó la kunoichi rubia - Neji, ¿Estás bien?, ¿puedes oírme?

- Sí, estoy bien, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo es posible que no haya detectado esta trampa? - se preguntaba el shinobi - Es imposible, puedo detectar toda clase de chakra. Si la trampa estaba oculta por un genjutsu o cualquier tipo de uso de chakra debería haber podido detectarlo.

- Si, si, se que los dos os lo estáis preguntando pero no os preocupéis, estoy bien - comentó sarcásticamente el ninken - se que la salud de un perro no os interesa mucho, pero al menos podíais disimular - continuó despotricando mientras ya que tampoco podía moverse, intentaba captar algún rastro de sus captores olfateando. En situaciones como aquella quedaba patente quién era su dueño.

Los minutos pasaban, y mientras los cautivos se temían el peor de los desenlaces de su plan en silencio intentando captar la mínima señal de que sus compañeros, escucharon una voz femenina al fondo del pasadizo que actuaba como prisión.

- Bienvenidos, poneos cómodos, estaréis bastante tiempo aquí. Ah, perdonad, no me daba cuenta de que no os podéis mover - les habló una voz en la oscuridad con claros tintes irónicos mientras el sonido de sus pasos delataba que se estaba acercando - ¿Le ha sorprendido al caballero Hyuga no poder detectar mi trampa? - preguntó con descaro - Estoy muy orgullosa de mis sellos, y un niñato como tú sería incapaz de detectarlos aunque estuvieras sobre uno de ellos. Ah, que ya lo sabes, de hecho es lo que te ha pasado - se burló

- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó la jonin de la arena - No creo que sepas con quién te estás metiendo - amenazó

- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, la mismísima hermana del Kazekage. Siempre tan arrogante, deberías perfeccionar tus artes diplomáticas, cielo. No creo que llegues a buen puerto con esa actitud - contestó con sorna a su pregunta - si pensabais que no os esperábamos es que sois más ingenuos de lo que creía - aseguró.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer con nosotros?, ¿qué va a pasar con nuestros compañeros? - exigió saber la rubia sin amedrentarse.

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, bonita - dijo en tono tajante - Pero me siento generosa, te contestaré a algo. Mi nombre es Nanako y de momento, digo de momento, no temáis por vuestras vidas, sois más valiosos vivos que muertos - les respondió - bueno, menos el chucho este, que no me sirve para nada - comentó despectivamente señalando a Pakkun - Así que os quedaréis aquí esperando a vuestros próximos compañeros de celda, no creo que tarden mucho en venir - aseguró.

Mientras, a menos de un kilómetro de su posición el resto del equipo se preparaba para ejecutar su parte del plan.

Akako y Yoko ya se habían escondido cerca de donde se habían parado a descansar y sus dobles caminaban junto con los de Kakashi y Sakura que avanzaban ocultos vigilando los alrededores y pendientes en todo momento de sus clones.

- Sakura, espera - le dijo mientras la sujetaba por la mano con firmeza

La pobre chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo primero que le había venido a la mente era que Kakashi la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea. Le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado el olvidarse de aquel beso.

- Creo que tenemos problemas - declaró el peli-plata deteniéndose en seco - he dejado de notar a Pakkun.

- Es normal, si van a intentar sorprender al enemigo habrán borrado todo su rastro - contestó la peli-rosa con la vista baja para ocultar su rubor.

- No, no es eso, yo siempre puedo sentir a Pakkun. Aun cuando él esté ocultando su rastro a los demás, yo siempre puedo detectarlo, es mi invocación, estamos unidos - explicó.

- ¿Habrá deshecho la invocación?

- Imposible, cuando Pakkun deshace mi invocación también lo percibo.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas que le ha podido pasar? - preguntó la kunoichi un tanto preocupada.

- Mierda, creo que nos estaban esperando, pero no como nosotros creíamos, sino que sabían que les íbamos a detectar y que les atacaríamos con un plan tan predecible como este - se lamentó - no debimos subestimarlos.

- ¿Crees que han atrapado a Neji y a Temari? - preguntó poniéndose pálida de golpe - porque en todo caso les habrán apresado ¿no?, no los habrán ...

Ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase.

- No te preocupes, son dos shinobis muy fuertes y además muy importantes. Les son más útiles vivos que muertos - intentó tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo, el rezaba para que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Akako y Yoko? - cuestionó la peli-rosa

- De momento que se queden escondidas donde están. Llamaré a Shiba y Bisuke para que vigilen que estén a salvo y me avisen si hay cualquier novedad - decidió - Nosotros iremos a buscar a Temari y Neji. Ahora que sabemos que no son aficionados, tendremos que ir con más cuidado - recalcó - Trazaremos otro plan. Veamos, sabemos que hay como mínimo 5 ninjas esperándonos, pero no sabemos si hay más escondidos. Tampoco sabemos si Neji, Temari y Pakkun nos han librado de algún enemigo. Lo más sensato sería saber contra cuantos oponentes nos enfrentamos, pero las situaciones no son siempre ideales, por lo que tendremos que improvisar.

Mientras los clones se iban acercando al lugar de la emboscada. Kakashi y Sakura trazaban un nuevo plan. El ninja copia invocó al resto de sus ninken implorando por que aparecieran discretamente. Gracias a Dios, debido a la hora que era, la mayoría de los perros ninjas estaban en modo siesta.

-Shusssss - ordenó su dueño - necesito que guardéis silencio. Estamos en una situación bastante delicada. Necesito que me confirméis cuantos ninjas detectáis y que localicéis a Pakkun - les pidió - pero no tenemos tiempo, tenéis un minuto.

Los perros desaparecieron y en menos de un minuto volvieron junto a su dueño.

- cinco de ellos son evidentes, pero por otro lado percibimos levemente otros tres olores diferentes, sus chakras son indetectables, pero sus olores están ahí - comentó Urushi - pero respecto a Pakkun y al resto no hay rastro.

- Bien, no podemos demorar más la situación, nuestros clones están muy cerca del lugar de la emboscada por lo que nos prepararemos - instó - Sakura, prepara otros dos clones, cuando se suponga que vayamos a atacar, tampoco lo haremos. Debemos tener en cuenta que nuestros compañeros han caído en una trampa por lo que no sabemos cuántas ni cuáles serán las que tengan preparadas para nosotros. Los ojos muy abiertos, ¿entendido?

- Si, Kakashi - contestó.

- Bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien - le aseguró intentando tranquilizarla mientras le revolvía el pelo como cuando tenía 12 años.

Y la verdad es que la tranquilizaba, en situaciones como esta no podía dejar de ver a Kakashi como el todopoderoso maestro que siempre sabía qué hacer y que cuidaría de ella pasara lo que pasara, incluso anteponiéndola a su propia vida.

Los minutos pasaron, y sus clones llegaron al lugar en el que se suponía que les esperaba la emboscada, y de repente, todo sucedió. Los hechos ocurrieron rápidamente, casi sin saber bien la sucesión de los mismos.

Los clones que andaban por el camino sitiado fueron atacados por los cinco ninjas que se suponía que los esperaban. Los renegados saltaron desde los árboles que estaban a ambos lados del camino rodeándolos y cayendo sobre las copias que desaparecieron al primer contacto con sus armas. Lejos de sorprenderse, todos estuvieron atentos al movimiento que se producía detrás de ellos provocados por otros Kakashi y Sakura que les atacaban por la espalda, por lo que prácticamente al momento de que los primeros clones desaparecieran, ya se habían girado aguardando su ataque. Lo que los ninjas desertores no esperaban es que éstos también fueran unas copias. Dicha maniobra les desconcertó, siendo esta sorpresa aprovechada por Kakashi y Sakura que volvieron a aparecer desde otro ángulo acompañados esta vez de los cinco perros ninja del peli-plata. Ante esta acción, otros tres ninjas renegados que habían permanecido ocultos hasta ahora y que erróneamente pensaban que nadie había detectado su presencia hicieron su aparición atacando al grupo de Konoha. Para entonces, los ninken ya habían formado una nube de polvo que impedía la visibilidad. Eran muy conscientes de que ni ellos ni su amo necesitaban valerse de sus ojos para poder detectar a sus enemigos.

Tras el desconcierto inicial, los ninjas enemigos se vieron envueltos en una confusa mezcla de polvo y clones que luchaban contra ellos pero que se desvanecían ante sus ojos debido a que los verdaderos Kakashi y Sakura todavía no habían hecho su aparición.

En el momento más álgido de caos y frustración de sus oponentes, y tras la señal del kakashi real, la auténtica Sakura aprovechó para golpear el suelo bajo sus pies con uno de sus característicos puños cargados de chakra, haciendo que apareciera una enorme brecha que pilló desprevenido a la mayoría de sus enemigos. Tres de ellos fueron atrapados por las rocas y quedaron atrapados bajo estas permaneciendo inutilizados e inconscientes.

Los otros cinco fueron obligados a reaccionar rápidamente y de manera instintiva siendo forzados a saltar hacia alguno de los lados de la brecha. En el lado derecho, el ninja copia esperaba agazapado este movimiento, y guiado por su sentido del olfato atravesó a los dos ninjas que saltaron hacia este lado con un certero y mortal golpe de chidori.

Tras esto, la nube de polvo se fue despejando. En gran medida debido a que fue literalmente engullida por la gigantesca brecha creada por la peli-rosa. Este hecho reveló la situación en la que habían quedado, y por suerte para los de Konoha, las condiciones se habían igualado bastante. Cada grupo permanecía a un lado de la grieta. Por un lado Kakashi, Sakura y dos de los ninken, y por el otro tres de los ninjas renegados. El resto de los perros ninjas habían sido heridos durante el combate y habían tenido que deshacer sus invocaciones.

- Akino, Urushi, id a buscar a Pakkun y a los demás, necesitamos saber donde están para poder liberarlos - les ordenó.

- Pero Kakashi, antes no hemos sido capaces de detectarlos, por qué ahora va a ser distinto ¿no sería mejor que os ayudáramos aquí? - contradijeron a su amo.

- Necesito que los busquéis, el enemigo que los tiene retenidos habrá oído la lucha y se habrá dado cuenta que la batalla no está saliendo como esperaba. Si se pone nervioso tendréis una oportunidad de detectar su miedo y nosotros de localizar a nuestros compañeros, así que rápido, rastrear cualquier indicio - les explicó

Y los perros muy obedientes acataron sus órdenes dejándolos en clara desventaja. Los tres ninjas que quedaban ya no ocultaban sus chakras, y era evidente que su nivel era superior al que habían dejado ver con anterioridad. Quedaban en pie dos hombres castaños y una mujer rubia.

Los hombres eran usuarios de los elementos agua y fuego, por lo que no era fácil que compenetraran sus ataques, pero la mujer todavía no había mostrado sus cartas.

- Bien, bien, que tenemos aquí - habló la mujer - si es el famoso ninja copia. Es un placer conocerte, pero creo que hoy no es tu día de suerte - fanfarroneó - serás una gran pieza para mi colección de ninjas disecados - se jactó - Y mira quien le acompaña, la discípula de la Hokage. Seguro que no se pone muy contenta cuando le devuelva tu cuerpo tan seco como la mojama.

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres?, tu pareces saber mucho de nosotros - le preguntó Kakashi a la mujer, puesto que esta parecía ser la que cortaba el bacalao - y ya puestos nos podrías decir que has hecho con nuestros amigos - le pidió cortésmente

- Ninja estúpido, muéstrame un poco de respeto - le exigió - Mi nombre es Misako, y junto a mis hermanos somos los herederos del rayo negro. En breve tendrás el placer de ver de lo que somos capaces

_Bien _- pensó Kakashi - _los ninjas engreídos son los mejores para sacar algo de información_. _Habrá que aprovechar la oportunidad y hacerle hablar, hay que averiguar quién está detrás de este ataque, porque intuyo que no será el último - _reflexionó - _De todas formas, ¿ha dicho rayo negro?, no puede ser. Los únicos que utilizaba esa técnica eran Kiyoshi y su discípulo Ren a quienes destruimos en nuestra última y ajetreada misión_

En ese momento Kakashi y Sakura se miraron, ambos pensaron lo mismo, aunque alguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido era imposible que hubiera adiestrado a un discípulo en tan poco tiempo. Necesitaban saber más.

- He conocido a varios usuarios del rayo negro, no pienses que eres tan especial - comentó el peli-plata dedicándose a hacer lo que tan bien se le daba, sacar de quicio a las personas - Yo personalmente lo tengo muy visto. Tu también ¿verdad? - le preguntó a su ex-alumna en un tono divertido - creo que no nos has impresionado.

- Es verdad, sin ir más lejos en nuestra última misión conocimos a dos - continuó con la sorna la peli-rosa - y la verdad es que no eran muy buenos. Ahora están muertos.

- ¿Queréis callaros?, haré que os retorzáis de dolor y pidáis clemencia - amenazó la kunoichi rubia - como osáis mentir así.

- No te estamos mintiendo. Solo cuestionamos la efectividad del rayo negro. A Kiyoshi y a su discípulo Ren no les fue útil - continuó metiendo cizaña el ninja copia.

- Ahora sí que estoy segura de que mentís, mi hermano Ren no ha muerto - aseguró - estuve con él hace menos de una semana, y si hubiera muerto mi hermana y yo lo sabríamos

- Bueno, no te pongas así, igual tienes razón, a veces las personas se confunden -le dijo el peli-plata con todo el descaro del mundo.

- Además, a Kiyoshi lo mató mi hermano, de eso estoy segura. El no necesita inventarse que ha matado a gente como hacéis vosotros - declaró una muy enfadada kunoichi.

Y cuando parecía de la ninja rengada se había cansado de hablar e iba a cumplir todas sus amenazas, Kakashi abrió su ojo escarlata y usando en Mangekyō sharingan transportó a los tres renegados a otra dimensión espacio-temporal.

Nunca se había recuperado del uso que le dio a esta técnica durante la cuarta guerra ninja, por lo que su utilización, la cual reservaba para situaciones muy esporádicas y complicadas, le drenaba casi por completo el chakra haciendo que se derrumbara prácticamente al instante a los pies de Sakura.

- Sensei, Sensei ¿estás bien? - le preguntó la peli-rosa con voz muy preocupada mientras lo zarandeaba intentando despertarlo.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no me llames Sensei? - Bromeó débilmente - me haces sentir muy viejo.

- Es que eres MUY viejo, Sensei - recalcó sólo por molestarlo. Pero inmediatamente lo recostó en su regazo y se dispuso a curar su ojo e intentar restaurar un poco sus niveles de chakra.

- Sabes que te he dicho como un millón de veces que no puedes volver a usar el Mangekyō sharingan, tu visión se debilita sin recuperación posible y tus niveles de chakra se quedan bajo mínimos. Sabes que después de usarlo te quedas vendido.

- Pero para eso estás tú aquí Sakura-chan - dijo con voz juguetona mientras alargaba su brazo y acariciaba su mejilla - para cuidar de mí.

- No es gracioso Kakashi - le regañó - no quiero perderte por cometer una imprudencia como esa - le confesó la kunoichi mientras envolvía con su mano la mano de su maestro - no podría superarlo, ya he perdido a mucha gente cercana a mi - recordó con tristeza - para mí tu eres algo así como inmortal, siempre vas a estar ahí, siempre - declaró con firmeza.

- No te preocupes Sakura, como se suele decir mala hierba nunca muere - le consoló en tono divertido mientras le guiñaba su ojo normal - Además, no teníamos otra opción. Si realmente poseía el rayo negro nos hubiera derrotado a los dos, y no me ha parecido que mintiera. La verdad es que ha sido una conversación muy reveladora - declaró - Ahora solo nos queda descansar un poco e ir a buscar a nuestros compañeros. Intuyo que quien los tiene retenidos es su famosa hermana. De su otro hermano, Ren, ya nos encargaremos más adelante. Parece que nuestra anterior misión no fue tan exitosa como pensábamos. Se ve que es un shinobi difícil de matar.

Y rodeados de una atmósfera muy íntima que se había creado alrededor de ambos, permanecieron unos minutos hasta que una intranquila Sakura se dispuso a hablar.

- Igual debería ir yo a buscarlos - sugirió la joven - no sé si es buena idea dejarlos mucho tiempo en manos de sus captores ahora que hemos acabado con parte de su grupo - insinuó la kunoichi - si Neji y Temari están en manos de la hermana de Misako sería mejor rescatarlos cuanto antes. Como sea la mitad de inestable que ella están perdidos - intentó convencer al shinobi

- Ni se te ocurra. No tendrías ninguna oportunidad tu sola - le previno - Además, ni si quiera sabes donde están, ¿dónde vas a buscar?. Por favor, no cometas ninguna locura. Prométemelo - le exigió el peli-plata - Prométemelo.

- Está bien. Esperaré a que te repongas un poco y luego iremos a buscarlos - cedió ella - pero si veo que tardas mucho en recuperarte voy a ir a investigar.

- Está bien cabezota. Te prometo que no necesito más de un par de horas para recuperarme - mintió - Ya sé que no es fácil para ti dejar a Neji en esa situación, pero somos ninjas, no podemos permitir que los sentimientos nublen nuestras decisiones. Él estará bien, no te preocupes. Cuando mis chicos los encuentren podrás tener tu tan ansiado reencuentro. Ahora ayúdame a llegar a esos matorrales. Será mejor que nos escondamos mientras descansamos un poco - sugirió - no queremos que nos encuentren antes de tiempo.


	9. El rescate

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C09 El rescate**

A pesar de haber pasado un par de horas, Kakashi no estaba completamente recuperado. De hecho sus niveles de chakra no se habían restablecido ni al 40%, pero el temor de que Sakura fuera sola a rescatar al resto de los miembros del equipo le obligaban a simular que estaba más recuperado de lo que en realidad estaba, aunque llegar a engañar a una ninja médico era una tarea francamente difícil. Hacía frío, por lo que la kunoichi los había mantenido en calor mediante la antigua técnica de la transferencia de calor por contacto corporal, en otras palabras, había estado abrazando a su ex-maestro durante dos horas. La peli-rosa los había ocultado mediante la realización de un jutsu ilusorio de tres capas que los hacía prácticamente indetectables, por lo que cuando dos de los renegados que los estaban buscando entraron en el perímetro del jutsu, no encontraron nada salvo la muerte a manos de ella.

En cuanto se hubieron refugiado, habían mandado un mensaje a Akako y Yoko explicándoles la situación y ordenándoles que permanecieran ocultas donde estaban y esperaran hasta que pudieran reunirse con ellas.

Había pasado ya un tiempo razonable y el peli-plata sabía que la chica estaba bastante ansiosa por ir a liberar a sus compañeros, lo notaba en los constantes movimientos nerviosos que no podía reprimir y en el ajetreado movimiento de su corazón que latía a mil por hora. No le cabía ninguna otra explicación en su a veces cabeza hueca ninja para la agitada actividad física que se había desencadenado en ella desde que se habían refugiado para que él pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a ser útil. Intuía que no podría demorar el rescate más tiempo si quería acompañarla. Los compañeros siempre habían sido la prioridad del ninja copia, pero por una vez, hubiera preferido quedarse, aunque fuera solo unos minutos más, entre los brazos de su ex-alumna, cosa que en el fondo le preocupaba notoriamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿El imperturbable ninja copia se estaba quebrando?

- Kakashi, ¿qué tal estás? - preguntó la peli-rosa - ¿crees que podrás acompañarme a buscar a los demás?

- Estoy muy bien, Sakura - mintió - me he recuperado casi del todo - le dijo mientras con su sharingan implantaba la información de su casi completo restablecimiento en la mente de la kunoichi. Sabía que no era una acción muy lógica ya que su compañera esperaría una mejor cooperación de su parte ante los ataques del enemigo, pero no podía permitir que lo dejara atrás. Sakura había aprendido demasiado bien la lección de proteger a sus compañeros a toda costa, y sabía que no dudaría en dejarlo fuera de combate con sus técnicas médicas si vislumbrara por muy pequeña que fuera la posibilidad de que su recuperación no era tan milagrosa como se empeñaba en hacerle creer.

Akino y Urushi habían aparecido media hora antes informando de que habían encontrado el lugar donde retenían a Temari, Neji y Pakkun, y desde entonces, la kunoichi estaba todavía más inquieta. Había prometido esperar un poco más, pero sabía que ya no iba a poder demorar la actuación. No es que tuviera miedo por él, lo que tenía era miedo por ella. Temía que cometiera alguna imprudencia impulsada por sus sentimientos. La conocía muy bien y conocía perfectamente lo pasional que podía llegar a ser, por eso, en su último entrenamiento había intentado encauzar todos esos sentimientos de forma que pudiera transformarlos en algo productivo, adrenalina. La adrenalina era buena, activa tus sentidos y agudiza tu ingenio.

Sin poder postergar la situación, el peli-plata se levantó y le ofreció una mano a la kunoichi para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

- Kakashi, no soy una inválida - le dijo mirándolo desdeñosamente y denegando su mano con actitud claramente defensiva - en todo caso tendría que ser yo la que te ofreciera mi ayuda.

- Nunca hay que perder los modales Sakura - le contestó en tono juguetón - ya sabes que siempre soy todo un caballero.

- Si, uno que lee porno a todas horas - se burló - Bueno, vamos allá - le replicó mientras se ponía en pie.

Cuando los ninken habían vuelto, les facilitaron las coordenadas de donde creían que estaban sus compañeros y a partir de ese momento estuvieron trazando un plan. Los perros les habían informado tanto de la ubicación del lugar como de las características del mismo. Al parecer, los canes habían detectado una zona donde había una sospechosa ausencia de olores tanto de plantas como de animales, por lo que habían supuesto que era donde tenían retenidos a sus compañeros y que los habían ocultado mediante algún tipo de jutsu que ocultaba completamente cualquier rastro de chakra y olor. Habían establecido que el área era de más o menos 500 m2, y lo que parecía ser un paisaje común que se extendía ante ellos, no era más que un genjutsu que ocultaba una enorme zanja de unos 25 m de largo x 20 m de ancho, con una profundidad de más o menos 10 m. Lo que les había llamado la atención era la ausencia de olores, pero precisamente por ello, eran incapaces de determinar el número de personas que permanecían dentro. Lo que sí podían confirmar es que en el perímetro exterior no se encontraba nadie, habían detectado tres personas horas atrás, dos de ellos habían sido neutralizados por Sakura, pero ahora no localizaban a nadie.

El área no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, más o menos a unos cinco minutos saltando entre los árboles. La zona no estaba en el camino, estaba a la izquierda del mismo oculta como ya habían informado los perros, por un frondoso bosque imaginario. Ambos habían suprimido el chacra para no ser detectados, y se aproximaban sigilosamente hasta los límites del perímetro concretado por los canes. Daban por hecho que en el momento que traspasaran los lindes, activarían algún tipo de alarma que avisaría a sus enemigos de su presencia. Como ser detectados era prácticamente imposible de eludir, la única opción era la distracción. Sabían que dentro como poco había dos personas, la hermana de Misako y el otro ninja que había salido en su busca y con el que no se habían encontrado. Teniendo en cuenta que el otro grupo había estado formado por cinco personas, habían dictaminado que al menos en un principio, el grupo habría estado formado por el mismo número de personas, por lo que aún quedaría otra personas más a parte de esos dos.

El plan era muy sencillo, tan sencillo que hasta podría funcionar debido a que nadie esperaría algo tan simple. Consistía en volver a echar mano de las copias. Naruto les había enseñado al menos una cosa, no subestimar el poder de las copias. Harían tres copias cada uno y cada pareja de copias junto con los originales, se colocarían en cada uno de los lados del rectángulo que formaba el foso. Tras una señal entrarían todos a la vez y atacarían a los renegados. Los originales nada más entrar, procederían a realizar otra copia de sí mismos que los sustituirían mientras ellos se escondían. De esta forma, solo detectarían que la barrera había sido superada por ocho ninjas. A parte, tendrían otro clon de cada uno en la superficie que serviría de señuelo. El plan se basaba en que como todos los Kakashi y Sakura que se fueran a encontrar eran copias, los enemigos pensarían que eran un señuelo para recopilar información y que los verdaderos estaban afuera esperando a que salieran. El cometido de las copias externas era alejar del lugar a cuantos más enemigos mejor.

Una vez dentro, tras el revuelo inicial y el distanciamiento de alguno de los enemigos llevado a cabo por los clones exteriores, intentarían liberar a sus compañeros sin ser detectados. Esta era la parte más difícil. No sabían cuantos ninjas quedarían dentro, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros es que uno de ellos sería la hermana de Misako, y por lo que les había revelado esta, también era usuaria del rayo negro. Además tenían que contar con que alguno de los ninjas que se encontraban dentro era capaz de realizar jutsus de sellado de chakras, otra técnica muy avanzada, por lo que a saber que más era capaz de hacer. Aún así, habían ideado y preparado un plan que les daba ventaja.

Llegado el momento, tras la señal de Kakashi, las copias y ellos mismos atravesaron el perímetro. Nada más traspasarlo hicieron sus copias y se escondieron en un oscuro rincón cercano a la entrada que habían usado y procedieron a estudiar la situación. Tal y como se habían imaginado, inmediatamente después de atravesar la barrera del jutsu se activó algún tipo de alarma, ya que las tres personas que había dentro se dispusieron a atacar a sus clones. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, sin duda la hermana de Misako. Ambos se miraron, era la situación más favorable que habían previsto, por lo que internamente dieron las gracias al ser superior que velaba por ellos. El plan no podía marchar mejor, tras acabar con todos sus clones, la mujer acababa de ordenar a los dos hombres que fueran a buscarlos fuera, por lo que ahora solo ella quedaba en el interior del recinto.

El foso no tenía nada de especial, salvo que en la pared más lejana a ellos, se podía apreciar como sus compañeros estaban encadenados. El problema era como llegar hasta allí sin ser detectado, y volver a usar el Mangekyō sharingan estaba totalmente descartado, pero Sakura había tenido una idea cuando habían estado planeando la estrategia, usarían gas venenoso. Era la forma más factible de acabar con ella. La peli-rosa siempre viajaba con un arsenal de venenos y antídotos, por lo que aprovechando el factor sorpresa intentarían acabar con ella.

Una vez dentro y con la mujer sola y ajena a su presencia se sintieron seguros de poner su plan en marcha. Kakashi y Sakura habían tomado el antídoto de un poderoso veneno gaseoso e indetectable que iban a dispersar por el foso donde sus compañeros eran retenidos. Tenían preparada una dosis para cada uno de ellos que les sería administrada en cuanto la mujer colapsara y se desvaneciera. Debían actuar rápido porque tan solo tenían un minuto para suministrarles la dosis sin que sufrieran ningún tipo de daño irreversible. Por si acaso, ambos llevaban tres dosis del antídoto, el que antes llegara hasta sus compañeros les administraría el antídoto, pero les parecía que tenían tiempo de sobra para actuar sin peligro.

Parecía un buen plan, solo había un inconveniente, Nanako si los había detectado, y no les iba a ser tan fácil hacer que la mujer cayera en la trampa.

Sakura liberó el veneno y ambos esperaron expectantes a que este hiciera efecto en su enemigo. Se suponía que en menos de quince segundos la mujer se desplomaría ante sus ojos, y habiendo pasado ese tiempo, los únicos que parecían haber sufrido los efectos del veneno eran sus compañeros que se habían desmayado. Si no fuera porque estaban esposados a la pared, ya se habrían estrellado contra el suelo.

Viendo en peligro a sus compañeros, Sakura actuó sin pensar lanzándose rápidamente al otro lado de la prisión subterránea dispuesta a administrarles el antídoto a sus compañeros pasara lo que pasara. Sabía que no era una buena estrategia, seguramente sería interceptada antes de llegar, pero su distracción le daría a Kakashi la oportunidad de poder llegar hasta ellos. No quedaba tiempo, solo tenían treinta segundos de margen antes de que la tragedia se cerniera sobre sus compañeros.

Al peli-plata casi se le para el corazón cuando vio como su ex-alumna se lanzaba sobre lo que parecía ser un suicidio improvisado en un desesperado intento de llegar hasta sus compañeros, pero su instinto ninja pudo más que su cerebro y aprovechó la distracción creada por la chica para intentar también él, llegar hasta los rehenes. Él era más rápido, por lo que cuando casi había llegado hasta su objetivo, vio de reojo como Sakura era alcanzada por un estrepitoso rayo negro que la derribaba en el acto. El aire desapareció de sus pulmones, pero sus piernas y sus manos siguieron actuando mecánicamente. Administró el antídoto a sus compañeros y los liberó en solo unos segundos mientras era testigo de cómo su enemiga se volvía hacia su posición y con una sonrisa retornaba hacia donde la peli-rosa yacía inconsciente y otro rayo se empezaba a formar en su mano.

En ese momento, lo que solo pudo catalogar como un milagro, se produjo. Neji a quién suponía inconsciente se abalanzó sobre Sakura y con su técnica _Hakkeshou Kaiten, _su defensa absoluta consiguió rechazar el ataque.

Pakkun no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones pero se dispuso a atacar, al igual que Temari que se recuperaba bastante rápido ante sus ojos y ya había adoptado una postura claramente hostil. Nanako se rió estrepitosamente antes de hablar. Obviamente había notado su presencia y sus intenciones y contenía la respiración.

- Parece que os he subestimado - comentó con fastidio - no suele pasarme muy a menudo, y no me volverá a pasar. No tardaremos en volveremos a encontrar, aunque dudo que vuelva a ver a vuestra amiga - declaró mientras miraba hacia Sakura y una sonrisa de suficiencia se formaba en sus labios.

Acto seguido, al estar quedándose sin oxígeno decidió desaparecer sin dejar rastro dejándoles una amarga sensación de derrota. Kakashi necesitó un par de segundos para evaluar la situación antes de abalanzarse hacia donde yacía la kunoichi.

- Sakura ¿por qué lo has hecho? - le preguntó el peli-gris mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y tomaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos - Seguro que había alguna otra opción aparte del autosacrificio - le reprochó aunque sabía que no podía oírle.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como los pulmones se le iban secando debido a la falta de aire resultado de haber dejado de respirar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionar su habitual entereza e incluso las voces a su alrededor se habían acallado. La vida había dejado de tener significado en un solo segundo y estaba convencido de no poder volver a sonreír jamás. su mundo se desmoronaba delante suyo mientras apretaba con fuerza la rosada cabellera contra su pecho, hasta que en un destello de esperanza se encendió en su corazón. ¿Acababa de sentir algo similar a una débil respiración?

- ¡Está viva! - exclamó - está muy débil pero está viva - proclamó casi eufórico mientras se erguía con la peli-rosa en brazos - Rápido, no tenemos tiempo, necesita atención médica de inmediato. La llevaré directamente a Kumo. Vosotros encargaos de Akako y Yoko.

- Kakashi, tú también estás débil, sería mejor que la llevara yo - expuso un también preocupado Hyuga - soy rápido, y no permitiré que le pase nada - le prometió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento Neji, se que eres rápido, pero no te puedes comparar a mi - se disculpó el ninja copia - soy más fuerte y tengo más experiencia que tú, por lo que no habrá más discusión - dictaminó - además, soy tu superior.

- Pero Kakashi ...

- Acata mis órdenes o te denunciaré por desacato - amenazó al Hyuga mientras recolocaba a la peli-rosa entre sus brazos para que esta estuviera más cómoda.

Prácticamente al segundo siguiente ya había desaparecido dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

- Vamos Neji, es Kakashi, si alguien puede salvarla ese es él - trató de tranquilizarlo Temari - iremos a buscar a Akako y a Yoko y partiremos inmediatamente hacia Kumo. Si no descansamos, mañana a medio día deberíamos estar allí.

- La rubia tiene razón - corroboró Pakkun que aún seguía con ellos - Kakashi siempre se las ingenia para salir victorioso, no te preocupes, la chiquilla estará bien - le aseguró - de todas formas, me tienes intrigado ¿cómo es que te recuperaste tan pronto? nosotros hemos necesitado unos segundos para reaccionar - cuestionó el ninken.

- Sentí su presencia cuando llegaron - contestó el Hyuga - pude ver su chakra.

- Pero eso no explica por qué no te hizo efecto el veneno - siguió preguntando el can

- He estado observando el sistema de chakra de Nanako, y en el momento en cuestión había enviado parte de este a sus pulmones para bloquearlos, por lo que supuse que debía hacer lo mismo - explicó - así que cuando el veneno se dispersó no penetró en mi organismo, simplemente actué como si hubiera sido así.

- Chico listo - felicitó Pakkun - ahora si me lo permitís, me iré a descansar que me lo tengo merecido - manifestó mientras deshacía su invocación.

Tras esta pequeña charla Temari y Neji pusieron rumbo hacia donde se escondía el resto del equipo. El camino hacia la aldea de la niebla se les iba a hacer muy pero que muy largo.


	10. La recuperación

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hola otra vez, ahí va otro capítulo. Espero que os guste, una nunca se sabe si los giros que das al argumento van a caer bien o mal. Además es difícil esta manera de escribir, en cuanto acabas un capítulo lo subes y ya no lo puedes cambiar. Hay veces que a medida que vas desarrollando el argumento se te van ocurriendo cosas, pero como ya no puedes cambiar los capítulos anteriores, ahora no pegan o hay detalles que no cuadran. Aunque la idea principal está, hay cosas que hubiera cambiado, pero bueno, también es divertido hacerlo así, es más dinámico.

Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a todos los que se han molestado en dejar un review.

* * *

**C10 La recuperación**

Llevaba muchas horas viajando, prácticamente estaba amaneciendo cuando Kakashi sintió como la peli-rosa volvía a inquietarse entre sus brazos. No había parado a descansar ni una sola vez y se había auto-impuesto un ritmo que rozaba sus límites. Estaba muy preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba su ex-alumna y necesitaba llegar cuanto antes costara lo que costara. Ya estaban muy cerca y no se podía permitir el lujo de flaquear.

La chica tenía mucha fiebre y había permanecido inconsciente todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando se revolvía, farfullaba fragmentos incomprensibles de lo que parecían querer ser frases y acto seguido se volvía a sumir en un profundo sueño. No había conseguido entender ni una sola de las palabras que balbuceaba hasta ese momento. Los inconexos murmullos se habían entremezclado con un nombre, y para su desgracia no era el suyo. Lo había escuchado claramente, los labios de la peli-rosa habían dejado escapar un Neji entre las ininteligibles palabras de su delirio.

El corazón del ninja copia, que en esos momentos se debatía entre esperanzado y preocupado se rompió en mil pedazos al interpretar su murmullo como algo más de lo que era, los desvaríos auto-inculpatorios de un plan que no había salido como esperaba.

- Sakura ... - le susurró al oído - él está bien, todos están bien gracias a ti. No te preocupes más por ellos, ahora eres tú la que te tienes que recuperar - le murmuró suavemente mientras la apretaba más contra su pecho.

La kunoichi sintió el calor de este acercamiento, la tibieza que le brindaba aquel cuerpo la sacó por un momento de su trance y abrió los ojos.

- Sensei ... - musitó la chica mientras aspiraba el reconfortante aroma de su maestro, ese que siempre le proporcionaba una profunda calma.

- Shsss , descansa, estás muy débil - le contestó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro consciente de que seguramente debido a la fiebre no recordaría nada de todo aquello- todo está bien, pronto llegaremos a Kumo mi preciosa niña - siguió confesándole - nunca me perdonaría que te pasara nada.

- Ya no soy una niña - se quejó levemente ya con los ojos cerrados y acto seguido, volvió a caer presa de la fiebre.

- Siempre serás mi niña aunque tú no lo quieras - le contradijo aun sabiendo que hacía ya bastante tiempo que sus ojos no la miraban como la niña que fue, sino como la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido.

El shinobi juraría que tras esas palabras la muchacha se había relajado en sus brazos y una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios.

Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron a su destino. Nada más identificarse en la puerta y haciendo constar la urgencia de la situación se dirigió directamente al hospital de la aldea con la esperanza mal ocultada de que sus ocupantes pudieran hacer que la chica que descansaba en sus brazos se recuperase.

Cuando llegó y entregó su preciada carga para que se ocuparan de ella sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando parte de él, pero se la confío sin dudarlo con la firme esperanza de que con sus cuidados pudiera restablecerse.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que permaneció sumido en los recuerdos que compartía con ella esperando algún tipo de noticias. Recordaba cómo sin quererlo la peli-rosa y sus dos antagonistas compañeros había vuelto a traer alegría a su vida. Hacía diez años que su vida había cambiado gracias a la impetuosa intervención de sus alumnos. Recordaba cómo su pequeña alumna había ido creciendo ante sus ojos sin apenas darse cuenta y como un buen día, sin haberse percatado de ello se encontró sonrojándose por el efusivo abrazo que una preciosa mujer peli-rosa le estaba dando. Ese fue el primer día que se dio cuenta que Sakura Haruno había dejado de ser aquella molesta chiquilla para convertirse en una kunoichi fuerte, inteligente y francamente, una de las mujeres más bonitas de toda la villa. Ese día dio gracias a su preciada máscara por ocultar su rubor, hubiera sido tremendamente vergonzoso tener que explicar el motivo de su repentino sonrojo.

- ¿Es usted el acompañante de Sakura Haruno? - le preguntó una mujer de bata blanca sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Sí, soy yo, por favor dígame como se encuentra - le pidió el preocupado peli-plata dejando entrever su nerviosismo a través de un leve temblor en su voz.

- Su estado es grave pero hemos estabilizado sus constantes vitales- informó la doctora - ha sufrido daños internos debido al paso de la corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo, pero hemos conseguido que todos sus órganos vitales se regeneren, por lo que no sufrirá lesiones permanentes. En estos momentos la están trasladando a planta.

- ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó el ninja copia en un tono ansioso que dejaba entrever la necesidad de comprobar con sus propios ojos el estado de su compañera.

- Puede verla siempre que no la importune - concedió la médico al ver como la preocupación que desprendía su mirada - la paciente necesita descansar. La fiebre a remitido, pero la hemos sedado para aliviar sus dolores y que pueda descansar mejor. En unas días despertará y le quitaremos el suero, por lo que podrá responderle que tal se siente ella misma - aseguró

- ¿Cuándo podrá volver a casa? - quiso saber el shinobi - viajaremos despacio y la vigilaré para que no se fatigue en ningún momento - garantizó

- Aún tardará unos días en recuperarse del todo, pero si sigue evolucionando como hasta ahora, en una semana le daremos el alta. De todas formas necesitaría descansar al menos dos semanas para estar totalmente recuperada y poder emprender un viaje de esa magnitud - explicó la doctora - La habitación es la 202, ahora si me permite, tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por el largo pasillo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo un esperanzado ninja copia fue directo a la habitación indicada, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una imagen que le sería muy difícil borrar de su memoria. La frágil chica yacía en una cama mientras su cuerpo permanecía conectado a un sin fin de aparatos y tubos de plástico. La sala permanecía en silencio excepto por los leves pitidos que emitía una máquina que registraba los latidos del corazón de la kunoichi y el leve sonido que procedía del suero por goteo al que estaba unido su brazo mediante un tubo que la mantenía sedada para que pudiera descansar. Aquella imagen le perseguiría eternamente y sería un recordatorio perpetuo de que la misión más importante de su vida era cuidar de su pequeña compañera.

Se sentó en un sillón que había al fondo de la habitación y se resignó a esperar. Llevaba un par de horas velando a la kunoichi cuando unos sutiles golpes le hicieron despegar los ojos de la imagen de la peli-rosa. Acto seguido, el resto de sus compañeros atravesaron el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó un preocupado Neji que no conseguía apartar la mirada de la chica que yacía en la cama.

- Está bien, los médicos dicen que se recuperará sin secuelas - informó el ninja copia a todo el grupo, pero clavando la mirada en el que pensaba que era la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de tierra al haber conseguido encandilar a su ex-alumna - en unos días le quitaran los sedantes y podremos hablar con ella.

- Eso es maravilloso - se alegró la embajadora de la arena - hemos estado muy preocupados todo el camino, pero sabía que Sakura es muy testaruda, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de recordarme que nos tuvo que liberar - comentó de forma más relajada mientras su peli-roja compañera asentía a su lado.

- Sí, yo también me alegro mucho - comentó Yoko con alivio - no sé como hubiera reaccionado la Godaime si hubiera tenido que darle cualquier otro tipo de noticias

- Nos han permitido pasar a verla pero nos han dicho que solo puede permanecer uno en la habitación - dejó caer el Hyuga - Se que serás tú el que se quede con ella, pero me gustaría permanecer un rato a su lado si no te importa, podrías aprovechar para descansar, por lo que veo ni te has cambiado de ropa - le pidió al peli-gris que por primera vez fue consciente del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

- Está bien, quédate con ella mientras busco un lugar para alojarnos y descanso un poco - accedió ante la sorpresa no solo del Hyuga sino de todos los miembros del equipo.

Tras esto, las mujeres abandonaron la habitación con intención de dirigirse a la torre del Raikage para presentarse y solicitar una reunión con el mismo. Todavía tenían una misión que cumplir, y esto, en el mundo ninja, es la mayor prioridad. Kakashi iba tras ellas, pero antes de salir por la puerta se volvió y se dirigió hacia el chico de ojos blancos.

- Mientras estaba delirando pronunció tu nombre - confesó con dolor - se ve que aun inconsciente estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera haberte pasado.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta cerrando esta tras de sí sin esperar respuesta. En apenas cuatro zancadas ya había alcanzado a sus compañeras de equipo.

- No hace falta que nos acompañes a la torre - declaró Temari - si quieres puedes ir a buscar alojamiento para todos, yo no conozco la ciudad, pero me consta que tú has estado bastantes veces aquí.

- Conozco un par de buenos sitios donde podemos hospedarnos. Mandaré alguno de mis ninken para avisaros de cuál es el lugar.

Después de una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa se sintió como nuevo. La mitad del cansancio había desaparecido, y por un momento lamentó haber accedido a cambiarle el puesto a Neji, aunque sabía o creía saber que era lo que la peli-rosa hubiera querido. Suponía que sería al Hyuga al primero que querría ver cuando despertara, aunque para eso todavía quedaran varios días.

Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar en cómo las cosas entre Sakura y él habían cambiado en este último año. Había intentado por todos los medios que todo siguiera como siempre, pero no lo había conseguido, su subconsciente lo traicionaba en las situaciones más inverosímiles. Aún recordaba el día en que su compañera le preguntó preocupada si estaba enfermo mientras le ponía la mano en la frente porque le había estado explicando la misión que les habían encomendado y le había hecho algún tipo de pregunta que él no llegó a escuchar ya que se había quedado ensimismado mirando como una pequeña gota de sudor se perdía entre los senos de la peli-rosa. Gracias a Dios, ella no se percató del porqué de su distracción, si no, habría tenido que pasar una buena temporada en el hospital. También estaba el día de la apuesta de los bigotes, la chica se había emborrachado tanto que se había desmayado, y él muy galantemente la había llevado a su habitación. Después de tumbarla en la cama y quitarle las botas estuvo debatiendo consigo mismo si era correcto desvestirla para que durmiera más cómoda, sabiendo que la razón por la que quería desvestirla nada tenía que ver con la comodidad de la chica, simplemente se moría por saber que escondía debajo de sus ropas. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo caminando un par de pasos detrás de ella fingiendo leer su preciado libro mientras su retorcida mente, como por arte de magia, hacía que sus ropas se volvieran transparentes. Conforme pasaba el tiempo la situación había empeorado. Había intentado convencerse de que todo eso era una fase, simplemente acababa de descubrir que su ex-alumna se había convertido en una preciosa mujer y esto le había perturbado, pero pensaba que con el tiempo las cosas volvería a su ser. Pero no había sido así, y los acontecimientos ocurridos en la última misión que tuvieron ellos dos en solitario lo había dejado patente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado aquel día, aunque ella no recordara todo lo que había sucedido.

Después de un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama decidió que ya era hora de volver al hospital. Tendría que convencer a la doctora de que dos personas en la habitación de la peli-rosa no perturbarían su descanso.

Una vez en el hospital habló con la médico, y tras un ligero giro de su sharingan, consiguió su propósito, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de la kunoichi. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que había dejado la habitación, Neji permanecía de pie impertérrito sin perder detalle de cualquier mínimo movimiento que la peli-rosa realizara desde un oscuro rincón de la habitación mientras el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha parecía hacerse más frágil por segundos.

- La doctora ha permitido que permanezcamos los dos en la habitación - informó el ninja copia.

Neji ni siquiera pronunció una palabra, simplemente se limitó a asentir y permanecer en su rincón, mientras el peli-plata se acomodaba en la otra esquina de la sala. Ambos eran personas de pocas palabras, por lo que el silencio mutuo era el mejor consuelo que se podían proporcionar entre sí.

Trascurridos cinco días acompañando a la peli-rosa, ambos estaban cansados aunque no lo admitieran. Habían abandonado la habitación en contadas ocasiones, y solo por periodos de pocas horas. Temari y las demás chicas habían pasado todos los días a visitar a la kunoichi. Aun teniendo una misión que cumplir no querían perderse ningún detalle de la evolución de su compañera. El Raikage no había accedido a la alianza tan fácilmente y seguían en proceso de negociación, que por lo que parecía, todavía podría durar varios días más.

El ninja copia se había ausentado del hospital por un par de horas. No podía soportar sentirse tan impotente durante tanto tiempo, por lo que había decidido ir a dar un paseo para despejarse, pero cuando llevaba un rato caminando presintió que algo había sucedido y decidió volver al hospital. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena que aunque por un lado había esperado con anhelo, no estaba preparado para ver. La chica abrazaba fuertemente a un radiante Neji. La verdad es que era raro ver sonreír al heredero de los Hyuga, pero hay que decir que la sonrisa le sentaba bien, aunque Kakashi sabía que lo que realmente le sentaba bien era Sakura. Iba a retirarse discretamente cuando una voz lo llamó.

- Kakashi, tu también estás aquí, que bien - expresó una débil pero visiblemente contenta kunoichi mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama debido a que el esfuerzo del abrazo y a que las emociones que la invadían la estaban dejando claramente agotada.

- No deberías moverte - le regañó su maestro - la doctora ha dicho que debes descansar, y tu mejor que nadie sabes que hay que hacer caso a los médicos, ya tendrás tiempo de atosigar al pobre Neji. - le dijo en tono divertido mientras le guiñaba su ojo visible. El shinobi tenía verdadero talento para ocultar sus emociones.

- ¿Es que me vas a molestar hasta cuando estoy postrada en la cama? - se indignó la peli-rosa - Ya sé que es tu pasatiempo favorito, pero podías darme un respiro - se quejó - al menos podrías tener la decencia de esperar a que esté vestida con algo más que una bata que me deja el trasero al aire - comentó mientras su mente registraba las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca y su rostro se tornaba en un gracioso tono rosado que hacía juego con su pelo - perdón, no sé cómo han salido esas palabras de mi boca - se disculpó - es que me fastidias tanto que no sé ni lo que digo.

- Claro, claro, ahora tendré yo la culpa de las groserías que pronuncias - fingió ofenderse el peli-plata - creo que desde que me robaste el Icha Icha no has vuelto a ser la misma - mencionó mientras una pequeña risita se escapaba de sus labios.

- Anda cállate ya de una vez - le pidió la kunoichi - si eso fuera cierto, tú no podrías pronunciar ni una sola frase delante de menores de edad - le acusó - bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso esos explica porqué nunca te invitan a la academia para que des alguna clase.

- Pues fui vuestro profesor y no creo que salierais tan mal parados - argumentó el ninja copia

- No me hagas hablar de eso, anda... no me hagas hablar - le amenazó la chica - Naruto es un cabeza hueca tan inocente que ni tres años que Jiraya han hecho que se entere de algo de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pongo como claro ejemplo Hinata y Sasuke huyó de la aldea seguramente para evitar ver cómo nos ignorabas todo el día mientras te dedicabas a leer tus adorados libros - le criticó mordazmente

- Y me vas a decir que tú te salvaste porque tu superior intelecto repelía todas mis magistrales enseñanzas - continuó el shinobi

- Algo por el estilo...

Estaban tan ensimismados en su discusión que por un momento se olvidaron de la presencia del genio Hyuga. El chico los observaba sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado quería interrumpir la conversación que tenían, pero por otro observaba con una mezcla de fastidio y fascinación como los dos parecían estar en una especie de mundo alternativo en el que solo existían ellos. Aquello lo descolocó soberanamente. El nunca llegaría a tener esa clase de conexión con la chica aunque se esforzara, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser hablador. Es verdad que en los últimos tiempos había mejorado palpablemente en las relaciones humanas, pero todavía podían seguir clasificándolo como antisocial. Cuando le pareció que la conversación se había alargado lo suficiente carraspeó para hacerse notar. En ese momento las dos personas que habían estado discutiendo hasta hace un segundo se volvieron hacia él para encontrarse con su inquisitiva mirada. Una que parecía preguntar _¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? hace medio segundo me estaba abrazando a mí, y desde que ha llegado él me he vuelto invisible._

El silencio los envolvió, y cuando Sakura iba a abrir la boca, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la doctora y salvándola de lo que podría haber sido un desastroso intento de explicación de lo que acababa de suceder allí.

- Buenas tardes a todos - saludó la susodicha - veo que la estáis dejando descansar - comentó sarcásticamente notando el palpable ambiente tenso que se respiraba en la habitación - si me disculpan me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi paciente, tengo que examinarla y comentar algunas cosas con ella. Además tengo entendido que es una excelente ninja médico, me gustaría que me diera su opinión sobre algunas temas - les pidió - podéis ir a descansar o dar una vuelta, tardaremos un rato - les aconsejó

- Claro, no hay ningún problema - Aseguró el peli-plata - volveremos dentro de un rato, ¿verdad Neji?

- Claro, volveremos en un rato. Además, esta noche me quedaré para acompañarte - comentó sin querer mirar al ninja copia.

- No quiero que te molestes Neji, estaré bien. Estoy segura de que descansarás mejor en una cama que en esa incómoda butaca.

- No soy de los que prioricen la comodidad Sakura

- Estos dos caballeros llevaban seis días prácticamente sin salir de esta habitación - le informó la médico - solo hay que ver sus cansados rostros para confirmarlo

- ¿Es eso verdad? - preguntó la chica - ¿Llevo seis días inconsciente? - se sorprendió la kunoichi - Es mucho tiempo... No deberíais haberos molestado. La doctora tiene razón, parecéis cansados.

- Te recuerdo que somos ninjas Sakura - intervino el peli-plata - nos hemos visto en situaciones mucho peores

- Aun así, me parece innecesario - expuso la chica

- Esto no es negociable ¿lo sabes verdad? - le desafió el heredero Hyuga

- Está bien, si quieres ... - cedió la kunoichi

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras ambos Shinobis salieron por la puerta. Kakashi era consciente de que ahora su presencia sobraba, por lo que no había mencionado en ningún momento su intención de pasar la noche con ellos. Odiaba quedarse al margen, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación la kunoichi se quedó a solas con la médico.

- Muy bien - comenzó la médico - Te haré un examen físico a ver qué tal vas evolucionando y después charlaremos sobre algunas temas - le informó

Después de terminar con el reconocimiento y dictaminar que se encontraba mejor de lo que ella esperaba, la medico se sentó a los pies de Sakura, la miró a los ojos y suspiró. Aquel comportamiento dejó a la kunoichi un poco descolocada.

- Ahora que estamos solas tengo algunas noticias que comunicarte - le dijo intentando sonar lo más amistosa posible - creo que todavía no eras consciente de tu estado, por lo que lo que te voy a decir ahora puede que te desconcierte un poco.

La kunoichi se estremeció ante esta introducción y la miró expectante.

- Bueno, no quiero demorarlo más, así que te lo diré sin más. Estás embarazada - le soltó directamente.

- ¡Queeee! - exclamó la kunoichi - es imposible, siempre tomo precauciones.

- Ambas sabemos que no siempre son fiables al 100% - tú también eres médico

- Tengo un control casi perfecto sobre mi chakra y mi cuerpo, es prácticamente imposible...

- Mira, si quieres negarlo hazlo, pero dentro de nueve meses verás que yo tenía razón - ironizó la médico de Kumo.

- De cuánto tiempo se supone que estoy - quiso saber la peli-rosa.

- Bueno, estando de tan poco no puedo concretar. Puedo decirte que de tres o cuatro semanas - le informó

La chica reflexionó, no quería aceptarlo, pero los datos encajaban. Había estado con Neji unas tres semanas atrás y la verdad es que no recordaba claramente la noche. No sabía muy bien si ese día tomaron precauciones o no, había dado por hecho que el chico, siendo una de las personas más responsables que conocía, habría tomado medidas, y después, con todo lo que había acontecido en esos días, simplemente ni lo pensó.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? - preguntó en un susurro que dejaba entrever lo asustada que estaba.

- No, como pensaba que ni tú misma lo sabías, pensé que lo correcto era comunicártelo a ti primero - le contestó - es mejor que lo asimiles tú antes de que cualquier otro lo sepa.

- Gracias por la discreción, de verdad que te lo agradezco - reconoció la kunoichi

_Pero que estúpida soy_ - se lamentó - _que se supone que voy a hacer ahora. Soy demasiado joven para ser madre. Además, Neji no es ni mi novio. ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?¿Cómo se lo tomará él? ¿Qué dirá Tsunade? y peor aún ¿Qué pensará Kakashi?¿Qué voy a hacer? - _se preguntaba desolada la peli-rosa

Y envuelta en mil preguntas y con la incertidumbre de no saber qué sería de su vida la otra médico la dejó sola para que reflexionara sobre como acababa de cambiar toda su vida.

* * *

_Esto sí que no os lo esperabais ¿verdad?. Este capítulo me quedó más largo, supongo que a ti Mitsuky te gustará más. Solo espero que no me quede en plan culebrón. Bueno, gracias por leer_ y _ espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme vuestra opinión, por favor._

_Besitos, en especial a Ithylia, _Mitsuky092, Jessy moon 5 y Rozensakura que siempre me dejan su opinión.


	11. La decisión

Saludos lectores, me habéis comentado que os ha sorprendido mucho lo del embarazo, y sé que a muchos no para bien, pero la historia lo exige, así que por favor dadle una oportunidad, no la estigmaticéis por eso, prometo intentar hacerla interesante. Así que sin más ni más os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Dejadme comentarios por favor, aunque me digáis que no os gusta hacia dónde va la historia, si me decís el por qué me parecerá bien , al final de todo se aprende. Gracias

* * *

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C11 La decisión**

Pasaron los días y Sakura se fue recuperando en el hospital. Neji había pasado todos los días y las noches junto a ella y Kakashi la visitaba durante varias horas a lo largo del día. El resto del equipo también solía pasar a verla un rato, aunque no podían permitirse pasar tanto tiempo con ella como los dos shinobis. No la dejaban ni un momento a solas, cosa que por una parte agradecía inmensamente para no ponerse a pensar en el pequeño problemilla con el que se había encontrado días atrás, pero por otra, necesitaba poner en orden sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión. Debía aclarar sus pensamientos, ordenar sus prioridades y trazar un plan con el que enfrentarse a su situación. En ocasiones, se había encontrado a sí misma haciéndose la dormida para poder pensar con un poco de calma, pero la constante presencia de Neji en la habitación no ayudaba demasiado.

Lo primero, una vez asumido su estado, necesitaba saber si seguía adelante con el embarazo o no, puesto que cabía la posibilidad de ponerle fin al problema e intentar olvidar que alguna vez ocurrió. La doctora le había informado de que si esa era su postura, ella podría ayudarla, pero una pequeña voz en su interior le impedía aceptar esa solución aun siendo la salida más fácil. La siguiente decisión estaba un poco por no decir bastante, condicionada a la decisión primera. Si decidía seguir adelante con él, tendría que decírselo a Neji y no sabía cuál sería la postura de este frente a la noticia. Cabían dos posibilidades: una, que se hiciera cargo de ella y del niño junto con un mayor o menor grado de felicidad por el hecho, y dos, que se negara en rotundo a asumir su responsabilidad, aunque conociendo al shinobi veía bastante improbable que esto último sucediera. Ella se decantaba más, teniendo en cuenta la declaración que él le hizo, que aun siendo muy pronto para ser padre, en el fondo no le disgustaría la idea. Es más, en el mundo ninja se solía tener hijos siendo bastante jóvenes porque nunca se sabía qué misión podía ser la última. No sabía si esto era lo más probable o lo que ella más deseaba. Una parte de ella se veía felizmente casada con Neji y viviendo junto a su hijo en la mansión Hyuga, pero esa maldita voz que nunca se callaba no dejaba de repetir otro nombre. Llegados a cierto punto, su cerebro se colapsaba y dejaba de procesar información dejándole un terrible dolor de cabeza y un profundo sentimiento de confusión y desasosiego que la mantenían en vela la mitad de la noche.

Transcurrida semana y media desde que ingresó en el hospital fue dada de alta. La verdad es que estaba muy agradecida de poder salir de allí. Ella era una persona de exterior, le gustaba permanecer al aire libre y aunque estaba acostumbrada a pasar muchas horas en un hospital, nunca había sido como paciente, así que cuando salía después de las largas guardias, solía ir a pasear por las calles de Konoha o por los campos de entrenamiento. Solía encontrase en muchas ocasiones con Kakashi en sus caminatas, sobre todo cuando sus pies se dirigían solos a los campos de entrenamiento. Había descubierto desde no hacía mucho, que al shinobi le gustaba leer bajo los árboles de esa zona y desde entonces frecuentaba más aquel lugar. Se ve que el ninja copia también era una persona de exterior, tantos años caminando por los bosques en sus largas misiones habían hecho que desarrollara alguna extraña forma de fobia a los espacios cerrados, puesto que fuera a la hora que fuera, si no estaba de misión, el shinobi se encontraría leyendo tumbado en el césped o sobre alguna rama del área de entrenamiento.

Fiel a su costumbre, nada más salir del hospital, sus piernas le pidieron ir a dar un largo paseo. Neji se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero la chica necesitaba un poco de soledad para pensar, y siendo sinceros, estaba un poco cansada de la constante presencia del shinobi, le agradecía inmensamente que la cuidara y se preocupara por ella, pero es que en los últimos días parecía su sombra, así que con toda la amabilidad que pudo declinó su ofrecimiento.

No conocía la ciudad, por lo que eso la hacía más interesante. Deambuló por sus calles sin rumbo fijo deleitándose con las vistas que las grandes terrazas de los edificios le ofrecían. Las casas construidas alrededor de los montes eran verdaderas obras de arte. Llevaba un par de horas recorriendo las calles y visitando los templos y edificios emblemáticos cuando decidió descansar un rato en lo alto de un edificio que proporcionaba una magnífica y singular vista de la ciudad debido a su estratégica situación. La chica se hallaba ensimismada contemplando el paisaje cuando una familiar voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Este es uno de los lugares con mejores vistas de la ciudad - informó - suelo venir aquí cuando me encuentro en Kumo.

No le hacía falta volverse para saber que la voz pertenecía a su ex-maestro, por lo que le contestó sin mirarle.

- No deberías abordar así a la gente - le reprendió - incluso has escondido tu chakra ¿estás intentando esconderte de alguien? - dijo recelosa - conociéndote seguro que te has marchado de algún sitio sin pagar - le acusó riéndose en bajito y mirando a ambos lados como buscando a alguien.

- Pero que mal concepto tienes de mí - se lamentó - tendré que hacer algo para remediarlo. Vamos, te invito a cenar - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¿De verdad? Me fío más poco de ti... ¿seguro que no es una trampa? - se extrañó - mira que esto me parece muy raro - comentó con escepticismo.

- Lo prometo Sakura -le dijo mirándola a los ojos - ¿es que es tan raro que tu antiguo maestro te invite a cenar?

- Hombre... viniendo de ti, sí, que quieres que te diga... - expuso como si estuviera contando una verdad universal.

- Supongo que me lo tendré merecido - asumió mientras se echaba la mano a la cara en clara señal de resignación - anda, vamos - le dijo poniéndose a su lado.

- Está bien, vamos, pero como sea alguna jugada de las tuyas habrás perdido tu credibilidad para siempre - le advirtió comenzando a andar a la par.

Sakura no había estado nunca en Kumo, por lo que no conocía ningún restaurante de la ciudad. Ella asumía que Kakashi le llevaría a algún lugar tipo Ichiraku, algo rápido y barato, pero estaba más que confundida. El ninja copia la guió por las calles hasta pararse enfrente de uno de los edificios más singulares de la ciudad. La gran terraza del edificio albergaba un restaurante con una gran fuente en el centro y desperdigados por su superficie había infinidad de plantas y varios árboles en gigantescas macetas que proporcionaban sombra a las mesas. El ambiente estaba envuelto en un sutil aroma a flores que te recibía incluso antes de entrar, y la preciosa fuente en cascada proporcionaba además de un relajante murmullo del agua una reconfortante sensación de humedad. Se acomodaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la fuente y se sentaron uno en frente del otro.

-Wowww , esto es precioso - se maravilló la kunoichi - no había visto ningún sitio igual

- Eso es que tienes que salir más pequeña, ¿acaso los chicos con los que sales no te llevan a cenar? - preguntó indiscreto.

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero te diré que nunca me han llevado a un sitio así - confesó - además dicho así parece que me estás invitando a una cita - insinuó con voz melosa riéndose de su propia afirmación pero sin poder disimular la emoción en el brillo de sus ojos.

- Ni mucho menos señorita - le contestó mientras le golpeaba suavemente la nariz como si fuera una niña - es solo que me asusté bastante cuando resultaste herida y me siento un poco responsable por no haber sabido cuidar de ti - explicó en tono casual mientras que con el brazo detrás de su cabeza se rascaba la nuca.

- Tu no tuviste la culpa Kakashi. Cometí una imprudencia que casi pago muy cara, pero lo volvería a repetir si con eso salvara a mis compañeros - dijo intentando que el ninja copia aliviase sus remordimientos

- Sakura por favor, no digas eso ni en broma. No consentiré que vuelvas a exponer tu vida de esa manera - le avisó

- Temari me ha dicho que cargaste conmigo hasta aquí en tiempo record y que no te separaste de mi lado hasta que desperté. Yo... quería agradecerte que me cuidaras tan bien y te preocuparas por mí - dijo intentando sin éxito que un pequeño rubor no se instalara en sus mejillas - ella me dijo que parecía muy preocupado ante la idea de perderme - esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si esperara que él no lo oyera

- Claro que estaba muy preocupado. La idea de morir a manos de la Godaime por no saber cuidar de ti no me atrae demasiado ¿sabes? - Comentó en tono divertido para intentar desviar la conversación hacia senderos más seguros - Bueno, ¿qué quieres comer? - preguntó mientras cogía la carta a su lado y enterraba su nariz en ella

- ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera? este sitio parece muy caro... y como al final desaparezcas y me dejes con la cuenta voy a tener que pasarme el resto de la estancia aquí fregando platos - comentó con preocupación.

- Ya te he dicho que sí... ¿no puedes olvidar por un día que soy tu viejo maestro y simplemente disfrutar de lo que te ofrezco? - le pidió - además eres una privilegiada, no sabes la infinidad de mujeres que se morirían por estar en tu lugar ahora mismo - aseguró altaneramente.

- Si claro... todas aquellas que son ciegas, sordas o tienen la mala suerte de no haber oído hablar de ti y tu fama de pervertido - comentó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa ladeada - pero bueno, la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre, así que te haré caso sin que sirva de precedente - le anunció

- ¿Dónde ha quedado esa época en la que eras una dulce niña que me respetaba y admiraba? - preguntó el ninja con un puchero.

- La verdad sensei, que muy atrás - respondió alegremente - y haciendo memoria no estoy segura de que haya sido así nunca - se rió dulcemente

- Bueno, olvídalo. A ver, creo que yo tomaré Tempura y pollo Yakitori. ¿Qué quieres tú?

- Yo tomaré Onigiri y Teriyaki - contestó

Cuando apareció la camarera Kakashi pidió los platos elegidos junto con una botella de sake. No tardó mucho tiempo en que llegaran los pedidos, y nada más llegar la botella, el ninja copia llenó dos copas de sake y se dispuso a brindar

- Por tu rápida recuperación - dedicó - y espero firmemente que está sea la última vez que tenga que brindar por esto - comentó con un toque de tristeza

-Por mi recuperación - brindó también la kunoichi - pero no puedo prometer nada - aseguró - somos ninjas, este es nuestro trabajo

Una vez hecho el brindis ambos acabaron con el contenido de las copas y Kakashi procedió a volver a llenarlas.

- No, gracias - se apresuró a decir la peli-rosa mientras ponía una mano sobre la copa para que no se la llenara - Todavía estoy tomando medicación y no es recomendable - mintió ante la atónita mirada del ninja copia

- Está bien, pero eso nunca ha sido impedimento para ti - comentó - a veces pensaba que aparte de entrenarte como ninja médico, Tsunade también te daba clases de alcoholismo, pero si lo prefieres, yo me la beberé - respondió con una sonrisa de resignación - solo espero que si es necesario me ayudes a llegar a mi habitación como tantas veces he hecho yo.

- Eso solo pasó una vez, cualquiera que te oiga va a pensar que o no se beber o no tengo autocontrol - se quejó la peli-rosa - bueno, vamos a comer que esto huele estupendamente y yo tengo un hambre que me muero - declaró.

- Que aproveche.

-Igualmente - respondió la kunoichi y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

Terminaron la comida en un tranquilo silencio y una saciada Sakura que había comido como si llevara semanas sin comer y un achispado Kakashi que se había casi ventilado por completo la botella de sake cruzaron sus miradas. Sus ojos parecían los polos opuestos de un imán puesto que ninguno era capaz de desviar la mirada del otro.

- Por lo que se ve, la comida de hospital no debe de ser muy buena - declaró el ninja intentando disipar parte de esa extraña atmósfera que se había creado - no había visto comer a nadie con tanta voracidad desde que Gay y yo nos quedamos atrapados en una cueva cuatro días sin agua ni alimento. Cuando llegamos casi sin fuerzas al pueblo más cercano Gay acabó con las existencias del pequeño restaurante que tuvo la mala suerte de acogernos - se rió

- No es para tanto - se defendió una claramente avergonzada kunoichi - Solo es que estaba todo muy bueno - se justificó mientras se daba cuenta de que últimamente su apetito se había incrementado - _¿Cuántas cosas más cambiarán ahora? - _se preguntaba_ - Solo espero que la gente no me juzgue. Sobre todo tú, no sé qué haría si te avergonzaras de mi. Realmente necesito tu apoyo en esto. No podremos estar juntos, pero aún podemos seguir como hasta ahora, siendo buenos compañeros. Es más, incluso podría decirse que somos amigos, al menos por mi parte puesto que no sabría catalogar que soy yo para ti -_ se lamentó sintiendo como su mente estaba a años luz de su cuerpo y su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

Mientras la peli-rosa daba vueltas a sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ya había tomado una decisión. Tendría ese bebe pasara lo que pasara. Se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus actos y haría lo que estipulaba que era lo correcto. No era lo que deseaba hacer con su vida, pero claramente era lo que debía hacer. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en la manera de decírselo a Neji y al resto del mundo. Le dolía enormemente el pecho al renunciar a Kakashi, pero en el fondo sabía que él nunca había sido para ella. Solo había tenido un par de espejismos en los que le había parecido entrever algún tipo de interés por parte del peli-plata en ella, pero claramente habían sido imaginaciones suyas al estar secretamente enamorada del ninja copia, tan secretamente que hasta el momento de renunciar a él no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ella.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? - cuestionó el shinobi visiblemente preocupado - de repente te has puesto muy seria y tu rostro se ha ensombrecido. ¿hay algo que te preocupe? ¿estás realmente bien? ¿no nos estarás ocultando nada, verdad? - quiso saber - Si tú no nos dices nada hablaré con la doctora, no me gustaría descubrir que nos estás engañando con tu recuperación y el asunto sea más serio de lo que nos has contado.

La chica rápidamente se recompuso como pudo para intentar disimular la tristeza que se había apoderado de ella al saber que debía renunciar a la persona que había descubierto tardíamente que amaba. Sin saber cómo, una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios y su mirada había vuelto a posarse sobre él como queriendo confirmar con ella que todo estaba bien.

- Estoy bien, Kakashi, no exageres. Solo estaba pensando en ciertas cosas que me han entristecido - explicó sin necesidad de mentir

- Sigues pensando en él ¿verdad? - preguntó un taciturno ninja.

- ¿En quién?

- En Sasuke - Declaró con la equivocada idea de que aquel nombre nunca abandonaría el corazón de la peli-rosa.

- A veces - respondió aprovechando la salida que le había proporcionado el shinobi - aunque la verdad es que ya casi nunca me sorprendo recordándole. Supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo - dijo con la secreta esperanza de que fuera cierto y que algún día conseguiría olvidar al ninja copia.

- Bueno, deberíamos irnos. Acabas de salir del hospital y todavía no puedes hacer grandes esfuerzos. Tienes que descansar e instalarte en la posada donde nos alojamos - le ordenó. Se veía que aunque ya no fuera su maestro aún conservaba la vieja costumbre de organizar su vida.

- Está bien - respondió mientras se levantaba - vámonos.

Después de que Kakashi pagara la cuantiosa cuenta ante la todavía incrédula mirada de la peli-rosa ambos ninjas salieron del restaurante sumidos en sus pensamientos. Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a su alojamiento sumidos en un profundo silencio que lejos de lo que pudiera parecer, les proporcionaba una cómoda tranquilidad basada en disfrutar de la mera presencia del otro.

Una vez registrada la Kunoichi, Kakashi la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. No se encontraron a ninguno de sus compañeros por lo que pensaron que estarían todos reunidos con el Raikage.

- Bueno, pues ahora descansa. Ha tenido que ser un día largo para ti teniendo en cuenta que todavía no te has recuperado - comentó el shinobi.

- Kakashi, no soy tan frágil como presupones, ¿sabes?. A veces me da rabia que todavía me veas como cuando tenía doce años - se quejó

- Ah sí, ¿entonces cómo quieres que te vea? - preguntó con un tono demasiado seductor como para estar permitido.

- Como lo que soy - contestó nerviosamente debido a su cambio de actitud - una kunoichi fuerte de veintidós años que puede manejar cualquier situación.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? - le replanteó acercándose sumamente a ella y mirándola intensamente a los ojos - me parece estar notándote un poco nerviosa.

- Yo... estoy perfectamente - respondió tragando grueso sin apartar la mirada de su único ojo visible e intentando que su voz no reflejara el nerviosismo que sentía y que se había transformado en un pequeño temblor que se apoderaba por momentos de su cuerpo. Podía respirar el dulzón olor a alcohol del aliento de Kakashi y el hecho había provocado que su imaginación se disparara.

La respiración de la chica se cortó y cuando pensaba que se iba a desmayar debido a la cercanía del shinobi y a la loca idea que se había instalado en su cabeza de que iba a volver a probar al boca del peli-plata sintió como el cálido y suave tacto de sus labios desnudos hacía contacto con la piel de su frente.

- Buenas noches y descansa - se despidió sintiendo en su tono la diversión que acababa de proporcionar al ninja copia a su costa e imaginándose una burlesca sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara que había vuelto a esconder esos perfectos labios.

_Mierda_ - maldijo para sí misma siendo totalmente incapaz de articular palabra. Y ante la impotencia de su debilidad, decidió escabullirse dentro de la habitación lo más deprisa que sus manos y la condenada llave le permitieron. Todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer para seguir con la decisión que había tomado. _A él solo le gusta molestarte, seguro que cuando se entere de toda la situación será más fácil porque ni se acercará a mí - _intentaba convencerse aunque en el fondo no deseara ese alejamiento - _la próxima vez no caeré en su trampa_ - se animó a sí misma - _soy una kunoichi fuerte. Yo puedo con todo_.

Y con esos intentos de autolavado de cerebro se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con la firme convicción de que la decisión tomada era la correcta aunque el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho prácticamente no le dejara respirar.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado más que el anterior, no es que pase gran cosa pero al menos ya ha tomado una decisión. Como verás Mitsuki, últimamente los hago más largos ;)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

P.D. : Dejadme vuestra opinión por favor, es importante para mí.


	12. El regreso

**EL ASUNTO**

Hola, hola lectores aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Esta vez creo que me ha costado un poco más de lo normal escribirlo. Supongo que no siempre se siente una inspirada. Es eso ó que me estoy volviendo perezosa. Bueno, espero que os guste.

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejadme vuestros comentarios, ya sabéis que son bien recibidos.

Un besito

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C12 El regreso**

Después de varios días y diversas e intensas reuniones, la delegación de embajadores consiguió el cometido de su misión, que el Raikage firmara la alianza para la intervención en la guerra entre Ame, Iwa y Kusa. Las condiciones del acuerdo fueron negociadas arduamente hasta llegar a un acuerdo de cooperación entre las tres naciones. Este acuerdo beneficiaría a todas las naciones puesto que su principal objetivo era el de perseguir y erradicar el numeroso grupo de ninjas renegados que habían formado un considerable número de organizaciones de contrabandistas y traficantes de armas, drogas y mujeres que acampaban a sus anchas en los territorios en conflicto. Muchas de estas organizaciones estaban al margen del conocimiento de los países en los que se albergaban debido a que la mayor preocupación de estos en estos momentos era la victoria frente a sus enemigos vecinos, pero en algunas ocasiones, la corrupción era tal, que los países eran conscientes de dicha presencia, la cual toleraban con ayuda de cuantiosos sobornos que utilizaban para financiar su particular guerra sin importarles el sufrimiento creado a su pueblo. Estos casos eran los más delicados de tratar. El acuerdo de cooperación apelaba a la ética y los derechos humanos de los habitantes de dichos territorios, pero sobre todo, a las numerosas pérdidas originadas a los países ahora aliados mediante asaltos, secuestros y dificultades en las redes de intercambio y comercio de mercancías.

Llegados a este punto, la misión de la comitiva había llegado a su fin, por lo que al día siguiente se dispondrían a volver a sus países de origen. Las embajadoras de Suna compartirían casi todo el camino de vuelta con los jonins de La Hoja, separándose de ellos en el tramo final para dirigirse directamente hacia su villa sin dar rodeos.

Sakura ya se había recuperado completamente de todas sus lesiones, y por lo que parecía, había estado intentando evitar al ninja copia, pero de ahora en adelante, al menos durante el camino de vuelta, dicha tarea se iba a convertir en imposible, por lo que iba a tener que ir acostumbrándose a su molesta presencia y renunciar a su tan preciada paz mental que le proporcionaba el no tenerlo cerca.

Por su parte, Kakashi no dejaba de darle vueltas al impulsivo comportamiento que se había adueñado de él en los últimos días. Era consciente de que en cuanto percibía la presencia de la peli-rosa, por mucho que se hubiera propuesto olvidarse de ella y dejarle el camino libre al Hyuga, su raciocinio lo abandonaba dejándose arrastrar por sus impulsos más básicos que le llevaban a comportarse de maneras nada ortodoxas con su ex-alumna. Todavía se daba de cabezazos contra la pared por los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos con ella. De verdad que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con él, todo había ido perfectamente en un principio, habían disfrutado de una tranquila velada juntos como compañeros e incluso amigos que eran, yendo a cenar a un bonito sitio. Sin embargo hay que decir, que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, había elegido aquel lugar con la oculta intención de impresionarla, después de todo, llevar a un sitio a sí a una jovencita traía implícita algún otro tipo de insinuación, y pese a que aquella no era realmente su intención, albergaba secretamente la absurda ilusión de que cayera rendida a sus pies por obsequiarle con aquella perfecta velada con la que ella no había ni osado soñar. Pero todo esto eran solo vagas ensoñaciones sin ningún fundamento palpable que le hubiera dado pie a pensar en ello. Él realmente lo había hecho porque quería verla disfrutar en un ambiente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero que a su juicio, merecía poderse habituar.

Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, alguna que otra inocente insinuación, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, por lo que... ¿a qué había venido lo que había hecho después? ¿porqué la había acorralado contra la puerta de su dormitorio absorbiendo descaradamente su aroma e incomodándola de aquella manera tan palpable que había hecho que la chica lo rehuyera durante los días siguientes? Realmente se estaba volviendo loco. Nunca en la vida había estado en esa situación. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y cada vez que estaba a su lado tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra los impulsos animales que le ordenaban arrancarle la ropa y tomarla allí mismo. Pero sin lugar a dudas, la parte que se le estaba haciendo más difícil era el verla en compañía del Hyuga. Su tan afamado autocontrol se estaba poniendo a prueba cada día, y cada día se le hacía más difícil contenerse, por lo que solo rogaba por volver pronto a Konoha y poder solicitarle a la Hokague una larga y solitaria misión que le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas. Desde que había vuelto de su última misión en dúo no había podido seguir engañándose. Los acontecimientos se le habían escapado de las manos, desde el último entrenamiento que habían tenido juntos hasta el enfrentamiento con los ninjas en el camino donde la kunoichi resultó herida y le fue completamente imposible ocultar su preocupación prácticamente arrancándole la peli-rosa de las manos al Hyuga y llevándola personalmente hasta Kumo él mismo. Además, la imagen de su alumna vestida con un incitador camisón de encaje abriéndole la puerta de su casa le perseguía la mayoría de las noches.

- _Bueno, al menos solo tendré que aguantar este suplicio una semana más y podré desaparecer una temporada _- se consolaba el ninja copia mientras respiraba algo de aire fresco en la azotea de su hospedaje intentando sin éxito poner en orden sus pensamientos. Sus fuertes sentimientos contradictorios no le habían permitido pegar ojo, por lo que había decidido disfrutar por última vez en ese viaje, de las magníficas vistas de la ciudad le ofrecía. Por un lado no aguantaba más la situación de tener a Sakura tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él, quería alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible, pero por otro, no sabía si podría soportar estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo. No entendía como, después de tantos años con ella, las cosas habían cambiado hasta ese punto. No es que la chica le hubiera sido indiferente hasta ahora, Sakura siempre había sido una persona importante en su vida. De entre sus tres alumnos, ella siempre había sido su favorita, sentía una secreta debilidad hacia la pequeña y escandalosa kunoichi. Era impulsiva, terca, voluble y agresiva, pero a la vez era inteligente, tenaz, divertida y cariñosa. Desprendía un aura de alegría y positivismo difícil de ignorar, y en los últimos años había descubierto en ella un irónico sentido del humor que la convertían en una muy grata compañía. Ni que decir tiene que todavía era muy fácil hacerla enfadar y ese era otro de sus encantos, puesto que se había convertido en el pasatiempo preferido del ninja.

_- Seguramente tiene mucho que ver el que no haya estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo, la abstinencia nunca me ha sentado bien. Seguramente la falta de sexo haya hecho que mi cerebro se haya obsesionado con lo que tenía más cerca. En cuanto esté lejos y disfrute de algo de compañía femenina las cosas volverán a su cauce_ - pensaba en shinobi autoengañándose sabiendo perfectamente que aquel no era el problema - ¡Que voy a hacer! - exclamó en alto dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Debe de ser grave si el gran ninja copia no se ha percatado de mi presencia - le sorprendió el shinobi de ojos perla saliendo de la nada y colocándose a su lado.

- Hyuga, me sorprende no haberte sentido - se extrañó - Estaba pensando en ciertos asuntos y supongo que he bajado la guardia. No me suele pasar a menudo - se justificó.

- Ciertos asuntos de pelo rosa y ojos verdes... sí, acostumbra a absorber los pensamientos de la gente con frecuencia, al menos a mí me pasa - contestó en tono tranquilo mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la barandilla al lado de donde Kakashi hincaba sus codos con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

- Eres demasiado listo como para saber que nunca admitiría algo así aunque fuera verdad, Hyuga - respondió sin inmutarse - Solo estoy repasando las rutas de vuelta y adelantándome a los posibles contratiempos que podamos encontrarnos por el camino, no quiero volver a vivir una situación como la de la ida - explicó volviéndose hacia Neji.

- Sí, haces bien, supongo que nadie quiere ver como Sakura sale herida - contestó el joven ninja mientras clavaba su mirada desafiante en el único ojo del ninja copia - es mejor que velemos por su seguridad y barajemos todas las posibles opciones antes de tomar una decisión ¿verdad?. Una preciosa mujer tan joven merece vivir la vida con toda su intensidad - expuso dejando patente un claro doble sentido en sus palabras - sería una pena que no pudiera disfrutar de su juventud por tomar una precipitada y desacertada decisión, ¿no crees?

- Sí, tienes mucha razón - corroboró apartando la vista de su compañero y volviendo a perder su mirada en el horizonte mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios - nunca me ha gustado ser irreflexivo- añadió.

Después de unos minutos en silencio en los que la tensión entre ambos se podía incluso respirar, Kakashi volvió a hablar

- Bueno Hyuga, si me disculpas volveré a mi habitación, mañana será un largo día - vaticinó mientras se alejaba del joven shinobi - te aconsejo que tú también hagas lo mismo si no quieres que te fallen las fuerzas para tu noble misión - se despidió dejando al poseedor de Byakugan plantado en la azotea.

Llegó a su habitación y dejó caer su peso muerto en la cama. Su mente estaba todavía más inquieta si cabe que cuando salió, aquella conversación solo lo había perturbado más de lo que ya estaba y aunque odiaba reconocerlo, el heredero Hyuga tenía razón. Era muy consciente de cada una de las palabras del chico. Él era muy viejo para Sakura, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Neji era la mejor opción para la kunoichi. Un joven y prometedor shinobi, heredero de uno de los clanes más antiguos de la villa y que además tenía fama de ser sumamente atractivo, puesto que tenía numerosas pretendientas.

- _Pero... ¿En qué estoy pensando?, yo ni si quiera soy una opción_ - se lamentó -_ ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas a algo que no tiene sentido de ser_? - se cuestionaba sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta y haciéndose evidente que no dormiría nada en toda la noche. Su preciada serenidad y entereza tan características en él amenazaban con abandonarle en cualquier momento, y lo único que había sacado en claro era que cada vez odiaba más al heredero de los Hyuga.

A la mañana siguiente, los miembros del equipo se encontraron a las puertas del alojamiento a la hora acordada. Ni si quiera el perezoso ninja de un solo ojo había faltado a la cita.

- Esto se va a convertir en una agradable rutina, Kakashi. Qué ha sido esta vez, ¿Chinches en la cama? o ¿Quieres llegar cuanto antes a Konoha porque te has enterado de que Naruto ha continuado con el legado de Jiraya y ha publicado un nuevo volumen de Icha Icha con sus notas inéditas?, porque no me creo que hayas llegado puntual por iniciativa propia. Si es así, al final me voy a malacostumbrar - se burló la causante de su insomnio.

- Hay tantas cosas que tienes que aprender todavía - le contestó mientras le revolvía sus rosados cabellos desenfadadamente - Mis acciones todavía son un misterio para ti - continuó mientras notaba la fija y fría mirada del Hyuga traspasarle la sesera.

- Que no me hagas eso - explotó la peli-rosa mientras perseguía al shinobi e intentaba por todos los medios darle un capón y ocultar el rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas tras su último comentario.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, así que dejen de comportarse como niños - Les regañó la embajadora de la arena mientras se acomodaba el abanico a su espalda - Llevo mucho tiempo fuera de casa y me gustaría llegar cuanto antes, así que caminando - ordenó. En ocasiones como esta se dejaba entrever el marcado carácter autoritario que gastaba la kunoichi.

Tras todo un día caminando a buen ritmo y con el sol a punto de ponerse decidieron acampar para pasar la noche. Se acordaron los mismos compañeros de tienda que en el viaje de ida, y las guardias se sortearían cada noche. En este caso, para fustigamiento de la peli-rosa, compartiría la segunda guardia con la persona con la que menos le apetecía, su ex-maestro.

Cenaron en un distendido ambiente y se dispusieron a dormir temprano para poder levantarse al alba y aprovechar totalmente la siguiente jornada de viaje.

A mitad de la noche, la pareja de Kakashi y Sakura fue despertada para que realizaran la guardia que les tocaba. Nada más salir de la tienda, una somnolienta peli-rosa se estiraba intentando desperezar todos sus dormidos músculos ante la atenta mirada del ninja copia.

- Odio las guardias de media noche, nunca se descansa bien - se quejó la kunoichi mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego que habían hecho debido a que ya empezaba a refrescar por las noches. Había estado intentando evitar al shinobi desde el último incidente en el que, según su juicio, se había reído de ella descaradamente. Pensaba que dada la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, en la que le era completamente imposible eludirlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era aparentar una normalidad inexistente e intentar ignorar lo sucedido. Si él podía fingir que nunca se habían besado, ella podía simular que nada de lo sucedido en los últimos días había ocurrido.

- Buenas noches a ti también Sakura. Veo que aparte haber estado muy ocupada estos días también has perdido tus modales - Saludó un descarado ninja copia sentándose a su lado - supongo que Neji te ha tenido muy ocupada, no te he visto ni una sola vez - añadió para mayor vergüenza de la kunoichi.

- Sí, bueno... Neji se ofreció para ayudarme a entrenar y así poder recuperarme a tiempo para no retrasar el viaje - aclaró

- Ya veo... que amable de su parte - contestó con sarcasmo - Me pregunto qué querrá a cambio, está claro que siendo tú a la que le corresponde agradecérselo no esperará ninguna recompensa gastronómica, y si es así lo compadezco en el alma - se mofó el shinobi

- Recuérdame no cocinarte nunca más en la vida, aunque eso suponga que estés postrado en la cama y te tuviera que hacer una reconstituyente sopa - se quejó dolida

- Si a "eso" le llamas reconstituyente sopa, no quiero saber que entiendes por desechos líquidos - continuó burlándose el ninja.

- Lo dicho, recuérdame no volver a cuidar de ti nunca - protestó la joven

- Yo no he dicho eso, pequeña - aclaró el peli-plata mientras le desordenaba el pelo de esa forma que ella odiaba - solo pido no ser envenenado con tu comida mientras recibo tus apreciados cuidados - decretó mientras ponía lo que se suponía que era una cara de perrito abandonado tapada por una máscara - El Ichiraku dispone de una gran variedad de comida para llevar - informó.

- Lo que tú digas, Kakashi. Tengo demasiado sueño como para discutir - declaró la peli-rosa - así que dejémoslo de momento, no tengo ninguna intención de servirte como entretenimiento esta noche, simplemente no tengo humor.

- Entonces quedamos en dejarlo para mañana - resolvió el poseedor del sharingan para exasperación de la kunoichi.

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa - se exasperó

- Claro que sí, has dicho que esta noche no estabas de humor, por lo que tus palabras se deduce claramente que la tarea queda postergada hasta mañana - constató con una sonrisa oculta que se traducía en su ojo.

- No sé como lo haces, pero siempre me sacas de quicio - declaró la chica - si sigues así no pienso dirigirte la palabra en toda la noche

- ¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa? - preguntó su ex-maestro en tono divertido

- Estúpido ninja copia, un día de estos mientras estés dormido voy a robarte todos tus Icha Icha y los voy a quemar, y eso sí que es una amenaza - le desafió clavándole una maligna mirada mientras apretaba los puños de manera bastante intimidante.

- Venga, no te pongas así, no dejemos que la sangre llegue al rio. Creo que por esta noche ya he tenido suficiente diversión - intentó apaciguarla el ninja mientras sacaba uno sus preciados libros - eso me recuerda que me he quedado en un capítulo sumamente interesante.

- No, si en cuanto se menciona tu estimada colección te vuelves más manso que un corderito - constató la peli-rosa - es una pena que no cuides a tus compañeros o al resto de tus cosas como a ellos.

En el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. La cara del shinobi se descompuso dando paso a una mueca de dolor que le fue imposible ocultar.

- Lo siento en el alma, Sakura. La verdad es que me siento totalmente responsable de lo que te ocurrió y te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Cuidaré de ti y de los demás cueste lo que cueste - le prometió

- Perdona, lo he dicho sin pensar. De verdad que no creo que tú seas para nada responsable de aquello. Fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento. La tomé para salvar a mis compañeros y como ya te comenté, la volvería a repetir si fuera necesario - le explicó honestamente.

- No, fue mi culpa. Yo soy el capitán del equipo y soy responsable de todos vosotros. En primer lugar, nunca debí confiarme tanto cuando encontramos la emboscada, y en segundo, debí planear una mejor estrategia que no permitiera errores.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo - le reprendió - siempre queriendo salvar a todos y eso es imposible. Por culpa de ello a veces eres más imprudente que el propio Naruto y me consta que llevas a tu espalda la carga de varias muertes que no fueron tu culpa pero que te empeñas en soportar - Esto último lo dijo en un susurro sabiendo que estaba entrando en lo que era un tema muy escabroso para el ninja copia.

- Todas las muertes que llevo a mis espaldas fueron consecuencia de errores que cometí en algún momento de mi vida y que no puedo cambiar. Si sumara la tuya no me lo podría perdonar. Además, no podría volver a mirar a Naruto a la cara - esta declaración la pilló totalmente desprevenida, puesto que el peli-plata no era nada propenso a compartir sus sentimientos.

- No te pongas así, además no salió tan mal. Yo estoy perfectamente y descubrimos que Ren, el antiguo discípulo de Kiyoshi, no solo está vivo sino que además tenía dos hermanas que también dominan la técnica del rayo negro y de las cuales, una aún sigue viva. Hay que reportarle esta información a la Hokague. No estará muy contenta con nosotros debido a que no cumplimos completamente con nuestra anterior misión, pero es necesario que lo sepa - declaró - La verdad es que me gustaría que me adjudicara la misión de capturarlos, le tengo muchas ganas a esa rubia prepotente - se sinceró mientras en sus ojos afloraba una diabólica mirada - aunque no podría asegurar que ambos llegaran con vida a Konoha.

- No deberías pensar tanto en ello. Me consta que has estado sumida en tus pensamientos en los últimos días y creo que no es bueno que te tortures pensando en lo sucedido - le aconsejó su ex-maestro creyendo erróneamente que la razón por la que la peli-rosa se sumergía en un estado meditativo y taciturno era debido a la reciente experiencia - No desearía verte más en esa situación, pero somos ninjas y nos enfrentamos frecuentemente a la muerte. Te puedo asegurar que con el tiempo te acostumbras - le garantizó hablando desde la experiencia - Mañana pasaremos por el lugar en que ocurrió. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfrentarte a tus miedos y seguir adelante - le aconsejó.

- Tienes razón, Kakashi, así lo haré - aseguró la kunoichi haciéndole ver que estos eran los verdaderos motivos por los que había estado preocupándose y ocultando sus verdaderas razones.

- Bueno, creo que por hoy ya nos hemos puesto suficientemente transcendentales - declaró el ninja copia - si me disculpas, tengo una cita con una preciosa mujer - comentó con una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba su ojo y volvía a abrir su libro preferido.

El resto de la guardia transcurrió en silencio y después de su turno volvieron cada uno a su tienda a dormir. Unas horas más tarde se levantaron, disfrutaron de un copioso desayuno y recogieron el campamento. El voraz apetito que últimamente gastaba la kunoichi no pasó desapercibido a sus compañeros, quienes encabezados por Kakashi y para desgracia de la peli-rosa, no dudaron en bromear a su costa

Tras un par de horas de camino, llegaron al punto donde fueron atacados. Un profundo foso en el suelo daba fe de ello. Todos caminaban en silencio sin hacer comentario alguno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras rodeaban el lugar, cuando la kunoichi de pelo rosa salió disparada hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Neji la siguió preocupado y la descubrió vomitando oculta tras unos matorrales

- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?, creía que estabas completamente recuperada - preguntó alarmado al ver la cara pálida de su compañera.

- Estoy bien, de verdad - respondió la chica después de haber vaciado por completo el contenido de su estómago - supongo que me ha sentado mal algo del desayuno, pero ya se me ha pasado - explicó erguiéndose después de haberse limpiado con un pañuelo - si me pudieras conseguir algo de agua sería genial - le pidió sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

- Siéntate y descansa un poco, te traeré lo que me pides - le ordenó el shinobi.

Después de explicarles la situación a sus compañeros y de llevarle algo de agua, el Hyuga se sentó a su lado en silencio. Tras descansar unos minutos, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás esperándoles.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? - preguntó Temari preocupada - parecías estar perfectamente hasta ahora, pero si necesitas que vayamos más despacio solo tienes que decírnoslo. Igual hemos sido muy desconsiderados contigo teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente acabas de salir del hospital.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. Ya le he dicho a Neji que ha debido de ser algo del desayuno que me ha sentado mal. Podemos continuar el camino sin problemas - mintió intuyendo que sus nauseas tenían más que ver con su embarazo que con que le hubiera sentado mal algo que había comido. Si quería guardar el secreto durante un tiempo hasta encontrar la manera de decírselo tanto a Neji como a los demás, tendría que vigilar lo que comía para no tener el estómago ni lleno ni vacío y poder controlar así las nauseas matutinas. Además era una ninja médico que contaba con un completo botiquín a su disposición, podría intentar sintetizar algún tipo de remedio con los medios de los que disponía.

- Mira que te lo hemos dicho - intervino el peli-plata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - por mucho que te empeñes no puedes comer tanto como Choji, se necesitan años de entrenamiento - le regañó en tono jocoso e intentando no darle más importancia al tema - además, últimamente parece que has engordado un poco - se burló.

-Muy gracioso estúpido Hatake- contestó con desdén - ahora si queréis, podemos continuar - añadió poniéndose en marcha y siendo seguida por el resto de sus compañeros.

Pese a las quejas de Sakura y sus infructuosos intentos de convencerlos de que se encontraba perfectamente, todos continuaron el camino a un ritmo ligeramente más lento que el que habían estado llevando con anterioridad por considerar que era lo más adecuado. El ninja copia no se había acabado de creer la mentira de la indigestión, y mientras caminaban estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto. Debido a la conversación de la noche anterior y a la coincidencia de que el repentino malestar de la kunoichi se produjo en los alrededores de donde fue herida, había sacado la equivocada conclusión de que la chica no había superado el trauma recientemente vivido y había decidido que cuando estuvieran de vuelta en casa, hablaría con ella sobre ello.

Sin sufrir ninguna otra incidencia, los días fueron pasando y Sakura se las arregló para ocultar sus náuseas y mareos matutinos, pero poco pudo hacer para disimular sus repentinos cambios de humor. Estaba más susceptible de lo normal, y aunque intentaba por todos los medios serenarse, no conseguía ignorar los incisivos comentarios del ninja copia que tanto le exasperaban.

Tras varias largas jornadas de viaje, llegaron al punto donde el grupo se separaba. Esa noche acamparían todos juntos y a la mañana siguiente, las kunoichis de la arena tomarían su propio camino hacia Suna mientras el resto continuaría hasta Konoha. Si todo transcurría con normalidad, estarían en casa al caer la tarde y la peli-rosa no veía el momento de poder pegarse una ducha y descansar en su mullida cama, el único inconveniente de volver a casa era que debía darle una respuesta a Neji, y aunque ya había decidido que le daría una oportunidad, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Intuía que era porque no solo tendría que acceder a ser formalmente su novia, sino que tendría que informarle de su nueva y recién adquirida condición de padre.

- _Bueno, cuando llegue el momento ya pensaré en como decírselo. No sirve de nada preocuparse antes de tiempo_ - se autoconvencía mientras intentaba coger el sueño dentro de su saco de dormir después de haber hecho su guardia junto a Temari - _De momento duérmete y descansa que todavía tienes un largo día por delante para pensarlo_.

Y sin apenas darse cuenta cayó rendida en los brazos de morfeo.


	13. La respuesta

Hola de nuevo, que conste que aunque he vuelto a tardar un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, e intentado escribir un poco cada día y no volverme perezosa.

* * *

******EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C13 La respuesta**

Cada vez estaban más cerca de Konoha y Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos. Neji viajaba en silencio a su lado mientras Yoko y Kakashi iban unos pasos por detrás. El Hyuga se veía tan tranquilo que le hacía preguntarse y solo era ella la que le daba importancia a la decisión que tenía que comunicarle cuando llegaran a la aldea. Conocía de sobra su carácter imperturbable, pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderle. Cualquiera diría que no tenía ningún interés en saber si ella querría o no entablar una relación formal ya no solo como algo entre ellos dos, sino de cara a la aldea, pues creía haberle entendido que si su respuesta era afirmativa, su intención era hacer pública su relación.

_¿Cómo le diré lo del embarazo? creo que es muy pronto para decirle algo así. Igual deberíamos probar una temporada a salir sin la presión de un embarazo, igual no soy la que él piensa y se decepciona. Si fuera así y supiera lo del embarazo nunca me lo haría saber, no cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos sería demasiado deshonroso para él. Seguro que preferiría una vida sin amor que una vida sin honor, o lo que él entienda por honor - _reflexionaba la kunoichi -_ Aunque si no nos fuera bien y no le dijera que estoy embarazada, al final acabaría enterándose de que él es el padre, sobre todo si saca sus preciosos ojos, el gen byakugan es muy fuerte, casi todos los miembros de la familia lo heredan en mayor o menor medida. Si se enterara después de que naciera el niño no me lo perdonaría nunca. Bueno, de cualquier forma creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco antes de contarle lo del embarazo. Sí, creo que lo mejor es ver que tal nos va y después contarle la noticia. Si nos va bien, podemos intentar formar una familia, y si no, él seguiría siendo el padre de mi hijo, pero no viviríamos juntos. Nunca le privaría de sus derechos como padre, pero no tenemos por qué ser desgraciados por tener un hijo en común, debería ser un nexo de unión para nosotros, ya sea como pareja o como amigos. De ahora en adelante nuestras vidas estarán unidas de forma irrevocable._

Las horas fueron pasando en silencio para los compañeros de viaje, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando las puertas de la villa se alzaron ante sus ojos.

_Nooo, Dios mío, ¿ya hemos llegado? se me ha hecho muy corto el camino_ - se quejaba internamente la peli-rosa - _No seas cobarde Sakura, afronta tu destino_ - se intentaba animar a sí misma.

- Vayamos a informar a la Hokage y después haced lo que queráis - ordenó el peli-plata mirando especialmente a su ex-alumna y al Hyuga recordando perfectamente que ambos tenían una conversación pendiente.

A la peli-rosa le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir la intensa mirada de Kakashi sobre ella. Sentía como si aquella mirada hubiera escrutado en su interior y hubiera desvelado todos sus secretos y de alguna manera le reprochara algunas de las decisiones que había tomado por no estar de acuerdo o encontrarlas deshonestas. Pese a todo, se armó de valor y encabezó decidida la comitiva hasta la torre de la Hokage seguida de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la Quinta esperaron tras las puertas a ser llamados. Kakashi y Neji permanecían tranquilos mientras que Yoko no paraba de moverse inquieta y Sakura no conseguía despegar sus ojos del suelo. Sentía que la Hokage averiguaría que estaba embarazada nada más mirarla y que todo lo que estaba intentando ocultar mientras aclaraba sus ideas saldría irremediablemente a la luz antes de tiempo_. Si al menos Tsunade tuviera la delicadeza de hablar conmigo a solas... Entonces, igual podría convencerla de que me dejara hacer las cosas a mi manera. Por favor, que no diga nada delante de los demás_ - imploraba la kunoichi

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y se les ordenó entrar, la peli-rosa había adquirido un enfermizo color pálido que le hacía parecer mucho más vulnerable de lo que ella misma se sentía.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo fue la misión? - preguntó en tono autoritario la Godaime - Ya sé que fuisteis atacados y que llegasteis a un acuerdo con el Raikage puesto que me lo reportasteis mediante paloma mensajera, pero quiero saber los detalles.

- No hay mucho que contar - comenzó a explicar Kakashi - Los primeros días de viaje transcurrieron sin incidentes hasta que a un día y medio de llegar a Kumo detectamos la presencia de varios shinobis renegados que nos preparaban una emboscada. Trazamos un plan para atacarles pero parece ser que su plan era que los detectáramos y actuáramos tal y como lo hicimos. Temari y Neji fueron apresados y Sakura y yo fuimos a rescatarlos mientras Akako custodiaba a Yoko, la cual portaba los documentos del acuerdo y no es una ninja activa. En la liberación de Temari y Neji, Sakura resultó herida, así que la llevé lo más rápido posible a Kumo para que recibiera tratamiento. Gracias a Dios todo quedó en un susto y está perfectamente.

- La examinaré personalmente más tarde, el color que presenta su cara no parece llevarte la razón - le contradijo la Hokage

- Me encuentro perfectamente, maestra - intervino la peli-rosa - es solo que estoy un poco cansada del viaje. Sabes que también son ninja médico y te puedo asegurar que no me ocurre nada grave - le intentó persuadir para librarse del reconocimiento - un par de días de descanso y estaré como nueva

- Ya discutiremos eso más tarde - contestó su maestra para desgracia de la kunoichi - Hatake, continúa con el reporte

- No hay mucho más que contar - prosiguió el peli-plata - Sakura se recuperó, la delegación de embajadores llegó a un acuerdo con el Raikage cuyos detalles están en el documento que porta Yoko y volvimos sin ningún incidente lo más rápido que pudimos.

- Está bien, podéis retiraros. Mañana por la mañana deberéis entregarme cada uno un informe detallado de la misión - Los despidió mientras acompañaba sus palabras con un gesto de sus manos que indicaba claramente que los quería fuera del despacho ya. Pero cuando la comitiva empezó a moverse para abandonar el lugar, la Godaime rompió el silencio con su potente voz.

- Sakura, tu quédate, quiero hablar contigo -le comunicó helándole la sangre a la kunoichi puesto que lo primero que pensó fue que su maestra había detectado el estado en el que se encontraba.

- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría permanecer junto a Sakura, puesto que tenemos algo que comunicarle - pidió el peli-plata haciendo que todos los presentes le miraran de manera intrigada, incluida su ex-alumna - es algo relativo a la anterior misión que tuvimos Sakura y yo - aclaró cuando sintió como los demás le estaban mirando con curiosidad, en especial el shinobi de ojos perlados cuya mirada era la única que no denotaba curiosidad sino más bien ira.

- De acuerdo, veamos que tienes que contarme - concedió la Hokage - Los demás podéis iros.

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos, Kakashi se colocó junto a la rosada kunoichi tan cerca como estimó prudente y sin más preámbulos comenzó a hablar.

- Tenemos firmes sospechas de que nuestra anterior misión no fue tan exitosa como pensábamos - procedió con las explicaciones el peli-plata para sorpresa y desagrado de la Godaime.

- A qué te refieres si puede saberse - preguntó la Quinta

- Cuando nos encontramos a los ninjas renegados tuvimos dos enfrentamientos. En el primero, solo estábamos Sakura y yo, por lo que los demás no saben nada de lo que pasó, pero antes de acabar con ellos, sacamos alguna información muy interesante - se apresuró a continuar con la explicación el shinobi - Por lo que parece, Ren, el discípulo de Kiyoshi no fue eliminado como pensábamos. No estoy muy seguro de como lo hizo, pero sospecho que sabía que lo íbamos a atacar y transformó a uno de sus subordinados en una copia de sí mismo para que lo confundiéramos con él y pensáramos que lo habíamos matado, después huyó antes de que voláramos el acuartelamiento.

- Por qué estás tan seguro de esta información

- En el primer grupo con el que nos enfrentamos había una mujer que aseguraba ser su hermana. Ella fue la que nos confirmó que Ren seguía vivo - informó el ninja de pelo gris - Afirmaba que ella y otra hermana con la que nos topamos después, también eran usuarias del rayo negro, que Ren las había instruido en su dominio y que no solo Ren no estaba muerto, sino que había sido él el que había acabado con la vida de Kiyoshi

- Muy interesante , ¿Estáis seguros de que decía la verdad? - preguntó la líder de la aldea

- Si la primera hermana era o no usuaria del rayo negro no lo puedo confirmar, usé el Mangekyō Sharingan para neutralizar a ella y a sus compañeros antes de que pudiera comprobarlo, pero la segunda hermana con la que nos encontramos después, dejó muy claro que sí que podía manejarlo. Todavía me sorprende que Sakura no muriera en ese ataque, si me hubiera atacado a mí, que mi chakra es tipo rayo, podría haber entendido que resultara más complicado matarme, igual con un ataque hubiera resultado gravemente herido pero no me habría matado, pero en ella, siendo su chakra tipo tierra, aún pienso que fue un milagro - declaró.

- Así que es así como resultaste herida - habló a la peli-rosa clavando su mirada en ella dejando ver un claro reproche en sus ojos - Siempre has sido un poco imprudente

- La culpa no fue suya - se apresuró a defender el ninja copia - Yo era el capitán, ella estaba bajo mi responsabilidad. El plan ideado no funcionó, y ella solo reaccionó instintivamente para salvar a sus compañeros. Gracias a Dios, al final todo quedó en un susto, pero la hermana de Ren logró escapar - terminó la explicación el shinobi.

- Así que volvemos a tener a dos ninjas renegados usuarios del rayo negro actuando libremente - reflexionó en voz alta la Quinta - esto se puede catalogar como muy malas noticias. ¿Crees que son tan peligrosos como Kiyoshi?

- No, no tienen su experiencia ni su dominio de la técnica, pero parecen igual de despiadados y crueles en cuanto al trato con sus semejantes.

Tras unos segundos meditando en silencio, la Quinta les informó de que ambos podían retirarse. La peli-rosa no había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo, había estipulado que lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer en pie sin llamar la atención esperando que por arte de magia se volviera transparente y su maestra olvidara que estaba allí, y por lo visto, sin saber muy bien como, había funcionado. Al parecer, Kakashi le había proporcionado una información que había copado su mente y por lo que se ve, había decidido que su charla podía esperar. Sintiéndose sumamente aliviada, salió del despacho de su maestra junto al ninja copia.

- Últimamente te encuentro un poco ausente Sakura - le comentó el shinobi sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien?- le contestó mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la torre hacia la salida

- Mírame - le exigió el peli-plata mientras cogía fuertemente una de sus manos y le obligaba a pararse junto a él - No me mientas, te conozco muy bien. Mírame - le volvió a exigir al ver que la kunoichi rehuía su mirada

Desde el momento en que había sentido su tacto, un estremecimiento había recorrido todo el cuerpo de la ninja médico. Estaba segura de que no quería romper su agarre por nada del mundo, pero ese sentimiento era incorrecto ahora que Neji y ella iban a ser padres, por lo que juntando todo el coraje que pudo, levantó la cabeza y con voz desafiante le contestó.

- Que quieres Kakashi - se enfrentó a él mirándole directamente a los ojos y aparentando más valor del que sentía en ese momento -tengo muchas cosas que hacer - le dijo en tono frío.

- Dime, ¿A quién intentas engañar?. No te encuentras bien, no se cual es la causa, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás pasando por algún tipo de situación tu sola que te tiene muy preocupada. Has estado inquieta desde que saliste del hospital. Confía en mí - le pidió mientras apretaba aún más su mano - yo siempre he estado a tu lado, sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar, yo nunca te juzgaré, solo quiero ayudarte, pero para eso primero tienes que confiar en mí y contarme que es lo que te pasa. ¿Es por lo del ataque?, ¿Estás asustada por que casi mueres en esta misión? Por favor, habla conmigo - le rogó no solo con palabras sino también con los ojos.

Como no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la kunoichi se volvió más audaz.

- ¿Es por Neji? - dijo casi en un susurro y bajando la mirada al dejar salir las palabras que tanto le aterraban - No es que sea muy docto en esta materia, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy abierto a cualquier tema - dijo recuperando un poco la compostura - Si no estás segura de querer estar con él, solo tienes que decírselo, él lo entenderá y si no lo entiende es su problema. Sé que le pediste más tiempo para pensar, pero si aún necesitas más tiempo pídeselo - expuso para asombro de la peli-rosa y notando como su pulgar recorría dulcemente el contorno de su mano- Pero he de decirte que en mi opinión, si necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo es que no le quieres, si lo quisieras lo sabrías inmediatamente - le reveló dándose cuenta de que en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era dejar salir sus propios sentimientos.

- Y tú ¿Cómo sabes que le pedí más tiempo? - le increpó la chica - ¿es que acaso me espías?

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que habléis tan alto y de tener un sueño tan ligero. Digamos que simplemente os oí - se justificó el peli-plata

- Esto no es asunto tuyo Hatake - le contestó mientras deshacía el agarre de su mano - no te metas en mi vida privada. No estoy preocupada por lo del ataque, y para tu información, se perfectamente lo que le voy a decir a Neji, así que ahora déjame en paz - le respondió furiosa intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordar sus ojos y se abalanzaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a la salida dejando plantado a un confundido ninja copia.

-_Qué coño ha pasado_ - se preguntaba el desconcertado peli-plata - _Se suponía que la conversación no tenía que acabar así. Por qué se ha enfadado tanto, incluso me ha llamado por mi apellido, cosa que solo hace cuando en alguna ocasión la he atormento demasiado, y aunque sea uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, esta vez no era mi intención_ - seguía cuestionándose el aún pasmado shinobi. Había estado dándole vueltas durante la mayor parte del camino de regreso a la mejor manera de hablar con la kunoichi y hacerle saber que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera. La forma de abordarla no era la que tenía pensada, ni si quiera el escenario, pero por alguna razón las cosas había salido así. El problema era que de entre todas las posibles reacciones que el ninja había barajado en su cabeza, ninguna se parecía en lo más mínimo a la obtenida de la peli-rosa - _Esto no puede quedarse así_ - se dijo para sí mismo - _tendré que hacer algo._

Cuando la peli-rosa salió a la calle respiró hondo sintiendo agradecida como la brisa fresca le devolvía algo de la tranquilidad que acababa de perder frente al ninja copia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse así en su vida?, ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sus acciones la lastimaban?. Él era el causante de su deplorable estado, el descubrir que se había enamorado de él y que nunca podrían estar juntos la había sumido en una profunda depresión que se empeñaba en ocultar tanto a los demás como a sí misma. Sabía que accedería a salir con Neji porque se suponía que era lo que debía hacer y lo haría, pero sus sentimientos no eran tan racionales y prácticos como su cabeza. El muy descarado le había insinuado que creía que no amaba a Neji. Y ¿qué si era así?, ¿acaso tenía otra alternativa?, ¿acaso él iba a querer estar con ella y criar al hijo de otro hombre? El muy hipócrita hablaba sin saber y se tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera.

- Estúpido ninja copia, ¿por qué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo? - le maldijo - incluso cuando creo haber tomado una decisión tienes que venir a desmoronar todo mi mundo.

Mientras su mente echaba juramentos contra su ex-maestro, los pies de la peli-rosa la condujeron instintivamente hasta los campos de entrenamiento. Cuando necesitaba pensar, este solía ser el lugar a donde se dirigía, y después de un relajante paseo por los alrededores del campo 7, decidió poner rumbo hacia su casa. Ahora que ya estaba más tranquila, su mente no veía más allá de una larga y cálida ducha que le repusiera las fuerzas perdidas en su encuentro con el causante de sus dudas , pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes para ella.

De pié junto a su puerta, un joven shinobi de cabello castaño pulcramente recogido en una coleta baja y un inmaculado uniforme blanco con faldón gris esperaba pacientemente a que llegara.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? - preguntó la kunoichi

- Desde que salí de la reunión con la Hokage, no creí que tardaras tanto tiempo - le contestó el Hyuga.

- No sabía que me estuvieses esperando, y como ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandonamos la aldea, me ha apetecido ir a dar un paseo por sus calles - respondió sin mentir del todo, pero ocultando sus verdaderos motivos para recorrer la villa.

La chica se acercó hasta la entrada de su casa y buscó entre sus pertenencias las llaves de la puerta

- Me imagino que has venido en busca de una respuesta ¿verdad? - interpeló mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos perlas del chico y buscaba una respuesta silenciosa en sus pupilas.

- Así es - respondió escuetamente el shinobi mientras la chica abría lentamente la puerta de su casa.

- Entra, ¿quieres un té? - le preguntó tranquilamente

- Si no es mucha molestia, un té estaría bien - aceptó amablemente el joven.

Ambos entraron en la pequeña casa de la kunoichi bajo la atenta mirada del ninja copia que observaba toda la escena desde el tejado de la casa de enfrente ocultando su presencia para no ser descubierto. Una vez que los jonins desaparecieron de su campo de visión, decidió retirarse a su casa puesto que al no poder escuchar la conversación que los ninjas iban a tener ya no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo allí.

Algo en su interior le decía que aunque a la peli-rosa le gustara el hyuga, esta no le quería. Intuía o más bien quería creer, que a pesar de que la kunoichi intentara por todos los medios no demostrarlo, su pequeña alumna se había enamorado de él, pero creía que las circunstancias que los rodeaban y los prejuicios morales, a parte de la indiferencia fingida por su parte, le habían hecho arrojarse a los brazos del Hyuga.

Durante algún tiempo había estado simulando no darse cuenta del creciente interés mostrado por su ex-alumna hacia su persona, ignorando sus cada vez más numerosos encuentros casuales o las veces que la atrapaba mirando fijamente sus brazos, sus pectorales e incluso su trasero cuando entrenaban. A veces la molestaba con algún comentario malintencionado para alimentar así su vergüenza e intentar que la chica se olvidara de él, pero una pequeña parte de sí mismo a la que intentaba no escuchar, le molestaba con la idea de que realmente no lo hacía por esta razón, sino porque adoraba verla ruborizada por su causa. La visión de la kunoichi sonrosada era una de las imágenes más bellas que había visto en su vida.

Había estado tan pendiente de desalentar cualquier interés por parte de la peli-rosa, que no se había dado cuenta de que al final, había acabado enamorándose de ella. Sí, el inquebrantable ninja copia se había enamorado de su ex-alumna, pero sabía perfectamente que su relación no tenía razón de ser. Él era doce años mayor que ella, y por si fuera poco, había sido su maestro. Si, hacía muchos años de aquello, pero no por ello dejaba de ser cierto. Sabía que la gente no lo vería con buenos ojos y seguramente la Hokage, la cual aparte de ser su actual maestra era como una segunda madre para la peli-rosa no toleraría tal relación, más si se tenía en cuenta la fama de pervertido que le precedía. Por lo que, ¿para qué molestarse? era mejor verla con el Hyuga. No era el que él hubiera elegido para ella, pero sabía que él la quería, y lo más importante, la protegería hasta su último aliento.

- _Bueno, las cosas son como tienen que ser_ - se consoló _- Yo no estoy hecho para una relación duradera, seguro que acababa estropeándolo todo e hiriéndola sin querer. Está mejor con el Hyuga, él sabrá cómo tratarla_ - se intentaba animar mientras se dirigía hacia su casa.

Mientras, en casa de la Kunoichi, había llegado el momento de mantener la conversación que había quedado pendiente.

- Aquí tienes tu té - le ofreció la peli-rosa al joven de ojos perla que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su salón.

- Gracias - contestó educadamente el chico mientras se movía hacia un lado para dejarle sitio junto a él en el sillón.

Ambos disfrutaron del té en silencio puesto que ninguno sabía cómo abordar la situación. Finalmente, fue el shinobi el que se decidió a hablar.

- Y bien, al final ¿Qué has decidido? - le preguntó sin más

- La verdad es que lo he pensado mucho - comenzó la chica clavando sus verdes ojos en las perlas de él - le he dado tantas vueltas al asunto que no sé por dónde empezar.

Hizo una pausa para coger aire y prosiguió

- Tú siempre has sido alguien importante en mi vida aunque no lo supieras. Fuiste el primero con el que hice el amor. Digo hacer el amor porque es lo que sentí aquella noche, me refiero a que en aquellos momentos sentí que te quería e incluso me hiciste sentir que tú también me querías a mí. Aunque después, como buen mendrugo que eres, destrozaste todas mis ilusiones.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad - se disculpó el ninja

- Déjame seguir, por favor. Esto es más difícil de lo que piensas, así que no me interrumpas - se quejó la kunoichi -No te voy a mentir, durante algún tiempo te odié. Pisoteaste mis sentimientos y tardé mucho tiempo en recuperarme. Fuiste la segunda persona que rompió mi corazón, solo que esta vez no tenía doce años y los sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes. Aquella experiencia hizo que cambiara mi visión del amor. Decidí no volver a enamorarme jamás puesto que era una experiencia muy dolorosa, así que durante estos tres años me he dedicado a saltar de cama en cama sin necesidad de mezclar sexo con amor. Es más, si intuía que alguno de mis compañeros de cama empezaba a enamorarse de mí, los dejaba inmediatamente. No me gustó que jugaran conmigo, por lo que tampoco quería jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, así que antes de que las cosas se complicaran demasiado cortaba el problema de raíz. Siempre fui muy franca con todos, dejaba muy claras cuales eran mis intenciones desde un principio. En ese sentido tengo la conciencia tranquila

- No sabía que te había hecho tanto daño - se entristeció el shinobi

- Por favor, te he pedido que no me interrumpieras - le regañó - Aunque en teoría ese era el plan, uno no puede controlar sus sentimientos, y mucho menos eliminarlos.

En este punto la kunoichi cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, como queriendo coger fuerzas. Sabía que había llegado a la parte más difícil, aquella en la que aparecía su ex-maestro. No estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba ocupando sus pensamientos, pero sabía que había dejado de verlo como un amigo para pasar a verlo como algo más. El problema era que él, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado y de que había dejado la niñez e incluso la adolescencia atrás, no había dejado de verla como la pequeña niña de doce años a la que le encantaba molestar, o al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

- Tú me gustas mucho Neji, pero no te voy a mentir, también hay otra persona que aunque a veces detesto, también me gusta - le confesó - Aunque una relación con él sería prácticamente imposible.

- Estás hablando de Kakashi ¿verdad? - quiso saber el ninja

- ¿Lo sabías?, ¿soy tan obvia? - preguntó preocupada la kunoichi

- Te agradezco que seas sincera conmigo, no todo el mundo tiene el valor para poner al descubierto sus sentimiento - contestó el shinobi - Te conozco bien, durante todos estos años te he estado observando y se como actúas. Creo saber reconocer cuando finges o cuando intentas ocultar algo. Creo que él también lo sabe, pero no quiere darse por enterado.

- Entonces, aún sabiendo esto, ¿todavía quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó sorprendida la peli-rosa

- Si tú quieres darme una oportunidad yo estaría encantado de tratar de hacerte olvidar a esa otra persona - contestó el Hyuga cogiendo suavemente su mano. Su toque era muy distinto al que había experimentado esa misma tarde con Kakashi - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que probemos a ver qué tal nos va? - le propuso

- La verdad Neji, es que últimamente no dejas de sorprenderme - le contestó una animada kunoichi - estaría encantada de salir contigo.

El hyuga sonrió de medio lado, y sorprendiendo a la ninja médico eliminó la distancia que los separaba y la besó delicadamente los labios. Era el beso más tierno que jamás le habían dado.

- Es tarde, te dejaré descansar - le dijo el shinobi levantándose del sillón - si te parece bien mañana podríamos ir a comer juntos

- ¿Que le diremos a la gente? se extrañarán de vernos juntos - preguntó la peli-rosa

- Les diremos la verdad - dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros - que hemos salido a comer.

Dicho esto, la kunoichi se levantó y lo acompañó a la puerta. Se sentía extrañamente tranquila, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero aún le quedaba una gran detalle por revelar.

- Te recogeré mañana sobre la una - le informó el ninja

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana - confirmó la chica

Ambos se despidieron y la peli-rosa observó desde la puerta como ninja se alejaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, yo personalmente he disfrutado escribiéndolo. He de decir que cada vez me cae mejor este Neji, pero la idea sigue siendo un Kakasaku, así que no os preocupéis.

Lo de siempre, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios please.


	14. La visita

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C14 La visita**

Sakura se levantó pronto aquella mañana después de haber dormido como un lirón en su cómoda cama a la que tanto había echado de menos. El hecho de encontrarse en su querido hogar y de haber descargado gran parte del peso que últimamente acarreaba sobre sus hombros hicieron que aquella noche durmiera particularmente bien.

Se desperezó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras descubría, para su satisfacción, que el sol brillaba radiantemente fuera invitándola a levantarse de un salto. Aunque ya era mediados de septiembre y empezaban a bajar las temperaturas, de vez en cuando todavía sorprendía algún día caluroso como aquel. Se apresuró a levantarse, desayunar y vestirse para redactar lo antes posible el informe que había pedido la Hokage. En apenas hora y media terminó el documento el cual había procurado que se ajustase lo más posible a la realidad sabiendo que gran parte de la historia solo había sido vivida por Kakashi y ella, y al ser muy consciente de lo escuetos que solían ser los informes del ninja copia se esmeró todo lo que pudo en la redacción del suyo. Una vez terminado se dio prisa en llevarlo a la Hokage para poder tomarse libre el resto del día.

Cuando salió de la torre todavía eran las once de la mañana , aún faltaban dos horas para que Neji fuera a buscarla para llevarla a comer, por lo que decidió ir a visitar a Ino a la floristería. Aunque después de hablar con Neji se había quedado bastante más tranquila, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el resto de cosas que tanto la preocupaban.

Cuando llegó frente a la tienda Yamanaka se descubrió dudando si entrar o no. No es que no confiara en su amiga, es solo que sabía que no era la persona más discreta del mundo. Cogió aire antes de entrar como si estuviera armándose de valor y abrió la puerta. Al menos, para su alivio, la tienda estaba vacía a excepción de su libidinosa amiga.

- Benditos los ojos, Frente, ¿cuando has llegado? - saludó la rubia acercándose a su amiga - nadie me ha avisado.

- Hola Cerda, yo también me alegro de verte - le contestó a su amiga - la verdad es que llegué ayer.

- ¿Me has traído algún bomboncito de Kumo como te pedí? - preguntó la Yamanaka guiñándole un ojo - He oído que los chicos de allí son muy guapos... ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo, Cerda, ¿Es que no vas a cambiar en la vida? - se indignó falsamente la peli-rosa.

- Para que voy a cambiar, es más divertido ser así - sonrió con picardía la chica de ojos azules - además, ¿hay algo más en que pensar?

- Podrías preguntar qué tal me encuentro después de que he estado tan cerca de palmarla - sugirió la médico con un deje triste en la voz.

- A la vista está que estás estupendamente, por lo que para qué preguntar lo evidente - intentó animarla la rubia mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo - además, con la suerte que tienes seguro que te ha tocado que te trate un médico guaperas tipo Sasuke. Yo le dejaría que me hiciera un reconocimiento completo - continuó mientras deshacía el abrazo y acompañaba sus palabras con un recorrido de sus manos por su cuerpo.

-Para tu información, mi médico era una mujer muy competente - le informó la peli-rosa - De verdad Ino, no sé que voy a hacer contigo - se quejó - después que me sorprendo con algunos pensamientos que me vienen a la mente. Lo raro es que no me haya convertido en una ninfómana estando permanentemente rodeada por ti y por Kakashi.

- Ummm, que interesante... ¿es que has tenido pensamientos incorrectos durante mi ausencia? - quiso saber la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona que dejaba asomar levemente las intenciones de someterla a un interrogatorio que no tendría nada que envidiar a los de Ibiki Morino - Vamos Frente, cuéntame quien ha hecho que tus sueños sean más interesantes últimamente.

La cara de Sakura se tiñó de un profundo color rosa. Sus mejillas le ardían y la chica se sentía como cuando era una niña y le pillaban infraganti haciendo alguna travesura.

- ¿Qué pasa?,¿ no han sido solo tus sueños?, ¿Alguien te ha calentado la cama estos días? - preguntó una divertida rubia ante el repentino sonrojo de su amiga - No, si después la pervertida soy yo, que llevo sin comerme un rosco por lo menos dos meses - se quejó la chica.

- Tienes una peculiar forma de exponer las cosas que hace que hasta la acción más inocente suene como la más indecente del mundo - protestó la chica de ojos jade.

- La obscenidad no está en la mente del que habla Sakura, sino de la del que escucha - puntualizó la rubia.

- Si, seguro - discrepó su amiga - No me cabe la menor duda de que cuando tú estabas hablándome de alguien estuviera calentándome la cama, te referías a que lo hacía utilizando un brasero - se rió mientras hacía rodar sus ojos.

- Eso depende del tipo de brasero que te estés imaginando - concretó la Yamanaka - Si te imaginas a uno moreno de ojos blancos entonces coincidimos - dijo sonriendo de una manera tan maliciosa que hizo que la peli-rosa se quedara sin respiración.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? - preguntó inmediatamente la médico.

- Ya sabes Frente que a mí no se me escapa nada. Antes de que te fueras a tu última misión, aparte de estar un poco rara estuviste evitándome, por lo que me pareció interesante indagar un poco - Comenzó por explicar la dueña de la floristería - en un principio creí ingenuamente que te traías algo entre manos con Kakashi sensei, pero después, al enterarme de que el Hyuga salía de tu casa a medio día con claros indicios de haber pasado la noche contigo, cambié de parecer - Aclaró - Personalmente creo que Kakashi sensei está mucho más bueno, con ese aire misterioso que siempre le rodea, la sabiduría que tiene que haber acumulado durante todos sus años, la experiencia recogida en todos los campos de la vida, solo de pensar en esas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, ummm me estremezco... además está ese cuerpazo que gasta, que aunque me digas que no te has fijado me niego a creerlo. Todo eso hace que a su lado el genio Hyuga parezca un niñato - comentó enfatizando cada una de esas cualidades con gestos libidinosos que avergonzarían al más curtido de los humanos - Es una pena porque durante algún tiempo pensé que él estaba interesado en ti, pero puede que estuviera equivocada - dijo dejándolo caer para ver cuál era la reacción de su amiga frente a estas palabras.

- ¿Quién más sabe esto?- quiso saber la peli-rosa bastante sorprendida.

- Si te refieres a lo de Kakashi no te preocupes, es solo una apreciación personal - contestó la rubia - pero si te refieres a lo de Neji, sé que es un hecho constatable, una tiene sus fuentes - se enorgulleció la florista.

- Pero, ¿Lo sabe mucha más gente?

- No creo, no he oído ningún chisme sobre eso, simplemente un par de comentarios que al parecer la casa Hyuga se ha encargado de acallar - informó - De todas maneras, tampoco es tan malo ¿no? No sé porqué intuía que ibas a decantarte por Neji, pese a que todavía no lo he perdonado del todo por lo que te hizo, no veo que sea algo tan malo que se sepa.

- No Cerda, no te equivoques. No me importa que la gente sepa que salgo con Neji, de hecho hoy mismo vamos a salir a comer juntos, es solo que me ha sorprendido lo mucho que pareces saber sobre mi - expuso la todavía conmocionada kunoichi de ojos jade.

- Ah, es eso... no tiene mucha importancia, es que a veces cuando duermes escaneo tus recuerdos para que no me ocultes nada - le dijo ante la consternada mirada de la peli-rosa.

- Como te atreves si quiera a ...

- Pero Sakura, jajaja - se rió la rubia - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te haría algo así? - le contestó entre risas mientras intentaba por todos los medios que sus ojos transmitieran la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Yo... lo siento, es solo que, acertaste tanto en todo que por un momento pensé que podía ser posible - se disculpó la médico.

- Así que he acertado en todo... eso quiere decir que algo te traes entre manos con Kakashi sensei- aventuró la Yamanaka.

- Yo no he dicho eso - se justificó tardíamente la peli-rosa dándose cuenta de que aunque lo intentara negar, el intenso rubor de su rostro contradecía sus palabras.

- Mira Frente, si vas a empezar a mentir, al menos da un cursillo o algo, así no tienes futuro - se rió su amiga - Además, la cosa se pone mucho más interesante si resulta que no solo te atrae el soso de Neji, los triángulos amorosos siempre resultan muy emocionantes, sobre todo cuando una no está metida en medio.

- Puede que a ti te resulte divertido, pero yo estoy hecha un lío, por lo que te agradecería que no te rieras de mi situación - le pidió - Yo había venido aquí para pedirte consejo, pero creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, Ya te he dicho que yo prefiero a Kakashi sensei que a Neji. Kakashi me parece mucho mas... Hombre, y Neji sigue siendo el estirado y frío ninja que antepone su trabajo a cualquier tipo de vida personal y que nunca demuestra sus emociones, pero eres tú la que debe elegir.

- No es tan fácil - se lamentó la peli-rosa - ni si quiera es como tú lo planteas, no es como si pudiera elegir. Kakashi no está interesado en mí, todavía me ve como una niña a la que le gusta tomarle el pelo, y aunque me guste mucho, no tengo nada que hacer. Además hay un montón de factores que juegan en nuestra contra. Por un lado está la diferencia de edad, me lleva doce años, simplemente no puedo ignorar ese hecho, para él soy una niña. Por otro lado él ha sido mi maestro, ¿Crees que la gente pasaría por alto ese detalle?, No, y con la fama de pervertido que tiene pensarían que llevamos años acostándonos, igual hasta pensaban que lo hacíamos cuando yo todavía era menor de edad. No creo que él esté dispuesto a pasar por eso. Además, nunca le he conocido una relación estable. Él nunca se compromete con nadie, no deja que nadie se acerque lo suficiente como para permitirle formar parte de su vida, es muy celoso con su intimidad, por lo que no creo que a estas alturas quiera cambiar sus costumbres por mí, así que dime, ¿Cómo es eso de que Kakashi forma un triángulo amoroso junto conmigo y con Neji? - Arremetió contra su amiga. No es que fuera algo personal, la peli-rosa sabía de sobra que Ino no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, simplemente canalizó injustamente toda la frustración que sentía y la descargó contra la rubia.

- A ver Frente, lo primero, la diferencia de edad no es tan importante, hay muchas parejas que se llevan una década de diferencia y no pasa nada, no es algo tan raro. Lo segundo, sí, es verdad, Kakashi fue su maestro, pero no creo que nadie vaya a pensar que se acostaban juntos desde que era una niña puesto que tú te dedicabas a proclamar a los cuatro vientos tu amor por el Uchiha, y cuando pareció que se te había pasado la fiebre de Sasuke empezaste a coleccionar chicos como el que colecciona cromos, no es ningún secreto que te gustan los hombres, Sakura. Así que siento ser yo la que te diga esto, pero cariño, no tienes fama de angelito precisamente, por lo que no creo que piensen que has estado con Kakashi sensei mientras estabas con otros hombres. Y punto tres, tú ya eres parte de su vida. Desde que lo conoces ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con Kakashi? ¿Conoces a otra persona que haya pasado con él más tiempo que tú? Incluso cuando está herido, en vez de ir al hospital va a tu casa para que lo atiendas y ha habido muchos casos en los que se ha tenido que quedar un par de días allí. Así que por lo que a mí respecta, tus razonamientos están basados únicamente en tus propios prejuicios y tus inseguridades, así que no te quejes - Concluyó contundentemente la rubia.

- Lo que tú digas Cerda, me encantaría ser tan optimista como tú - le contestó con escepticismo - Además, eres muy injusta con Neji, él no es como tú piensas - le contradijo - En verdad yo también pensaba que era un orgulloso engreído témpano de hielo sin sentimientos, pero en el último mes me he dado cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada - explicó la ninja médico - La verdad es que si deja que te acerques lo suficiente a él, puedes comprobar que no solo late un corazón bajo su fachada de frío taciturno solitario, sino que además de ser un ninja sumamente leal, tenaz, fuerte, perseverante e inteligente, también puedes descubrir que es una persona comprensiva, paciente, protectora y por muy increíble que parezca dulce y cariñosa.

Las palabras de la peli-rosa sorprendieron no solo a la florista, sino también a la propia Sakura. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que al final Neji, había vuelto a colarse sin darse cuenta en su corazón. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? el chico se había comportado de manera ejemplar con ella, pero a pesar de todo, no había conseguido desbancar al perezoso, indolente, pervertido y desvergonzado de su ex-maestro.

- Vaya, vaya... parece que alguien está en problemas - confirmó la kunoichi rubia - Si cuando yo hago un diagnóstico soy mejor que Tsunade -presumió - Por mucho que te pese, estás dentro de un triángulo amoroso.

- Yo... no sé qué es lo que quiero - se quejó - Además, las cosas no son tan fáciles, hay otro factores que también son importantes...

- Será porque tú los haces importantes, yo no creo que haya nada más importante que el amor, la confianza y compatibilidad - declaró - y cuando digo compatibilidad me refiero a todos los aspectos - dijo guiñándole un ojo quitándole toda la solemnidad anteriormente adquirida al asunto- ya sabes a que me refiero.

Y sin más preámbulos y con la firme convicción de llevar la razón y hacer que su amiga se tragase sus palabras la peli-rosa le soltó la noticia.

- Estoy embarazada - dijo sin más sorprendiendo a su amiga y dejándola totalmente atónita

Ino se quedó estupefacta. La falta de reacción por parte de la rubia hicieron que la médico incluso se preocupara y la zarandease ligeramente para sacarla del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba.

- Cerda, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó la peli-rosa mientras la guiaba hasta una silla que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador- Siéntate - le ordenó mientras iba a buscar un vaso de agua sin saber muy bien si debía dárselo para beber o echárselo a la cara.

Cuando Sakura volvió con el vaso de agua parecía que Ino volvía a respirar, por lo que al final optó por darle el vaso para que bebiera.

- ¿Que... que has dicho? perdona, por un momento me ha parecido haber oído que estás embarazada - preguntó completamente confundida la rubia

- Sí, has oído bien, estoy embarazada - le confirmó - ¿Todavía piensas que los factores externos no son importantes?

- Perdona, como iba a pensar que "otros factores" era sinónimo de estar embarazada - se justificó su amiga - Y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿se puede saber quién es el padre? - preguntó la florista muriéndose de curiosidad - por lo menos ¿Será de alguno de los dos de los que hemos estado hablando?

- Pues claro Cerda, ¿Por quién me tomas? El niño es de Neji, ocurrió justo antes de irnos de misión, aunque no sé para que te lo explico, al parecer tú sabes perfectamente que día fue - explicó la peli-rosa - me enteré cuando estaba recuperándome en el hospital.

- Y ¿Lo sabe él? - indagó

- No lo sabe nadie, así que como se te ocurra decir algo, juro que morirás - amenazó la médico

- Te prometo que seré una tumba - le aseguró la rubia consciente de que su amiga era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza - ¿De cuánto estás? ,¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Lo vas a tener?, ¿Estás asustada?

- Tranquila, las preguntas de una en una - le pidió mientras sonreía ante el desconcierto de su amiga. La verdad es que ya no estaba asustada, había estado pensando sobre el tema durante tres semanas y al menos, la decisión de tener al niño era la única que tenía clara - Estoy de mes y medio, aunque he estado muy asustada, ya no lo estoy, y sí, voy a tenerlo - contestó intentando saciar la curiosidad de su amiga.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?, me refiero a que es algo que no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo.

- De momento he pensado que prefería probar que tal nos va sin la presión del embarazo, aunque de aquí a un par de meses como mucho tendré que decírselo, ya no solo a él, sino a todos los demás, como bien has dicho, no es algo que se pueda ocultar.

- Así que ya has decidido quedarte con Neji -declaró la Yamanaka - Podías haberlo dicho antes y te habrías ahorrado todo el sermón del triángulo amoroso - protestó - aunque la nueva situación no hace que las cosas que te he dicho no sean ciertas. Sigo pensando que Kakashi sensei está enamorado de ti, pero en fin, las cosas se ven diferentes cuando hay un bebe de por medio.

-La verdad es que lo tengo bastante claro, pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que pensabas tú sobre el asunto ¿Crees que hago bien quedándome con Neji? - preguntó ávidamente la peli-rosa - ¿Qué piensas sobre retrasar la noticia del embarazo hasta saber si somos por lo menos mínimamente compatibles?

- Bueno Sakura, lo que piense yo no es importante, lo importante es lo que tú creas, pero por si te sirve de algo, creo que estás siendo muy valiente y que estás haciendo lo correcto. Me gustaría pensar que si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo - le contestó.

- Gracias Ino, me hacía mucha falta oírte decir eso - le agradeció - por extraño que parezca, ahora me siento mucho más tranquila.

- Sabes Frente que estaré aquí para lo que quieras - se ofreció la rubia - solo tienes que pedirlo.

- Muchas gracias Cerda, me vas a hacer llorar - se quejó mientras se acercaba a la silla donde se encontraba su amiga sentada y le daba un fuerte abrazo - solo a veces recuerdo porqué eres mi mejor amiga.

- Da miedo verte tan sentimental Frente - se burló la Yamanaka - se ve que las hormonas se han apoderado de tu cuerpo.

- Tú sin embargo, tan insensible como siempre - la acusó - bueno, tengo que irme, Neji pasará a buscarme enseguida para ir a comer y todavía tengo que arreglarme.

- Pues no quiero entretenerte más Frente, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer si quieres estar presentable, así que date prisa o no tendrás tiempo. Aunque ya se sabe, aunque la mona se vista de seda... - se mofó su amiga para descargar un poco el ambiente sentimental que se había creado.

- Muy graciosa Cerda. Se ve que la envidia es la que habla por ti - la acusó la ninja médico mientras se aproximaba a la puerta - Nos vemos - se despidió.

- Nos vemos - repitió la rubia viendo como se alejaba su mejor amiga y sin terminar de asimilar todavía la noticia de su embarazo - _cuantas cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante_ - pensó la florista mientras se intentaba imaginar a su temperamental amiga en el papel de madre - _cuantas cosas._

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sakura se metió inmediatamente en la ducha para no perder tiempo. En vista del día tan bueno que había salido eligió un vestido blanco de verano que intuía que le favorecía puesto que la única vez que se lo puso le arrancó por primera y única vez un verdadero cumplido al impertérrito Kakashi y lo acompañó de unas sandalias planas de cuero marrón a juego con un bolso bandolera. Se dejó la melena suelta y puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse, optó únicamente por un poco de colorete que resaltara sus pómulos y un ligero toque de carmín. Se encontraba más cómoda con una imagen natural. A pesar de lo que había dicho su amiga, sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo puesto que cuando se miró al espejo se sorprendió de la imagen devuelta. Iba a resultar cierto aquello de que las mujeres embarazadas resplandecían, Sakura en estos momentos se veía radiante.

Apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que Neji fuera a buscarla, y teniendo en cuenta el carácter del chico, no dudaba ni por un momento que el timbre sonaría en el momento exacto. Pero habiendo salido un día tan bueno y como debido a la imparable llegada del invierno esos días comenzaban a escasear, decidió esperarle fuera.

No había hecho más que salir a la calle cuando maldijo interiormente su idea. A menos de diez metros se veía relucir con el sol una desordenada cabellera plateada que se acercaba hacia ella.

- Buenos días Sakura - saludó sin apenas apartar la mirada de su más que cuestionable lectura - ¿No crees que ya no hace tiempo para ese vestido? - preguntó mientras una pequeña brisa ondeaba los cabellos y la falda de la peli-rosa

- Pues yo creo que hace un día perfecto para llevarlo - contradijo la kunoichi siendo consciente de que efectivamente se encontraba helada en ese momento pero no debido a la repentina ráfaga de viento sino a la incómoda presencia de su ex-maestro - hay que aprovechar los pocos días de sol que quedan.

- No, si yo estoy muy agradecido de que te pongas ese vestido, y me atrevería a decir que no soy el único. Haces que el paisaje sea mucho más interesante - le contestó dejándola con la equivocada idea de que le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

- Gracias -respondió tímidamente la muchacha - pero... entonces no sé por qué dices que no hace tiempo para este vestido.

- Es solo porque creo que con la brisa, revelas más de ti de lo que tenías intención de hacer - manifestó dejándola claramente confundida.

- No te entiendo - declaró mientras comprobaba que el viento no había subido su falda hasta límites indecorosos - ¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó a la vez que posicionaba inocentemente las manos para impedir que la brisa levantara un poco su falda.

- Me parece que te estás confundiendo de lugar - dijo con una pícara sonrisa bajo la máscara que se dejaba entrever solo gracias a la expresividad de su ojo.

- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas? - empezó a enfadarse la kunoichi - no me he equivocado de lugar. Sabes perfectamente que vivo aquí, y ahora mismo solo estoy esperando a que Neji venga a buscarme para ir a comer - le informó subiendo un poco el tono de la voz - así que dime, ¿Cómo es eso de que me estoy confundiendo de lugar? Deja de ser tan críptico.

- Yo no soy críptico Sakura, digo las cosas claramente. Es solo que a veces las personas no quieren entender - contestó levantando la vista de su libro por primera vez en toda la conversación y posicionándola descaradamente sobre el escote de su vestido mientras la sonrisa socarrona no abandonaba sus labios.

- Pero qué demonios... - comenzó a decir la peli-rosa mientras se miraba al escote y se daba cuenta de que la combinación de vestido de tirantes sin sujetador y viento no era la más acertada para esa época del año - Eres un pervertido - se quejó mientras intentaba ocultar sus erectos pezones tras sus manos.

- Perdona - se hizo el ofendido llevando una mano a su pecho - yo solo pensaba que te estaba haciendo un favor al evitar que te paseases por toda Konoha con los pilotos encendidos - se burló.

- De verdad que hay veces que te odio - le reprochó mientras su cara iba cogiendo un intenso color rojizo - estúpido ninja copia - masculló como si estuviera masticando estas últimas palabras.

- Odiar es una palabra muy fea Sakura - le dijo acercándose a su oído - además, yo sé que no me odias - le susurró en tono seductor - eres incapaz de odiar a nadie.

- Tú que sabrás - le gritó claramente enfadada girando sobre sus pies y dejándole plantado para dirigirse hacia su casa y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras el shinobi veía como la peli-rosa entraba en su casa se felicitó a sí mismo por haber cumplido tan satisfactoriamente su misión, hacer que Sakura se cambiara de ropa teniendo solo que usar un inofensivo jutsu de viento para conseguir su cometido. En el momento en que la chica puso un pie fuera de casa había captado su atención, y para desgracia de la chica, había estipulado que se veía demasiado bonita con ese vestido para su propia seguridad. Además, ese vestido solo se lo ponía para él, se negaba a que la chica se lo pusiera para salir con Neji. Era un pensamiento un poco irracional, pero juzgaba que su acción no perjudicaba a nadie, bueno, igual solo al Hyuga por privarle de tan encantadora vista, pero Kakashi no era un hombre de remordimientos.

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez. Si ya se que en este capítulo no es que pase gran cosa, pero cualquier chica en la situación de Sakura acudiría corriendo a contárselo a su mejor amiga, por lo menos yo en mi caso lo haría, así que era un capítulo obligatorio. Respecto al encuentro con Kakashi, me pareció divertido ;)

Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y espero impaciente vuestros comentarios.

Besitos


	15. La cita

Hola a todos, sé que he tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar este capítulo pero he estado un poco liada. Espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero hasta enero no lo puedo prometer porque tengo que entregar un proyecto y andaré un poco atareada. De todas formas no me olvido de vosotros, como ya os he dicho, intentaré sacar tiempo de donde sea para actualizar ;)

Un beso y espero que os guste

* * *

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C15 La cita**

Sakura entró a su casa muy enfadada con Kakashi sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera enamorada de un pervertido tan descarado como él?.

Sin pensar mucho que escogía se cambió de ropa terminando de cambiarse en el momento justo en que sonaba el timbre de su casa.

- Buenos días Sakura, te ves preciosa - Saludó Neji en cuanto la vio salir con un favorecedor vestido verde de otoño y una chaqueta colgada del brazo.

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien - Le devolvió el cumplido la peli-rosa. La verdad es que el Hyuga se veía especialmente guapo aquel día. Llevaba un Yukata azul marino con los bordes blancos que hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos, y además el hecho de que fuera a buscarla sin la ropa de entrenamiento habitual le daba a su cita un toque más formal.

- Esto es para ti - le dijo el chico un tanto avergonzado sacando un bonito ramo de flores de cerezo que escondía tras de sí.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad - exclamó la kunoichi abriendo exageradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa y agradeciéndole el detalle con un tímido beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el interior de su casa para poner las flores en agua. La verdad es que en todos los años de su vida nadie le había regalado flores, bueno, a excepción de aquel patético intento de Kakashi de salir airoso de haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños el año pasado en que le entregó cuatro flores mal cogidas. La gente se puede preguntar cómo se pueden malcoger unas flores, pero cuando estás de misión cerca de Suna y la única vegetación que existe son arbustos y maleza junto con alguna que otra flor espinosa que además resulta ser venenosa, el resultado puede ser nefasto. Así que sí, aquella era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores.

Después de ese inesperado gesto por parte del que hasta hace bien poco catalogaba como el ninja más frío de todo Konoha, ambos se encaminaron por las calles de la villa dando un paseo y disfrutando de la agradable temperatura con la que el día les había obsequiado.

-¿Donde quieres que vayamos a comer? - preguntó el chico de ojos albinos.

- La verdad es que me da igual - contestó la peli-rosa encogiendo los hombros - sorpréndeme.

- No soy muy bueno con las sorpresas, pero lo intentaré - comentó el Hyuga - He de confesarte que estoy un poco nervioso, me gustaría que nuestra primera cita fuera perfecta, pero ya sabes, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto - aclaró.

- Pues antes me has dejado de piedra con lo de las flores, ha sido un detalle muy bonito que no me esperaba - le intentó tranquilizar la ninja médico - así que no se te dan tan mal las sorpresas - contestó mirándolo de soslayo con una sonrisa - Todavía está por ver que es lo que se le puede dar mal al genio Hyuga.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando en silencio por las calles disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol antes de que el shinobi se decidiera a hablar.

- La verdad es que hace un día estupendo, ¿Qué te parece si compramos alguna cosa y hacemos un picnic? - Preguntó.

- Me parece una idea perfecta - le contestó la chica sonriendo - hay que aprovechar este día tan bueno, ya no podremos disfrutar de ellos hasta dentro de un tiempo. Podemos pasar por el Ichiraku y comprar algo para llevar.

- Pues vamos, pasaremos antes por mi casa a por un mantel y cubiertos, Hinata suele tener una cesta preparada para cuando va a entrenar con su equipo - concluyo el chico.

Tras un pequeño paseo por las calles de la villa llegaron a las puertas de la imponente mansión Hyuga.

- Si quieres puedo esperarte aquí afuera - se ofreció la peli-rosa - así no tendrás que dar explicaciones a nadie.

- No soy un cobarde, Sakura - se ofendió el chico de ojos perla- además, no es como si pretendiera mantenerte oculta o algo parecido, así que no, definitivamente me acompañarás dentro - sentenció sin dejar lugar a ninguna alegación.

A continuación la cogió de la mano y ambos entraron en las dependencias Hyuga. Nada más entrar se encontraron con dos sirvientas que no supieron ocultar su sorpresa al verlos de la mano y las cuales salieron despavoridas al encontrarse de frente con la mirada del heredero de su clan.

- Ves, no sé yo si ha sido muy buena idea que te acompañara - declaró la kunoichi.

- Tú no te preocupes, solo es la sorpresa, no creo que nadie vaya a decir nada en contra de que haya elegido una novia, creo que ya soy mayorcito - le intentó tranquilizar mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte el agarre de su mano.

La condujo por los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión hasta un amplio jardín interior donde le pidió que le esperara mientras buscaba a Hinata para que le facilitara las cosas necesarias para su improvisado picnic.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara Neji, Sakura se sorprendió recordando la única vez que había estado en la mansión Hyuga. Las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, en aquella ocasión se había sentido como una furtiva que nadie debía ver, en cierta forma, el estar ahora allí le hacía desquitarse del mal rato que pasó intentando salir de aquel laberinto sin ser vista. Después de tanto tiempo había vuelto, pero esta vez de forma oficial y con todo el derecho de poder estar allí.

Se sentó en el borde un pequeño estanque que había en el centro del jardín y metió la mano en el agua para refrescarse. Se sentía bien estando allí legítimamente. Varios sirvientes y algunos miembros de la rama secundaria pasaron por el jardín observándola tímidamente sin apenas atreverse a saludarla. Por lo que se veía, la noticia de su visita había corrido como la pólvora.

Al cabo de un rato Neji volvió al jardín donde la había dejado con una voluminosa cesta de mimbre en su mano.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí, una mesa plegable? - preguntó divertida la peli-rosa al ver el tamaño de la cesta.

- Hinata insistió en que llevara todo esto - se justificó encogiéndose de hombros y dando a entender que nunca entendería esa faceta de su prima - cuando quieras nos vamos.

Ambos salieron de la mansión Hyuga y se dispusieron a poner rumbo al Ichiraku. Tras una pequeña caminata llegaron al restaurante. La cita iba saliendo muy bien, pero para su desgracia y sin saber cómo no habían pensado en que se podían tropezar con él en el Ichiraku, se encontraron con su cliente más habitual, Naruto.

- Sakura chan, Sakura chan, que bien que estés aquí - vociferó el rubio - había oído que te habían herido en tu última misión - continuó gritando mientras espachurraba a la kunoichi entre sus brazos.

- Naruto, por favor, intenta ser un poco menos efusivo - le regañó la chica - no me dejas respirar - se quejó mientras su tez se volvía de un insano color verde debido a la falta de oxígeno.

- Menos mal que estás bien, me asusté mucho cuando Shikamaru me lo contó hace un rato. Iba a pasarme luego por tu casa para ver como estabas- le aseguró.

- Claro, claro, pero antes tenías que comer algo, no fuera a ser que te desmayaras de desnutrición por el camino - se mofó mientras señalaba los tres tazones vacíos que estaban al lado de su amigo el jinchuriki.

- Sakura chan, no seas cruel conmigo - gimoteó el rubio - esta mañana estuve entrenando muy duro y me moría de hambre - se justificó el chico a un volumen tan alto que incluso la gente de la calle se giró para ver quien gritaba.

- Baja la voz mendrugo - le regañó la chica dándole un capón - nos está mirando todo el mundo. ¿Es que no sabes hablar como la gente normal?.

- Ayyy - se quejó el jinchuriki frotándose la cabeza- mira quien fue hablar, la delicada dama de fuerza monstruosa.

- Narutooooo, como no te calles ya puedes empezar a correr - amenazó la chica enseñándole su puño cerrado.

- Vale, vale - contestó el rubio poniendo las manos frente a él en gesto conciliador dándose cuenta de que no era buena idea hacer enfadar a su amiga.

Después de volver a sentarse en su sitio y de que los ánimos volvieran a su lugar, Naruto encargó otro tazón más de ramen.

- No hay nada como las buenas noticias para despertarme el apetito - declaró satisfecho - Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que no llevas el uniforme? - se sorprendió el chico mientras por primera vez era consciente de la presencia del Hyuga al lado de la peli-rosa - Y ¿Qué haces con el estirado de Neji? ¿Acaso os han dado alguna misión juntos? - preguntó mientras separaba un par de palillos nuevos y se disponía a devorar su cuarto tazón de ramen.

La peli-rosa se sonrojó fuertemente al ser consciente que había llegado el momento de explicarle a la gente que Neji y ella estaban saliendo juntos y al no saber muy bien cómo hacerlo se quedó muda.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura chan? ¿Por qué te pones roja? ¿Es por el comentario de Neji? No creo que se sorprenda, él ya sabe que piensas que es un insufrible estirado, lo has dicho tantas veces que en alguna ocasión ha tenido que oírte -expresó sin ningún tacto el cabeza hueca rubio.

La kunoichi se quedó petrificada en el sitio sin saber que decir. Era verdad que en el pasado había criticado abiertamente y sin tapujos al Hyuga, pero no se imaginaba que el idiota de su compañero lo fuera a soltar así sin más delante de ambos. _Dios, Naruto, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inoportuno? Tienes que tener un gen especial, si no, no me lo explico - _se mortificó la chica.

- ¿Cómo era aquello que decías? - intentaba recordar el chico de bigotes - Que su arrogancia hacía que ni si quiera con el Byakugan fuera capaz de ver su propia mediocridad... que más, que más ... ah sí, que su mejor arma es su gélida mirada de idiota... ah, y la que para mí sin duda es la mejor, que parece que le dan una patada en las pelotas cada vez que abre la boca y por eso racaniza tanto las palabras.

- ¿Lo estás haciendo adrede, verdad? - Se oyó la tranquila voz de Neji detrás de ambos compañeros de equipo - No puede haber nadie tan imbécil como tú.

- Sakura chan, ¿Qué le pasa a éste ahora? - preguntó ingenuamente el rubio - ¿Por qué me miráis ambos así? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?.

- ¿Estás tentando a la suerte para morir hoy? - Dejó escapar el Hyuga con su característica imperturbabilidad - No tenía intención de mancharme el traje, pero puedo hacer una excepción si sigues dejando salir estupideces de tu boca - dijo mientras clavaba su fría mirada en el rubio - y para tu información, no me interesa lo que pensara Sakura de mi antes, me interesa saber lo que piensa ahora - indicó mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de la chica.

Solo se oyó como los palillos del rubio caían al suelo mientras los ojos amenazaban con salírsele de las cuencas y la mandíbula luchaba por no desencajarse debido a una exagerada apertura de la boca.

- Pero ... qué demonios Sakura, ¿Por qué no le rompes la cara a Neji? te está tocando tan tranquilamente - chilló sin acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando delante de él - ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?, creo que te diste un buen golpe en la misión y todavía estás recuperándote. No te preocupes, yo te acompaño a casa para que descanses - se ofreció gentilmente mientras se apoderaba de una de las manos de la Kunoichi y tiraba de ella para alejarla del Hyuga.

La situación no podía ser más cómica, por un lado Naruto intentaba tirar de un brazo de Sakura con todas sus fuerzas mientras que por el otro Neji la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que se moviera ni un milímetro. Al darse cuenta que tirando de un la chica con un solo brazo no iba a conseguir nada Naruto la cogió con ambas manos y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. El resultado para las decenas de espectadores que se habían arremolinado alrededor del restaurante era una especie de soga-tira en la que Sakura hacía de cuerda y Neji y Naruto tiraban de ella en opuestas direcciones llegando a tal punto que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a dividirla por la mitad.

- Vosotros dos, ya vale ¿no? - se enfureció la peli-rosa - ¿qué creéis que soy?, ¿una cuerda?, ¿Un juguete que os pertenece a alguno de los dos? Nunca en la vida he pasado tanta vergüenza. Me voy a mi casa - les informó dejando a ambos chicos plantados en el restaurante ante la atenta mirada de todos los improvisados espectadores.

Después de un par de segundos asimilando lo que acababa de pasar ambos chicos se miraron de forma acusadora y nada amigable.

- ¿Estarás contento con lo que has hecho, no? - Le acusó muy enfadado el Hyuga.

- Si yo no he hecho nada - se defendió el portador del Kiubi - Has sido tú el que se ha intentado aprovechar de Sakura chan ahora que está trastornada tras su última misión.

- Pero tú, ¿Por quién me tomas? - se indignó el moreno - a mi no me hace falta aprovecharme de nadie. Además, para tú información, Sakura es mi novia, por eso no le importaba que yo la tocara, así que ve acostumbrándote a vernos juntos porque de ahora en adelante nos vas a ver mucho.

Dicho esto el Hyuga desapareció del restaurante y fue tras Sakura dejando al rubio todavía más confundido de lo que estaba.

- ¿Que Sakura chan está saliendo con ese estirado? No puede ser - se asombraba en voz alta el jinchuriki - No, si ya sabía yo que el día de hoy iba a ser muy raro. Para empezar, que me encontrara a Kakashi sensei hace un rato y me devolviera todo el dinero que me debe y me aconsejara ir a comer al Ichiraku era bastante extraño, era lógico pensar que tal golpe de suerte se compensarse de alguna forma. Al final, como decía Erosennin todo tiene que quedar en equilibrio.

Mientras Naruto intentaba asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir, Sakura se dirigía muy frustrada hacia su casa maldiciendo su mala suerte y quejándose de no poder tener una vida normal como todo el mundo, con amigos normales, citas normales y situaciones normales, no como la surrealista situación que acababa de vivir hacía un rato.

-Sakura, espera por favor - Oyó como la llamaba Neji un par de manzanas más atrás - Déjame disculparme - le pidió.

La chica se paró y esperó a que el Hyuga se acercara hasta ella. En su cara todavía podía verse reflejado el enfado que sentía, y en ese momento Neji supo que tendría que esforzarse mucho para conseguir que la chica aceptara continuar con la cita.

- Sakura, lo siento, de verdad - comenzó el shinobi - Sabes que no soy de montar espectáculos, es solo que ese idiota de Naruto me ha sacado de quicio. No entiendo qué es lo que mi prima puede ver en él - se disculpó con la cabeza gacha y apretando fuertemente los puños - Yo tan solo quería pasar un día inolvidable contigo, y por lo que parece, inolvidable va a ser, lo que pasa que no de la forma en que yo tenía planeada...

El chico cogió la mano de la peli-rosa y levantó la mirada clavándola en los verdes ojos de ella. Las blancas perlas irradiaban una intensidad abrumadora que hicieron que el enfado de la chica se diluyera.

- Por favor, permíteme compensarte. Continuemos donde lo habíamos dejado - dijo levantando la cesta - aún podemos hacer ese picnic que teníamos planeado.

La kunoichi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Todavía no sabía cómo se había visto envuelta en aquella situación. Ni si quiera estaba enfadada con Neji, no le había gustado la vena posesiva que había visto, pero entendía que Naruto no había ayudado mucho. Estaba enfadada con el rubio por haber dicho todas esas cosas delante de Neji, ¿Como podía ser tan patán?, pero si lo pensaba de verdad, con quien estaba furiosa era consigo misma. Sabía que el Hyuga no se había portado bien con ella hace años, pero aquello tampoco la autorizaba a denigrarlo de esa forma. Durante años, el Hyuga había sido constante objeto de sus burlas, y si hay que dejar claro que Naruto no tiene conocimiento cuando habla y mete la pata en numerosas ocasiones, también hay que constatar que no se había inventado nada, todas aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, por lo que quién en el fondo tenía que sentirse ofendido era el Hyuga, y en vez de eso lo tenía delante disculpándose.

- Yo... lo siento mucho Neji, no quería que oyeses esas cosas. Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento pasado y quien en verdad te pide perdón soy yo - se disculpó la chica.

- No necesito tus disculpas, estabas en tu derecho de estar enfadada conmigo, lo que pensaras antes no me preocupa, lo que me interesa es lo que piensas ahora, por eso, si quisieras acompañarme a comer como teníamos pensado me harías muy feliz.

- Claro que sí, Neji, será un honor - contestó cogiéndolo del brazo y comenzando a andar - pero primero tendremos que pasar por algún otro sitio para comprar algo de comer, al final nos hemos ido del Ichiraku sin comprar nada.

- No hay problema, pararemos en cualquier restaurante que nos pille de camino - sugirió el chico - por cierto, solo una pregunta, ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan escueto hablando?

La chica le miró, sonrió y apretó más el agarre de su brazo antes de contestar.

- Bueno, la verdad es que a veces parece que te cobran por hablar, pero para ser honestos hay que decir que durante este último tiempo me has sorprendido bastante en tus conversaciones. Ya no son solo intercambios de información, ahora parece que has aprendido a hablar con los demás - le respondió la peli-rosa - además, tampoco me hace falta que estés hablando todo el día, con un Naruto en mi vida es suficiente - aclaró sonriendo

- Me alegro de que lo veas así, he intentado expresar más lo que siento, al menos contigo - le confesó.

Después de esta breve conversación los dos ninjas pusieron rumbo hacia las puertas de la villa en un cómodo silencio para continuar con su ajetreada cita campestre bajo la triste mirada del ninja copia que aun habiendo planeado sabotear el encuentro gracias a la ingenua ayuda de Naruto, no había conseguido su cometido. Había estado muy cerca de lograrlo, pero por lo que parece, el Hyuga estaba más que decidido a conquistar a Sakura, y eso a la larga, podía ser un problema.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí otro capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os enfadéis mucho conmigo por hacer a Naruto un poco más cateto de lo que realmente es. Gracias por leer y como siempre espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios

Un beso


	16. La posada

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C16 La posada**

Había pasado un mes desde aquella fatídica primera cita de Sakura y Neji y las cosas habían mejorado bastante desde entonces. Neji había tenido que irse a unas cuantas misiones y había tenido que encargarse de varios asuntos relacionados con su clan durante ese tiempo y Sakura había estado liadísima con turnos interminables en el hospital pero de vez en cuando encontraban algún momento para verse. Habían salido unas cuantas veces, habían ido a comer, a pasear, al teatro e incluso en una ocasión habían entrenado juntos y pese a que todo parecía apuntar a que su relación se estaba consolidando, Sakura todavía no había encontrado el momento de decirle a Neji que en un futuro relativamente corto iba a ser padre. Lo había intentado en un par de ocasiones, pero al final toda la valentía y determinación que creía haber reunido la abandonaban dejándole un irremediable sentimiento de cobardía.

Aquella noche había vuelto a pasar. Neji le había sorprendido yendo a buscarla al hospital después del larguísimo turno doble que había drenado hasta su última gota de chakra y aunque estaba agotada había accedido a dar un paseo nocturno. Él acababa de volver de una misión de una semana y también estaba exhausto, pero lo primero que había hecho nada más llegar fue ir a buscarla, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasar por su casa para cambiarse, así que ¿Cómo iba a rechazar su invitación?. Había estado apuntito, de verdad que esta vez casi había logrado decírselo, incluso le había soltado las palabras mágicas de "tengo algo que decirte", pero en el último segundo las sílabas se atascaron en su garganta y la imposibilidad de pronunciar una frase coherente dio paso a un patético intento de salvar la situación balbuceando un tímido "me gustas mucho" el cual fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de su parte seguido de las palabras "lo siento, pero esas palabras se quedan cortas para expresar la magnitud de lo que yo siento" que la dejaron petrificada en el sitio sin saber que decir. Gracias a Dios el Hyuga ya se esperaba una reacción por el estilo, por lo que enseguida añadió un "perdona, no pretendía que te sintieras incómoda, olvida lo que lo he dicho", y sin más siguió caminando. La kunoichi le siguió bastante confundida y preguntándose si realmente él pensaba que era tan fácil olvidar que había dicho algo como aquello.

Y ahí estaba ella, otra noche más completamente agotada y dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir por culpa de su incorregible cobardía. Realmente ¿Tendría en algún momento el coraje de decírselo? esperaba que sí, puesto que no era un secreto de los que se pudieran ocultar por mucho más tiempo. Ya había empezado a notar como su vientre había empezado a abultarse ligeramente y lo más preocupante de todo, notaba como la criatura que crecía en su interior iba consumiendo constantemente su chakra dejándola completamente extenuada al final del día. Era un milagro que Tsunade no se hubiera percatado de su estado todavía, si bien es cierto que la había estado evitando todo este tiempo, se habían encontrado un par de veces en las que en una ocasión la peli-rosa salió airosa debido a que su mentora se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad tal que le era completamente imposible percibir cualquier variación en su sistema de circulación del chakra y en otra en la que se encontraba rodeada de otras veinte personas que enmascaraban su chakra y el de su bebé. Debido a esto había estado intentando perfeccionar una técnica de ocultación de Chakra que creaba una barrera que encubría el del bebé, la cual practicaba con Ino siempre que podía, solo esperaba haberla perfeccionado lo suficiente como para que Tsunade no la descubriera en la cita que tenían al día siguiente.

La noche transcurrió insufriblemente lenta y en vela para Sakura dejándole unas delatoras manchas oscuras bajo los ojos que revelaban lo poco que había descansado. Se duchó, vistió e intentó tomar sin éxito un bocado y armándose de todo su valor fue a ver por qué su maestra la había citado. Al aproximarse a la puerta pudo distinguir una familiar cabellera plateada esperando tras esta.

- Buenos días Sakura, tienes muy buena cara hoy - saludó irónicamente el ninja copia

- Ahórrate tu sarcasmo Kakashi, no estoy de humor - contestó la kunoichi

-Es una pena, últimamente no estás nunca de humor - intentó incitarle

- Es raro que eso solo pase cuando tú estás cerca ¿No crees? - le recriminó

- Me entristece tanto oír tus crueles palabras - declaró el shinobi poniendo cara de perrito abandonado - ¿ya no le tienes respeto a tu viejo maestro?

- Si por viejo entiendes decrépito y por maestro simple espectador, sí, he dejado de tenerte respeto - contestó exasperada.

En ese justo momento se abrieron ambas puertas del despacho de la Hokage dando paso a una potente y autoritaria voz.

- Vosotros dos, dejad de pelear y entrad de una vez - interrumpió la Sennin

En ese instante todos los pelos del cuerpo de Sakura se erizaron traspasando la ropa que llevaba como si fuera un puercoespín en posición defensiva. Las alarmas silenciosas de peligro inminente se activaron haciendo que todos sus sentidos se agudizaran y accionando el mecanismo de bloqueo de chakra que tanto había estado practicando. Solo esperaba que todos sus esfuerzos dieran fruto.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué vosotros dos no podéis hablar sin discutir? - preguntó la líder de la aldea -Todavía me pregunto cómo puede ser que forméis el mejor equipo que tengo si no podéis cruzar más de dos palabras sin pelearos, pero en fin, no estoy en posición de juzgar así que simplemente me conformaré con lo que hay - comentó resignada mientras escaneaba implacablemente las dos figuras que tenía delante suyo.

Sakura rezó todas las oraciones que sabía con la esperanza de no ser descubierta y al parecer la benevolencia de los Dioses junto a las horas de práctica dieron resultado, puesto que Tsunade no comentó nada sobre su estado.

- Tengo una misión para vosotros dos - informó a la pareja - se trata de una misión para recabar información. Viajaréis a Iwa e intentaréis averiguar todo lo que podáis sobre la organización de Ren. Han llegado noticias sobre sus últimos movimientos y lo sitúan en el país de la lluvia cerca de la frontera con el nuestro. Como vosotros conocéis su apariencia y la de su hermana sois la mejor opción. No quiero que actuéis, no quiero que intentéis desmantelar la organización vosotros dos solos, solo quiero que recojáis información, ¿me habéis entendido? - enfatizó la Quinta - No quiero que os toméis esto como algo personal. Creedme, si tuviera otra opción mandaría a otro equipo, pero como ya os he dicho sois los únicos que conocéis tanto el aspecto de Ren como el de su supuesta hermana, así que necesito que seáis vosotros quienes vayáis. Solo espero que no hagáis nada estúpido - les pidió - y por una vez, no me refiero a ti, Kakashi - comentó mirando desdeñosamente al shinobi - me preocupas más tú, Sakura - declaró cambiando la vista hacia ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos - me da exactamente igual las ganas que tengas de vengarte por lo que sucedió - le advirtió severamente - acatarás las órdenes de no intervenir ¿está claro? - exigió saber

- Si maestra, muy claro - contestó la kunoichi - sabes que nunca desobedecería tus órdenes

- Sí, claro, como si eso no hubiera sucedido nunca - comentó con ironía - aunque por la cuenta que te trae más vale que esta vez sea cierto - amenazó la Godaime.

- Sakura cumplirá sus órdenes, me aseguraré de ello cueste lo que cueste. Siempre he cuidado de ella y esta vez no será diferente, la mantendré a salvo aunque eso suponga que tenga que protegerla de sí misma - aseguró el peli-plata mientras la peli-rosa le lanzaba una mirada que bien podría dejarle fulminado en el sitio en ese mismo instante.

- Como si me pudiera fiar más de ti, pero bueno, os concederé el beneficio de la duda - continuó resignada Tsunade -Id a preparar vuestro equipaje, partiréis en dos horas - anunció - ahora marchaos de mi vista y os repito que no debéis actuar, espero que cumpláis mis órdenes.

Ambos ninjas salieron en silencio de la estancia. Una vez en el pasillo Sakura se enfrentó a su antiguo maestro.

- ¿De verdad todavía piensas que tienes que cuidar de mí como si fuera una genin? - preguntó dolida - Pensaba que después de todos estos años me habría ganado tu respeto.

- No dramatices Sakura, claro que tienes mi respeto. Sé que te has convertido en una de las mejores kunoichis que tiene este pueblo, pero eso no significa que yo no me preocupe por ti y no sienta la necesidad y la obligación de velar por ti - aclaró el shinobi - Sabes perfectamente que cambiaría gustosamente mi vida por la tuya - declaró en un tono serio nada propio de él mientras su único ojo visible se clavaba en las verdes orbes de ella dotando a sus palabras de un significado mucho más profundo del expresado.

Tras unos segundos sumergidos en esa cargada atmósfera el peli-plata rompió el embrujo creado por la unió de sus miradas posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y revolviéndole el cabello como cuando era una niña. Era un gesto que solía utilizar cuando ella era una genin y quería tranquilizarla y transmitirle el afecto que sentía hacia ella. Era la manera que tenía él de expresarle que cuidaría de ella pasara lo que pasara sin necesidad de palabras. Aquel simple gesto devastó el alma de la peli-rosa puesto que no había nada en este mundo que deseara más que el afecto del ninja copia, pero no esa clase de afecto, sino el que había intuido percibir segundos atrás y que ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido nada más que un espejismo.

- Además, ¿Qué clase de maestro sería si no cuidara de mis alumnos? Tengo una reputación que mantener -agregó el ninja copia sonriendo

- Hace tiempo que ya no eres mi maestro - puntualizó con tristeza la kunoichi - No quiero ser una preocupación para ti, no me gusta ser una carga para nadie, así que no te preocupes tanto, yo velaré por mí misma. Nos veremos en las puertas de la villa en dos horas, no tardes - concluyó mientras se giraba y se dirigía con paso firme hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia la salida de la torre.

El peli-plata la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Después, respiró hondo y huyó del escenario por una ventana abierta. Se suponía que debía ir a casa a preparar el viaje, pero en vez de ello, como si sus pies se hubieran puesto en modo piloto automático, le guiaron sin querer hasta el monumento a los caídos, La Piedra de los Héroes.

Solía pasar horas y horas allí de pie, junto al recuerdo de sus amigos desaparecidos reflexionando sobre el sentido de su vida, lamentando sus errores y pidiendo perdón por ellos.

Se acercó hasta la fría piedra y se quedó allí plantado recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo?, ¿Por qué siempre que dejaba entrever un ápice de sus sentimientos acababa reculando y dando un paso atrás intentando por todos los medios que nadie se percatara de lo que de verdad sentía? ¿Por qué para él demostrar sus sentimientos era algo vergonzoso e iba asociado a la absurda idea de que aquello le hacía vulnerable cuando en realidad amar a alguien le hacía más fuerte? ¿Sería capaz algún día de decirle a su ex-alumna lo que en realidad sentía por ella?

_Soy un cobarde y lo único que he conseguido es alejarla cada vez más de mí. Desde que me di cuenta de que la quiero, lo único que he hecho es auto-sabotearme y arrojarla en los brazos del Hyuga y todo ello solo porque tengo miedo a fracasar, a darme cuenta de que no estoy hecho para amar a otra persona aunque la quiera con toda el alma. La idea de saber que no la puedo hacer feliz por mucho que me esfuerce me aterra y en el fondo prefiero vivir con la duda de lo que podría haber sido que intentarlo, y eso es lo más cobarde que puede hacer alguien en su vida. Pero no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, ya va siendo hora de que cambie mi destino. Te prometo que esta vez lo haré, Obito- _Aseguró ante la tumba de su mejor amigo.

Media hora más tarde de lo estipulado Sakura sintió como el chakra de su ex-maestro se acercaba hacia donde ella le esperaba sin ni si quiera aparentar un mínimo de remordimiento por la tardanza.

- Si el mundo fuera justo deberías envejecer la mitad del tiempo que haces perder a los demás esperándote- se quejó la peli-rosa - si eso fuera cierto ahora tendrías más o menos unos ochenta años - calculó.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero entonces también deberían rejuvenecerme un día por cada una de las veces que he salvado ese precioso trasero tuyo - pidió a cambio mientras le golpeaba cariñosamente la nariz con el índice - calculo que entonces hasta sería más joven que tú.

- No seas pretencioso Kakashi - se quejó la kunoichi - como mucho tendrías la misma edad que Tsunade - le concedió - ahora pongámonos en marcha que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido por tu culpa.

- No nos espera nadie, así que no tengas tanta prisa - intentó apaciguar el shinobi - podemos tomárnoslo con calma - comentó mientras sacaba su adorado libro y comenzaba a andar a un tranquilo ritmo.

Habían andado en silencio durante horas sin que se hubiera producido ningún incidente hasta que había empezado a anochecer y una inesperada e intempestiva tormenta les había alcanzado. Tras un par de horas caminado bajo la lluvia llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde debido a las circunstancias decidieron pasar la noche. Se dirigieron a la única posada del lugar con la intención de reservar un par de habitaciones, pero al parecer las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea.

- Buenas noches, desearía dos habitaciones individuales para esta noche - solicitó el ninja copia en la recepción mientras Sakura intentaba sacudirse la fina capa de agua que recubría todo su cuerpo y su pelo a la entrada de la posada.

- Lo siento mucho caballero, pero me temo que solo me queda libre una habitación doble - informó el desaliñado dueño del establecimiento el cual nada más verlo dejaba entrever lo que se podía esperar del lugar en cuanto a la limpieza e higiene se trataba - Es la feria del ganado en el pueblo de al lado y todos los establecimientos de los alrededores estamos al completo. A mí me queda esta habitación de milagro - aclaró.

- Está bien, que se le va a hacer, si no hay más remedio - se resignó el peli-plata sonriendo para sí mismo puesto que le daba la excusa perfecta para poder observar como dormía la kunoichi.

Después de haber velado sus sueños durante días cuando había estado hospitalizada, Kakashi había descubierto que era una especie de adicto a ver como la peli-rosa descansaba tranquilamente a su lado. Le encantaba ver como su ex-alumna bajaba sus barreras defensivas por unas horas y le mostraba su lado más pacífico, ese que cuando estaba despierta se ofuscaba en esconder a toda costa, ese en el que sus facciones se relajaban y le permitían ver su belleza en todo su esplendor.

- Que mala suerte tengo, creo que me va a tocar otra de esas horribles noches en las que no pego ojo debido a tus ronquidos- se quejó el shinobi cuando llegó a su lado y dándole de esta manera la noticia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó desconcertada la Kunoichi - ¿Vamos a tener que dormir en la misma habitación?

- No te pongas así, Sakura, los dos sabemos que la peor parte siempre me la llevo yo - se lamentó el peli-plata - al final el que termina durmiendo en el frío y duro suelo soy yo, así que no sé por qué te quejas.

- Si claro, habló el caballero de brillante armadura, que para una vez que actúa cortésmente me lo recuerda durante semanas - le reclamó la chica

- Anda, no te quejes más y subamos, necesitas cambiarte de ropa cuanto antes o cogerás un resfriado - le aseguró el ninja copia

Como sabía que su maestro tenía razón, por mucho que le pesara no podía replicar, así que simplemente le arrebató la llave de la mano, cogió sus pertenencias y se encaminó hacia la habitación seguida por el peli-plata.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una desolador panorama, el mugroso cuarto era tan pequeño que apenas cabía la cama doble que albergaba y que se situaba junto a la ventana. El escaso espacio libre entre la puerta y la cama era el justo para que la puerta se pudiera abrir.

- Esto no puede ir peor - auguró la kunoichi mientras se encaminaba como podía hasta la otra puerta que se veía y donde suponía que se encontraba el baño - miento, si puede ir peor - se quejó al ver el cochambroso baño que tenía ante ella. Las juntas del alicatado de la pared pasado de moda hacía ya varias décadas estaban negras de la suciedad y había restos de jabón de antiguos inquilinos en la ducha junto con otras sustancias que no pudo identificar - y ¿Quieres que me duche aquí?, parece que en este lugar no conocen la lejía - se quejó con repugnancia.

- No seas melindrosa, si quieres me ducho yo primero - se ofreció el ninja copia

- ¿Que te hace pensar que tu porquería me da menos asco que la de un desconocido? - preguntó sarcásticamente la kunoichi

- En ese caso, toda tuya - le invitó indicando con las manos que le cedía el puesto.

- Oh, no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento. Sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte hacer que un anciano esperara empapado a que yo me duchara, no podría soportar el remordimiento si cayeras enfermo - respondió declinando así su invitación

- Que amable de tu parte, cualquiera diría que te preocupas por tu viejo maestro - contestó irónicamente mientras cogía sus cosas y entraba en el baño.

Después de encender la ducha e intentar cerrar un par de veces la puerta sin éxito salió del baño sin camiseta y se dirigió a la peli-rosa.

- Parece que la puerta no cierra bien, solo espero que no se te ocurra espiarme mientras me ducho - le informó con una burlona sonrisa en los labios.

Se había quitado también la máscara dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro para desconcierto de la médico. Desde que viera su cara por primera vez unos tres meses atrás en aquella misión en la que para su desgracia Kakashi la había besado sin que al parecer significara nada para él, ya no se preocupaba tanto de esconder se.

- No sufras, creo que podré contenerme - contestó con un toque nervioso en su voz que esperó por todos los medios que él no notara - además, no eres tan guapo como crees.

- Yo nunca he dicho que piense que soy guapo, eso ha sido cosecha tuya - le dijo para intentar sacarla de quicio antes de entrar de nuevo en el baño y dejar la puerta entornada.

La kunoichi se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza, pero gracias a Dios, él no se había dado cuenta. Desempacó sus cosas y se quitó toda la ropa mojada que el decoro le permitía quedándose tan solo con la camiseta interior ceñida al cuerpo debido a la lluvia y sus habituales mallas negras cortas del uniforme. No podía sentarse en la cama puesto que no quería mojarla, así que no le quedó más remedio que permanecer de pie esperando su turno.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus ojos se escaparon hacia la puerta entornada que separaba la habitación del baño. Desde el ángulo en que se encontraba la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta dejaba intuir la silueta de Kakashi enjabonándose tras la cortina. Por un momento se quedó ensimismada viendo como el shinobi movía las manos por su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por la corrompida imaginación legada por Ino se vio a sí misma recorriendo ese mismo cuerpo con sus manos. Se imaginó descorriendo las cortinas de la ducha y posicionándose tras él dejando que el agua caliente también cayera sobre ella y le devolviera la temperatura perdida. Se vio posando las manos en su espalda y delineando cada uno de los definidos músculos del peli-plata. Se perdió en las sensaciones que la embargaban mientras fantaseaba con la idea de apoyar la cabeza en su espalda y abrazarlo fuertemente desde atrás. En sentir como él dejaba caer cualquier tipo de defensa y se rendía a sus caricias al instante casi como si deseara fervientemente su tacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto más pesada y la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido un par de grados, se encontró a sí misma regañándose por imaginarse semejante escena aunque sin poder apartar la vista del espectáculo que tenía ante ella. Maldiciendo internamente a Ino por su altruista contribución a la contaminación de sus pensamientos, luchó contra su lujuriosa mente con el fin de apartar la mirada de la erótica visión que el ninja copia le estaba brindando, y cuando parecía que lo iba a conseguir, sus ojos se encontraron con lo único que podía helarle la sangre de golpe en ese momento, el candente iris escarlata del sharingan mirando hacia ella.

Se giró rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia su mochila intentando disimular su turbación haciendo que buscaba ropa limpia en ella y fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero sabía perfectamente que Kakashi la había pillado espiándole mientras se duchaba. No tenía ninguna escusa creíble que pudiera salvar la situación más que negarlo, así que solo esperaba que por una vez, el ninja copia se apiadara de ella y no la torturara cruelmente recordando la situación y dejándola en ridículo por invadir de esa manera su privacidad. Sabía de sobra que el peli-plata no era pudoroso en cuanto a la desnudez, pero también sabía que en esta ocasión ella se había pasado de la raya, de haber sido al revés, no hubiera dudado en mandarlo como mínimo una semana al hospital. Ni que decir tiene que durante el resto del tiempo en que Kakashi permaneció en el baño, ni se le ocurrió si quiera aproximar su mirada a la puerta.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió por completo, el shinobi salió vestido tan solo con los pantalones del uniforme que llevaba siempre de repuesto y secándose la desordenada melena con una toalla. No hizo ningún comentario, pero una casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios.

A Sakura aquella imagen no le pudo parecer más sexy, e intentando mirarlo lo menos posible, cogió sus cosas y se metió azorada en el baño. Siendo consciente de la poca intimidad que le brindaba el baño, intentó sin éxito cerrar la puerta, y al no conseguirlo, solo rogó porque Kakashi no le devolviera la jugada con la misma moneda. Cuando al fin se resignó y comenzó a desvestirse, oyó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba informándole así de que su ex-maestro había abandonado la habitación, y por extraño que pareciera, en vez de sentirse aliviada por la considerada acción del shinobi de ofrecerle intimidad, se sintió confusamente decepcionada.

Al cabo de media hora, cuando Sakura ya había terminado de ducharse, vestirse e incluso secarse el pelo, Kakashi volvió con algo de cenar.

- Espero que no tengas mucha hambre porque esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir - le informó mientras sacaba un par de cuencos de sopa caliente y un par de bolas de arroz - Parece ser que la feria del ganado del pueblo del que ha hablado el dueño de la posada es bastante popular, y los visitantes que se alojan aquí han acabado con las existencias de la posada - comentó con toda normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada digno de mencionar apenas media hora antes.

- Por mí está bien, ya sabes que no soy muy exigente - respondió la peli-rosa intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible

Tras cenar las escasas provisiones que tenían, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Era tarde y debían descansar para madrugar al día siguiente, pero se les presentaba un problema a la hora de dormir, por una vez, debido a la escasez de espacio, el suelo no parecía una opción viable para pasar la noche, por lo que la única opción posible era compartir la cama.

- Bueno, se que normalmente en estos casos yo duermo en el suelo - se decidió a hablar el ninja copia - pero coincidirás conmigo que en esta ocasión esa alternativa no es factible -observó

- y ¿Qué sugieres?, ¿Que durmamos en la misma cama? - planteó la kunoichi sin atreverse a ser sarcástica ni a soltarle la tradicional charla sobre ser un pervertido por miedo a que el shinobi sacara a colación el suceso de la ducha.

- Pues siendo realistas, sí - contestó el peli- plata - no veo ninguna otra solución. ¿Tienes alguna pega?, yo confío en que me respetarás - le dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa ladeada se formara en sus perfectos labios

- Si no hay más remedio me tendré que aguantar - respondió la chica intentando por todos los medios que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no fuera apreciado por su ex-maestro.

Ambos ninjas se metieron en la cama. Kakashi actuaba con normalidad, pero Sakura procuraba por todos los medios no tocar a su improvisado compañero de cama, dando la sensación de que temía que éste le contagiara alguna extraña enfermedad incurable.

- Ni se te ocurra pasar de aquí - le amenazó mientras trazaba una imaginaria línea divisoria que partía la cama en dos mitades - Como se te ocurra invadir mi espacio te aseguro que lo lamentarás, la última vez que compartí cama con el descerebrado de Naruto tuvo una semana en el hospital por intentar pasarse de listo.

- Lo recuerdo, no sufras, aunque te parezca raro, creo que podré contenerme - dijo citando las mismas palabras que había dicho ella justo antes de ser cazada espiándole - , además, no eres tan guapa como para arriesgarme a morir - apostillo - lo único que pido a cambio es que no me ronques como de costumbre, que esta vez te tengo más cerca y no te apoderes de todas las mantas como suelen hacer todas las mujeres.

- Te he dicho mil veces que yo no ronco - se quejó enfurruñada, más ante la imagen que se le había formado del peli-plata durmiendo con otras mujeres, que de su comentario de los ronquidos - además, yo no soy como cualquier mujer

- No me cabe la menor duda - respondió posicionándose de costado y con la cabeza mirando hacia el lado contrario al que miraba su ex-alumna que también yacía de costado - ahora duérmete, es tarde - le aconsejó.

- Eres mandón hasta en la cama - se quejó e inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de la doble lectura de su comentario.

Tras esta apreciación, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Ambos intentaban simular que dormían plácidamente e intentaban ocultar la turbación que les producía el simple hecho de tener al otro tumbado a tan poca distancia de ellos. Por lo que parecía, aquella noche iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, que pasará por la noche... habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre os pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión.

Un besito y hasta el siguiente

Un beso


	17. La noche

**EL ASUNTO**

Si, ya lo sé, no tengo nombre por haber terminado el anterior capítulo así y haberos hecho esperar para ver qué es lo que pasaba al meter a Sakura y a Kakashi juntos en la misma cama, pero que puedo decir, de alguna manera hay que mantener la intriga ;)

Bueno, a ver por dónde me había quedado...

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C17 La noche**

Había pasado una media hora desde que ambos jonin se habían metido en la cama. Kakashi estaba seguro de haber pillado a Sakura espiándole mientras se duchaba, el sharingan no dejaba lugar a dudas y una incómoda sensación asociada a ese pensamiento no dejaba de revolotear por su ya no tan lúcida mente. Había optado por no hacer ningún comentario, no quería ponerla a la defensiva, prefería intentar mantener una atmósfera lo más relajada posible para que ella no se opusiera a la idea de dormir con él. Durante todos estos años habían dormido varias veces en la misma habitación, pero nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad de dormir con ella en la misma cama.

El hecho de que Sakura le hubiera estado observándolo mientras se duchaba había despertado en él sus instintos más primarios, obligándole a apaciguar sus impulsos y necesitando para ello de todo su autocontrol. Deseaba fervientemente deleitarse con el exquisito sabor que debía tener aquella tersa piel y se relamía solo de pensar en devorar el tesoro que se ocultaba entre lo que él imaginaba como una pequeña mata de rosados rizos. Solo de pensar en el perfume que emanaba de ella le provocaba una palpitante erección difícil de aplacar. Sentía su cercana respiración incitándole como si fuese un repetitivo mensaje que le recordaba constantemente su presencia. Ansiaba poder acercarse a ella y demostrarle sin palabras todo lo que su sola cercanía provocaba en su interior, o al menos, encontrar las palabras adecuadas que pudieran expresar la magnitud de los desmedidos sentimientos que estaba experimentando. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, solo esperaba que sus instintos no se apoderaran de él y acabara abalanzándose sobre ella, razón por la cual, cuando una hora antes había escuchado que la chica comenzaba a desnudarse al otro lado de esa puerta que no cerraba tuvo que abandonar la habitación, no confiaba en sí mismo como para permanecer allí sin caer en la tentación de mirarla a través de la rendija como había hecho ella. Eso como mínimo, pues estaba seguro de que si veía a la kunoichi desnuda acabaría irrumpiendo en el baño y tomándola bruscamente contra la pared de la ducha como un animal en celo mientras el agua, ajena a su enajenación mental, continuaba cayendo sobre ellos sin que él apenas la percibiera.

Cuando había llegado la hora de meterse en la cama, Kakashi había intentado actuar de forma natural, como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia, repitiéndose mentalmente a sí mismo que aquella fruta prohibida que tenía ante él no podía ser tocada. Su semblante no reflejaba la lucha interna con la que lidiaba, y tras varios intentos por serenarse lo consiguió. Su propósito era intentar por todos los medios que ella también se relajara puesto que estaba claro que la peli-rosa también estaba nerviosa ante la situación. Ella había actuado como si el simple hecho de tocarlo pudiera hacer que cayera fulminada al instante, y aunque aquello podía interpretarse como que dormir a su lado le repugnara, el ninja copia intuía que lo que le sucedía a la chica era todo lo contrario aunque ella se empeñara en ocultarlo a toda costa. Tal circunstancia le suponía un problema, puesto que el solo hecho de pensar en que ella podía estar interesada en él no hacía más que sumar una ardiente inquietud a su estado. Pero a pesar de que intuyera que Sakura sintiera algún tipo de atracción hacia él, no debía subestimar la cabezonería de la peli-rosa, cuando a la chica se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Si ella se ofuscaba en aparentar que no deseaba su cercanía, lo ocultaría hasta el final, aunque eso supusiera luchar contra sus más profundos deseos.

Había trascurrido una media hora desde que se habían acostado, y ninguno de los dos había podido pegar ojo. Vista desde fuera, la situación podía resultar un tanto cómica, dos jonin compartiendo cama e intentando aparentar que dormían cuando no era así podía parecerle ridículo a cualquiera ya que ambos sabían que el otro estaba despierto, sus sentidos estaban entrenados para detectar cualquier tipo de engaño.

Después de haber estado tratando de no mover ni un solo músculo para no molestar a la peli-rosa, Kakashi decidió que ya había fingido suficiente por esa noche y se decidió a actuar como si no le importara estar compartiendo la cama, a fin de cuentas así era, la única persona que se sentía incómoda allí era la kunoichi. Se giró y se quedó tendido boca arriba contemplando el sucio desconchado techo de la habitación pensando en la mejor manera de acercarse a la persona que aunque yacía a su lado, se encontraba a años luz de él.

- Sakura, ¿Estás despierta? - La llamó en voz baja

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?, estoy intentando dormir - contestó molesta la peli-rosa fingiendo una voz adormilada.

- Solo me preguntaba... ¿Qué tengo yo de malo para que te moleste tanto dormir a mi lado? - preguntó sin apenas haber reflexionado las consecuencias de hacerle tal pregunta.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me ponga ahora a enumerarte todos tus defectos?, podría tirarme fácilmente dos horas - contestó la chica sarcásticamente intentando así evitar una verdadera respuesta.

- Vamos Sakura, por una vez se sincera - Le pidió el shinobi - No creo que sea tan malo compartir cama conmigo, incluso algunas lo encontrarían deseable.

- Creo que eso puede ser más que discutible - respondió la médico sin hacer ademán de girarse para hablar con él.

- ¿El qué?, ¿El ser malo compartir cama conmigo o que alguien lo encuentre deseable? - Quiso saber el shinobi

- Ambos - respondió escuetamente la peli-rosa

- Venga Sakura, no seas así, me haces sentir como si fuera un asesino en serie - se quejó el peli-plata.

- Es que lo eres - puntualizó la kunoichi

- Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero ya sabes a que me refiero, quiero decir... ¿Qué tendría de malo que mi mano inconscientemente rozara la tuya mientras dormimos?, no sé de qué tienes miedo, no te voy a comer - le informó en tono triste - te empeñas en comportarte como una cría alejándote de mí lo máximo posible y tratando de dormir en una franja de cama tan minúscula que me parece imposible que no se te hayan dormido todos los músculos del cuerpo por mantener esa incómoda posición durante tanto tiempo - le acusó el peli-plata.

- No es verdad, estoy perfectamente cómoda en esta posición - se negó a reconocer la kunoichi - Y no te tengo miedo, engreído.

- Si te empeñas, por mí puedes permanecer así toda la noche, pero eso sí, mañana no se te ocurra quejarte de que has dormido mal por mi culpa- le advirtió el shinobi.

- No creo haberte echado la culpa de haber dormir mal nunca - se justificó la chica todavía sin haberse movido un ápice de su incómoda posición.

- Pero que mala memoria tienes cuando quieres - se rió el ninja - anda, deja por una vez de lado tu testarudez y compórtate como el adulto que siempre alardeas ser. Solo tienes que relajarte - le animó mientras cogía una de sus manos y tirando de ella la obligaba a tumbarse boca arriba junto a él en la cama - Ves que fácil es - le dijo sin soltar todavía su mano.

- Estúpido ninja copia que siempre tiene que salirse con la suya. ¿Pero que más te da a ti como duerma yo? - se exasperó la peli-rosa envuelta en un candente rubor que no solo podía ser palpable en su rostro sino que emanaba de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

La cercanía del cuerpo de su ex-maestro la estaba torturando lentamente, por eso se había alejado de él todo lo que la cama daba de sí, pero ahora, tras el repentino agarre de esa mano que le había obligado a cambiar de posición, una incómoda sensación se había apoderado de su estómago, y pese a sus iniciales protestas, no intentó deshacer el agarre que todavía ejercía Kakashi sobre ella.

La chica permaneció sin moverse lo más mínimo, parecía más una estatua que una persona. Ni si quiera se había atrevido a respirar por miedo a que su ex-maestro rompiera el agarre de sus manos. Su único deseo en esos momentos era una silenciosa súplica dirigida a quién estuviera en posición de concedérsela, de que por la razón que fuera Kakashi olvidara que tenía sujeta su mano y cayera presa de un profundo sueño mientras mantenía su contacto. Se daba cuenta de que era una persona muy contradictoria, después de haberse pasado todo el tiempo evitando cualquier tipo de roce entre ellos, ahora lo único que deseaba era alargar ese tímido contacto todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Entonces, sumida en esos pensamientos y en cómo podía alargar aquel momento lo notó. Notó un tímido apretón en su mano y como el pulgar del peli-plata recorría sutilmente el dorso de su mano. Ese simple roce hizo que su corazón se desbocara y martilleara fuertemente contra sus costillas como si estuviese tratando de escapar de su prisión. La sutil fricción la había tomado por sorpresa disparando hacia su mente miles de posibles motivos por los que el peli-plata podía estar efectuando esa suave caricia sin encontrar uno solo que la convenciera. ¿Acaso se había dormido de repente y en la profundidad del sueño la había confundido con otra persona?, ¿Había caído presa de algún jutsu que le obligaba a actuar en contra de su voluntad? ¿La torturaba por la tozudez que había demostrado instantes atrás porque sabía perfectamente que su problema era que al mínimo contacto sus defensas se desmoronarían? o ¿era posible que simplemente quisiera saber lo que se sentía al tocar su piel?, ¿Que quisiera expresar con ese suave toque lo que a veces había creído ver en su mirada?. La incertidumbre la estaba matando, y sin saber porqué, en un arranque de valentía que hasta ahora desconocía que poseía, le devolvió el apretón.

Fue un sutil gesto que le daba a entender al shinobi que aceptaba su contacto, no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podrían llevar implícitas tal aceptación, ni si quiera era consciente de lo que aquel gesto podía desencadenar, simplemente se dejó llevar por la situación.

Ante esto, el ninja copia se volvió más osado. Apretó con más fuerza su mano y el tenue roce del pulgar dio paso a un toque más palpable de todos sus dedos. Las caricias recorrieron lentamente su mano incendiando cada rastro dejado tras ellos.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, el shinobi deslizó la mano hacia sus muñecas y siguió subiendo por su brazo acariciando dulcemente cada palmo de piel que encontraba a su paso. Las huellas dejadas tras de sí ardían aun cuando los dedos ya habían abandonado su contacto y los escalofríos que mandaban a la columna vertebral de la kunoichi hacían que se le erizaran todos los vellos de su piel. De repente aquella fría y sucia habitación se había convertido en una sauna, sentía como si súbitamente hubiera adquirido el poder de calcinar las sábanas tan solo con su mero contacto.

La peli-rosa empezó a notar como había pasado de haber dejado de respirar a hacerlo pesadamente y sin atreverse a girarse hacia él, sintió como el ninja copia se revolvía en su posición colocándose de costado mirando hacia su dirección. Este hecho había provocado en la ninja médico que no pudiendo enfrentarse a la situación, cerrara los ojos con fuerza y tragara saliva audiblemente.

Sonriendo de medio lado debido a la infantil reacción de su ex-alumna pero sin la intención de parar, el shinobi recorrió el brazo de la chica varias veces sintiendo como la piel de su ex-alumna respondía instantáneamente a sus caricias. Al igual que ella, ahora su respiración era totalmente audible, pero opuestamente a la reacción de la peli-rosa, a él no le importaba que ella se percatara de esto, es más, prefería que supiera que reacciones provocaba en él.

Fingiendo no sentir como el cálido aliento de su ex-maestro acariciaba su cuello en regulares ráfagas, la peli-rosa intentó normalizar su respiración sin mucho éxito, sobre todo debido a que ese aliento provocaban que hasta la última célula de su cuerpo se estremeciera. Odiaba los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente, pero en este momento lo que más deseaba en este mundo era que ese cálido resuello se transformara en unos húmedos labios que se pasearan sin piedad por todo su cuello.

La silenciosa aceptación de la kunoichi había dado pie al peli-plata para seguir explorando su piel y colonizar nuevos territorios, delineando por encima de la ropa el contorno de su silueta con su dedo índice desde el hombro hasta su cadera. Sin poder evitarlo y en respuesta a todas las sensaciones que el shinobi estaba desencadenando en ella, Sakura no pudo reprimir que un casi inaudible gemido se escapara de sus labios. Aquello debió de ocasionar que el mecanismo que regulaba la razón dentro del cerebro del ninja copia se desconectara, puesto que acto seguido la peli-rosa pudo notar como los suaves labios del poseedor del sharingan se posaban sobre su hombro. Sintió como su húmeda lengua ascendía hacia su cuello mientras la mano que anteriormente se había posado en su cadera comenzó a bajar hacia su muslo masajeando este con avidez. Aquello no podía estar pasando, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban expectantes y pedían a gritos cualquier tipo de contacto, su conciencia amenazaba con evaporarse y las miles de sensaciones que estaba experimentando la advertían de que se encontraba frente a un profundo abismo en el que por mucho que lo intentase, estaba segura de que le era inevitable caer.

A estas alturas, el nivel de excitación de la kunoichi rozaba cotas inimaginables para ella, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas girarse y encararse a su ex-maestro para poder besarlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Había cerrado los ojos e intentaba no pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba pasando mientras trataba de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que el ninja copia le estaba proporcionando. Las descargas eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, y una cálida y placentera sensación se había instalado en su pecho. Los músculos de su sexo habían empezado a contraerse involuntariamente, y una creciente humedad se abría paso en su intimidad tras cada caricia. Deseaba fervientemente que aquellas oleadas de placer no cesaran nunca, pero de momento ella no se había decidido a participar.

_- Dios, ¿porqué seré tan terca? - _se preguntaba a sí misma la kunoichi. Estaba deseando intervenir y devolverle a su ex-maestro todo el placer que le estaba proporcionando, pero esa parte de sí misma que tanto odiaba, esa tan irracional que en estos momentos la alejaba de lo que realmente quería hacer, se lo impedía

Cansado de la inactividad de la peli-rosa, y consciente de que esta solo era debido a su desmedido orgullo, Kakashi agarró la mano más lejana de la chica, y de un rápido tirón la obligó a ponerse de costado enfrentándola a su mirada. Sus desiguales ojos la miraron fijamente mientras una avergonzada Sakura le devolvía la mirada. Ella había abierto los ojos debido al repentino movimiento y al hacerlo se había encontrado con la intensa mirada del ninja copia que apretaba con apremio la mano con la que la había obligado a girarse. Los ojos del shinobi reflejaban el caluroso deseo que le había parecido intuir en alguna ocasión pero que su mente enseguida había rechazado como un hecho imposible achacable solo a su desbordante imaginación. Ahora, estando ante esa situación, empezaba a creer que pudiera ser que no todo fueran imaginaciones suyas y que después de todo Ino tuviera razón al pensar que Kakashi estaba interesada en ella. Sentía como el firme agarre al que la sometía el peli-plata intentaba transmitirle el valor que en esos momentos le faltaba para dar el paso que debía, para liberar todos sus instintos y expresar con franqueza todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, en los cuales Sakura sintió como era engullida por la profundidad de la mirada de su ex-maestro. La atmósfera que la rodeaba se había vuelto pesada, casi irrespirable y los sonidos a su alrededor se había extinguido, siendo tan solo audible para ella los latidos de su propio corazón.

- _A la mierda_ - pensó la chica - _si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien_ - se dijo.

De repente todo su orgullo se transformó en audacia y manteniendo la unión de sus manos y pasando el brazo sobre el que hasta ahora apoyaba su peso por detrás del cuello del shinobi lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó con desesperación. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una lucha encarnizada donde se mezclaban besos y mordiscos a partes iguales. No había tregua alguna, es más, ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en ella. Los gemidos y suspiros se escapaban de los labios de la peli-rosa encendiendo aún más al ninja copia que recorría con ambas manos todos los rincones de la kunoichi. El descarado iris escarlata observaba sin perder detalle cada uno de los movimientos que hacía la ninja médico grabándolos para la posteridad en la memoria del shinobi. No quería olvidar ninguno de aquello gestos que rememoraría posteriormente infinidad de veces en sus solitarias noches.

- Sabes tan bien, Sakura - murmuró el peli-plata contra sus labios cuando después del ímpetu inicial los ánimos se calmaron un poco.

- Pues tú podías haberte lavado los dientes - contestó sarcásticamente la chica tirando del labio inferior del shinobi. Le nerviosismo del que era presa no le permitía ser sincera, y a decir verdad, todavía no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Kakashi la estaba besando?, no, aquello no podía ser posible, ni en sus más descabellados sueños aquello podía estar pasando, pero las inquietas manos del peli-plata la arrastraron de vuelta a la realidad, una en la que un muy real Kakashi la devoraba salvajemente sin que ella apenas pudiera reaccionar.

Las manos del ninja copia se colaron por debajo de la camiseta Sakura que se había puesto para dormir palpando cada centímetro de la piel de la peli-rosa. Ardientes ríos de lava se abrían paso por su espalda tras el ligero tacto de los expertos dedos del shinobi. Sin poder evitarlo, la espalda de la kunoichi se arqueó dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo insinuantemente sus pechos. Tal acción no pasó desapercibida al ninja que con un rápido movimiento capturó uno de sus todavía cubiertos pechos con su boca. La humedad y el calor de su lengua traspasaban la tela haciendo que el tímido pezón se alzara orgulloso tras el primer contacto. Leves quejidos se escaparon de la boca de la peli-rosa. Suspiros y palabras ininteligibles se abrían paso entre sus labios mientras un hambriento Kakashi atrapaba entre sus dientes el duro pezón.

- No tan fuerte - se quejó la chica, pero el shinobi ignoró sus súplicas presionando aún más sus dientes.

La otra mano no tardó en abrirse camino hasta el otro pecho que pedía a gritos ser atendido en igualdad de condiciones. La palma del peli-plata cubrió el pequeño monte apretando entre sus dedos su otro pezón. El contacto de sus callosos dedos sobre su sensible piel la lanzó a unas alturas vertiginosas. Su mano se amoldaba perfectamente a su forma apretándolo y oprimiéndolo de forma magistral.

En todos los años en los que había conocido al ninja copia, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que éste pudiera ser un Dios encarnado del sexo. Un ángel caído del cielo encargado de proporcionar placer al sexo femenino y por un instante se sintió egoísta de no querer compartir tal descubrimiento con el resto de las mujeres de la humanidad.

Los suaves pellizcos y los pequeños mordiscos enloquecían cada vez más a la peli-rosa obligándola a gemir más audiblemente mientras lo llamaba tímidamente entre suspiros. Oírla pronunciar su nombre provocó en el shinobi la imperiosa necesidad de apretarse aún más contra el pequeño cuerpo de la kunoichi, queriéndole demostrar todo lo que sus gemidos provocaban en él. La creciente dureza entre sus piernas le dio a la peli-rosa una muy fiable información sobre cuál era el estado en el que el ninja se encontraba, y como si alguna fuerza de atracción la estuviera guiando, su mano fue a parar a su entrepierna. Nada más sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre su pantalón, un gutural gemido surgió desde lo más profundo de las entrañas del ninja. La mano de la kunoichi se aferraba a la palpitante erección que respondía al mínimo roce aun cuando este era ejercido sobre la tela. Se sentía poderosa ante las respuestas obtenidas solo con un roce. Se preguntaba que otros sonidos podría arrancarle si esa molesta tela no se encontrara entre ellos. Subió la mano hacia la cremallera del pantalón queriendo comprobarlo, pero para su desilusión, el intento fue frustrado.

El shinobi sabía que no podría aguantar mucho si la dejaba explorar a sus anchas, así que se irguió, se sentó en la cama y con un rápido movimiento cogió a la kunoichi entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo.

- Mucho mejor así - murmuró contra los labios de la peli-rosa

La accesibilidad había aumentado notoriamente en esta posición, haciendo que en un instante la camiseta de la chica desapareciera casi por arte de magia. Dedicó unos segundos a admirar la esplendorosa belleza que durante tanto tiempo había querido contemplar antes de que sus avariciosas manos se volvieran a apoderar de los suaves pechos de la kunoichi. Ambas manos se movían al unísono mientras su boca había vuelto a devorar sus labios con ansia. Mordía y estiraba salvajemente los rosados labios dominándola por completo, pareciendo más un indómito animal que un hombre.

Cuando su boca volvió a atrapar uno de sus ahora desnudos pechos, La peli-rosa se sintió desfallecer. Sentir la yuxtaposición de la aspereza de la incipiente barba con la suavidad de sus labios sobre su pecho había hecho que se quedara prácticamente sin aliento. Su boca se cerraba alrededor de su erecto pezón succionándolo y trazando su contorno con la lengua mientras su fina barba raspaba suavemente su delicada piel. Aquello fue demasiado para la kunoichi, que inmersa en un profundo placer prácticamente le arrancaba la desordenada cabellera al shinobi.

¿Cómo era posible sentir todo aquello? Nunca en su vida había experimentado nada parecido y ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado le habían provocado la mitad de las sensaciones que el peli-plata le estaba obsequiando. Realmente Kakashi era un maestro en todo lo que hacía, y por una fracción de segundo sintió celos de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por sus manos. Desechando de su cabeza estos inoportunos pensamientos se apretó contra el cuerpo del ninja copia, sintiendo así la potente erección que dominaba al shinobi en esos momentos.

Queriendo sentir al peli-plata en toda su magnitud, Sakura se dispuso a deshacerse de la camiseta que aún llevaba puesta el shinobi obteniendo con un breve gesto la total aceptación de éste. Metiendo las manos por dentro de la camiseta, arrastró las palmas deleitándose con los marcados pectorales del ninja copia siguiendo el recorrido por sus hombros y sus brazos hasta conseguir que todo rastro de tela desapareciera de su camino.

La médico se deleitó unos segundos contemplando la imponente visión que tenía ante ella. No es que nunca hubiera visto el torso desnudo de su maestro, en incontables ocasiones había tenido que tratarle alguna herida y para que engañarnos, se había recreado con la vista, pero solo ahora, cuando se veía en pleno derecho a tocarle, sentía que el placer era completo. La perfección de su cuerpo solo se veía alterada por algunas cicatrices que salpicaban su impecable piel dándole ese punto de autenticidad necesario para hacerlo parecer humano.

Ansiosa por sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya, Sakura abrazó fuertemente al peli-plata, siendo sorprendida por la potente descarga eléctrica que los embargó. Parecía como si ambos cuerpos hubieran creado un cortocircuito al entrar en contacto, como si sus desnudas pieles no pusieran ningún tipo de resistencia al paso de la corriente. El calor desencadenado era tal que aun siendo muy consciente de ser consumida por un inmenso fuego, todavía quería más.

Sakura lo estrechó entre sus brazos y apretó las piernas que rodeaban la cintura del ninja copia mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Le parecía totalmente imposible poder estar más cerca de alguien de lo que se encontraban ellos dos en ese preciso momento. Respiró su familiar aroma almizclado a bosque, ese que el jabón no había podido enmascarar y le mordisqueó la oreja mientras Kakashi dejaba escapar una pequeña risa producto de las cosquillas que su ex-alumna le acababa de causar.

- Te advierto de que tienes todas las de perder - le susurró en la cuenca de la oreja. Su tono ronco no dejaba dudas de la seriedad de sus palabras - yo también se jugar a ese juego - le advirtió mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo.

Sin esperar respuesta y dispuesto a vengarse, dejó escapar su aliento en el oído de ella justo antes de atacar su cuello con besos y lametones. No es que Kakashi fuera un hombre posesivo, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitar el impulso de marcar su territorio dejándole en el cuello una notoria huella.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por segundos, y siendo consciente de que su palpitante erección reclamaba más atenciones de las que estaba recibiendo, el peli-plata cogió a la kunoichi de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama. Sin poder esperar mucho más tiempo, el ninja copia se colocó sobre la peli-rosa a la altura de sus rodillas. Extendió sus manos y con un rápido movimiento levantó la cadera de la chica para llevarse por delante los elásticos pantalones del uniforme de la kunoichi junto con su ropa interior. Los deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas en un erótico movimiento hasta que con su ayuda, ambas prendas abandonaron el tan ansiado cuerpo de la chica.

Por un momento la respiración del shinobi se detuvo. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con aquel instante y sin acabar de creerse que al final el tan anhelado momento se hubiera hecho realidad, dedicó unos segundos a saborearlo. Se inclinó hacia ella y acarició el rostro de la peli-rosa suavemente mientras sus ojos vidriosos por la lujuria se transformaban en una mirada dulce que contradecía la expresión seria de su cara. Dicha expresión dotó de un cariz de veracidad a las palabras que salieron de su boca a continuación.

- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca - le dijo mientras su desiguales ojos la miraban con veneración - eres simplemente perfecta.

La peli-rosa se quedó sin habla, no supo que decir, nunca nadie en la vida le había dicho nada parecido, y nunca nadie en la vida le había hecho sentir nada parecido, ni si quiera Neji, y mucho menos Sasuke. Por un momento sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero cuando sintió que los labios de Kakashi volvían a atrapar los suyos se olvidó de todas sus dudas y se abandonó a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, ya se preocuparía de los remordimientos más tarde.

El peli-plata le mordió labio inferior y tiró de él mientras la chica se abandonaba a su merced. La lengua del shinobi delineó sus labios y los besó con avidez dejándole estos totalmente hinchados antes de abandonarlos en favor de otras zonas. Bajó por su cuello hasta la clavícula, donde depositó pequeños besos por toda su longitud. Descendió lentamente hacia su pecho derecho hasta que su lengua se encontró con el desafiante pezón al cual capturó entre sus dientes provocando que aunque pareciera imposible, este se pusiera aún más duro. Acto seguido pasó su atención al otro pecho el cual esperaba expectante su turno mientras sus manos continuaban atormentándola masajeando la cara interna de sus muslos suavemente.

Miles de deliciosas sensaciones invadían a la kunoichi la cual no podía dejar de encadenar un suspiro tras otro mientras sus manos enterradas en su cabello intentaban incitar al shinobi a que continuara el tortuoso recorrido que trazaban sus dedos los cuales intencionadamente no llegaban a traspasar la línea de sus ingles que actuaban como si fueran una frontera infranqueable.

Los labios del peli-plata abandonaron los pechos de la chica resbalando poco a poco por su plano vientre hasta su ombligo donde su lengua después de dibujar su contorno se hundió sin compasión en la cavidad causando que la peli-rosa se tensara y retorciera intentando contener la mezcla de cosquillas y placer que le producía.

Fue en el momento en el que la lengua del shinobi descendió lentamente abandonando el ombligo cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de las intenciones del ninja copia.

La sensación de sentirse totalmente expuesta ante la mirada de su ex-maestro la descolocó, causándole un repentino ataque de vergüenza que la embargó completamente hasta el punto de tensarse tanto que si se hubiera dado el caso podría haber estado tendida tan solo sobre dos clavos.

- No, por favor Kakashi, detente, no lo hagas - le suplicó totalmente ruborizada y algo asustada ante lo que intuía que pretendía hacer el ninja - yo nunca he hecho esto antes - le confesó bastante azorada

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pequeña - le contestó el peli-plata con la voz teñida de ansiedad - Déjame enseñarte esto, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de enseñarte nada - le rogó sin despegar los labios de su piel pero sin atreverse a bajar más sin el permiso de la kunoichi

- Yo ..., yo ... - Balbuceó la peli-rosa - me da mucha vergüenza - admitió finalmente

- No te avergüences ante mí, por favor, no hay razón para hacerlo - declaró en tono grave mientras separaba delicadamente las piernas de la peli-rosa para facilitarse el acceso - Te prometo que si me dejas continuar en unos segundos habrás olvidado esta conversación - le aseguró.

- Yo ... -continuó dudando

- Sakura, confía en mí, por favor - le pidió mirándola a los ojos desde su posición - Me gusta pensar que de momento no te he defraudado en nada que sea relevante.

- Está bien - accedió con voz temblorosa y todavía no muy convencida del todo. Aun estando asustada no podía negarse a nada de lo que esos ojos vidriosos le pedían.

Ante estas palabras y por miedo a que se arrepintiera en el último momento, el shinobi enterró rápidamente la cabeza entre sus piernas. Dando un suave lametazo comenzó lo que pretendía que fuera el mejor orgasmo que hubiera tenido hasta ahora la kunoichi. Sabía que la peli-rosa no era virgen ni mucho menos, pero teniendo en cuenta la panda de niñatos con los que se dejaba ver la chica, esperaba dejarle algo más que un bonito recuerdo.

El corazón de la peli-rosa se detuvo casi de golpe, el repentino latigazo de placer la sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de sufrir un tirón debido a la tensa rigidez ocasionada a todos sus músculos. Los sonidos se escapaban de su boca entremezclados con el nombre del ninja copia amoldándose al ritmo de sus continuas pasadas que su experta lengua ejercía. No podía soportar más aquella deliciosa tortura, simplemente era demasiado. La diestra lengua del shinobi se arremolinó, acarició y la apuñaló sin piedad haciendo que las piernas le temblaran y tiritaran. Las caderas de la kunoichi se movían sin cesar acompañando los movimientos recibidos sin ni si quiera ser consciente de estar moviéndolas, la conciencia hacía largo tiempo que ya la había abandonado, pero fue en el momento en que sintió como un dedo del shinobi se introducía en su interior empujando sin descanso cuando creyó que la perdición la había poseído irremediablemente. No tardó más de unos segundos tras sentir la invasión en colapsar completa y abruptamente. Sus músculos internos aprisionaron el dedo que había estado embistiéndola y apretando el núcleo de sensibles nervios segundos atrás mientras sus gritos y jadeos se escapaban incontrolados de su boca llenando por completo la pequeña habitación. Un placentero espasmo atravesó todo el cuerpo de la médico cortándole de golpe la respiración. La boca del peli-plata se mantuvo en su posición mientras la marea de sensaciones se iba calmando poco a poco y los latidos se iban normalizando. Aún sin despegarse de ella, pudo sentir como una burlona sonrisa tomaba forma en los labios del shinobi.

- Por lo que me ha parecido escuchar, enseguida han desaparecido todas tus dudas - se burló en shinobi mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano y acto seguido lamía los restos como si se tratase del más preciado manjar - no creo haber oído en la vida tantas veces seguidas las palabras "por favor no pares" y " sí, así, más rápido" - se mofó.

- Tu siempre tan humilde - le recriminó la chica - pero no te preocupes, no las volverás a oír - declaró la kunoichi intentando ocultar su cara completamente avergonzada debido a su total abandono momentos atrás.

- Eso es lo que tú te piensas, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar - le amenazó el peli-plata mientras se incorporaba con un elegante movimiento para deshacerse del resto de ropa que todavía llevaba.

La perfección se había encarnado y se encontraba frente a ella. La desnudez de Kakashi dejaba patente lo que ya había intuido palpando sobre la ropa momentos atrás, que el descarado shinobi no solo era un experto en cuanto a acariciar a una mujer, sino que también estaba muy bien dotado. Los marcados pectorales que ya había contemplado antes iban en consonancia con las potentes piernas y el firme trasero que acababa de quedar al descubierto junto con el insolente miembro que se erguía desafiante y orgullosa frente a ella.

Solo de pensar en lo que todavía le esperaba, la peli-rosa se relamió y se mordió el labio. Apenas podía moverse, todavía sufría las consecuencias el potente orgasmo del que había sido presa, el más intenso y largo de todos los que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, y aunque una pequeña parte de ella odiaba que Kakashi hubiera sido el artífice de tan magistral actuación, la mayor parte de su conciencia sabía que ningún otro podría haber despertado en ella todas esas incomparables sensaciones. Las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su tacto eran tan naturales y espontáneas que le era imposible entender cómo podían haber llegado a tal entendimiento sin haber practicado durante años, y eso se lo había provocado sólo con su lengua... no quería pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer con otras partes de su anatomía.

Oh, sí, aquella prometía ser una noche muy pero que muy larga.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos, este ha sido mi particular homenaje al lemon, espero que esto sea lo que estabais esperando, para mí ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir, solo espero que por lo menos lo juzguéis medio decente, no recuerdo las veces que lo he modificado y corregido.

Bueno, pues como siempre gracias por leer, besitos y espero vuestros reviews.


	18. Los recuerdos

**EL ASUNTO**

Bueno, creo que no he tardado tanto (al menos para mi), aquí les dejo la segunda parte de esa noche tan esperada entre Sakura y Kakashi, a ver que os parece.**  
**

Ya sabéis, los comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Besitos

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C18 Los recuerdos**

Sakura se revolvió en su cómoda posición todavía adormilada buscando algo de calor y pegándose inconscientemente más a la cercana y atrayente fuente de calor. Un agradable aroma masculino inundó sus sentidos provocando incluso que su boca salivara instintivamente. Se encontraba envuelta en una placentera sensación de plenitud y aún aletargada restregó su cara contra la suave superficie en la que descansaba su cabeza mientras su brazo se estiraba para aferrarse más al desconocido origen de esas cautivadoras sensaciones. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para descubrirse así misma totalmente desnuda y envuelta por los musculosos brazos del ninja copia que también se encontraba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

El estupor inicial causado por la sorpresa fue reemplazado por una lluvia de imágenes inconexas que inmediatamente encendieron su rubor haciendo totalmente innecesaria la tan ansiada búsqueda de calor emprendida minutos atrás. Un incontrolable cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago acompañado de una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo para no despertar a su acompañante, comenzó a hacer memoria para intentar reconstruir completamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente originándole un incómodo estado de inquietud y ansiedad. No se preguntaba cómo habían acabado así, aquello lo había recordado casi inmediatamente, sino que lo que más le preocupaba eran otra clase de preguntas como ¿Qué pensaría él de ella?, ¿Lo habría hecho bien? Ni que decir tiene que él había estado sublime ¿Pensaría lo mismo él de ella?... Pero esas tampoco eran las preguntas que más le preocupaban, lo que más le inquietaba era ¿Cambiaría aquello su relación? ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos como hasta entonces o aquello cambiaría irremediablemente la familiar y singular forma que tenían de tratarse?, ¿Lo guardaría en secreto o Kakashi sería uno de esos que pregonaban sus conquistas a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar? Quería pensar que no, nunca había oído al ninja copia hablar de su vida privada, pero que ella no fuera su confidente no quería decir que no se lo contara a otros ¿Se enteraría Neji de aquello?

Neji..., aquel nombre la devolvió a la realidad. Él no se merecía eso, se había portado tan bien con ella. Se sentía ruin, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? Pero sabía muy bien la respuesta, necesitaba saber aunque fuera solo por una vez que se sentía al estar con la persona que amaba. La tristeza la invadió de repente, la súbita conciencia de que aquello no pasaría de ser una noche perfecta, que no se volvería a repetir, rasgó su alma. ¿En qué había estado pensando?, ella esperaba un hijo de otro hombre y esto no cambiaba nada. Ellos no podrían estar juntos nunca. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquello había ocurrido precisamente porque no había pensado, por un momento había dejado de pensar y planificar todo como solía hacer y se había dejado llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que el simple contacto de la mano de su ex-maestro le había originado. La promesa de un inmenso placer inmediato le había tentado ganando instantáneamente la partida sin haber pensado si quiera en las consecuencias.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Solo recuerdos. Volvió a aspirar el varonil aroma que emanaba del escultural cuerpo que la rodeaba como si quisiera grabar la fragancia robada en sus pulmones y cerrando los ojos se dejó inundar por los recuerdos vividos aquella noche.

Se vio a sí misma nerviosa ante lo que se avecinaba, y la muestra que le había servido como aperitivo momentos atrás no le ayudaba en absoluto a calmar sus nervios. Acababa de experimentar el mayor orgasmo de su vida y lejos de estar tranquila, su cuerpo reclamaba exigente revivir la experiencia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la soberbia figura que tenía delante y por mucho que lo intentara, se veía incapaz de desviarlos de su imagen. Se sentía como si estuviese hipnotizada por la perfecta proporción de su cuerpo y la magnificencia de sus músculos. Las numerosas cicatrices que salpicaban su cuerpo no mermaban un ápice su atractivo, al contrario, le sumaban cierto grado de riesgo y peligrosidad que la mantenían unida a él como un imán. Sabía el origen de muchas de ellas puesto que ella misma las había sanado, pero otras eran un completo misterio para ella. Había una en concreto, una bastante profunda a la altura del corazón sobre la que se había preguntado innumerables veces en qué circunstancias se la habría ocasionado y cómo había conseguido salir milagrosamente con vida de ellas. El ninja copia irradiaba una enigmática aura que la atraía irremediablemente hacia él sin que tuviera una mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Lo vio acercarse a ella lentamente, con movimientos felinamente elegantes, como si estuviera exhibiéndose ante ella y permitiéndole disfrutar de la vista. Intentó disimular la falta de aire en sus pulmones y como se vio obligada a tragar saliva audiblemente ante la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. Lo vio recostarse sobre ella apoyando el peso sobre sus codos para no aplastarla sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos originando que miles de pequeños escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo ante el completo contacto de su piel contra la suya. Sentía como oleadas de calor se generaba en milésimas de segundo y emanaban de cada poro de su piel aumentando por momentos la intoxicante atmósfera que les envolvía. La presión del perfecto y definido cuerpo contra el suyo le hacía sentirse pequeña en comparación con él. Él la rodeaba por completo abarcando todos los confines de su diminuta figura. Sentía su cálido aliento golpearle sobre su cara al ritmo del subibaja de su pecho invitándola a acoplarse al vaivén de su respiración sin todavía haber deshecho la unión de sus miradas.

- Vas a ser mía - le susurró mientras colocaba uno de los mechones de su desordenado cabello tras la oreja - completamente mía - le volvió a murmurar con voz profunda sintiendo como sus desiguales ojos se sumergían en su alma y buscaban en su interior - sin que nadie más pueda arruinar el momento.

Sakura se sentía abrumada por la intensidad de la situación, no sabiendo muy bien si debía decir algo o no, ni que era lo que él esperaba de ella. Sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento simplemente se quedó expectante a que él se decidiera a proseguir abandonándose a su suerte y entregándole su cuerpo para lo que él quisiera hacer con ella.

En ese momento el peli-plata se paró en seco, como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Sakura se inquietó ante el súbito parón y una perturbadora idea se le pasó por la cabeza, por un instante temió que el ninja copia se hubiera arrepentido, que después de todo se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella no merecía la pena, que no era lo suficientemente buena o lo suficientemente apetecible para él y hubiera decidido poner freno y echar marcha atrás ahora que aún estaban a tiempo, después de todo técnicamente aún no se habían acostado.

- ¿Tomas precauciones? - le preguntó de repente el peli-gris sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus sombrías tribulaciones.

La peli-rosa dejó escapar una pequeña risita de alivio y un tanto incrédula ante lo irónico de la situación pero bastante más relajada al haber diluido sus fatídicos pensamientos enfrentó su mirada para hablarle.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte en ese aspecto Kakashi, está todo más que controlado - le aseguró en un tono condescendiente sin apartar su mirada - Estoy más que segura de que no hay riesgo de que me quede embarazada si es a lo que te refieres - reafirmó muy convencida de sus palabras.

El ninja copia no necesitó nada más, respiró profundamente inhalando el aroma de la kunoichi y se dispuso a continuar con lo que tenía entre manos. Con un ligero movimiento de cadera, el shinobi la invitó a abrir sus piernas para facilitarle la tarea y con inigualable maestría se posicionó frente a su entrada con la firme intención de traspasar su frontera.

Queriendo alargar el momento todo lo que su autocontrol le permitía, el ninja copia restregó su miembro contra los húmedos pliegues de la chica obligándola a dejar escapar unos incontrolados jadeos que enardecieron aún más al peli-plata . La kunoichi se encontraba completamente excitada, notando como sus músculos vaginales se contraían involuntariamente debido a la anticipación.

El shinobi atacó su boca sin previo aviso, mordiendo y succionando sus labios con un incontrolable ímpetu mientras la peli-rosa se dejaba hacer sin objeción alguna. En medio del abrasador ambiente las manos de la kunoichi fueron improvisadamente a parar al firme trasero del peli-plata apretando inconscientemente la tersa piel e invitándole discretamente a profundizar en ella. Tal acción tuvo su resultado, puesto que no pudiendo aguantar más, el ninja copia se enterró en su interior de un solo y certero movimiento. Sin poderlo evitar, unos audibles jadeos se escabulleron de la garganta de la peli-rosa quien un tanto avergonzada intentó controlar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No te contengas - le susurró al oído su ex-maestro mientras emprendía un lento, suave y constante movimiento en su interior tras darle unos segundos para amoldarse a él - quiero saber si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo o si por el contrario tengo que cambiar de táctica - continuó murmurando mientras con una fuerte estocada le arrancaba otro ahogado grito - así me gusta - siguió musitándole mientras le succionaba dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja - no voy a parar hasta que te oiga gritar mi nombre.

- Tendrás que esforzarte mucho más - le retó entrecortadamente la peli-rosa - no pienso montar ningún espectáculo en este mugriento motel - le contradijo dificultosamente debido a la falta de aire de sus pulmones.

-No importa - le aseguró con una pícara sonrisa el ninja copia - tengo toda la noche para conseguirlo - le recordó.

- Ya veremos - contestó la kunoichi entre suspiros - sabes que soy difícil de vencer -argumentó.

- Lo sé - admitió el peli-plata - pero también es verdad que de momento tu nunca me has ganado - contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le otorgaba un aire aún más sexy si cabe - y te prometo que esta vez no va a ser la primera - le informó mientras levantaba una de las piernas de su ex-alumna y la posicionaba sobre su hombro propiciando así que las embestidas fueran más profundas.

La kunoichi arqueó la espalda ante el súbito cambio de posición acoplándose al ritmo impuesto por el shinobi e intentando con su movimiento que éste pudiera hundiese aún más en los envites. No quería sucumbir tan fácilmente, pero sus jadeos y gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y aunque intentaba por todos los medios controlar su volumen, su cerebro había colapsado tiempo atrás impidiéndole realizar cualquier tipo de pensamiento o acción racional.

El peli-plata había subido ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y sus manos posadas en las caderas de la chica la obligaban a moverse al ritmo impuesto por él. Su imperturbable semblante había adquirido un gesto de placer absoluto y con los ojos cerrados se abandonaba a las sensaciones que la peli-rosa le estaba proporcionando. Varios guturales gemidos se escapaban entre su rápida y ruidosa respiración entremezclados junto con el nombre de la kunoichi. Sintiendo como los espasmos previos al orgasmo se apoderaban de su ex-alumna, el shinobi aumentó el ritmo para ayudarle en su camino, pero controlando su aguante para no terminar aún, se había propuesto arrancarle su nombre a gritos, y aunque él si había dejado escapar el de la chica en su delirio, ella se negaba a darle ese placer, por lo que tendría que continuar intentándolo hasta conseguirlo. Sintió como las contracciones alrededor de su miembro intentaban exprimir su semilla lanzándole a unas cotas de placer nunca antes alcanzadas, pero utilizando todo su afamado autocontrol consiguió continuar completamente erecto en el interior de la kunoichi.

Fiel a su palabra, la chica no había dado su brazo a torcer, y aunque había gemido audiblemente, el nombre de Kakashi no se había escapado de su boca. No es que no quisiera darle ese placer al shinobi, es que quería seguir teniendo una excusa para no acabar con lo que ella había catalogado como la experiencia más asombrosa que jamás hubiera experimentado.

- Parece ser que sigues siendo una cabezota - le regañó su ex-maestro intentando adoptar un gesto contrariado - pero sabes que yo no me dejo vencer tan fácilmente - le comunicó mientras el corazón de la peli-rosa disminuía su atolondrado ritmo y los músculos aflojaban el agarre que ejercían sobre el miembro del shinobi.

- Te dije que no sería tan fácil conseguirlo - se jactó la peli-rosa como si acabara de ganarle en un combate - lo que pasa es que siempre me subestimas - se quejó sin haber conseguido aún normalizar su ajetreada respiración.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que esforzarme más - le dijo mientras la miraba maliciosamente y sonreía de forma traviesa.

Kakashi bajó las piernas de su ex-alumna a la vez que salía de ella, y sin darle tiempo a protestar la volteó rápidamente poniéndola a cuatro patas y la embistió con fuerza. La kunoichi gritó potentemente sorprendida ante la acción del ninja copia, no se había recuperado ni si quiera mínimamente cuando el shinobi la penetró violentamente pillándola totalmente desprevenida. La sensación fue tal que tuvo que concentrarse para no volver a correrse al instante.

- Podías ser un poco más delicado - le pidió sin apenas aire en los pulmones - Además, no sé qué intentas conseguir - le instigó

- Yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo - le susurró al oído con voz profunda - solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo logre - continuó mientras la embestía con ímpetu otra vez.

Sin poder contenerse esta vez, la peli-rosa dejó escapar sonoros gemidos y jadeos mezclados con alguna que otra protesta ficticia con cada una de los empujes recibidos. Prácticamente con los ojos en blanco debido al placer en estado puro que estaba obteniendo se mordía la lengua para que el nombre que tenía en la punta de la lengua no huyera de sus labios sin su permiso.

Las fornidas manos del peli-plata estaban ancladas en sus estrechas caderas guiándola en todo momento sobre su rígido eje. Aquella postura la enloquecía, sentía como su miembro se hundía en su interior aún más profundamente que la primera vez, llegando a rincones que no sabía ni que poseía. Se sentía plena, con ganas de reír y llorar a la vez, estaba experimentando como su alma se ensanchaba y sintiendo como su amor se expandía abarcando a toda criatura viviente que hubiera conocido en su vida, en ese momento de plenitud emanaba amor por todos los poros de su piel alcanzando a todos los seres sobre la faz de la tierra, y aún cuando pensaba que su gozo no podía ser mayor, descubrió que se equivocaba en el momento que su ex-maestro pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sujetarla mientras su otra mano recorrió lentamente sus pechos y continuó deslizándola despacio hasta tomar posición en el sensible botón que recogía las miles de terminaciones nerviosas que la estaban torturando.

- No puedo más - confesó mientras sentía como todos sus huesos se convertían en moldeable plastilina - por favor, compadécete de mi - suplicó mientras volvía a sufrir un orgasmo todavía más intenso que el anterior sin que viera ningún signo que indicara que el peli-plata tuviera intención de parar para dejar que se recuperara.

- Es muy fácil, solo tienes que decir mi nombre - le recordó el shinobi entre gemidos

- No - le desafió sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para contradecirle

- Bueno, pues seguiremos con esto hasta que lo digas - amenazó divertido su ex-maestro siendo consciente de que se estaba marcando un farol sabiendo que su aguante no duraría mucho más.

- No - Volvió a oponerse mientras sentía como su cuerpo se había convertido en una masa informe que se movía al frenético ritmo impuesto por el peli-plata.

- Di mi nombre - le exigió de nuevo el peli-plata esta vez con voz más autoritaria al saberse en el límite.

- Por favor, Sensei, no puedo más - le rogó sumida en un constante orgasmo que la tenía totalmente al borde del desmayo.

El honorífico acabó con el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba al shinobi que sin poder evitarlo descargó profusamente su semilla en el interior de la peli-rosa siendo presa del mayor orgasmo de toda su existencia, eso que en su vida había disfrutado de muchos.

El cuerpo del ninja copia se desplomó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la peli-rosa sin que le fuera posible impedirlo. Sus poderosos músculos no quisieron responderle cuando él les ordeno continuar sosteniéndole y colapsaron una vez alcanzado el clímax.

- Que conste que todavía no me he dado por vencido - aclaró aún exhausto el shinobi acariciando delicadamente la rosada mejilla expuesta de la chica que se encontraba tumbada bajo su cuerpo con la cabeza ladeada intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Y luego soy yo la cabezota - murmuró la peli-rosa con un hilo de voz debido a la deliciosa extenuación.

- Si - estuvo de acuerdo su ex-maestro - una preciosa cabezota que a este paso va a acabar conmigo - puntualizó mientras notaba como su ritmo cardiaco iba normalizándose.

- No seas quejica - le acusó la chica - si has sobrevivido a dos guerras ninja, no creo que sea yo la que te liquide.

- Eres una kunoichi, esta podría ser una misión - le contestó - y si eso fuera así yo estaría totalmente perdido en este momento.

- Te recuerdo que eres tú el que está encima de mí inmovilizándome - le informó la médico mientras intentaba moverse bajo su pesado cuerpo para dar más realismo a la afirmación - Además, si eso fuera cierto habría buscado otra forma más dolorosa de aniquilarte - le contradijo con voz risueñas que delataba su buen humor - habría quemado tu primera edición de Icha Icha Paradise delante de ti, por poner un ejemplo.

- Eso habría sido ensañamiento - se rió - No sabía que fueras tan perversa - declaró el ninja copia mientras con un gran esfuerzo más mental que físico salía del cuerpo de la peli-rosa y se dejaba caer a su lado.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes - respondió la kunoichi posicionándose de lado cual maja desnuda para poder mirar directamente a su ex-maestro mientras su ojos se teñían de un ligero matiz triste debido a la autoconsciencia de su embarazo.

- Estoy seguro de que no tantas - afirmó ingenuamente el peli-plata - te conozco tan bien que podría leer cualquiera de tus expresiones.

- Y que te dice mi expresión ahora? - le retó la peli-rosa intentando poner cara de poker.

- Que estás exhausta y quieres dormir- le dijo besando su frente y atrayéndola más hacia él - Así que como soy un hombre de los que ya no quedan te voy a dejar descansar - manifestó mientras la rodeaba con sus fornidos brazos - pero que conste que sigo sin haberme rendido, simplemente lo pospondré para la siguiente vez.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de la kunoichi mientras era atrapada por un plácido y merecido sueño, la siguiente vez..., la siguiente vez... como si eso fuera posible, y con una sonrisa adornando sus labios se durmió.

Todo aquello había pasado apenas unas horas atrás, pero ahora, mientras lo recordaba le parecía como si los acontecimientos hubieran ocurrido en un tiempo muy muy lejano.

Esa prometida siguiente vez nunca se llevaría a cabo y ella nunca dejaría escapar el nombre de Kakashi envuelta en su ardiente cuerpo mientras la transportaba a otra dimensión sensorial ¿Por qué el mundo era tan injusto? un solo error cometido y te podía costar la felicidad de toda una vida.

_- No, me niego a pensar que eres un error_ - se dijo mientras se palpaba dulcemente el vientre - _puede que me cambies la vida, y que Kakashi y yo no podamos estar juntos, pero siento que pese a todo te quiero más que a mí misma aunque todavía no te tenga en mis brazos - _le habló a su inquilino aferrándose a su vientre.

Tras esta pequeña reflexión-recordatorio, la kunoichi intentó despegar el brazo del ninja copia de su cuerpo sin que éste se despertara, pero hacerlo con alguien que lleva años durmiendo con un ojo abierto es prácticamente misión imposible.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - le preguntó en tono juguetón apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

- Tengo que ir al baño - le respondió deshaciendo el agarre de su brazo y escabulléndose de él - además, ya ha amanecido, tu también deberías levantarte ya.

- Qué prisas te han entrado de repente, Ren y sus aliados no se van a mover de donde están aunque tardemos un par de horas más - le contestó con voz insinuante.

- Vamos Kakashi, un poco de profesionalidad - le espetó mientras intentaba cerrar tras de sí la puerta del baño haciendo que se desmoronara la frágil atmósfera construida la noche anterior. Aquello iba a ser lo más difícil que iba a hacer en toda su vida, rechazar al ninja copia y acabar con cualquier tipo de posibilidad de relación entre ellos, y lo peor de todo es que no habían hecho nada más que empezar el encargo, aún les quedaban varios días compartiendo misión.

Dejando a un sorprendido y muy consternado peli-plata en la cama y sin querer pensar demasiado, la kunoichi se metió bajo la ducha intentando erradicar todo rastro físico de la noche anterior, puesto que los recuerdos que la acompañarían por el resto de su vida eran completamente imposibles de borrar.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Que tal ha estado esta segunda parte? algunos de vosotros os quejabais de haberos dejado a medias, pues nada, espero haberos contentado.

Ya sabéis, besitos y dejad vuestro comentario, please.


	19. Las consecuencias

Siento el retraso, pero... ¡Que duras son las navidades!, tanto que hasta ahora casi ni me había recuperado ;) jeje**  
**

Un besazo muy grande a todos los lectores y feliz año nuevo (Con un poquito de retraso, aunque según mi parecer, más vale tarde que nunca)**  
**

Bueno, sin más, espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C19 Las consecuencias**

El agua resbalaba por la espalda de la kunoichi sin que su poder calmante y cicatrizante surtiera efecto sobre ella. Llevaba apenas un par de minutos en la ducha cuando sintió como, debido a la inesperada apertura de la puerta, una repentina corriente de aire helada acarició su espalda destemplándola de golpe, aún encontrándose bajo la abrasadora cascada. Inmediatamente después advirtió como la cortina era echada a un lado y aquel de quien pretendía huir se colaba en la ducha junto a ella, y apoyando su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la chica, la abrazaba fuertemente, como si intentara retenerla.

La cálida sensación que la envolvió, hizo que se olvidara por un momento del papel que se había auto-impuesto interpretar y tras dejar escapar un leve suspiro, recuperó la compostura y deshaciendo la férrea prisión de sus brazos se giró para encararlo.

- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo, Kakashi? - preguntó fríamente la peli-rosa intentando mantener todo el valor que su desnudez le permitía.

- Solo me limito a seguir tus consejo - respondió en su oído ocasionando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la médico - me has pedido que me levantara y es justo lo que he hecho - le informó intensificando el abrazo.

- Yo solo te he dicho que te levantaras, no que te metieras conmigo en la ducha -contestó tajante la kunoichi.

- He pensado que como te preocupa tanto que podamos retrasarnos en nuestra misión, podíamos recuperar tiempo si nos duchábamos los dos juntos - le expuso apelando a su lado práctico sin ni si quiera intentar esconder la sonrisa insinuante y descarada que la retaba a que encontrara un razonamiento que contradijera su propuesta.

La peli-rosa estaba exhausta y su mente no trabajaba a pleno rendimiento, aunque estaba buscando alguna réplica que contradijera la razonada explicación del ninja copia, su cansado cerebro no registraba nada más que las manos de ex-maestro haciendo estragos por su cuerpo. No había dormido mucho aquella noche por culpa de Kakashi, parte debida al placentero entrenamiento personal al que la había sometido y parte debido a que desde el momento en que se había despertado, no había podido parar de pensar en alguna solución que le permitiera quedarse junto al peli-plata sin que ésta se hubiera materializado en una posibilidad factible.

La peli-rosa suspiró sonoramente a la vez que hacía rodar sus ojos intentando trasmitirle a Kakashi su disconformidad hacia la cariñosa actitud de él, mientras se odiaba a sí misma por tener que hacerlo, puesto que en el fondo, lo único que deseaba era permanecer por tiempo indefinido bajo el mágico toque de su tacto.

- Vamos Sakura, no me mires así - le dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento y prácticamente sin haber abandonado el contacto entre sus pieles, Kakashi cogió el bote de gel y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo utilizando sus manos a modo de esponjas - sabes que no puedes rebatir mi argumento - la incitó - soy especialista en razonamientos y estrategias, y este no tiene ningún punto débil - expuso mientras acariciaba lentamente el cuerpo de la kunoichi sin que ésta dejara mostrar ningún tipo de reacción a su contacto.

La peli-rosa respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y tratando de aparentar una serenidad que no sentía volvió a abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a su compañero.

- Kakashi, por favor, compórtate- le pidió alejándose de él todo lo que la pequeña ducha daba de sí - los dos somos lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para saber que lo de ayer no pasa de ser una simple noche, no busques más donde no lo hay - le contestó aparentando más seguridad de la que realmente tenía. Sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder ante su propio peso, pero su orgullo la mantenía en pie.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó con tono de autosuficiencia mientras se volvía a acercar a ella y sus manos se aposentaban en su firme trasero - A mi me pareció entender que querías repetir- le ronroneó insinuante al oído - por lo menos eso es lo que parecía gritar ayer tu cuerpo...

Colocando ambas manos a modo de barrera, Sakura se separó un poco de Kakashi para poder reunir el valor que necesitaba y ser capaz de llevar a cabo la difícil decisión de no sucumbir a sus encantos que había tomado momentos atrás, y no dejar que la pasada noche, llegara a ser algo más que eso, una sola noche perfecta y magistral, pero una sola noche a fin de cuentas que no se volvería a repetir y que pertenecía al pasado.

- Déjalo ya Kakashi, no te pega nada el papel de insistente acosador - le espetó la peli-rosa sintiendo el amargor que sus palabras dejaban en su boca - ese papel le pegaba más al desaparecido Jiraya, por mucho que leas sus libros nunca podrás meterte en su piel.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto? - le preguntó dolido - Estoy seguro de que hay más de lo que tú te empeñas en mostrar - le dijo a la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No le importaba que la peli-rosa estuviera desnuda frente a él, a él lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era intentar sacar toda la información que se pudiera transparentar en las brillantes orbes verdes de su ex-alumna - te conozco Sakura, y tú anoche no follaste conmigo, tú me hiciste el amor... yo te hice el amor - le aseguró el ninja.

- ¿Siempre eres tan engreído? - le acusó la kunoichi - Estoy segura de que no soy la primera que no quiere repetir - afirmó de forma tajante aunque sin estar muy convencida de que su aseveración fuera cierta después de haber experimentado el sumun del placer en sus brazos. No dudaba de que si las demás mujeres que habían pasado por sus manos habían disfrutado la mitad de lo que lo había hecho ella, estarían constantemente llamando a su puerta en busca de más.

- No hagas esto Sakura, por favor, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- Kakashi, por favor, soy una kunoichi, yo no sé que es el miedo - le aseguró - además, no tengo intención de hablar más de lo que ocurrió anoche, lo que pasó, pasó y ya no lo podemos cambiar- aseveró - pero no dudes de que si pudiera lo cambiaría, es un error que ya no puedo remediar.

Tras las duras palabras de la kunoichi, el shinobi intentó mantener la mirada fija en las dos grandes esmeraldas que tenía frente a sí e intentó escudriñar en su interior algún indicio que le mostrara que la peli-rosa mentía. Se negaba a pensar que aquello no hubiera significado nada para ella debido a que para él lo había significado todo. Hacerle el amor aquella noche le había despertado del insulso sueño en que se había convertido su vida durante todos estos años. Una vida consagrada a la protección de su pueblo y a la de todas sus gentes mediante el cumpliendo órdenes y misiones sin haberse permitido el lujo de vivir realmente. Su loable estilo de vida había dejado de tener sentido aquella noche al darse cuenta de que tras la infranqueable coraza construida a través de los años, su corazón latía con una fuerza desbocada clamando con furia toda la atención no recibida hasta entonces, siendo la culpable del fuego ardiente que sentía en su interior la preciosa peli-rosa que se encontraba frente a él.

Haciendo acopio de todo su arrojo, la peli-rosa se mantuvo firme ante el escrutinio de sus desiguales ojos, y tras no percibir nada más que la fría intensidad de su mirada, Kakashi bajó la vista sintiéndose totalmente abatido.

Verlo así, tan vulnerable e indefenso a él, al inquebrantable y todopoderoso ninja copia hizo que dos rebeldes lágrimas se escaparan de los ojos de Sakura. La chica agradeció enormemente estar bajo la ducha ya que las delatoras gotas se mezclaron con el agua de la ducha camuflando la tristeza que esta imagen le producía.

A la kunoichi le costó unos segundos recuperar toda su determinación, pero tras esto, procedió a rematar su impecable interpretación.

- Vamos Kakashi, eres mejor que esto, no seas patético - apuntilló la peli-rosa sintiendo como sus palabras se transformaban en una daga que se clavaba directamente en el corazón del shinobi - un ninja no tiene sentimientos, estoy segura de que tú mismo has usado esa frase en numerosas ocasiones.

Dicho esto, la médico dio por terminada su ducha y tras salir del habitáculo y coger una toalla huyó de la escena como la ruin y rastrera traidora que se sentía, dejando a un apesadumbrado peli-plata inmóvil bajo la artificial lluvia.

En apenas unos minutos la kunoichi se vistió, se secó el pelo y metió sus cosas en su bolsa de forma totalmente autómata sin que el ninja copia diera signos de salir de la ducha. Como se sentía incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo en aquella pequeña habitación tan llena de intoxicantes recuerdos y sensaciones que la embargaban, decidió esperar a su compañero en el bar de abajo mientras desayunaba.

Al cabo de un buen rato apareció él, con el mismo semblante de siempre y su actitud hermética que impedía ver cualquier rastro de emoción. Se colocó de pie junto a ella sin hacer amago si quiera de sentarse en la silla que se encontraba a su lado y miró a la kunoichi que ya se había terminado el desayuno con su habitual rostro apático

- Debemos irnos cuanto antes - le comunicó - Si salimos ya, podremos llegar mañana por la mañana al lugar donde se oculta la organización de Ren.

- ¿No vas a desayunar nada? - le preguntó la peli-rosa intentando sonar lo más casual que pudo - No es saludable saltarse las comidas, un ninja debe estar siempre en guardia, y para eso hay que reponer energías - le informó de modo muy profesional.

- No hables como si supieras que es ser ninja mejor que yo - le recriminó fríamente - Todavía te quedan muchos años antes de que me puedas dar lecciones

Y dicho esto se giró y se alejó de ella en dirección a la puerta del establecimiento con paso decidido y sin esperarla. El cambio de actitud del peli-plata era totalmente palpable y la médico sintió como si la corta distancia real que les separaba se hubiera multiplicado por veinte dando paso a un largo y oscuro túnel en el que ambos estaban en extremos opuestos.

El invisible hilo de unión que habían tejido durante todos estos años de amistad y compañerismo se había roto en solo un instante, aunque era más correcto decir que lo había cortado ella con sus afiladas palabras.

La peli-rosa se levantó de su asiento y le siguió en silencio sumida en sus sombríos pensamientos. No es que se hubiera arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado de alejarlo de ella, sabía que era lo mejor para todos, o al menos era lo que ella quería pensar al respecto, pero eso no quitaba que el proceso no fuera doloroso, más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. _Vamos Sakura, no seas débil, no empieces a flaquear tan pronto_ - se regañó.

La mañana transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral únicamente alterado por los sonidos de la naturaleza que les rodeaba. Apretaron el paso y recorrieron varias leguas a un ritmo considerablemente rápido que les obligaba a concentrar sus pensamientos en tener cuidado de donde ponían sus pies si no querían sufrir un buen batacazo al caerse de las ramas de los árboles, que al estar pasando por una zona en conflicto, estaban repletas de numerosas trampas.

Kakashi ni si quiera había abierto su inseparable compañero de trayectos de papel que siempre usaba para distraerse cuando recorría grandes distancias, siendo esto un claro síntoma del estado anímico en el que se encontraba. Se limitaba a dejarse llevar por sus pies como si estos tuvieran conciencia propia y él fuera únicamente un prolongación de ellos.

Caminaba deprisa delante de Sakura sin molestarse en ningún momento en volver al vista atrás para ver como se encontraba su compañera. No era una actitud propia de él, él siempre se había enorgullecido de proteger a sus compañeros y velar por su seguridad, pero en este momento no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a su compañera de equipo.

Tras varias horas corriendo por el bosque llegaron a la orilla de un río, y el peli-plata decidió que era momento de hacer una parada para comer algo.

- Éste parece un buen sitio, pararemos aquí un rato para descansar y recuperar fuerzas - se dirigió a ella por primera vez desde que salieron del pueblo - al parecer es una prescripción médica - le dijo sarcásticamente aludiendo a la conversación de esa misma mañana mientras sacaba su ya clásica copia de Icha Icha paradise junto a su almuerzo.

- Como quieras - contestó dócilmente la kunoichi quien no quería meterse en una pelea innecesaria - Tú eres el que mandas.

- Al parecer no en todo - apostilló el ninja copia de forma mordaz.

La médico se quedó muda al captar claramente la intención de sus palabras, pero al no verse con ánimo de discutir con él, se limitó a sentarse bajo un árbol que se encontraba a una prudente distancia del peli-plata y sacar su comida.

Estaba siendo un otoño inusualmente caluroso, y bajo los bien recibidos rayos de sol que la bañaban, Sakura se quedó dormida apoyada en el tronco de un fornido arce que la estación había teñido de rojo. Casi no había dormido nada la noche anterior, y la creciente preocupación que le generaba la actitud que su ex-maestro estaba mostrando, sumado a su embarazo, hacían que la chica se consumiera sintiéndose totalmente exhausta.

Kakashi había luchado consigo mismo obligándose a no mirarla, habiendo perdido prácticamente la batalla nada más comenzar. Había estado disimulando tras su usado libro, pero desde el momento en que sintió que los párpados de la chica caían por su propio peso, su mirada se posó automáticamente sobre ella registrando cada uno de los movimientos que su respiración originaban en su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que en apenas unas horas su relación hubiera cambiado tanto?. El día anterior se hubieran sentado juntos y ella se habría dormido apoyada en su hombro como tantas otras veces, pero eso, ahora, parecía totalmente imposible. Observaba su sereno rostro desde su lejana posición sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser le pedía a gritos cualquier tipo de contacto entre sus pieles por fugaz que éste fuera, sin que su estricto autocontrol le permitiera lujo de concedérselo. La relajada cara de la kunoichi había abandonado cualquier rastro de la acritud que había mostrado durante la mañana y sus apacibles facciones no hacían más que recordarle como esa misma noche había descansado de la misma pacífica forma entre sus brazos.

Estaba francamente dolido por la actitud que había tomado la peli-rosa, eso era imposible de negar, pero su gran conocimiento sobre la naturaleza humana le permitía entrever que para la kunoichi aquello tampoco estaba resultando tarea fácil. Quería creer que el arisco comportamiento de su ex-alumna era debido a un repentino ataque de pánico desencadenado por no saber manejar los sentimientos originados por los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior. Aun así, conociendo la extremada cabezonería de la jonin, sabía que intentar hacer entrar en razón a la rosada cabecita era una titánica labor que le exigiría mucha persuasión y paciencia además de una actitud sumisa y suplicante que él no poseía. Él era sobre todo, un hombre orgulloso, por lo que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de conseguir su objetivo, de momento, su manera de proceder fría y distante no le había ayudado mucho que digamos, puesto que cada una de sus palabras había provocado que el semblante de su ex-alumna se entristeciera cada vez más.

- Vamos Sakura, no es momento de dormir - le regañó su capitán después de haberla dejado descansar el tiempo que estimó oportuno - Tenemos que irnos ya - le aseguró mientras balanceaba su hombro un poco más enérgicamente de lo necesario para despertarla.

Tras el toque de atención de su ex-maestro, la peli-rosa se levantó rápidamente desperezándose disimuladamente y maldiciéndose interiormente por no poder si quiera mantenerse despierta. Su estado emocional la tenía agotada, pero aquello no era una excusa que pudiera disculpar su comportamiento poco profesional.

- Cuando quieras nos vamos, yo estoy lista - le informó al peli-plata sin ni si quiera alzar la vista hacia él.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayámonos ya - le sugirió el aparentemente impasible shinobi - todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Ambos ninjas se pusieron otra vez en camino siguiendo con el raudo ritmo impuesto a la mañana. El camino continuó sin que ningún tipo de percance les retrasara. Continuaron durante varias horas más saltando por el bosque de rama en rama en dirección a Iwa siendo Kakashi quien encabezaba la marcha seguido de una cansada peli-rosa que se esforzaba por seguir sus pasos intentando que éste no llegara a notar lo arduo que le estaba siendo seguir su ritmo. El embarazo empezaba a pesarle bastante y la falta de descanso también le estaba pasando factura. Cada vez tenía que concentrarse más en donde ponía sus pies puesto que sus reservas de chakra estaban casi agotadas por completo y le impedían poder sujetarse más fácilmente a las superficies.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y la luz empezaba a escasear, sin darse cuenta, la peli-rosa trastabilló al pisar una rama podrida y sin poder reaccionar para corregir su error sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban e iba cayendo irremediablemente hacia el suelo sin poder desafiar a la omnipresente fuerza de la gravedad debido a su escasez de chakra. Justo cuando creía que nada podía salvarle del fuerte golpe contra el suelo y agarrándose el vientre para proteger del impacto lo mejor posible al bebé, se abandonó a su suerte dispuesta a soportar el dolor de la colisión que nunca llegó. En su lugar se vio sujeta por dos robustos brazos que amortiguaron su caída y que con un elegante movimiento le devolvieron sus pies a la tierra.

Fueron apenas unas milésimas de segundo las que permaneció entre sus brazos, pero fueron suficientes para volver a incendiar su mente con las tortuosas imágines de la noche anterior. Volvió a dejarse inundar por el aroma almizclado que la rodeaba, que junto a la tibieza de sus manos, la transportó de nuevo a la pequeña y mugrienta habitación de hotel en la que había experimentado la mayor sensación de plenitud de su vida. Rápidamente intentó desechar aquellos inadecuados pensamientos simulando encontrarse en perfectas condiciones tanto físicas como anímicas, sin que al parecer, pudiera llegar a engañar al ninja copia.

- Es suficiente por hoy, acamparemos aquí - dictaminó el shinobi totalmente serio - no quiero que sufras ningún accidente en el que te puedas lesionar. Te necesito a pleno rendimiento - sentenció el peli-plata ocultando la preocupación que la sola idea de que la médico resultara herida le había provocado.

En ese mismo momento, el ninja copia se dio cuenta de que por muy dolido que estuviera, no podía enfadarse con su ex-alumna. La quería, más bien la amaba, y la deprimente idea que había estado intentando desestimar durante todo el día de que pudiera ser posible que ella tuviera razón y de que ellos no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos comenzó a arraigarse en su cabeza. Pese a todo, se negaba a que las cosas acabaran de aquella manera. Tendría que hacer algo, aunque no sabía el qué.

- Yo estoy bien, Kakashi, no sé que ha podido pasar - se excusó la kunoichi - creo que he pisado algún tipo de trampa, andaré con más cuidado a partir de ahora - le aseguró.

- No ha sido una trampa Sakura, ha sido una simple rama podrida, si no eres capaz de detectar algo tan simple como eso, quiere decir que no estás en condiciones de seguir el camino - declaró con voz cansada su antiguo maestro - por lo menos no hoy.

La peli-rosa no encontró ningún razonamiento que pudiera refutar su argumento, así que bajó la mirada avergonzada de su error y se limitó a desempacar dócilmente la pequeña tienda de campaña en la que dormía cuando acampaban al aire libre. Que diferente iba ser esa noche de la anterior.

* * *

Hola otra vez a todos,

La verdad es que este capítulo se me había atravesado y no había forma de terminarlo, por lo que he tardado mucho en actualizar esta vez. Es cierto que las fiestas no han ayudado mucho a que encontrara un momento para sentarme a escribir, pero ni si quiera cuando por fin intentaba centrarme, conseguía escribir algo que me gustara. Al final esto es lo que ha salido, espero que os haya gustado.

Agradecer los reviews a mis más fieles posteadores

Mitsuky092

jessy moon 15

Nora-Maria

rozensakura

ValeenG

Ithylia

CNemoc

ssspooky

Yenno

wendo

y a todos los que se han molestado en dejarme algún comentario muchas gracias también. (Pido disculpas de antemano por si me dejo a alguien)

CoherenciaNula

Patty Hatake

Valery1992

airukia

Saku-Narahy-Hime

Lexy of Night

Seba20

Shayla

CherryBlossoms-Scarecrow

nicoledelfim

murasaki

LadySc -Maaya

vanessa121010

Nicole-Luz de Luna

Kaoru Hatake

Sofii-Hatake

Vernica E

LaylaDeath

Ka2shi

Marianita-012

y para los que no lo hayan hecho nunca os animo a que dejéis vuestra opinión, para mí es muy importante.

Un beso y gracias a todos por leerme.


	20. Las resonsideraciones

**EL ASUNTO**

Muy buenas a todos, esta vez he tardado algo menos en actualizar, parece que me voy poniendo las pilas en el nuevo año. Gracias por leer y espero que os guste. Ya sabéis, los reviews son bien recibidos.

Un besito

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C 20 Las reconsideraciones**

El fuego chisporroteaba en la oscuridad silenciosa que los envolvía. Sakura estaba sentada cerca del fuego aprovechando el calor que este irradiaba, con las piernas encogidas rodeadas por sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas ofrecía una imagen totalmente derrotista, mientras Kakashi, apoyado en un árbol un poco más allá, leía su inseparable libro con la poca luz que ese mismo fuego ofrecía. Llevaban un par de horas acampados sin que se hubieran vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra. Habían montado el campamento y cenado completamente en silencio y por lo que parecía, la noche prometía que ese perturbador vacío los acompañaría de ahora en adelante.

La imagen que mostraba la kunoichi era un fiel reflejo de como se sentía en esos momentos, completamente abatida y extenuada. El silencio sepulcral que les rodeaba le sonaba un poco familiar, le parecía estar viviendo un déjà vu con una situación vivida hacía unos meses. En aquella ocasión, al final la cosa no había sido para tanto, habiendo llegado a un acuerdo tácito en el que si ninguno de ellos hablaba de lo ocurrido, era como si nunca hubiera pasado, pudiendo volver así a tener una aparente normalidad, pero en esta situación sin embargo, no parecía que las cosas fueran a desenlazarse igual. Aunque se había esforzado mucho en intentar que ambos olvidaran lo ocurrido desde un principio como aquella vez, la reacción esperada no era la que estaba obteniendo, dejándola a la vez profundamente confundida.

Desde que habían decidido acampar, la peli-rosa había estado reflexionando sobre la forma que había elegido de tratar el problema, y cada vez la pregunta de si había hecho bien esa mañana tratando a Kakashi como lo había hecho, se colaba con más frecuencia en sus pensamientos. El silencio se había llevado algo más que las palabras y el vacío de saber que había perdido algo que consideraba muy valioso crecía inquietantemente rápido en su interior.

Había estado intentando buscar un modo de hablar con él para retractarse sobre sus últimas palabras acerca de arrepentirse de lo sucedido en la noche. No quería que el sabor amargo de sus hirientes palabras teñidas de frustración marcaran de por vida su relación, pero no sabía cómo.

Al final, sin saber por qué, unas palabras se escaparon de su boca.

- ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes? - anheló la peli-rosa en voz alta tras dar un gran suspiro- como cuando aún disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

- Yo aún disfruto de tu compañía, Sakura - le aseguró su compañero con voz cansada, como si le estuviera recordando algo que supiera hasta un niño dos años - Es solo que a veces las situaciones se complican - continuó mientras apartaba la vista de su preciado libro y fijaba la mirada en las luces blancas que destacaban sobre el oscuro cielo. Se sentía perdido, como si por una vez en mucho tiempo no supiese cómo debía actuar o qué decir. Los sentimientos se peleaban por salir a la superficie, pero al final, ninguno conseguía materializarse en palabras.

-Podíamos fingir que no ha pasado nada y volver a actuar como antes - habló la kunoichi más como si estuviera meditando en voz alta que contestando a sus palabras - es lo que he intentado decirte esta mañana, pero creo que las formas no fueron las más adecuadas - se disculpó la médico - de todas formas sigo pensando que es la mejor solución.

- ¿Eso ha sido eso una disculpa? - le preguntó volviéndose a mirarla incrédulo pero a la vez usando un deje divertido.

- Podría decirse que si - contestó tímidamente la kunoichi bajando inmediatamente la mirada y dejando asomar un leve rubor que delataba todo lo que se avergonzaba del comportamiento de esa mañana.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes borrar de tu mente lo ocurrido y no acordarte de ello jamás? - le preguntó escéptico volviendo a fijar su mirada en la hipnotizante oscuridad - olvidar las cosas no es tan sencillo, te lo aseguro - sostuvo el peli-plata sin apartar su mirada del negro cielo - Si fueras capaz de hacerlo serías la mejor kunoichi que hubiera conocido jamás.

- Podría intentarlo - expuso la chica - he mejorado mucho en el manejo de mis emociones - afirmó irguiéndose elegantemente para intentar acompañar con toda la credibilidad que pudo a sus palabras - Además tengo experiencia en olvidar "casi-relaciones" - continuó con la voz un poco más suave, como si por un momento hubiera perdido mucha de la fuerza acumulada. El lapso fue de unos segundos, porque en seguida volvió a recuperar el tono decidido - así que puede que no pueda olvidarlos del todo, pero lo que sí puedo es recopilar todos los recuerdos de esa noche y encerrarlos en una cajita que esté guardada en un rincón lejano de mi mente para intentar volver a recuperar la amistad que nunca debimos estropear con algo como aquello. Además, ya hemos pasado por esto y lo superamos.

- No quiero sonar pretencioso pero... ¿Crees que esto podría ser parecido a lo de Sasuke? - le preguntó el shinobi concentrando su vista en el imponente cielo estrellado con el que habían tenido la fortuna de acampar - Que yo recuerde, en aquella ocasión no salió tan bien, pese a su traición y todo lo que ocurrió, tardaste más de cinco años en olvidarle - concluyó en un tono dulce que conseguía trasmitir los sentimientos nostálgicos que todos los años compartidos habían forjado con el tiempo. Unos sentimientos de ternura que nada tenían que ver con los que habían estado cruzando últimamente.

No es que le estuviera reprochando nada, simplemente quería que ella fuera consciente de que su manera de ser no era compatible con olvidar, solo había que mirar los antecedentes. A parte del Uchiha, ahora para rematar, estaba volviendo a salir con el que sabiendo que no podía esperar por siempre a Sasuke, había decidido entregar su virginidad años atrás. Si creía que eso era saber olvidar, estaba muy equivocada. No es que pretendiera estar a la altura de lo que el Uchiha significó para Sakura, a fin de cuentas cinco años son muchos años, él solo sabía que si la peli-rosa había sentido aunque fuera una pequeña parte de lo que él había sentido esa misma noche por ella, conociendo a su ex-alumna, causaría estragos en su vida.

- Es verdad que en aquella ocasión tardé mucho en olvidar y continuar con mi vida, pero he madurado mucho desde entonces y creo firmemente en que esta vez sabré manejar mis sentimientos mucho mejor - le aseguró la kunoichi - Odiaría que todo esto echara a perder nuestra amistad - concluyó.

- Define "todo esto" - le pidió el peli-plata.

- Venga Kakashi, no te burles de mi - Se quejó indignada la peli-rosa mirando hacia su figura.

- No me burlo de ti, te lo estoy pidiendo en serio - le garantizó el shinobi dedicándole una de sus ya conocidas miradas indescifrables- solo quiero saber, más bien quiero que tú sepas qué significó para ti lo que ocurrió anoche y lo afrontes - declaró con su semblante imperturbable - cuanto antes lo hagas será mejor para todos.

- Qué fácil es preguntar, siempre es mejor que hablen los demás - se defendió la médico apartando la vista - Suena muy cínico viniendo de alguien que pese a conocernos desde hace unos diez años, siendo mi maestro durante varios de ellos, tuve que enterarme por terceros de quién fue su padre - respondió con furia - por ponerte un ejemplo, tengo cientos - siguió atacando - ¿Te crees con derecho a preguntarme qué significó anoche?

- No sé si tengo derecho o no a preguntarte esto, pero lo que sí puedo es proponerte un trato - sugirió en tono conciliador volviendo a posar su vista sobre los tan familiares destellos del cielo - Si tú me cuentas que significó anoche para ti, yo te contaré que significó para mí.

- No estoy segura de si quiero hacer eso - le dijo recelosa - ¿Quién me garantiza que después de exponer todos mis sentimientos ante ti, cuando toque tu turno, no te escabullirás contándome cualquier patraña que te inventes en el momento - expresó sus no tan infundadas dudas la chica - No me mires así, ni que fuera la primera vez - se quejó al volver a sentir sobre sí la intensa mirada del shinobi.

-Nunca en algo como esto - le aseguró su ex-maestro dejando entrever un poco que su acusación le había dolido - Te doy mi palabra, pero tienes que confiar en mí - le pidió volviendo a su contemplativa posición - Pero ¿Sabes?, si quieres que recuperemos nuestra amistad tendremos que hablar de lo ocurrido, pero hablar de verdad - continuó con un tono más mediador, como si supiera que al hablar de ello también sus propios sentimientos se iban a ordenar y el caos que todo lo acontecido le había organizado iba a desaparecer con él - Esto no puede ser un lastre que arrastremos con nosotros durante el resto de nuestras vidas, hay que hablar las cosas y afrontar la situación. Nosotros no solo somos la suma de las decisiones que tomamos, sino que también la forma que tenemos de enfrentarnos a la vida y a sus problemas -concluyó muy convincente.

- Está bien, hablaremos de lo que pasó - cedió la kunoichi, sintiendo por momentos como los nervios iban creciendo en su interior ante el inminente momento de desnudar su alma. Curiosamente la idea de que este instante le estaba resultando bastante más vergonzoso que el que supuso desnudarse físicamente le sorprendió mientras intentaba decidir que contar y que callar.

El fuego continuaba ardiendo con fuerza iluminando la colorada cara de la peli-rosa. Si le hubiese preguntado alguien, ella juraría que su color se debía al calor por la proximidad al fuego, pero la verdad era que su sonrojo era bastante llamativo debido al estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

- No sé por dónde empezar - comenzó diciendo la kunoichi sintiendo como le temblaba un poco la voz - bueno... igual debería empezar por volver a retractarme de las palabras que dije esta mañana - continuó la chica recuperando un poco del valor perdido escasos segundos atrás - No es que me arrepienta de lo que pasó, no es eso lo que quise decir, es solo que las cosas han cambiado tanto desde anoche, que una parte de mí desearía que nunca hubiera pasado - Se sinceró la chica

Poco a poca la médico iba recuperando su color natural a medida que el candente rubor iba desapareciendo llevándose consigo los nervios que se habían instalado en su estómago

- Desearía rebobinar unos días y continuar con nuestra rutina de siempre, tú metiéndote conmigo y yo regañándote - Anheló la aprendiz de la Hokage con aire melancólico - La mayoría de las veces la simplicidad es la felicidad - Afirmó - pero precisamente ese es el problema, ahora las cosas son complicadas y yo estoy muy confundida. Una parte de mí que ya te he explicado se arrepiente, pero la otra parte me dice que aquello fue algo especial muy difícil de repetir - Continuó la chica mientras perdía su mirada en las hipnóticas llamas del fuego que tenía delante.

Sentía como a la vez que hablaba y expresaba sus sentimientos, gran parte del peso que arrastraba se aligeraba siendo su carga cada vez más llevadera.

- La noche fue perfecta, tú hiciste que me sintiera deseada, incluso diría que única, como nunca nadie en la vida me había hecho sentirme y eso me asustó. Supongo que no reacciono bien cuando me asusto - se rió amargamente - pero eso no cambia el hecho de que una relación entre tú y yo es totalmente inviable y lo sabes - le acalló antes de que pudiera replicar algo a esto último

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente, como si todo el bosque estuviera expectante, atento a cada una de sus palabras, sin atreverse a interrumpirlos por miedo a que la conversación se quedara inacabada.

- Por otro lado está Neji - continuó la chica - Es un gran chico con el que me veo compartiendo una vida. Sé que él me haría feliz, o al menos lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Él no se merece esto. Me siento fatal por haberle engañado de esa manera y no sé como voy a poder volver a mirarlo a la cara sin que los remordimientos me vayan carcomiendo por dentro hasta que sienta la necesidad de confesar. Por lo que barajando todos los sentimientos confrontados que estoy experimentando me quedo con la opción de intentar olvidarlo y continuar como estábamos hasta ahora - concluyó la peli-rosa apartando su vista del fuego y dirigiéndola a él por primera vez desde que había comenzado a compartir su cúmulo de sentimientos.

-¿Le quieres? - le preguntó el shinobi mirándola repentinamente a los ojos y desmontando su aplomo en un solo segundo.

- ¿Queeeé?, claro que le quiero, ¿Qué pregunta es esa? - fingió molestarse la kunoichi casi más por creerse ella la respuesta que por el hecho de que Kakashi le hubiera hecho la indiscreta cuestión, a fin de cuentas no era tan descabellada la pregunta.

- Lo siento, perdóname - Se disculpó cortésmente el peli-plata sin querer indagar más de momento apartando la vista y desligando sus miradas - Por cierto, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que ya habíamos pasado por esto y ya lo habíamos superado? - quiso saber sonando un tanto escéptico, al no entender a que se había referido la chica exactamente, pero teniendo una vaga idea de a qué situación se refería. Cualquier referencia a aquella misión le creaba una absurda ansiedad que lo inquietaba. Pero... ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?, a fin de cuentas el Sharingan era 100% efectivo.

- ¿Es que ni si quiera te acuerdas?, ¿No es que hicieras como si no te acordases sino que realmente no te acuerdas? -entró en cólera la peli-rosa de pronto - Que tonta soy, en el fondo no sé cómo eres capaz de hacerte el ofendido por querer pretender olvidar algo cuando para ti las cosas no son importantes - arrastró amargamente las palabras mientras sus brazos apretaban con fuerza sus piernas intentando apaciguar así toda su ira.

- No entiendo a qué viene esto - preguntó en tono cauto, procurando no encender más la ira de su ex-alumna - qué quieres decir con que olvido cosas importantes - quiso saber visiblemente preocupado volviendo a posar su mirada sobre la chica.

- ¿Tan insignificante fue para ti besarme aquella vez durante la misión que no te creó ningún tipo de inquietud o confusión? - Comenzó a maldecir atropelladamente - ¿ Tan mal lo hice que aun conociéndonos durante años un beso mío no te sugirió nada diferente a lo que pueden provocar cualquier mujer que conozcas en un bar una noche? - Se ofendió - Y tu decías que si conseguía olvidar lo de ayer sería la mejor kunoichi que conoces, pues bien, puede que tuvieras razón, pero tú sigues siendo el mejor shinobi que conozco y con creces, yo estoy a años luz de ti, en todos los aspectos - le dijo prácticamente escupiéndole las palabras, actuando como si tuviera que defenderse de él con uñas y dientes.

- No estaba seguro a que te referías - contestó ya más tranquilo el peli-plata girándose de nuevo hacia la oscura noche.

- Pues no se a que más me voy a referir - se indignó la jonin relajando un poco el agarre de sus brazos pero sin cambiar lo más mínimo de su posición defensiva - o ¿Es qué vas por ahí besando a todos tus ex-alumnos? - Comentó sarcásticamente la chica - No me digas que soy la última. ¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke y con Naruto? - se mofó.

- Podías madurar un poquito Sakura, estamos teniendo una conversación adulta - la atacó el ninja copia donde sabía que más le iba a doler.

- Eso no ha contestado a mi pregunta - Le reprochó aún más herida debido al comentario anterior.

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te conteste a esa pregunta? - Quiso saber el peli-plata claramente ofendido.

- Vale, no me contestes esa pregunta, pero contéstame a la anterior - Le pidió un poco más calmada. ¿Cómo es posible que no te acordaras de que me besaste? - Le preguntó en una voz apenas audible y volviendo a lucir su sonrojo en todo su esplendor -Y sé que ahora no tiene ningún sentido hacer esta pregunta, pero... ¿No fue importante para ti?

- Claro que fue importante para mí, aquello cambió muchas cosas - Le aseguró mientras recordaba lo que sintió la primera vez que la besó - Cambió mi manera de mirarte - expuso su ex-maestro rememorando como a partir de entonces sus ojos no habían vuelto a verla igual.

- No me lo puedo creer, si hubiera sido algo tan significativo para ti, te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que hablaba desde un principio - le acusó una totalmente escéptica kunoichi.

- La verdad es que estoy cansado, después de todo también ha sido un día duro para mí, así que en un principio no he pillado a que te referías, y luego ya no me has dejado hablar... - Se quejó el peli-plata esperando que la chica se creyese su frágil argumento puesto que ambos eran muy conscientes de que algo así no se le escaparía nunca al ninja copia.

- No estoy muy convencida de tu explicación - le informó recelosa

- Ese es tu problema, que nunca te crees lo que te digo, aunque te mire a los ojos - afirmó tajante mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

- Nunca te creas nada de un poseedor del sharingan, y menos le mires a los ojos, en un segundo creerás lo que ellos quieren que creas - le contestó la chica apartando rápidamente la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cínica? - quiso saber el jonin- Yo nunca te haría eso - le espetó sintiendo como las palabras se atascaban en su boca.

-Si claro, ahora soy yo la cínica. En fin, lo dejaré pasar esta vez - Le perdonó la peli-rosa en tono condescendiente- Ahora sigamos con el trato, dijiste que si te contaba mis sentimientos tú me contarías los tuyos - Le recordó cambiando de posición a otra más cómoda para enfocar toda su atención en él, puesto que le interesaba mucha saber que tenía que decir Kakashi sobre el tema.

- Mi turno - asintió el shinobi falsamente animado - No pensaba que me fueras a dar la oportunidad de poder escapar de él - Comentó con descaro mientras le dedicaba una profunda mirada y la máscara dejaba entrever una sonrisa de medio lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió inmediatamente a la chica de arriba a abajo nada más sentir el penetrante ojo clavarse en ella, obligándola a abandonar su relajada posición y sentarse estilo indio con la espalda erguida y un tanto tensa. Se sentía a la expectativa, como si esa mirada le hubiera recordado que tenía que estar atenta a cualquier gesto que pudiera revelar más de lo que él hubiera querido, y entonces envalentonada por esa certeza se le lo pidió así sin más.

- Quítate la máscara, por favor - le solicitó amablemente la kunoichi - Si no, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones - argumentó - No es justo que tú puedas leer en mi rostro cualquier atisbo de señal que te pueda ayudar a entenderme y yo no pueda hacer lo mismo - Razonó intentando sonar lo más ecuánime posible. No es que tuviera mucha convicción de que su petición fuera a ser obedecida, después de haberse escuchado no daba un duro porque el shinobi accediera a su demanda, pero al menos estaba satisfecha consigo misma por haberlo intentado.

Después de unos segundos de meditación por parte del ninja copia que a la peli-rosa se le hicieron eternos, su ex-maestro se decidió a hablar.

- Lo haremos como tú quieras - aceptó sin poner ninguna objeción y sin poner ningún otro tipo de norma que le concerniese exclusivamente a ella se bajó la máscara dejándola totalmente sorprendida y boquiabierta no solo debido a la falta de oposición de su parte, sino también por la imagen que tenía frente a sí.

Había olvidado las sensaciones que causaban en ella ver su rostro, y por un momento maldijo su idea de pedirle que se bajara la máscara.

Kakashi continuaba mirando el cielo en la misma posición que llevaba haciéndolo toda la noche, apoyado contra un árbol y sosteniendo aún su preciado libro en una de sus manos. Todavía no se había decidido a hablar, temía no escoger bien las palabras para describir todo lo que sentía. Por un momento le pareció haber regresado a la infancia sintiéndose como cuando a un niño le pillan sin saberse la lección. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era la kunoichi que tenía frente a él. Había titubeado un poco al principio, pero había expresado sus sentimientos sin tapujos dejando tras de sí un simple rastro de un inocente sonrojo, sin embargo él , se veía incapaz de hacerlo, por lo menos no con la desenvoltura con la que se había manejado ella y mucho menos si tenía que hacerlo sin su máscara, todavía estaba arrepintiéndose del momento en el que había accedido a quitársela.

- Esta mañana en la ducha, te he dicho que anoche yo te hice el amor y solo quiero que sepas que lo decía de verdad - comenzó el shinobi sin saber muy bien a donde le llevarían sus palabras - No quiero que pienses erróneamente que lo que pasó fue por una acumulación de tensión sexual detonada por compartir la cama, que no digo que no fuera así, que por una parte lo fue o por lo menos empezó así - continuó el peli-plata empezando a divagar debido a los nervios - pero yo no arriesgaría algo como lo que tenemos tu y yo si no pensara que mereciera la pena, aunque solo fuera por una vez - afirmó mientras en su cabeza se volvían a colar miles de imágenes donde se veía a sí mismo acariciando a su ex-alumna - Lo que quiero decir es que para mí, tener la oportunidad de sentirte, de expresarte todo lo que yo siento, de compartir contigo esta sensación que me invade cuando estoy junto a ti... Rodearte con mis brazos y atraerte hacia mí, muy pegada a mí, tanto que parezca que quiero fundirme contigo, desnuda, acariciándote y besándote en cada rincón para memorizar de por vida como sabe tu piel ha sido un sueño cumplido - Se sinceró - He luchado contra la egoísta idea de querer poseerte en todos los sentidos durante mucho tiempo, regañándome cada vez que algún pensamiento indebido se colaba en mi mente, pero al final, no he podido resistir la tentación - Se lamentó - Una parte de mi se siente miserable y rastrero por haber sucumbido a ti, como un viejo verde intentando seducir a una jovencita. Te llevo doce años, la gente hablaría, y no es que a mí me importe, pero ambos sabemos que a ti sí, y lo último que deseo es que sufras - continuó - Pero no me arrepiento, aproveché la oportunidad de tenerte por una vez y el recuerdo me acompañará siempre. A mí me parece un bonito recuerdo, yo lo recordaré como algo especial, y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras así, que para ti no fuera un recuerdo amargo de algo que preferirías no haber hecho, eso me daría mucha pena. Por eso, cuando esta mañana te comportaste así, me dolió tanto - se explicó - sentí como si estuvieras cogiendo todo lo que habíamos compartido esa noche y de repente lo tiraras, sin ni siquiera mirar, por la ventana. Nunca había sentido como te arrancan literalmente el corazón hasta esta mañana, una vez estuvieron muy cerca - comentó aludiendo claramente a la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho - pero esta vez no he podido evitarlo.

La kunoichi no había apartado la mirada de los labios del peli-plata desde que este había comenzado a hablar, no es que no le hubiera prestado atención, pero el movimiento hipnótico de los carnosos labios la habían atrapado en una especie de trance. Había estado escuchando cada una de las palabras que había dicho su ex-maestro, sin poder disimular su tristeza ante la última parte al sentirse totalmente culpable de la forma en que había llevado las cosas.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento - Volvió a disculparse la chica siendo consciente en ese momento de que había estado encogiéndose poco a poco hasta encontrarse prácticamente recogida en sí misma.

- Lo sé, no hace falta que te disculpes, yo solo te estoy contando cómo me ha afectado esto a mí - le explicó - Es solo que para mí también es muy confuso, ¿sabes?. Yo… he sido tu profesor, te he visto crecer, ¿crees que esto no me afecta? - declaró el peli-plata mientras notaba como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban y el agarre de su libro se intensificaba - Mi fama de pervertido me precede - se rió con amargura mientras aflojaba un poco la tensión acumulada- y créeme, esto no me ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Además está el tema de la Hokage que prácticamente es como tu madre, la cual me partiría el cuello en el mismo instante en el que se enterara de que te he puesto un dedo encima. Y Naruto… no quiero pensar en cómo explicarle a Naruto la situación, sería bastante complicado a la par que peligroso diría yo - continuó en tono apático la lista de pegas - Pero todo eso me daría igual si tú te quedases conmigo - declaró repentinamente el ninja copia sorprendiéndola tanto que temió que los ojos se le salieran de las órbitas.

La kunoichi estaba fuertemente impactada por lo dicho por el peli-plata. Se había quedado muda ante la petición que traían las palabras. No es que no hubiera fantaseado con ello, lo había hecho cientos de veces, pero hasta ahora no habían sido nada más que eso, sueños tontos que se tienen por inalcanzables. ¿Era posible que Kakashi de alguna manera le estuviera pidiendo que tuvieran algún tipo de relación?, porque sí, conociéndole sabía que eso era lo más cerca que estaría nunca de una declaración romántica y por un momento se vio tentada a aceptar, todos los instantes que había pensado que ellos dos tenían una oportunidad pasaron por su mente, si creía que debía aceptar ese era el momento, pero por alguna razón, las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Ante el silencio que prosiguió a la tímida petición del shinobi, el peli-plata volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, pues ya están claras las cosas - Dedujo ante el largo silencio que interpretó como una negativa - Te deseo que seas muy feliz con Neji. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz, soy un hombre sencillo, me basta con eso - le aseguró viendo como la sonrisa que solía reconocer en su ojo era también visible en su boca - Haces bien, no estoy muy seguro de que yo esté hecho para mantener una relación con alguien - intentó relajar el ambiente - Creo que el único que me soporta es el señor Uki y no estoy muy seguro porque no puede hablar.

- Kakashi, tu cactus no cuenta - se quejó la peli-rosa ya más tranquila.

- ¿Cómo que el señor Uki no cuenta? - protestó el ninja copia - Es el mejor compañero de piso que he tenido - le aseguró volviendo a sonreír mientras la miraba desde su posición apoyada en el árbol.

- Si no puede quejarse no cuenta, es una regla universal - le corrigió - Además, no te hagas la víctima, no estás tan solo como finges estar - dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba intentando sacudir todo el cansancio que había acumulado durante la dura jornada.

- Sé que no estoy solo - le tranquilizó le peli-plata dejando escapar una auténtica sonrisa que deslumbró a la kunoichi - Siempre puedo contar con Gai - bromeó intentando molestar a la peli-rosa.

- Kakashi… No me refería a él - se indignó sin sonar muy convincente debido al cansancio.

- Lo sé, lo sé, tengo a mis dos alumnos favoritos - afirmó mirándola agradecido - ahora vete a dormir, se te ve muy cansada, yo haré el primer turno - le ordenó amablemente mientras se subía la máscara dando así la conversación por terminada.

- Me parece buena idea, la verdad es que el día ha sido muy largo y estoy muy cansada - le dio la razón levantándose lentamente y sacudiendo sus entumecidos músculos para activarlos - Además, hablar de ello nos ha venido bien, al menos para mí, siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima - le contestó sin revelarle que además de sentirse cansada necesitaba un poco de espacio donde reflexionar sobre todo lo que habían estado hablando - Avísame cuando me toque relevarte - le pidió antes de desaparecer tras la simbólica intimidad que la fina tela de la tienda le proporcionaba.

La noche había ido adentrándose poco a poco durante la conversación que habían tenido, y una profunda oscuridad salpicada de pequeños destellos los acorralaba dejándoles como único refugio el resplandor que el pequeño fuego les proporcionaba. Kakashi seguía en la misma posición en la que le había dejado la peli-rosa con la mirada perdida en la espesa negrura. El paisaje era bastante desolador, sin embargo, contrario a lo que la estampa transmitía, el ánimo del ninja copia era bastante optimista, después de mucho tiempo, volvía a tener esperanza.


	21. La suplantación

Hola otra vez, aquí os dejo otro capítulo.

Espero que os guste.

Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos ;)

Besitos

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C 21 La suplantación**

Los primeros destellos del alba se empezaron a colar entre los árboles dándole al ninja copia la información que necesitaba para determinar que ya era hora de levantar el campamento.

Había dejado dormir a la kunoichi toda la noche porque sabía que lo necesitaba. No hacía falta ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de que últimamente Sakura lucía muy cansada y bastante lejos de estar en plena forma, parecía como si tuviera algún tipo de fuga de chakra que la drenaba a medida que pasaba el día. También estaba el hecho de que desde hace un tiempo la chica estaba bastante irascible, además de que en ocasiones se le notaba bastante tensa, no sabía si sólo cuando estaba con él o si le pasaba en cualquier momento, pero parecía como si estuviera intentando esconder algún secreto.

Estos hechos no habían pasado desapercibidos para el peli-plata, el problema era que no sabía cómo interpretarlos. Había barajado varias hipótesis, quedándose al final con las dos que le parecían menos inverosímiles. La primera era la que más solidez tenía, además de ser la más sencilla. Últimamente la peli-rosa había pasado por varias situaciones difíciles, no a todo el mundo le resulta fácil enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte, y no solo eso, sino que debido al trabajo al que se dedicaban, en este momento se encontraban de camino a enfrentarse como tantas otras veces, a la posibilidad de no volver a casa con vida. Sentirse nerviosa, cansada e irascible podía ser simplemente la forma natural de Sakura de exteriorizar su ansiedad.

Por otro lado estaba el segundo supuesto. Había estado pensando en que podía ser que la kunoichi arrastrara algún tipo de secuela debido al reciente ataque sufrido que no había querido compartir con los demás. El cansancio y la falta de chakra encajaban a la perfección, y la hipersensibilidad y nerviosismo también, pero se negaba a pensar que si a Sakura le pasara algo así, nadie lo supiera, irremediablemente Tsunade debería saberlo, y era imposible que si supiera algo así de su pupila, la mandara a aquella misión. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo un paranoico, la peli-rosa se encontraba totalmente sana, al menos físicamente, lo único que le pasaba era que necesitaba algo más de tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, y en todo lo ocurrido se englobaba a él también.

Había pasado la noche en vela dándole vueltas no solo a estas descabelladas ideas, sino también había repasado unas cien veces la conversación mantenida con su ex-alumna, intentando sacar algo más de información que se le hubiera escapado. A simple vista la conversación debería haberle desalentado, pero en vez de eso había conseguido que un pequeño atisbo de esperanza brotara en su interior. Después de haber sentido como pisoteaban sus sentimientos en aquella ducha, ahora, al saber que para ella esa noche también había sido algo especial, hacían que el optimismo se apoderara de su ánimo.

Preparó el desayuno calentando algo de té y se dispuso a despertar a su perezosa compañera.

- Sakura despierta, tenemos que irnos - le susurró mientras la zarandeaba muy ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo que tenemos que irnos?- preguntó confundida la kunoichi mientras se desperezaba sin pudor ante la cuidadosa mirada del ninja copia - ¿Qué ha pasado con mi guardia?, ¿Por qué no me has despertado? - cuestionó bastante rápido para haberse acabado de despertar.

- He creído conveniente que debías descansar toda la noche - le explicó a la vez que se apartaba de la entrada para dejar salir a la chica - teniendo en cuenta el incidente de ayer pensé que era lo más adecuado.

- No hacía falta, estoy perfectamente. Sabes que no me gusta que me traten con benevolencia - Le reprochó mientras sus manos prácticamente le arrancaban la taza de té de las suyas.

- Que malos despertares tienes últimamente, espero que no se convierta en una mala costumbre - señaló el peli-plata dejando vislumbrar a través de su ojo una maliciosa sonrisa ladeada - al menos podías darme las gracias - sugirió descaradamente.

- Gracias por dejarme descansar - concedió la kunoichi al notar que sus fuerzas estaban totalmente renovadas gracias al reparador sueño- solo quería dejar claro que no hacía falta. Tú también tienes que descansar, no podemos enfrentarnos a nadie si resulta que tú no estás ni al 70% - le regañó.

- Para empezar, nadie se va a enfrentar a nadie, y que conste que me ofende que pienses que por no dormir una noche mi rendimiento vaya a bajar, estoy más que preparado para esto - le aseguró un tanto indignado - y espero que lo sepas.

- Perdón, no quería sonar como si dudara de ti, pero eso de que no nos vamos a enfrentar a nadie nunca se sabe - le contradijo sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

- Por eso, para evitar cualquier posibilidad de enfrentamiento, vamos a volver a repasar el plan - le propuso en un tono más autoritario del que hubiera querido.

El plan ya estaba trazado desde Konoha. La Hokage les había facilitado la escasa información recopilada por los confidentes, que se limitaba a saber que varios miembros de la organización de Ren extorsionaban a los comerciantes de varios pueblos de la comarca minera en Iwa, cerca de la frontera con Kusa haciéndose pasar por shinobis de la hierba. Dichos miembros tenían una cosa en común, todos lucían el tatuaje de un dragón en el interior del antebrazo.

Con estos datos el plan propuesto por Shikamaru era el siguiente. Se dirigirían a la aldea de la piedra en la comarca minera de Iwa haciéndose pasar por dos comerciantes de gemas que van a comprar mercancías para sus clientes. Localizarían a los extorsionadores, los seguirían hasta la guarida de Ren, recopilarían toda la información posible sin enfrentamiento directo y volverían a informar. El plan era muy sencillo, y la misión era de rango B, pero ya se sabe, no hay misión fácil, ni enemigo pequeño.

Después de repasar el plan, Kakashi pasó a comunicarle las últimas indicaciones.

- Como hasta mañana no podremos intentar encontrar a nuestros objetivos, lo más prudente será caracterizarnos ya con el rol que vayamos a adoptar y viajemos a un ritmo tranquilo. No tenemos prisa - Opinó el ninja copia - Llegaremos a la aldea de la piedra esta tarde, pasaremos la noche allí y por la mañana nos mezclaremos con los comerciantes en el mercado y buscaremos a los mercenarios de Ren - Le recordó - Según lo acordado somos dos hermanos de unos veintitantos años que van a comprar mercancía para el negocio familiar de joyería. Yo seré Kazuki el hermano mayor, y tú serás Haru, el segundo hermano de cuatro.

- Me parece bien - contestó Sakura - entonces seremos dos comerciantes de gemas - dictaminó mientras se transformaba en un joven de unos veinticinco años muy parecido a su antiguo compañero de equipo pero con los ojos jade.

El parecido con el Uchiha no podía ser mayor, porte atlético, recio y sumamente atractivo que irradiaba frialdad por todos sus poros, únicamente suavizado en este caso por una profunda mirada verde que le impartía un punto de amabilidad. El que la chica hubiera tomado como modelo para su tapadera a Sasuke inquietó al ninja copia, dando por sentado que la elección se debía a que pese a que la chica se empeñara, todavía no lo había olvidado. La sombra del Uchiha atormentaba a Kakashi cuando menos lo esperaba.

Sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, el shinobi se transformó en un hombre muy parecido a él, pero con el pelo negro y mirada azabache. La cicatriz de su ojo había desaparecido, pero a pesar de haberse quitado la máscara, no permitió que el mundo disfrutara de su perfecto rostro puesto que optó por enrollarse al cuello un pañuelo gris a modo de bufanda que le tapaba la cara hasta el principio de la nariz.

Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados, recogieron todas las cosas y se pusieron en marcha. Todo indicaba que ese ya tan familiar silencio, les volvería a acompañar a lo largo de la jornada. Kakashi sacó su libro, y se dispuso a leer durante el camino mientras Sakura que caminaba a su lado, contemplaba el paisaje que iban recorriendo.

Al cabo de un rato, la kunoichi rompió el silencio ante lo que ella catalogaba como una falta de responsabilidad hacia la misión.

- ¿No crees que es un poco raro ver a un comerciante leyendo mientras camina? - le inquirió la peli-rosa - Si alguien nos ve puede sospechar - justificó mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

- Nadie nos va a ver, no hay nadie en cinco kilómetros a la redonda - aseguró el ninja copia - Si viniera alguien lo guardaría, no te preocupes, se interpretar bien mi papel - la tranquilizó devolviéndole la mirada - La verdad es que me preocupa un poco la imagen que tienes de mí últimamente, es como si pensaras que ya no valgo para nada - se quejó mientras la bufanda dejaba entrever lo que parecía ser un puchero.

- ¿No sé a quién pretendes dar pena? - le preguntó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo la vista al frente - Está claro que a mí no - declaró suspirando mientras negaba marcadamente con la cabeza en claro signo de resignación.

- De todas formas, si se me permite opinar - comentó el shinobi retóricamente - a mí también me gustaría puntualizar que la imagen de un chicarrón como tú llevando esa flor en la mano también podría resultar sospechosa - se burló esbozando media sonrisa que incluso en su actual rostro conformaba un gesto cómplice sumamente sexy.

El masculino Sakura se dio cuenta de que por un momento se había olvidado del papel que interpretaba y mientras caminaba observando paisaje, había arrancado una flor violeta que había llamado su atención. Al percatarse de su error, el joven había soltado la flor de inmediato, como si esta de repente se hubiera puesto incandescente, mientras que su pálido rostro se teñía de un intenso y ardiente rubor.

- Lo siento - se disculpó la peli-rosa - Como todavía estamos lejos no estaba poniendo toda la atención que debía - se excusó bajando la vista avergonzada.

- No pasa nada - la tranquilizó su ex-maestro - es verdad que todavía estamos muy lejos y que no hay nadie en los alrededores - argumentó - Solo quería que fueras consciente de que hay que estar en todos los detalles, nuestro subconsciente puede jugarnos muy malas pasadas - le aseguró dejando ver tras sus palabras que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Pese a haberse visto atrapada en un renuncio, la médico no se sintió frustrada por su error como otras veces. Había aceptado su fallo y había aprendido de él, y extrañamente se sintió agradecida.

Siguieron caminando envueltos en su particular silencio. Sakura observaba el panorama sumida en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de darle vueltas a una sensación que pese a que desde hacía un rato llevaba intentando identificar, todavía no lo había conseguido. Era una sensación que la invadía, la llenaba, la envolvía, como el silencio que les rodeaba, pero no era eso, no era el silencio, era… calma. ¿Podías ser calma? después de tanto tiempo sin sentir su efecto no había sido capaz ni de reconocerla. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente disfrutando del momento y sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Podía ser que las cosas no fueran como antes, pero por lo menos iban por buen camino.

El día continuo transcurriendo sin incidentes, fue atardeciendo y a medido que se acercaban a la aldea de la piedra, el camino se hacía más concurrido.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo buscaron hospedaje, se acomodaron y salieron a cenar algo. En las calles se veía bastante movimiento, según sabían, se estaba celebrando la feria anual de piedras preciosas y gemas, pero al parecer, al encontrarse en un territorio en conflicto, la asistencia no había sido muy numerosa. Dieron una vuelta por el pueblo para familiarizarse con el lugar y sus establecimientos disfrutando del ambiente festivo que se respiraba. Había puestos ambulantes y espectáculos en las calles, y aunque no habían acudido muchos visitantes, los habitantes de la aldea se habían vestido con sus mejores galas para recibirlos.

Después de recorrerse el pueblo por segunda vez, decidieron sentarse a cenar en un pequeño local muy parecido al Ichiraku que se encontraba en la plaza, centro neurálgico del mercado.

- Parece que no ha habido tantos asistentes a la feria como otros años - Comentó Kakashi intentando entablar conversación con el dueño del local.

- No, este año se ha notado mucho la escasez de visitantes debido a las recientes ataques sufridos por la zona - se lamentó el cocinero - No llegan ni a la mitad de la que solía haber otros años.

- La verdad es que nosotros hemos estado tentados de no venir - continuó el peli-plata amigablemente - Habíamos oído que había saqueos y robos. Todos nuestros conocidos nos aconsejaban que no viniéramos, que era una zona peligrosa, pero al final tenemos que mantener nuestro negocio, así que aquí estamos - Relató mientras el joven de ojos verdes que tenía a su lado se terminaba un tazón de ramen.

- No se preocupen, no es tan grave como parece - les tranquilizó el tendero - ha habido algún que otro altercado, pero los visitantes no han sido el principal objetivo, ha sido peor para los que vivimos aquí.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - Preguntó curioso el shinobi

- Oh, nada, estaba pensando en otras cosa y no sé ni lo que digo - se disculpó el dueño del restaurante al haberse dado cuenta de que había hablado de más - ¿De dónde me ha dicho que vienen? - intentó cambiar de conversación el hombre.

- Venimos de Suna - mintió Kakashi - es un largo camino de por sí, pero encima hemos tenido que dar un rodeo desviándonos por el país del fuego para evitar entrar en Kuso y Ame en todo lo posible - se quejó con ese aire mártir que también sabía explotar.

- Mi abuela decía que más vale prevenir que curar, y yo siempre he seguido su consejo - les dijo en tono confidente el tendero - me parece que hacen ustedes muy bien en evitar peligros innecesarios - reconoció - Pero vamos a dejar de hablar de estos temas y vamos a concentrarnos en otros más alegres, que estamos de celebración - dijo dando por zanjada la conversación anterior.

Continuaron hablando de la feria, de la subida de precios debido a la escasez de recursos, de recetas y de varios temas en general sin que la conversación pudiera volver a ser guiada hacía donde querían. Viendo que no iban a poder sacar mucho más, terminaron de cenar y decidieron ir a descansar, esta vez cada uno en una habitación.

Nada más llegar a su habitación la peli-rosa se tiró en la cama. Estaba totalmente agotada. Se daba cuenta de que cuando terminara esa misión tendría que hablar con Neji y revelar su secreto, puesto que no estaba en condiciones de seguir en activo en sus circunstancias. Si se sentía completamente extenuada por el simple hecho de andar un día entero era síntoma de que se encontraba en muy baja forma.

Al día siguiente ambos jonins salieron a desayunar a otro puesto de la plaza que se encontraba en una terraza. Aprovecharon este momento para determinar según la distribución de los comerciantes y las preferencias de los compradores, que itinerario iban a seguir. Hay que decir que este no era un plan concreto sino unas meras pautas, entando en cualquier caso, abierto a cambios si la situación lo requería.

Era temprano y todavía el mercado no había despertado en todo su esplendor, así que decidieron esperar en la posición en la que estaban ya que ésta les proporcionaba una vistas inmejorables. Tras determinar que la multitud congregada era la suficiente para hacer acto de presencia e investigar más de cerca, bajaron al mercado.

Habían estado observando los movimientos de la gente, buscando gestos sospechosos o los famosos delatores tatuajes, pero tras unas horas fingiendo interés en simples piedras, los ninjas se encontraban un tanto desanimados.

- Vayamos a tomar algo - propuso el shinobi visiblemente aburrido - probemos suerte en las tabernas - sugirió señalando una pequeña puerta de madera que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente más como una excusa para descansar que como una sugerencia real de investigación - empezaremos por esa de ahí - dictaminó dirigiéndose hacia el lugar sin molestarse en esperar la opinión de la peli-rosa, ahora morena.

Nada más entrar en el lugar, una bofetada de olor a alcohol les golpeó en la cara. El local tenía cuatro mesas ya ocupadas y una vacía al fondo que se dispusieron a ocupar. Había varias personas en la barra y estaba bastantes concurrido para lo pequeño que era y sobre todo para lo sucio que estaba.

- No sé si ha sido una buena idea entrar aquí - le reprochó la peli-rosa al sentir nada más sentarse que se había pegado a la silla - No creo que nadie quiera sacar nada de aquí.

-A la gente no le importa de donde venga el dinero mientras este llegue, créeme, el dinero de este tabernero es tan válido para ellos como el de cualquier tienda de gemas - le aseguró - quédate aquí - le ordenó - yo iré a pedir.

La kunoichi intentaba reprimir todo el asco que le estaba provocando el estar allí sentada para no arruinar su coartada, no quedaría muy masculino hacerse el remilgado. Al final se resignó prometiéndose mentalmente una larga ducha mientras observaba al ahora Kazuki pidiendo dos cervezas en la barra. En ese instante, dos jóvenes rubios con sendos tatuajes en el antebrazo hicieron aparición en el bar, se acercaron a la barra y preguntaron por el dueño.

Kakashi intentó demorar su regreso a la mesa todo lo posible, pero tras haber buscado un rato su monedero y pagar las bebidas, no le quedó más remedio que volver con el joven moreno con el que había llegado.

- Son ellos - le comunicó la médico en voz baja.

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta - corroboró el shinobi - Han llamado al dueño del local, supongo que le pedirán dinero. Lo normal es que el dueño les reciba, pasen a un lugar más privado donde se efectuará el pago y les acompañe de nuevo a la salida- dedujo sentado de espaldas a los mercenarios que seguían esperando en la barra - Seguramente de aquí vayan a la siguiente taberna donde se repetirá la acción.

A los pocos segundos apareció el que supusieron era el dueño de la taberna y los condujo tras una puerta.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Nos vamos y los seguimos? - propuso la peli-rosa

- No, eso sería muy obvio - le regañó su ex-maestro mirándola un poco decepcionado causando que la médico se encogiera en su sitio - se darían cuenta enseguida, a mí me han visto en la barra

- Entonces, ¿Cómo les seguimos el rastro? - preguntó la kunoichi un tanto confusa mientras miraba como su compañero bebía de su jarra.

- He pensado un plan un poco más discreto -Expuso el peli-plata adoptando una posición más cómoda en la silla y dejando intuir una sonrisa ladeada - Voy a ir al baño, haré una copia de Kazuki que volverá contigo y os quedaréis un buen rato disfrutando de vuestras bebidas. Mientras yo cambiaré mi apariencia y los seguiré a una prudente distancia. Te avisaré cuando y donde debemos encontrarnos - terminó de explicar el ninja mientras se tomaba otro trago de su cerveza.

Tras una breve pausa, la kunoichi se decidió a hablar sintiéndose un tanto frustrada.

- Siempre me dejas al margen en cuanto hay un poco de acción - se quejó - Siempre es igual, desde que tenía 12 años.

- No te comportes como si los tuvieras - le reprendió mirándola fijamente por un segundo, tiempo justo para transmitirle la seriedad del tema - tenemos una misión por delante.

- Cuando nos encontremos, ¿Cómo te reconoceré? - preguntó su ex-alumna todavía visiblemente enfadada y sin ningún interés en disimularlo.

-Busca a un joven Jiraya moreno y me encontrarás - le contestó risueño.

- Vaya, no te comes mucho la cabeza - se burló la discípula de la Hokage ya un poco más tranquila.

- Siempre es mejor basarse en lo que se conoce - le rebatió sonriente - y él siempre pasaba desapercibido - concluyó giñándole uno de sus ahora dos ojos visibles.

Dicho esto desapareció tras las puertas del baño. Prácticamente cuando la copia de Kazuki salía del baño, los subordinados de Ren reaparecieron en el bar. Se despidieron educadamente del propietario y se fueron por donde habían venido. Sakura se quedó resignada en la posición asignada mientras un joven Jiraya seguía a los dos hombres a una prudente distancia.

Tras haber esperado media hora, Sakura caracterizada como Haru y la copia de Kazuki salieron de la taberna. Pasearon nuevamente por el mercado haciendo tiempo hasta que Kakashi le comunicó a Sakura a través de su copia que se encontraría con ella en la puerta de la taberna "La roca dorada".

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con el joven Jiraya. Él y la copia de Kazuki se metieron en un callejón de donde solo salió el ninja copia con la apariencia del mayor de los hermanos joyeros.

- Hagamos como que miramos ese puesto de ahí - propuso el shinobi señalando discretamente un tenderete con collares y piedras preciosas que estaba situado justo enfrente de la puerta de la taberna.

- Cuéntame que ha pasado- le pidió su ex-alumna

- Esta es la cuarta taberna que visitan desde que nos separamos, y por lo que parece, es la última. Además, por lo que he observado, es bastante habitual que les inviten a una copa mientras cierran el trato, así que ahora mismo andan con las defensas bajas - le informó - no será difícil seguirles hasta su guarida.

La kunoichi asintió dando así a entender su conformidad y desde donde estaban, observaron como los dos hombres salían del local y se perdían por las calles del la aldea rumbo sur.

- Es el momento, sigámosles - le ordenó el ninja copia mientras comenzaba a andar.

Les siguieron entre las calles hasta que salieron del pueblo, a partir de ahí aumentaron la distancia de seguridad. Transcurrida una media hora siguiendo el fácil rastro dejado por los dos ebrios recaudadores, Kakashi decidió cambiar de estrategia. Los subordinados de Ren llevaban un ritmo muy lento, y teniendo en cuenta su estado, eran un objetivo demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo.

- Cambio de planes - le informó el shinobi continuando con su relajado paso sin inmutarse un ápice - He estado pensando que la mejor manera de recopilar información es infiltrándonos en su guarida, así que los capturaremos y suplantaremos su identidad.

Cosas como aquellas eran lo que sacaban de quicio a la peli-rosa. Ella tan metódica y planificadora odiaba cualquier tipo de improvisación, sin embargo, el ninja copia era prácticamente lo opuesto.

- Esas no son las órdenes que tenemos - le contradijo la kunoichi claramente contrariada.

- Perdona pero las órdenes son recopilar información y eso vamos a hacer - le corrigió en un tono que transportó a la peli-rosa a los tiempos en los que realmente era su maestro.

- Recopilar información sin ningún tipo de contacto - volvió a contradecirle la chica recordándole las palabras exactas de la Hokage.

- Vamos Sakura, ¿Eras tú la que se quejaba hace un rato por quedarse atrás siempre que había un poco de acción? - le recordó el ninja copia - Sólo vamos a hacer un pequeño reconocimiento del lugar y nos iremos. No vamos a "entrar en contacto" con nadie - aseguró en tono burlesco.

- Está bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó la médico totalmente resignada.

- Muy sencillo, un poco más adelante en la dirección que llevamos hay un frondoso bosque, cuando lleguemos allí los emboscaremos, los dejaremos con vida y los inmovilizaremos. Después les sacaremos toda la información que sepan sobre los planes de Ren y su hermana, aunque dudo que sepan mucho - se lamentó firmemente convencido de que sería así - y también les sacaremos todo lo que necesitemos saber para suplantarlos. No será difícil hacerse pasar por ellos, los miembros de este tipo de organizaciones no son muy sociables, se limitan a cumplir con las órdenes y no se mezclan mucho entre ellos, así que con no hablar demasiado será suficiente - concluyó.

- ¿Cómo los atraparemos? - preguntó la kunoichi

- Nos adelantaremos a ellos y colocaremos unas trampas, con algo sencillo bastará - informó el peli-plata continuando su camino sin desviar su mirada del rumbo - Ya he estado por estas tierras, en el bosque que te he mencionado antes hay un sendero, estoy seguro de que lo seguirán. Colocaremos una red-trampa camuflada en el camino, y como no esperan ningún ataque ni se enterarán cuando caigan en la trampa. Después solo hace falta interrogarlos - terminó de revelarle el plan sonriendo pícaramente y mirando hacia ella por primera vez en un buen rato.

- Está bien, solo espero que te hagas responsable del cambio de planes cuando le reportemos el informe a la Hokage - le pidió mirándole con escepticismo.

- Por favor Sakura, ¿Quieres dejar de dudar de mi?, empieza a ser un poco molesto - se ofendió falsamente el shinobi llevándose la mano al pecho - Pero bueno, es normal que no estemos de acuerdo en todo - le contestó apretando el paso y saliéndose del camino para adelantar a sus objetivos sin ser vistos ante una exasperada Sakura que odiaba con toda su alma los repentinos arrebatos de los que solía ser presa el ninja copia.

Tras adelantarse a sus presas y colocar la trampa en su lugar, los jonins se dispusieron a esperar. Tras pocos minutos aparecieron los achispados recaudadores sin percatarse de en donde se estaban metiendo.

En un segundo los secuaces de Ren pasaron de estar andando por un sendero a estar colgados en una red de un árbol. Los desconcertados hombres estaban inmovilizados a causa de un jutsu que contenía la malla, por lo que se dedicaron a gritar a pleno pulmón amenazando con volver a arrasar la aldea de los que fueran responsables si no se dignaban a bajarlos de inmediato.

- No seáis tan escandalosos- les ordenó el peli-plata aún caracterizado como Kazuki - Si nos decís lo que queremos saber os doy mi palabra de que no sufriréis dolor alguno.

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?, ¿Acaso no sabéis con quién estáis tratando?- Les amenazó el más corpulento de los dos hombres rubios

- Sabemos perfectamente con quién estamos hablando, por eso os repito que si colaboráis, nadie tiene por qué sufrir - les volvió a ofrecer el ninja copia.

- Sois muy engreídos si pensáis qué vais a escapar con vida de estas tierras si nos matáis. Somos ninjas de la hierba y nuestra muerte será vengada, pero si nos bajáis ahora mismo os doy mi palabra de que no os mataremos - les garantizó intentando disimular su desesperación.

- Vosotros no sois ninjas de la hierba, de hecho, vosotros no sois ninjas - les acusó el peli-plata - Para empezar no lleváis ningún distintivo que lo acredite, además de que no habéis notado que os estamos siguiendo desde que hemos salido de la aldea y ni si quiera nos ha hecho falta camuflar nuestro chakra - faroleó el shinobi consciente de que no era cierto puesto que no había querido arriesgarse a probarlo pero que si los otros no le contradecían quedaría patente que no eran ningún tipo de ninjas, ni si quieran unos de bajo estatus.

- No te diremos nada - Habló por primera vez el otro hombre.

Éste también era rubio, pero parecía un poco más joven, de hecho los dos hombres tenían un parecido que hasta ahora Kakashi no se había parado a analizar. Podrían ser hermanos, ahora que lo pensaba, Ren y sus hermanas también eran rubios, y la mayoría de los hombres que les atacaron rumbo a Iwa también eran rubios. ¿Podría tratarse de un clan?, eso explicaría muchas cosas, por ejemplo que tuvieran unos seguidores tan fervientes, según los confidentes la organización encajaba más en el perfil de secta que en el de delincuentes organizados. También estaba el hecho de que los cabecillas eran tres hermanos siendo el líder el hermano mayor, algo muy normal en la jerarquía de un clan. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que los tres hermanos utilizaban el mismo jutsu tipo rayo del cual se proclamaban herederos, como si tuvieran algún tipo de derecho de sangre. Todo estos cabos sueltos empezaron a atarse en la cabeza del peli-plata mientras la kunoichi bajaba a los rehenes y los obligaba a sentarse en el suelo maniatados a dos árboles.

- Pues siento comunicarte que estás muy equivocado, hablaréis, ambos - le contradijo impasible - y por cierto, habéis elegido la opción más dolorosa - les intimidó en un intento de ahorrarles el sufrimiento.

- No tenemos miedo - aseguró el que parecía el mayor - Si tenemos que morir aquí y ahora, estamos preparados - declaró tranquilo, creyéndose totalmente sus palabras.

- Cuanta lealtad mostráis hacia vuestro jefe, parece que al menos hay algo en vuestra vida que os honra - trató de sonsacar el ninja de pelo gris - ¿Me pregunto cómo podéis ser tan fieles a alguien como Ren y su hermana que se dedican a extorsionar y traficar con sus semejantes? ¿Tanto miedo les tenéis?

- Ellos no son como tú dices - aseguró dolido el menor de los rubios - Ellos solo están tratando de devolver a nuestra familia el lugar al que pertenece.

- Cállate de una vez - le ordenó el otro rubio - No les digas nada, solo te están provocando para que hables - afirmó viéndose a diferencia de su hermano totalmente sereno - ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - le dijo más como una orden que como un recordatorio.

En ese mismo momento la peli-rosa transformada en un familiar muy cercano a Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el más joven de los rubios soltando un sonoro grito.

- Noooo, Kakashi detenlo, va a tomarse algún tipo de veneno - le informó la kunoichi atropelladamente mientras metía la mano en la boca del menor de los rehenes y le arrebataba la pequeña cápsula todavía intacta.

- Me temo que yo no he sido tan rápido - declaró el shinobi mientras miraba como una abundante espuma salía a borbotones de la boca del otro hermano - Que se le va a hacer - comentó en tono resignado - tendremos que conformarnos contigo - dijo dirigiéndose a un ahora sí, atemorizado rubio - No tenemos mucho más tiempo que perder, así que iré al grano - le comunicó colocándose en cuclillas frente a él y dejándole ver su sharingan.

A los pocos segundos toda la vida del pobre muchacho había pasado a la mente de Kakashi quién acto seguido le proporcionó una muerte limpia e indolora. Deshicieron sus camuflajes, se transformaron en los nuevos suplantados y ocultaron los cuerpos rápidamente lejos de miradas inoportunas. Lo único que quedaba por hacer antes de partir hacia la guarida de los renegados era transmitirle a Sakura todo lo que había absorbido del joven rubio sobre la vida de sus coartadas. Además, sabiendo ahora que eran un clan, la información personal para pasar desapercibidos era crucial.

El Shinobi analizó los datos que había obtenido, seleccionó los que le parecieron relevantes y se dispuso a transmitírselos a la peli-rosa. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, transmitirle información a través del sharingan, en aquella otra misión también tuvieron que hacerlo, pero nunca más se había dado la ocasión. No lo utilizaban porque Kakashi gastaba bastante chakra en realizarlo, pero en situaciones como esa, era la manera más rápida y sencilla de conseguir su cometido.

Ambos estaban de pie, a un lado del camino. El peli-plata se había acercado a ella y ahora la distancia que los separaba era mínima. La cogió por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos, dejándole ver su sharingan activado. La atmósfera se había vuelto a cargar, pese a no mostrar sus verdaderas apariencias, parecía como si en cualquier momento podían empezar a saltar chispas entre ellos. De hacía un tiempo a esta parte sentían como si el aire transportara algún tipo de catalizador que desencadenaba reacciones inesperadas entre ambos originadas con el simple hecho de su cercanía. Se mantuvieron así por un momento, ajenos al resto del mundo, en una especie de trance privado al que solo tenían acceso ellos dos. Al final, un poco a regañadientes, el ninja copia rompió el hechizo traspasándole la información necesaria.

Los ahora rubios ninjas retomaron el camino en dirección a la guarida de sus objetivos sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Ambos caminaban lentamente, imitando el paso de los originales, dejando entrever un ligero toque de embriaguez a la par que intentaban disimularlo.

El silencio tenso se había vuelto a colar entre los dos, habiéndose vuelto tristemente algo habitual entre ellos. Sabían que la guarida estaba cerca, según la información de Kuro, el más joven de nueve hermanos que encarnaba Sakura, no estaba ni a dos horas de donde se encontraban en ese momento, pero la situación prometía que les parecieran el doble. ¿Por qué siempre les ocurrían estas cosas en los momentos más inoportunos?, Sakura no sabía la respuesta, solo sabía que la suerte no estaba de su parte.


	22. El reencuentro

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C 22 El reencuentro**

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que capturaran a los extorsionadores y suplantaran su identidad. La guarida estaba cerca, a escasos cinco minutos de donde se hallaban y según se iban acercando, la kunoichi sentía como la premonición de que aquello iba a acabar mal se intensificaba con cada paso. Habían repasado varias veces el plan durante el camino y pese a la minuciosa disección de cada una de la posibilidades que podían planteárseles que había previsto el shinobi, la molesta sensación no desaparecía.

Según la información que había recopilado de Kuro sobre sí mismos y su relación con los demás, Kento era el quinto de nueve hermanos de los cuales Kuro de 18 años era el menor. Se llevaban 6 años y solían formar equipo normalmente. No eran ninjas, pero los trabajos que les asignaban tampoco lo requerían. Kento estaba al mando y solía aprovecharse de su hermano en numerables ocasiones. Era autoritario con él o con quien estuviera por debajo de su rango, sin embargo era completamente servicial cuando trataba con sus superiores. Era de naturaleza ruda y tosca, pudiéndosele catalogar incluso como persona agresiva. Debido a esto no se relacionaba mucho con sus compañeros, algo bastante ventajoso para el papel que tenían que interpretar. Por su parte Kuro tampoco parecía difícil de representar. El continuo dominio al que estaba sometido por su hermano, había moldeado su carácter convirtiéndole en una persona tímida y retraída que intentaba pasar desapercibida.

Al poco rato la entrada a una cueva apareció ante ellos. Ambos sabían que habían llegado a su destino y que a partir de ese momento empezaba realmente su misión.

- Llegó la hora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - murmuró el peli-plata convertido en rubio - no te salgas del plan.

- Lo sé muy bien, no te preocupes - contestó la chica a la defensiva cansada de que siempre pusiera en duda su capacidad.

Entraron en silencio en la cueva, la cual no daba muestras de que allí se escondiera nadie y menos un grupo tan numeroso como el de Ren. A simple vista parecía una cueva bastante pequeña, una sola cavidad no muy profunda ni de mucha altura de la cual no partía ninguna otra galería. Al llegar a la pared de roca del fondo de la cueva, el mayor de los falsos hermanos presionó con una de sus manos una pequeña roca que sobresalía de las demás. Acto seguido la pared del lado izquierdo se abrió ante ellos.

Se miraron durante una fracción de segundo y se dispusieron a entrar. Nada más colarse en la guarida se encontraron tal y como se esperaban a dos hombres custodiando la entrada. Los vigilantes eran un par de hombres rubios no mucho mayores que el joven al que interpretaba Sakura. Sus nombres eran Ryo y Souta y además de ser hermanos entre sí, eran primos segundos de los recién llegados.

- Llegáis tarde - dijo a modo de saludo Ryo, el guardián más alto - Hace rato que Nanako-sama os está esperando - les informó.

- Que yo recuerde, no teníamos ninguna hora de vuelta asignada - se justificó Kakashi.

- Puede ser, pero hace ya más de una hora que ordenó que fueras a verla de inmediato en cuanto llegarais - Les previno el otro guardián bajando el volumen de voz con cautela.

- Está reunida con alguien y ha mandado no ser molestada salvo cuando vosotros llegarais - comentó Ryo confidencialmente.

- ¿Sabéis con quién está reunida? - preguntó el shinobi de Konoha

- Nadie lo ha visto de momento - contestó Souta.

- Vamos enano, no hagamos esperar más a la jefa - le ordenó a su compañero usando su mote con el que habitualmente lo atormentaba.

Sin ni si quiera despedirse de los guardias, Kento se encaminó por la galería en dirección al salón donde solía encontrarse Nanako seguido por un taciturno Kuro unos pasos más atrás.

Con los datos sustraídos a Kuro, Kakashi había elaborado un plano bastante detallado de las instalaciones gracias al cual, ahora se dirigían con total desenvoltura por la red de túneles y galerías que conformaban el escondite del clan. Supieron que habían llegado al salón adecuado en cuanto se toparon con dos guardias que custodiaban unas majestuosas puertas de madera en las que se encontraban tallados sendos rayos.

En este caso, los guardias eran un hombre y una mujer de unos veintimuchos años, de pelo rubio, pero bastante más oscuro que los anteriores o que ellos mismos.

- Nanako-sama os está esperando - les informó la mujer - voy a comunicarle de que habéis llegado - declaró mientras llamaba enérgicamente a una de las elaboradas puertas y desaparecía tras ella después de haber obtenido el permiso para entrar.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir. La guardiana salió de la sala dejando la puerta abierta.

- Podéis entrar - les anunció la mujer sin apartar la fría mirada que les había estado escaneando desde que habían entrado en su campo de visión.

A diferencia de los otros guardianes, estos parecían ninjas de alto nivel, y por muy paranoico que pudiera parecer, la mujer que protegía la entrada a la sala parecía desconfiar de ellos.

Los usurpadores de identidad entraron en la sala bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias que pese al recelo mostrado, no habían podido detectar nada relevante.

- Por fin estáis aquí, llevo esperándoos más de dos horas - les increpó la hermana de Ren - ¿Traéis el dinero? - preguntó

- Aquí lo tiene mi señora - contestó Kakashi tal y como hubiera hecho Kento mientras sacaba la pequeña bolsa de cuero que contenía todo el dinero recaudado por los hermanos extorsionando a los taberneros del pueblo.

- ¿Habéis tenido algún problema? - les interrogó dirigiéndose a los dos pero mirando directamente a Kento a quien pedía la respuesta.

- No, nadie ha puesto resistencia - respondió la réplica de Kento que mostraba una actitud completamente sumisa ante su superior - parece ser que los aldeanos ya han aprendido la lección - aseguró dejando asomar una tímida sonrisa de satisfacción por su logro.

- Eso está bien - le felicitó la mujer para incentivarle - ahora dejadme sola, tengo cosas que hacer - les despidió.

Desde el momento en que habían entrado en la sala, ninguno había querido parecer muy observador para no levantar sospechas. Sakura permanecía callada al lado de Kakashi interpretando su papel de joven retraído que ni si quiera podía despegar los ojos del suelo, pero de vez en cuando intentaba echar un ojo a su alrededor intentando captar algún indicio de donde se encontraba el misterioso acompañante de Nanako. El problema era que de momento no había conseguido sentir nada, ni si quiera un atisbo de chacra, y su oportunidad parecía estar diluyéndose poco a poco.

Kakashi por su parte tampoco había tenido mucha suerte hasta el momento, había entrado a la habitación concentrando su atención en Nanako para no sembrar desconfianza y que no los sintiera como una amenaza, pero a diferencia de Sakura, él todavía guardaba un as bajo la manga. Antes de entrar en el salón, había activado su sharingan bajo el disfraz para no perderse ni un solo detalle de todo lo que sus ojos pudieran captar con un solo vistazo.

Cuando llegó la hora de abandonar la estancia, los ninjas se inclinaron en señal de respeto. El shinobi aprovechó el momento para dejar caer con ese movimiento una pequeña navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa.

- Perdón mi señora - se apresuró a disculparse el falso Kento mientras se agachaba para recoger el arma que rodando había ido a parar no muy lejos, pero que sí que le obligaba a girarse hacia la parte de la sala que había permanecido a su espalda durante todo el tiempo.

En un rápido vistazo escaneó todo el salón y su contenido. Se levantó, se reunió con su falso hermano y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

Nadie sospechó de ellos. Recorrieron las laberínticas galerías hacia la salida sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

No habían cruzado una sola palabra en todo el subterráneo recorrido, pero un instante antes de llegar al puesto de vigilancia de la entrada, ambos se miraros a los ojos diciéndose mucho más que si hubieran estado charlando durante horas.

- ¿Dónde vais a estas horas?, ¿Ya habéis hablado con Nanako-Sama?- les interrogó Ryo un poco receloso.

No era normal que un equipo que acababa de llegar volviera a salir de misión tan pronto, pero eso era algo con lo que los ninjas de Konoha ya habían contado.

- Venimos de hablar con ella - Contestó Kakashi - parece ser que quiere que mañana estemos en la aldea de Caliza para recaudar más dinero. Nos ha ordenado salir inmediatamente - les explicó muy convincente.

Había dejado entrever el grado justo de enfado para que pareciera creíble la historia, pero sin salirse de su papel servicial al que tenía acostumbrado a todo el mundo.

- Os compadezco, últimamente está habiendo mucho más movimiento que antes - comentó . por cierto ¿Habéis podido ver quién era el misterioso acompañante de Nanako-Sama? - preguntó curioso el guardia.

- No hemos visto a nadie, pero tampoco te puedo asegurar que no estuviera sola, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, yo solo estaba mirando a Nanako-Sama - se justificó el peli-plata camuflado.

-Sí, ya se yo como tratas "estas cosas" - repitió burlón Ryo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?¿Tienes algún problema? - dejó asomar un poco de la agresividad característica de su personaje.

-No ha querido decir nada. Anda iros ya que la aldea de Caliza está bastante lejos, y si tenéis que estar de vuelta aquí mañana tenéis que daros prisa - intentó calmar los ánimos el más joven de los guardias.

Kakashi fingió estar ofendido e intentó aparentar que reprimía su agresividad alejándose de los vigilantes sin despedirse si quiera seguido de un silencioso Kuro que como siempre caminaba un par de pasos por detrás de él.

Los jonin de la hoja salieron de la cueva sin intercambiar ninguna palabra y se encaminaron a ritmo rápido por el bosque en dirección a la aldea de Caliza, que casualmente estaba de camino hacia Konoha. Siguieron su camino durante varias horas hasta que decidieron parar a descansar. Estaba amaneciendo y prácticamente no habían parado desde el día anterior en la mañana, por lo que necesitaban recuperar fuerzas. Además, nadie sospechaba de ellos, debían darse prisa en volver para transmitir la información obtenida, pero no huían de nadie.

Se sentaron a los pies de un gran roble lejos del camino aún transformados en los rubios hermanos y por primera vez desde que salieron de la cueva se sintieron lo suficientemente confiados como para hablar.

- ¿Has averiguado algo interesante cuando hemos estado en el salón de Nanako? - preguntó Sakura en voz baja para no ser escuchada por oídos indeseados.

- Digamos… que he visto algo interesante - murmuró Kakashi inundando el ambiente en ese halo misterioso que solía rodear todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él.

- Se un poquito más específico - le pidió la kunoichi - yo no he sido capaz de ver nada relevante se lamentó un tanto abatida - últimamente no sirvo para mucho.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma Sakura, solo estás un poco oxidada, nada que un buen entrenamiento no pueda curar - le aseguró su compañero dándole amigablemente un suave codazo.

- Bueno, de cualquier forma, ¿Qué has averiguado? - quiso saber la peli-rosa un poco más animada.

- En un principio no vi nada sospechoso, por eso dejé caer la navaja y aproveché la ocasión para echar un vistazo al resto de la sala - comenzó Kakashi

- Eso ya lo sé - se quejó la chica.

- No seas impaciente - le reprendió su maestro acompañando sus palabras con ese tan familiar gesto de revolverle su ahora rubio cabello - todo a su debido tiempo

- Para - le pidió la joven - sabes que no soporto que me hagas eso

- Si me dejas continúo - le propuso quitando de inmediato su mano de la cabeza de su compañero y mirándolo con ojos reprobatorios.

- Perdoooona - le contestó tímida.

- Como imaginarás, llevaba activado el sharingan bajo mi transformación y cuando examiné la habitación, pude ver al invitado de Nanako - le reveló el shinobi

- Y ¿Quién era? ¿Era alguien que conozca? - preguntó ansiosa la kunoichi

- Sakura… ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir? - le regañó divertido

- Lo sieeeento - volvió a disculparse su ex-alumna - Pero… ¿Quién era?

- No sé si tú conocerás su apariencia, pero seguro que has oído hablar de él - continuó el ninja copia aumentando la intriga -No sé cómo no se me ocurrió la relación, también es rubio y se parece mucho a ambos - divagó alargando el momento de revelar el nombre - Es Ichiro Suwo, el primer consejero del Raikage.

- ¿Queee?, ¿Por qué él? - se sorprendió la chica.

- No sé, igual está intentando entrar en una guerra, o quiere derrocar al Raikage con presiones internas, se me ocurren mil razones para que pueda estar allí, pero la que más me preocupa es una, que sea por venganza.

- ¿por venganza? ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con Kiyoshi? - comentó tratando de relacionar sin éxito los nuevos descubrimientos con los datos con los que ya contaban.

- Algo por el estilo. Sospecho que Ren no era un aprendiz elegido al azar. Kiyoshi tenía un hermano, Jin, que a pesar de la traición de su hermano, permaneció en el país del rayo aguantando el desprecio constante que los aldeanos mostraban ante él. Después de un tiempo se rindió y desapareció, nadie supo más de él.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Ichiro Suwo? - volvió a interrumpir.

- Sakuuuura

- Si, ya lo sé, me callo - se autoregañó.

- Creo que Jin formó una familia lejos del país del rayo y que tuvo cuatro hijos.

- ¿Cuatro? - preguntó escéptica al no cuadrarle las cuentas.

- Ichiro, Ren, Nanako y Misako. En algún momento de sus vidas, su padre les contó cual era su origen. Supongo que cuando comenzaran a mostrarse los signos del chakra. Creo que Jin mandó a Ren con Kiyoshi para que le enseñara a usar su poder y este se lo pudiera enseñar a sus hermanos. No podía mandar a una chica puesto que Kiyoshi era un misógino consagrado e Ichiro al ser el heredero era demasiado importante, por lo que fue Ren el enviado para ser el aprendiz de Kiyoshi. Imagino que éste no pudo negarse a la petición de su hermano Jin de entrenar a su hijo dado que él estaba gravemente enfermo. Así, el legado del rayo negro continuaría en la familia y volverían a resurgir su clan. Los clanes son bastante extensos, y no todos los familiares del Kiyoshi pudieron escapar del país, por lo que no les fue difícil reclutar a sus soldados de entre sus parientes los cuales habían sido humillados durante años. Puede que no fueran soldados de primera, pero compensaban su falta de formación con una lealtad inquebrantable. Así, poco a poco fueron instruyendo a sus reclutas y perpetrando sus primeras incursiones en el mundo delictivo comenzando desde cero su organización y descubriendo en ella un verdadero negocio.

- Esto suena a corrupción total - comentó la kunoichi con desprecio.

- Sospecho que mientras su familia se encargaba de la financiación del plan, Ichiro viajó a Kumo para comenzar a ganarse un lugar en el consejo. Siempre fanfarronea con eso de que él surgió de la nada, que ha llegado donde está porque se ha esforzado toda su vida. Es un símbolo de superación y foco de admiración de muchos en el país del rayo. Supongo que todo es una fachada.

- Pero… eso apunta a razones económicas, no a una venganza - sopesó todavía no muy convencida.

-Todavía no he terminado. Creo que Ichiro planeaba comenzar una guerra, sin importar dónde. Eligió este territorio porque es pobre y cuando hay hambre los ánimos se crispan antes. Una guerra es doblemente ventajosa para él, por una parte gana montones de dinero a través del tráfico de armas, drogas y mujeres, y por otro es una coartada perfecta para asesinar al Raikage y proclamarse nuevo lider de Kumo.

-Pero eso es imposible, ¿Cómo va a asesinar al Raikage? y peor aún ¿Cómo va a salir elegido próximo mandatario? - preguntó incrédula.

- No subestimes el poder de la manipulación, la gente es más fácil de manejar de lo que piensas. Ya es muy popular, y utiliza parte del dinero que obtiene en construir orfanatos y hospitales de según el "su propio dinero" generado en sus empresas - le informó el ninja copia.

- Pero el Raikage es el shinobi más fuerte de un país, hasta ahora el no ha mostrado signos de que lo sea - divagó la peli-rosa

- Él realmente es un shinobi muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que en el momento oportuno dejará ver sus habilidades- aseguró su ex-maestro.

- Aun así, no puede matar al Raikage - Continuó dudando la chica.

- Si le tienden una trampa, ¿Por qué no?, a fin de cuentas es un hombre - razonó el shinobi.

- ¿Qué crees que planea después de convertirse en Raikage? - preguntó preocupada.

- Supongo que vengarse de todos aquellos que humillaron a su familia comenzando por el Raikage, hijo del entonces líder. Pero vete tú a saber qué más, este tipo de iluminados son muy peligrosos - aventuró el peli-plata

- Pero… todo esto es muy preocupante - se alarmó Sakura

- Por eso vamos a volver a Konoha lo antes posible. Ahora deshaz la transformación y descansa - le ordenó mientras él deshacía su propia transformación - retomaremos el camino en un par de horas - le informó Kakashi.

Ambos habían vuelto a su forma habitual al haber establecido que se encontraban a distancia suficiente como para bajar la guardia y volver a su apariencia, después de todo hacía ya un par de horas que habían pasado la aldea de Caliza.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible - le contradijo una voz extrañamente conocida desde lo alto de un árbol.

- Ren - exclamó sorprendida la kunoichi al verlo.

- Mira lo que tenemos por aquí , nada más y nada menos que a Takeshi Awa. O… debería llamarte Kakashi Hatake - se burló el recién llegado - y vienes muy bien acompañado de la discípula de la Hokage - comentó luciendo una sonrisa torcida acompañada de un minucioso examen visual de la peli-rosa realizado con una mirada totalmente lujuriosa.

- Deja de mirarla así - le ordenó el peli-plata

- Vaya, vaya, que sorprendente, ¿el legendario ninja copia está celoso?. Dime Kakashi, ¿Continúas acostándote con tu alumnas o solo lo haces cuando tienes una buena excusa en alguna misión? - continuó con las burlas.

- Cállate de una vez y prepárate a morir - contestó totalmente fuera de sí el jonin de la hoja procediendo a ponerse en posición de ataque

Aquellas palabras descolocaron totalmente a la kunoichi. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera que ellos dos se habían acostado?, ¿acaso los había seguido desde el principio?. Sabía perfectamente quien era ella ¿Lo habría sabido siempre?. No, eso no era posible. Además, había hecho alusión a aquella misión, ¿Estaría Kakashi ocultándole algo?. Definitivamente, hablaría con su ex-maestro después de acabar con Ren, pero para eso tenían que vencerlo. De momento aquello podía esperar.

- Sakura corre, ve a informar a Konoha - le ordenó el peli-plata.

- Eso ni lo sueñes - le contradijo la chica posicionándose también en actitud hostil.

- Parece que como maestro no tienes mucha autoridad kakashi, tus alumnos no te obedecen - intentó provocar al shinobi

- Sakura retírate, es una orden. No quiero tener que estar preocupándome por ti y no poder centrarme en la batalla. Vete - le exhortó enfadado.

-Yo de aquí no me muevo, deja ya de subestimarme - le contestó desafiante sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

- Que bonita pelea de enamorados, la verdad es que hacéis una bonita pareja pero después de escuchar todo lo que sabéis sobre nosotros no os puedo dejar marchar - les comunicó mostrando un fingido semblante apesadumbrado por la situación - Definitivamente vais a tener que morir - dictaminó.

- Eso ya lo veremos - le retó el peli-plata al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él chidori en mano.

Desde ese instante todo pareció moverse a cámara rápida para Sakura. Kakashi y Ren desaparecieron frente a sus ojos siendo sustituidos por dos sombras borrosas que se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa. Kakashi era claramente superior en el cuerpo a cuerpo gracias al sharingan, por lo que Ren intentaba en todo momento distanciarse lo suficiente como para poder controlar su técnica desde una posición más segura.

Las sombras no paraban de moverse entre los árboles alumbrando su rastro con luminosas chispas. Ren no tenía la experiencia del ninja copia, pero se defendía bastante bien, de hecho se había envuelto en una especie de oscuro manto eléctrico que lo protegía de forma bastante efectiva. Sakura esperaba expectante el momento de poder incorporarse a la lucha y ser de utilidad, pero tal y como iban las cosas parecía que la oportunidad no iba a llegar. Veía sombras, rayos, humo y lo que intuía como clones de ambos moverse con rapidez y nunca encontraba el momento justo de atacar a Ren sin molestar a Kakashi. Desesperada por su inutilidad decidió pensar en colocar algún tipo de trampa ahora que el enemigo estaba distraído.

Discretamente la chica se retiró a un extremo y realizando un jutsu de tierra apareció una profunda zanja. Plagó la prisión de papeles explosivos y sellos de cautiverio con rapidez y ocultó la trampa con un jutsu ilusorio que imitaba el terreno. Sonrió para sí misma por haber conseguido preparar la primera parte de su plan sin ser descubierta y con decisión se dispuso ejecutar la segunda y más delicada de las partes, atraer la atención de Ren hacia ella para que cayera en la trampa.

Creo una copia de sí misma que se quedó de señuelo y se ocultó entre los árboles aguardando a que Kakashi y Ren aparecieran por los alrededores. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se estaban moviendo, tarde o temprano acabarían pasando por allí. Después de esperar unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, Sakura sintió como se acercaban. Repasó mentalmente todos los paso a seguir e intentó inculcarse valor repitiéndose en voz baja la inocente presunción de que todo iba a salir bien.

Llegado el momento, el señuelo con forma de Sakura se encontraba flotando sobre la trampa esperando a ser atacada por Ren. Su papel a interpretar era el mismo que llevaba representando toda su vida y del que había estado intentando huir con mucho esfuerzo, el de alguien débil que tiene que ser protegido porque a la hora de la verdad se queda petrificada. Además, la inesperada contribución a su coartada proporcionada inconscientemente por el peli-plata al ordenarle que se fuera porque no quería tener que estar pendiente de protegerla daba bastante credibilidad a farsa.

Sin previo aviso Kakashi y Ren entraron en su campo de visión. Ambos se movían a un ritmo desenfrenado cambiando continuamente de posición. Cuando se fueron acercando a ella, la cara de Ren no pudo ocultar una mueca de superioridad. La había visto ahí parada y había dado por hecho que si la capturaba como rehén, el ninja copia se rendiría al instante ante la amenaza contra su amada alumna, por lo que se zafó del constante acoso de Kakashi y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

Al peli-plata le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando intuyó las intenciones del enemigo y con energías renovadas debido a una mezcla entre cólera y miedo intentó adelantarse a las intenciones de Ren.

Todo pasó en apenas un segundo. Cuando las esperanzas de alcanzar a Ren a tiempo de evitar que atrapara a Sakura empezaron a desaparecer, sintió como un fuerte golpe de costado le hacía un placaje que lo tumbaba de inmediato en el suelo bajo su desconocido adversario. Acto seguido se oyó una fuerte explosión que retumbó en kilómetros a la redonda y que provocó que una lluvia de fragmentos cayera sobre ellos.

Bastante aturdido pero todavía consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba y de que Sakura podía estar herida, se intentó deshacer del agarre de su captor dándose cuenta en ese momento de que el color del cabello de la persona con la que forcejeaba era de un llamativo y familiar rosa.

- Está bien Kakashi, Ren está muerto. Puedes descasar - le aseguró su ex-alumna.

Sintió como todas las fuerzas le abandonaban ante el sentimiento de alivio que experimentó, pero todavía estaba muy confundido sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos. La abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su embriagador aroma. Una vez más tranquilo se incorporó y mirando a su alrededor quiso saber todos los detalles.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - preguntó totalmente perdido.

- Preparé una trampa explosiva y luego lo atraje con un clon - le explicó la peli-rosa - como tú ibas detrás de él siguiéndole y no te habías dado cuenta del engaño, tuve que interceptarte para que la explosión no te matase a ti también.

- Eso ha estado muy pero que muy bien - le felicitó orgulloso el peli-plata - veo que por fin empiezo a enseñarte algo - bromeó.

- Está claro que todo esto ha sido gracias a ti - le siguió la broma la kunoichi debido a su buen humor mientras se levantaba de su cómoda pero nada apropiada anterior posición en la que ella se encontraba sobre él intentando inmovilizarlo.

- Sakura, preciosa, todo es gracias a mí - le dijo una vez que él también estuvo de pie y le tocaba literalmente las narices con su dedo.

De pronto, pillándoles totalmente desprevenidos, un rayo negro salió de entre las rocas atravesando en pecho de la peli-rosa que se encontraba de espaldas al lugar de la explosión frente a Kakashi.

La chica cayó inconsciente al suelo inmediatamente mientras las rocas de la trampa eran hechas añicos en un segundo dando paso a un iracundo Ren.

- No ha estado mal para venir de una aprendiz - reconoció el rubio - pero está muy lejos de ser suficiente para acabar conmigo - fanfarroneó ante un estupefacto ninja copia.

Esto no podía estar pasándole otra vez, la imagen de Sakura siendo atravesada por un oscuro rayo se repetía sin cesar en su mente. Lleno de odio y sin pensarlo un segundo, Kakashi activó el Mangekyō sharingan de su ojo mandando a Ren a una dimensión desconocida.

La venganza le duró un ínfimo momento antes de caer desmayado debido al abusivo uso del chacra al que se había sometido.

Kakashi despertó tras lo que él estimó como un par de horas según la posición del sol. Estaba muy débil y apenas podía sostenerse a sí mismo, pero haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó hasta la peli-rosa que yacía a poca distancia de él. Estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que la kunoichi estuviese muerta, pero la esperanza de que se encontrara con vida le impulsaba a averiguarlo. No se lo perdonaría nunca si su pequeña ex-alumna estuviera viva y acabara muriendo por falta de cuidados.

Tras arrastrarse junto a ella cogió su fría mano y colocando su mejilla bajo la pequeña nariz de la chica comprobó para su regocijo como milagrosamente, la peli-rosa había vuelto a conseguir salir con vida de un ataque con el rayo negro. No podía ser cierto, Sakura aparte de ser poseedora de chakra tipo tierra debía ser poseedora de chakra tipo rayo y hasta ese momento no lo habían detectado, si no era bastante incomprensible como podía haber salido con vida no solo de un ataque sino de dos de ellos con este arma.

Un esperanzado Kakashi reunió su última reserva de chakra e invocó a Pakun.

- Pakun, tienes que ir inmediatamente a Konoha y pedir ayuda. Sakura está gravemente herida, necesita atención médica urgente - le informó - intentaré cargar con ella e ir acercándome poco a poco para ir acortando distancias.

- No deberías moverte en tu estado, ninguno de los dos debería - le aconsejó el perro.

- No podemos permitirnos quedarnos aquí, pronto comenzarán a buscarnos. Encontrarán los cuerpos de los hermanos que suplantamos y nos perseguirán. Además, si Ren sabía dónde estábamos puede que más personas lo supieran - conjeturó - Dile a la Hokage que Ren ha muerto, pero que él no era el líder, el cabecilla el Ichiro Suwo, el consejero del Raikage. Intuimos que pretende asesinar a éste por venganza. Son los hijos del hermano de Kiyoshi, los herederos del clan Izumo, legendario clan del rayo negro - terminó de resumir el shinobi - corre, date prisa, Sakura está muy grave - le apremió.

Sin perder ni un segundo el ninken desapareció entre los árboles no solo portando el mensaje de Kakashi, sino también con todas sus esperanzas.


	23. Las explicaciones

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo. Pobre Sakura, en este fic se pasa la mitad del tiempo inconsciente jaja. Espero que os guste y que seáis buenos y me dejéis comentarios.

Un besote

* * *

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C23 Las explicaciones**

Kakashi volvió a sufrir varios desmayos antes de que pudiera permanecer consciente el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir moverse. Se incorporó quedando sentado junto a la peli-rosa y comprobó otra vez cual era su estado. Una vez se hubo cerciorado de que la chica continuaba con vida, intentó cargar el cuerpo de Sakura sobre su hombro y levantarse, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que conformarse con arrastrarse junto con su carga hasta el abrigo de un viejo roble.

Allí se recostó sobre el tronco y colocó a la kunoichi tumbada en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre su muslo. Acarició lentamente el rosado cabello y se dejó llevar por el tan necesitado sueño. Pasaron varias horas hasta que el shinobi se encontró con fuerzas para transportar a su ex -alumna, había usado hasta la última gota de chakra y ahora eso le estaba pasando factura. Definitivamente las trasformaciones prolongadas, el uso del sharingan bajo el disfraz, la pelea con Ren y la agresiva respuesta al uso del el Mangekyō sharingan sumados a la falta de sueño habían sido demasiado para él. Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a la kunoichi en estos momentos. Normalmente ella sanaba sus heridas o le cedía algo de chakra proporcionándole una curación milagrosa, pero en esta ocasión no solo no podía contar con su ayuda sí no que además le estaba fallando. El tiempo era primordial y él lo estaba desperdiciado en recuperarse.

Lentamente se levantó y cargó a Sakura sobre su hombro. No era la postura más cómoda para la chica, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de tenerlo en cuenta. La chica continuaba inconsciente, pero las constantes vitales eran estables.

Determinó que lo más sensato era apartarse un poco del camino e ir avanzando por el bosque poco a poco mientras esperaba ansioso la tan necesitada ayuda que había solicitado. El shinobi caminaba lentamente apoyándose en los árboles para mantenerse en pie. No tenía casi fuerzas, pero se estaba esforzando al máximo para poder llevar a Sakura cuanto antes a Konoha.

Después de un par de horas recorriendo el frondoso paraje, el peli-plata sintió como su ex-alumna se revolvía en su espalda murmurando tan bajito que le fue imposible entender lo que decía. Decidió parar a descansar un rato y volver a examinar a su compañera por si esta necesitaba algo. La tumbó en el suelo y comprobó que le había subido la fiebre. Tomó un trozo de tela, lo empapó en agua fría y lo colocó en la frente de la chica. Ésta pareció reaccionar al instante relajándose un poco. Kakashi volvió a humedecer el trapo y lo presionó contra sus mejillas, su cuello, su frente, sus labios intentando bajar la fiebre. Al poco rato la chica pareció entrar en un sueño más profundo y sereno tranquilizando así al ninja copia que también decidió descansar.

Cuando Kakashi iba a dar por terminado el descanso sintió como algo tiraba de su manga, y para su sorpresa, cuando miró en la dirección del tirón, se encontró con los dedos de Sakura agarrando su camiseta. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cara de la médico topándose con las dos espectaculares esmeraldas que poseía la chica las cuales parecían querer implorarle algo.

- Tranquila Sakura, todo va a salir bien, ya estamos muy cerca de Konoha y hace rato que he pedido ayuda, tu descansa que no te tienes que preocupar por nada - le dijo en voz baja intentando tranquilizarla a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo - Estás conmigo, sabes que yo no permitiría que te pasara nada. Ahora vamos a volver a ponernos en camino para llegar cuanto antes - le informó.

El shinobi intentó ponerse en pié, pero notó como la descomunal fuerza de Sakura se lo impedía sujetándole el brazo.

- Mi bebé, cuida a mi bebé - le pidió con sus últimas fuerzas.

Acto seguido volvió a desmayarse dejando muy confundido al peli-plata. Totalmente petrificado, el shinobi se encontraba en estado de shock. ¿Acaso había oído bien?, Sakura le había pedido que cuidara de "su bebé". No, sin duda había escuchado mal, pero por más que intentara negarlo no podía ignorar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su pequeña ex -alumna. ¿Desde cuándo estaba embarazada? Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Su cansancio, su falta de chakra, sus cambios de humor… y sobre todo, el hecho de que ella dijera que era imposible estar con él.

Permaneció un buen rato mirando a la kunoichi sumido todavía en la conmoción inicial tratando de asimilar las palabras que continuaban sonando en su mente. Tras analizar la situación decidió que no podían permanecer más tiempo parados y reanudó la marcha.

Esta vez, consciente de la condición de su ex -alumana, la colocó en sus brazos para transportarla de forma que ella estuviera más cómoda.

Pasó otra hora recorriendo los bosques antes de que comenzara a sentir la presencia de varios ninjas que se acercaban. Su primera reacción fue de alivio y esperanza al creer que seguramente se tratara de la tan necesitada ayuda, pero no bajó la guardia por si acaso pese a que la dirección desde donde se acercaban apuntaba a que venían de Konoha.

Cuando vio aparecer a Shizune e hinata junto con Pakun y dos enmascarados ambus, Kakashi se sintió desfallecer. Había estado caminando de forma automática esforzándose al límite y al ver por fin como sus plegarias se materializaban en forma de ninjas, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, fuerzas le abandonaron y cayó de rodillas con su carga en brazos.

Shizune se aproximó alarmada hasta los heridos y comenzó a examinarlos.

- Olvídate de mí, atiende primera a Sakkura - le pidió el shinobi - además hay una cosa que debes saber, me ha dicho que está embarazada - informó a la recién llegada antes de desmayarse.

Tuvo una serie de horribles pesadillas mientras estuvo en trance. En ellas no dejaba de ver a una embarazadísima Sakura de la que manaban rayos eléctricos y que le miraba fijamente mientras le culpaba por no saber cuidar de ella como lo habría hecho Neji. El Hyuga también aparecía en sus sueños totalmente iracundo acusándolo de haber permitido que Sakura fuera herida para que perdiera el bebé que esperaban y así poder seducirla sin impedimentos. Otro mostraba una decepcionada Tsunade que lo miraba con odio transmitiéndole de esta forma todo su desprecio sin necesidad de palabras mientras toda la aldea murmuraba a sus espaldas como las consecuencias de sus errores eran imperdonables. Pero sin duda, la que más le impactó de todas fue la que le hizo despertar de golpe. En ella veía a Sakura arrodillada sobre una pequeña tumba. Él caminaba hacia ella lentamente mientras la chica levantaba su vista de la piedra y la alzaba hacia él dejando asomar dos pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Se agachaba junto a ella y guiaba su cabeza hacia su pecho para que llorara sobre él. Entre las lágrimas Sakura se sinceraba ante él. Se culpaba por haber sido tan irreflexiva en sus acciones y como sus errores habían traído fatales consecuencias, pero lo que dejó den estado de shock al shinobi fueron las palabras que escuchó a continuación.

- Si al menos hubiera podido decirte a tiempo que tú eras su padre hubieras podido protegerlo mejor - se recriminó a la vez que le envolvía a él también en sus queja.

Cuando despertó todavía de camino a la aldea, aun retumbaban las palabras en su cabeza. Sin apenas darle tiempo a averiguar a qué distancia se encontraban volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Lo siguiente que recordaba el ninja copia era despertarse en la cama de un hospital de su querida Konoha. Vestido con la típica bata abierta por detrás de hospital que proporcionaba escasa intimidad, pero descubriendo gratamente que al menos habían respetado su perpetuo deseo de conservar siempre puesta su máscara.

Empezó a hacer memoria para recordar porqué se encontraba allí sintiendo de pronto como una inquietud se apoderaba de él al recordar como Sakura caía a sus pies.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente pero sospechaba que bastante. La incertidumbre crecía en su interior generada por la necesidad de saber en qué estado se encontraba la peli-rosa. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero una maraña de tubos conectados a su brazo y una serie de cables conectados a su pecho se lo impedían. El movimiento debió desconectar alguno de los aparatos puesto que en seguida apareció una enfermera castaña de unos veinte años.

- Buenos días señor Hatake, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta - le saludó la chica -No de vuelta en la clínica - se corrigió a sí misma - me refería a que haya despertado - habló nerviosa- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Kakashi solía causar esa reacción en las mujeres. Pese a no mostrar su rostro, las mujeres de cualquier villa solían encontrarlo atractivo. Sobre todo las de Konoha, ya sea por su fama o por el aura de misterio que le rodeaba, la mayoría de mujeres se ponían nerviosas en su presencia.

- Yo estoy bien, pero … ¿Cómo se encuentra mi compañera Sakura? - preguntó con miedo a que la respuesta fuera una aterradora noticia que no deseaba escuchar.

- La señorita Haruno se encuentra estable. Todavía no ha despertado del coma pero evoluciona muy favorablemente.

Sakura y ella se conocían del hospital, y se alegraba realmente de que su compañera estuviera bien, o al menos todo lo bien que se podía esperar después de una situación como la que había sufrido la kunoichi.

- Y… ¿El bebé? - quiso saber

La enfermera se quedó congelada en el sitio. La Hokage en persona les habían ordenado explícitamente que no revelaran nada a nadie sobre el embarazo de Sakura hasta que ella despertara y pudiera explicarse.

- No me está permitido compartir esa información - le explicó la chica bajando la vista avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué no? - le interrogó el ninja - si yo no supiera nada sería normal que no me contaras nada acerca del bebé, a fin de cuentas es algo que le corresponde hacer a Sakura, pero teniendo en cuenta que Sakura en persona me contó que estaba embarazada, es justo que me puedas informar sobre su estado - razonó.

- El bebé está perfectamente sano y fuerte- le contestó la chica prácticamente en un susurro - Es una suerte que no le haya pasado nada, aunque igual lo más apropiado sería decir que ha sido un milagro.

- ¿Puedo ir a verla? - preguntó esperanzado el shinobi

- De momento debería descansar para recuperar fuerzas, todavía está muy débil - respondió la enfermera mientras se acercaba a la cama donde descansaba el peli-plata y presionaba varias veces un botón.

- Pero me encuentro perfe….

El ninja copia no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el aumento de dosis de sedantes que le acababa de administrar la enfermera no se lo permitieron. Se volvió a sumir en un profundo sueño, pero ahora bastante más relajado al saber que su ex - alumna y su recién descubierto bebé se encontraban bien. Sin duda Neji era un hombre afortunado.

La siguiente vez que despertó se encontraba muchísimo mejor. Su máximo deseo era ir a ver a la kunoichi, pero sabía que si pedía permiso para visitarla le volverían a sedar de inmediato, así que decidió que esta vez no informaría a nadie de sus intenciones.

Creó una copia de sí mismo a la que fue colocando minuciosamente cada uno de los ya bastantes menos aparatos y tubos que tenía conectados con rapidez para que nadie le echara en falta. Había recuperado bastante chakra, pero no lo suficiente como para crear una copia y transformarse en otra persona, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con confiar en su habilidad para no ser visto. Otro de los imprevistos era la bata que vestía, lo mejor era apropiarse de algún uniforme de médico con máscara y gorro incluidos para intentar pasar desapercibido.

Recorrió los pasillos sin ser visto hasta encontrar un vestuario y se cambió de ropa. Acto seguido fue a uno de los mostradores de las enfermeras caracterizado como un cirujano y preguntó por la kunoichi. Las dos enfermeras que allí se encontraban le informaron diligentemente sobre cuál era la habitación de la peli-rosa.

El shinobi recorrió el pasillo que le separaba de su ex -alumna sumido en la agonía de revivir la aterradora sensación que le causó ver a la joven médico yaciendo inconsciente conectada a un sinfín de aparatos en Kumo. Cuando llegó a la puerta necesitó armarse de valor antes de entrar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que le sorprendió, pero que después de pensarlo más detenidamente, no entendía por qué le había asombrado tanto.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba la kunoichi durmiendo apaciblemente conectada solamente a un monitor y un gotero. Eso le tranquilizó, lo que le sorprendió fue lo que percibió después, o más bien habría que decir a quién percibió después. A un lado de la cama, apoyado en la pared se encontraba Neji Hyuga velando los sueños de la peli-rosa.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La habitación estaba bien iluminada y había un vistos ramo de flores en un jarrón sobre la repisa de la ventana. Saludó discretamente al otro shinobi y se acercó hasta los pies de la cama para coger unas gráficas y apuntes sobre la evolución de la paciente y seguir con su papel de médico. No le apetecía enfrentarse al Hyuga en estos momentos, así que le pareció la mejor salida. Se acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama y la observó dormir mientras fingía que supervisaba el goteo y el cardiógrafo.

- No hace falta que disimules más Kakashi - manifestó el ojos perla - he sabido que eras tú desde el momento en que has entrado por la puerta.

- Pues entonces ha sido muy desconsiderado por tu parte no saludarme apropiadamente - contestó el peli-plata sonriendo socarronamente bajo la mascarilla de médico que lucía.

- No te hagas el gracioso. No es el momento - sentenció tajante el Hyuga.

- Perdona, no era mi intención molestarte - se disculpó con voz apesadumbrada el mayor de los jonins.

-Sé por qué estás aquí, deja de disimular - le recriminó el joven castaño.

- He venido a verla porque estaba preocupado por ella - explicó el ninja copia

- Sé que estás preocupado por ella, pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí - le acusó.

- Y ¿cuál es esa secreta razón que tengo según tú para venir a verla? - le preguntó verdaderamente intrigado.

- Has venido a verla porque te sientes culpable, y sabes… tienes razón, ella está así por tu culpa - le espetó con rabia mientras apretaba los puños.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala únicamente alterado por el rítmico pitido del cardiógrafo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? - demandó

El silenció continuó.

- Veo que no tienes nada que decir, sabes que tengo razón - continuó con sus reproches.

- Tienes razón - habló por fin el peli-plata - Todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Ella está así por mi culpa, porque no supe protegerla - admitió.

El ninja copia se deshizo de su gorro desechable y levantó la vista mirando directamente a los blanquecinos ojos del joven que tenía delante.

- Puedes culparme si eso te hace sentir mejor - se ofreció con sinceridad.

- Claro que me hace sentir mejor - dijo apretando fuertemente los puños como tratando de contenerse - ¿Sabes lo que desearía poder hacer ahora? - preguntó colérico.

- Por mí no te cortes. Como te he dicho antes, si te hace sentir mejor no voy a oponerme - le contestó sin apartar la mirada de los desafiantes ojos perla.

- Pero… ¿qué diablos te pasa Hatake?. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir así? ¿Piensas que manteniendo esa actitud se me van a quitar las ganas de darte una paliza? Si es así, estás muy equivocado - le dijo el Hyuga advirtiéndolo de que su paciencia estaba al límite.

- Yo no pretendo nada - continuó Kakashi en su actitud.

- Que no pretendes nada, dices - le contestó fuera de sí avanzando lentamente hacia él y cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa lo acercó hacia él mientras le miraba al único ojo que el peli-plata tenía abierto - Sabes perfectamente que llevas meses acechándola, siguiéndola y mirándola en la distancia. Lo sé porque yo llevo haciéndolo más tiempo que tú - le confesó - Has estado intentando seducirla todo este tiempo pero has fracasado. Ella me eligió a mí y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Asúmelo de una vez y déjala en paz.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? - le desafió el peli-plata.

- Has visto el resultado de las dos últimas misiones en las que has sido su compañero, ¿De verdad que quieres que le vuelva a ocurrir otra cosa así? Pensaba que la querías - le reprochó.

- Es verdad que últimamente he estado un poco distraído y Sakura ha sufrido las consecuencias, pero no siempre ha sido así. He cuidado de ella durante años, pero he de reconocer que últimamente me he convertido en un mal compañero para ella. Así que tú ganas, me alejaré de ella todo lo que pueda - le prometió el ninja copia.

- Todo lo que puedas no, te alejarás de ella - le aclaró rotundo mientras deshacía su agarre, se separaba de él y le tendía la mano - Cumple tu palabra

- Te doy mi palabra - le contestó zanjando el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Acto seguido tres enfermeras hicieron aparición en la sala presenciando el apretón de manos pero ajenos al acuerdo al que ambos shinobis habían llegado. Al parecer, la última parte de su conversación no había sido tan silenciosa como hubieran deseado.

- Señor Hatake, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? No debería estar levantado - le regañó una de las enfermeras recién llegadas - Y… ¿Qué hace con esa ropa puesta?, ¿De dónde la ha cogido? - le interrogó inoportunamente.

- Yo, bueno, iba a ir al baño y salí al pasillo. Fui buscando el baño mirando por las puertas y me topé con unos vestuarios, así que como había recorrido mucho camino y me daba vergüenza volver con la ropa que llevaba decidí coger un uniforme prestado - mintió con la naturalidad que le caracterizaba mientras se rascaba la nuca en ese gesto tan suyo.

La reacción causada fue de escepticismo. Cuando a Kakashi no le importaba la opinión de la gente, no se molestaba ni en crear una coartada creíble, pero pese a ello, normalmente siempre salía airoso de cualquier incidente.

- Pero… si el baño está en la misma habitación - contestó recelosa la misma enfermera

- ¿En la misma habitación?, ¿No me diga?, ¿Ahí no se me ocurrió mirar? - se justificó risueño el ninja copia.

-Y respecto a porqué se encuentra aquí, ¿Qué nos puede decir? - quiso saber una robusta enfermera que se encontraba junto a la que había hablado con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué por qué me encuentro aquí?. Muy sencillo, cuando volvía a mi habitación me he perdido y he entrado a esta habitación pensando que era la mía, pero este amable joven me ha sacado de mi error y me ha indicado el camino - volvió a mentir como si nada.

La forma en que el shinobi contaba sus excusas te hacían pensar si realmente él se creía sus propias mentiras y se creaba una realidad paralela en la que las cosas sucedían a su antojo o era mejor mentiroso de la historia. Seguramente su encanto natural sumaba puntos a reafirmar la farsa, y si la víctima era mujer, el indulto estaba ganado.

- Y es una casualidad que la habitación con la que ha confundido la suya sea la de su compañera de misión ¿Verdad? - preguntó irónicamente la gruesa enfermera.

- Es una verdadera casualidad. Son cosas del destino, deseaba saber cómo estaba Sakura y él solito me ha traído sin querer aquí. El amable joven aquí presente iba a informarme en este momento del estado de la paciente, pero ¿si prefieren hacerlo ustedes? - Las embaucó.

- ¿Si le cuento como se encuentra la paciente me promete que volverá a su cama? - le propuso la enfermera que había hablado en primer lugar.

- Directamente, sin buscar más baños ni más ropa - le prometió dejando asomar su sonrisa a través de su ojo abierto.

- Está bien - acordó - Sakura evoluciona muy bien al tratamiento, de hecho, como puedes comprobar no necesita de mucha ayuda para recuperarse, unos calmantes y antibióticos y controlar sus constantes vitales que permanecen estables - informó llenando de alivio al ninja copia - el problema es el coma en el que ha caído. No sabemos cuándo va a despertar. Tsunade-Sama ha dicho que puede oscilar entre un par de días o varios meses, que no sabe especificar cuándo, pero que tras esa lesión, con los pocos daños que ha sufrido, lo normal es despierte enseguida.

-Entonces está fuera de peligro - preguntó más tranquilo el peli-plata.

-Sí, está fuera de peligro, como ya te he dicho, el problema está en saber cuándo va a despertar - contestó - Y ahora señor Hatake, vuelva a su habitación como me ha prometido.

La enfermera no había hecho ninguna alusión al embarazo de Sakura, y él tampoco quiso preguntar en presencia del Hyuga, que había permanecido inmutable a un lado. Si tenía en cuenta lo hablado con la enfermera en su habitación y la información que le acababan de revelar que no era mucha más, intuía que Neji no sabía la verdadera condición de Sakura, si lo supiera no dudaba en que un simple agarre de la camisa no hubiera sido suficiente para calmar su odio.

- Cumplo mi palabra señoritas, caballero - les dijo mientras se inclinaba a modo de reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

Kakashi volvió a su habitación inmediatamente. Estaba agotado debido a todas las emociones confrontadas momentos atrás. Me tumbó en su cama y se volvió a dormir.

La siguiente vez no se despertó por su propia voluntad, sino que fue despertado. Al parecer la Hokage en persona quería comprobar que tal se encontraba.

- Me alegro de comprobar que estás bien Kakashi. Así me das la oportunidad de matarte yo misma - dejó caer la líder de la aldea como saludo.

- Yo también me alegro de verla Hokage-sama - respondió sarcásticamente el shinobi.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué no obedecisteis las órdenes?- Quiso saber Tsunade.

- No hicimos nada que supusiera un riesgo, simplemente creo que tuvimos mala suerte - se explicó - Suplantamos a dos personas, recopilamos información de primera mano y nos retiramos sin mayores incidentes. El problema vino después, cuando nos encontramos con Ren, intuyo que por casualidad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no tienes ningún tipo de responsabilidad sobre lo que le ha ocurrido a Sakura? - le interrogó sonando bastante molesta.

- Yo no he dicho eso - le corrigió el peli-plata - solo quería dejar claro que el incidente no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de entrar o no en la guarida de Ren.

- ¿Así es como tú le llamas?.¿El incidente? - indagó rabiosa la Quinta.

- Yo… siento haberle fallado, siento haber fallado a todos, pero sobre todo, siento haber fallado a Sakura - le contestó el ninja copia - Debería haber podido protegerla mejor. Soy un fracaso.

- Yo tampoco diría tanto - le comentó en tono burlón - aún hay algunas cosas de ti que se pueden salvar - le aseguró Tsunade - Al menos parece que la información que traes es muy interesante. Puede que compense los daños ocasionados, pero sólo si Sakura despierta sin problemas - cedió la princesa de las babosas ante la deplorable imagen de culpa que presentaba el ninja copia.

- Yo tampoco me lo perdonaría - afirmó el shinobi - No una, sino dos veces. Naruto me va a degollar, y lo peor de todo es que siento que lo merezco.

- No te pongas melodramático, sabes que ese tipo de tácticas no funcionan conmigo - le aseguró la Hokage - Ahora se útil y cuéntame todo lo que averiguaste sobre la organización de Ren - le ordenó dando por zanjado así el peliagudo tema anterior.

Kakashi expuso a la Hokage su teoría sobre la venganza de los sobrinos de Kiyoshi y de cómo planean acabar con el Raikage para que uno de ellos, Ichiro Suwo, ocupe su lugar.

- Además, de esta forma explotan y venden armas y mujeres de lugares lejanos a su hogar, que no pertenecen a su país, descubriendo en ello un negocio muy lucrativo. Dudo que cesen con el negocio que tienen en manos tan fácilmente. Creo que intentarán alargar la guerra todo lo posible, a fin de cuentas no son sus tierras - terminaba Kakashi su explicación.

- Todo esto que cuentas es muy inquietante, sin duda tendremos que actuar de inmediato, antes de que puedan reaccionar - meditó en voz alta Tsunade -Han pasado 24 horas desde que llegasteis aquí, y otras 16 horas que pasaron desde que diste el aviso hacen un total de 40 horas desde que matasteis a Ren. Supongo que ya lo habrán echado de menos y lo estarán buscando. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que cambien de guarida y se escondan en otro lugar. Aunque sepamos que Ichiro es el cabecilla, debemos atacar a toda la organización a la vez, si no otro le reemplazará - concluyó.

- Yo estoy perfectamente - mintió el shinobi - me ofrezco voluntario para ir en la misión de desarticulación del clan - le comunicó - Me imagino que entre que organiza un equipo y manda la información a Kumo para que detengan a Ichiro tengo un par de horas para descansar un poco más y preparar mis cosas.

- Estás muy equivocado Hatake, el equipo partió hace unas cuatro horas y el Raikage está avisado de la operación, de hecho él también ha mandado un operativo de camino para apoyar al nuestro y estar comunicados en todo momento - le informó la líder de la aldea - así que la idea de salir de misión es totalmente absurda. Quédate y descansa. Es una orden. Tenemos suficientes hombres como para no tener que mandar a un enfermo convaleciente.

- Con su permiso, yo no soy un enfermo convaleciente, de hecho estoy perfectamente. Voy a solicitar el alta y a terminar de recuperarme en casa - declaró le peli-plata.

- Eso ni lo sueñes, tú te quedas aquí hasta mañana como mínimo - le ordenó la médico - No me fío de que si te vas a casa descanses.

De pronto ambos se callaron. Kakashi ya no llevaba puesto el goteo ni estaba conectado a ninguna máquina, por lo que el silencio era total. El ninja copia se encontraba sentado en la cama con su máscara puesta y la bata de hospital. Tsunade estaba de pie a un lado de la habitación apoyada en la pared contemplando la vista que ofrecía la ventana.

- ¿Por qué esas repentinas ansias de salir de misión?, ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras huir? - preguntó recelosa.

- A que se refiere - pidió que le concretara

- Me pregunto si ese súbito interés es debido a la condición en la que se encuentra cierta peli-rosa. Me he enterado de que has ido a verla - le dijo la Hokage

- Estaba preocupado, quería comprobar por mi mismo como se encontraban - contestó utilizando el plural adrede - Ya he comprobado que están bien y me he quedado más tranquilo.

- Vamos Hatake, deja de mentir - le pidió la Quinta. Era raro que ella le llamara por su apellido, normalmente era sinónimo de problemas, pero en este caso era algo distinto, era preocupación.

- No hay nada de incierto en todo lo que te he contado antes. De todas formas me gustaría que me mantuvieras informado de cualquier cambio en el estado de Sakura o el bebé - solicitó haciendo esta vez alusión directa a la vida que crecía dentro de su ex -alumna.

- Si no quieres admitir que te sientes culpable por lo que le ha sucedido a Sakura por mí puedes hacerlo, es tu problema, pero hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar antes de dejarte descansar. ¿Cómo sabías que Sakura estaba embarazada?

- Bueno, ella me lo contó

-¿Cuándo te lo contó?¿Por qué a ti?¿Lo sabe alguien más?¿Lo sabe Naruto? - preguntó atropelladamente y bastante alarmada consciente de que si el rubio se enteraba sería un secreto a voces.

Después de un rato callados Kakashi procedió a hablar sentado en la cama y con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

- Me lo confesó en su delirio cuando estaba herida. Le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle al bebé, me hizo prometerle que lo cuidaría. Respecto por qué me lo contó a mí, después de lo que te he explicado entenderás que fue porque no había nadie más. Desconozco si lo sabe algún otro, si es así no creo que sean muchos. La chica Yamanaka es una candidata bastante probable de que lo sepa - conjeturó el shinobi en voz alta - Y sobre si lo sabe Naruto te puedo asegurar que no, porque si no ya lo sabría toda la aldea.

- Tienes razón, hablaré con Ino Yamanaka. Bueno, hay otra pregunta un tanto incómoda que debo hacerte. ¿Quién es el padre? - le interrogó la líder del pueblo.

- No lo sé, supongo que todo apunta a Neji Hyuga - declaró el peli-plata - Sé que hace algún tiempo que llevan saliendo, pero no te puedo asegurar cuanto.

- Eso he pensado yo, además su constante presencia en la habitación de Sakura confirma tu teoría, pero como tú sabías que ella estaba embarazada quería comprobar hasta dónde sabías - se justificó - Ahora descansa, es una orden. Y no quiero oír hablar de ninguna escapadita tuya por los pasillos para visitar a Sakura, ¿Entendido?

- Si Tsunade-Sama - accedió el peli-plata sonriendo - Haré lo que usted me pide - concedió consciente de que si no podía ver a la peli-rosa yendo por los pasillos, tendría que ir por los tejados.

- Aaahhh - se exasperó la Godaime sospechando las intenciones del ninja copia - No sé que voy a hacer contigo - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta mientras abandonaba la habitación meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en claro signo de exacerbación.

Kakashi se quedó solo en la habitación inmerso en sus pensamientos. La conversación con la Hokage había vuelto a remover la herida, pero la decisión estaba tomada y había llegado a un acuerdo con el Hyuga, dejaría en paz a Sakura y la olvidaría para siempre, o al menos esa era la teoría, habría que ver ahora lo fácil o difícil que era llevarlo a la práctica.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Quería provechar para haceros una pregunta, a ver si alguien me sabe decir que tengo que hacer.

Resulta que mi historia no sale si la buscas en el listado, antes sí salía. He hecho varias cribas por fecha de actualización, por reviews etc y no la encuentro, sin embargo la historia está colgada, porque puedo acceder a ella.

Mi pregunta es qué tengo que hacer para que vuelva a aparecer en el listado. ¿Tengo que escribir a algún sitio? Espero que no, porque mi inglés es muy malo. Igual simplemente he desactivado sin darme cuenta alguna opción. No sé. Si alguien me puede decir algo sobre esto se lo agradeceré.

Besitos.


	24. El secreto

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C24 El secreto**

Pasaron cuatro semanas y Sakura todavía no despertaba. Tsunade continuaba siendo optimista en cuanto a su estado, al menos cara a la galería, pero el paso de los días sin que su pupila despertara también estaba haciendo mella en ella.

Había realizado innumerables pruebas para determinar el estado en que se encontraban ambos y gracias a Dios, podían descartar cualquier tipo de daños permanentes tanto en la kunoichi como en su bebé. Se sentía totalmente impotente viendo a su alumna tendida inmóvil en una cama de hospital sin poder ayudarla, ahora todo estaba en manos de la peli-rosa, ella era fuerte, saldría de esto por sí misma, mientras, ella desde fuera, cuidaría de su bebé, al fin de cuentas ya se sentía como si fuera su legítima abuela.

Sakura se encontraba ya de más de cuatro meses, por lo que para regocijo de la Hokage, ya sabían que se trataba de un niño, y no un niño cualquiera, había sobrevivido a dos ataques por rayo negro así que prometía ser un fuerte y poderoso futuro shinobi. De todas formas, el asunto de haber sobrevivido casi sin daños a esos dos ataques, intrigaba sumamente a la Quinta. No entendía como podía ser posible que no solo Sakura hubiera salido ilesa, sino que su pequeño ocupante también lo hubiera hecho. Sakura tenía chakra tipo tierra y Neji, al igual que toda su familia poseía chakra tipo viento, por lo que la teoría de que la energía pudiera haber sido absorbida por el chakra del bebé estaba totalmente descartado. Además la capacidad de manejar el chakra no se manifestaba hasta como muy pronto un par de años después de nacer, era una idea totalmente descabellada, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra explicación.

- Vamos Sakura despierta, eres fuerte y muy cabezona - la alentó en voz baja - estoy segura de que si te lo propones saldrás del coma, solo tienes que esforzarte cómo has venido haciendo hasta ahora - le dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de la peli-rosa, rogando porque ésta pudiera escucharla.

Después de su visita diaria se retiró a su despacho donde la esperaba una inmensa pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Las cosas habían estado muy revueltas en el último mes. La operación contra la organización liderada por el clan Suwo no había salido como esperaban.

A pesar de haber coordinado las operaciones contra los descendientes de Kiyoshi tanto en Kumo como en Iwa para que fueran simultaneas y que ninguno pudiera avisar al otro de que habían sido descubiertos, algunos cabos habían quedado sueltos.

Nada más conocer la información facilitada por Pakun, Tsunade contactó con el Raikage y el Kazekage para organizar el ataque. La coalición preparó varios escuadrones que se dirigieron hacia Iwa con la intención de asaltar el cuartel general de la organización lo antes posible, pero la desaparición de Ren durante dos días habían hecho saltar las alarmas entre sus seguidores y Nanako ahora al mando, había huido del lugar. Las instalaciones fueron arrasadas acabando con la vida de todos los que allí se encontraban, mermando de este modo las fuerzas con las que ahora contaba Nanako a menos de la cuarta parte de las que antes tenía, pero aunque la organización había sufrido un duro golpe, la realidad era que ella había escapado, constituyendo en sí mismo este hecho como una grave amenaza.

Pero no todo había sido un fracaso, Ichiro había sido eliminado por el propio Raikage cuando éste, en un último intento de escapar había tratado de usar el rayo negro contra los Ambus que pretendían detenerlo, siendo este el final de un gran peligro para la estabilidad no solo del país del rayo, sino de todo el mundo ninja.

Dadas las circunstancias, ahora la prioridad era encontrar a Nanako, por eso varios grupos Ambu de la coalición llevaban buscándola varias semanas. El problema era que hasta ahora no habían conseguido averiguar donde se escondía.

- ¿Sabemos algo del paradero de Nanako? - preguntó una malhumorada Tsunade ya en su despacho.

- Todavía no sabemos nada - respondió Shizune apretando los ojos para no ver lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación.

- ¡Esa perra parece muy escurridiza! - Bramó la Hokague ante Shizune mientras destrozaba su cuarto escritorio en un mes al asestar un enérgico golpe en su superficie.

- Tranquilícese maestra, tenemos muchos grupos buscándola, no puede esconderse para siempre, en algún momento dará un paso en falso y la encontraremos - trató de calmarla su fiel discípula.

- ¡No descansaré hasta que esa zorra arda en el infierno! - gritó con frustración - ¿Qué hay de Kakashi?, ¿Se ha comunicado ya con nosotros?

- No Tsunade-Sama, no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él desde que se marchó - contestó con voz temblorosa Shizune - pero estoy segura de que lo hará en cualquier momento. Supongo que como no tenía información relevante no ha estimado necesario comunicarse.

- Ese estúpido de Hatake… Le ordené personalmente que permaneciera en Konoha hasta que se recuperara por completo y me ha desobedecido. Lo mínimo que podía hacer es ponerse en contacto con nosotros de vez en cuando. Sé que para él esto es algo personal, y cuando las cosas se vuelve personales la concentración se pierde y se comenten errores, ya tengo suficiente con tener a Sakura inconsciente, no necesito perder a otro de mis mejores shinobis - se quejó la líder de la aldea.

- Kakashi estará bien, él siempre lo está - contestó convencida su discípula.

- Pero se fue solo, y Nanako es muy peligrosa. La única forma que tiene de acabar con ella si se encuentran es con el sharingan, y todavía no ha pasado el tiempo necesario para su recuperación, no podrá usarlo con ella sin riesgo a morir en el intento - predijo la Quinta - lo único que espero es que todavía no se hayan enfrentado, sino me temo lo peor - se lamentó - Esperaré a que de señales de vida, de momento no puedo hacer otra cosa, pero en cuanto regrese… - pensó en voz alta mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño de forma amenazante - todavía no tengo claro que haré con Él cuando regrese - continuó hablando en voz alta sintiendo como una maquiavélica sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, la enorme mesa que presidía la estancia estaba hecha añicos y los papeles que habían estado apilados sobre ella descansaban ahora totalmente desordenados en el suelo.

- Limpia este desastre - le ordenó a la pobre Shisune mientras recogía una botella de sake que había salido milagrosamente ilesa del incidente - Yo necesito pensar.

- Si Tsunade-Sama - respondió sumisamente su ayudante sabiendo que no era momento de protestar.

Transcurrido un buen rato, la paciente Shisune había conseguido volver a ordenar todos los papeles y colocarlos en una mesita auxiliar que estaba a un lado de la sala mientras Tsunade que ya se había acabado la botella de sake, se encontraba dormitando repantingada en la silla completamente ebria . El silencio reinaba en la estancia, Shizune permanecía quieta en una rincón para no despertar a su maestra. Esos eran uno de los únicos y escasos momentos que tenía para descansar, pero su tranquilidad duró bien poco, unos sonoros golpes en la puerta despertaron a la Hokage en el acto.

- Adelante - autorizó la Quinta incorporándose en su asiento sin poder disimular del todo su alcohólico estado - Espero que sea importante para interrumpir de esta forma en mis quehaceres - advirtió irónicamente en un tono que indicaba claramente que no estaba para muchas visitas.

Una de las puertas se abrió y dio paso a un gélido e inmutable Neji Hyuga.

- Buenas tardes Tsunade-Sama, siento la interrupción, no tengo intención de robarle mucho rato de su preciado tiempo, pero hay una cuestión que no puedo ignorar y que me gustaría preguntarle - comenzó diciendo el joven fiel a sus impecables modales.

- No sabía que habías vuelto ya de tu misión - Se sorprendió al verlo - ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera?, ¿Dos semanas?

-Tres para ser exactos - aclaró el chico.

La Hokage lo había enviado junto a los compañeros de su antiguo equipo a inspeccionar las zonas más revueltas de los territorios en conflicto. Quería asegurarse de que Nanako no aprovechaba el anonimato que la miseria y desesperación brindan para esconderse allí.

- ¿Me traes el informe de tu misión? - preguntó la Quinta.

- No, todavía no he tenido tiempo de redactarlo. Mañana a primera hora lo tendrá en su mesa - le aseguró el shinobi - Nada más llegar me dirigí al hospital por si había habido algún cambio en Sakura, y después he venido directamente aquí.

- Ya veo… - Contestó la líder de la aldea imaginando el porqué de la visita del joven - ¿Quieres saber cómo está Sakura?, ¿Si ha habido alguna mejoría en tu ausencia?

- No exactamente, de eso ya he estado hablando con los médicos del hospital - contestó con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el interés por verme? - le preguntó la Quinta dejando asomar una sonrisa irónica inconscientemente.

- Hay una pregunta que les he hecho a los médicos y enfermeras del hospital y que ninguno ha "querido" o "podido" contestarme, no me ha quedado muy claro - le insinuó con tacto el joven.

- y crees que yo sí que "sabré" o "podré" responderla, supongo - le dijo mientras dejaba escapar un cansado suspiro, fiel reflejo de su estado de ánimo.

Una de las razones por las que la Hokage había decidido mandar a Neji a una misión medianamente larga, había sido alejarle durante un tiempo de la peli-rosa, puesto que tenía la esperanza de que cuando éste regresara, la propia Sakura podría hablar con él y le revelarle la noticia que al parecer había venido a buscar en ese momento.

- Adelante, dispara - le incitó sabiendo que la noticia no podía seguir ocultándose por mucho más tiempo. Además, siendo él el padre, era justo que fuera el primero en ser informado. Al menos después del selecto círculo formado por los mejores miembros del hospital que habían estado tratándola.

- Creo que ya sabe perfectamente que vengo a preguntarle Hokage-sama, pero si estima necesario que le haga la pregunta se la haré - le dijo el Hyuga en su habitual tono carente de emoción - ¿Está Sakura embarazada? - preguntó sin más preámbulos.

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire durante unos segundos antes de que la Godaime se decidiera a hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú crees? - contestó Tsunade evadiendo responder directamente.

- Da igual lo que yo crea, solo quiero saber la verdad - Expuso con determinación el chico -¿Está Sakura embarazada?

- Lo está - Contestó la líder sintiendo como descargaba una tremenda carga de su espalda.

Saber que Neji era el padre y no poder decirle nada le había estado carcomiendo durante los primeros días en que Sakura entró en coma, esa también fue otra de las razones para enviarlo lejos. Quería darle la oportunidad a su pupila de darle la noticia al padre de su hijo pero no había podido esperar más, él tenía derecho a saberlo. Compartir con él la información hizo que el abatimiento que arrastraba en este último tiempo pareciera remitir al menos un poco. El niño crecía fuerte y sano, y tenía un padre esperándolo, un padre que lo querría y cuidaría de él. Pensar en eso la reconfortaba, por lo menos algo precioso iba a salir de todo aquello.

El tenso ambiente pareció disiparse un poco cuando la Tsunade se mostró más relajada.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo está? - preguntó el joven moreno por comprobar rutinariamente los cálculos que él había hecho.

- De cuatro meses y medio - contestó la Hokage sin darle mayor importancia al dato.

La respuesta sorprendió completamente al Hyuga, según sus cálculos Sakura no podía estar embarazada de más de 3 meses, al menos que él no fuese el padre, cosa que ni si quiera se había planteado hasta el momento.

- ¿Quién es el padre? - preguntó con cautela el chico, como si la pregunta fuera solo otra línea más de un informe oficial.

- Eso me lo deberías decir tú - contestó irónicamente la Hokage - según tengo entendido Sakura y tú os habíais vuelto muy cercanos en este último tiempo - dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente puesto que la pregunta del ojos perla le había desconcertado un poco.

El heredero del más antiguo clan de la villa se quedó mudo. No estaba seguro de si debía o no responder a la insinuación, la conversación se estaba desviando hacia lugares bastante comprometidos y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la Quinta a su contestación. Seguramente no iba a ser la respuesta que ella esperaba, y sorprender a la Hokage siempre traía implícito un cierto grado de riesgo hacia la integridad física de la persona que osaba desconcertarla.

-Es verdad que Sakura y yo nos hemos vuelto cercanos. Perdone Tsunade-Sama, no tenía intención de importunarla. Soy consciente del valor de su tiempo y no quiero entretenerla más de lo necesario - Contestó conciliador - Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, gracias. No tengo nada más que preguntar. Con su permiso me retiro - respondió el joven mientras le ofrecía una elegante reverencia de despedida.

- Está bien Hyuga, puedes retirarte, pero déjame decirte algo antes de que te vayas - le dijo con una burlona sonrisa formada en sus labios - No esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran de esta forma. Creía que eras… como diría yo… más cuidadoso. Ahora solo espero que hagas lo correcto, como siempre nos tienes acostumbrados. Es todo, puedes irte.

El chico de mirada blanca se giró y se dirigió a la puerta, y justo en el momento en que su mano tocaba el picaporte, la voz de Tsunade se oyó tras él.

- Solo una última cosa más Hyuga, por si te interesa saberlo, es un niño - le dijo la Hokage dejándolo tan helado como el metal que asía su mano.

Neji abrió la puerta y sin ni si quiera contestar para no reflejar su incertidumbre, se alejó del despacho lentamente y se dirigió hacia su antiguo campo de entrenamientos. Necesitaba un lugar para pensar y no se le ocurría ningún sitio mejor que aquel que no solo había sido el lugar donde entrenaba con sus amigos, sino que también había sido el escenario de su reencuentro con Sakura. Se encontraba de pie frente al muñeco de madera con el que aquella noche había estado practicando su puntería, dispuesto a rememorar aquella noche tan preciada para él ocurrida unos 4 meses atrás.

Llevaba varias horas bebiendo y entrenando intensamente intentando poner su mente en blanco y poder alejar así los pensamientos de culpa y fracaso que le llevaban atormentando desde que el día anterior perdiera a uno de sus compañeros en una emboscada. Se sentía miserable y frustrado por no haber sabido cuidar a todos los miembros de su unidad. Sentía como había decepcionado a todos. Un sentimiento que él solo se había autoimpuesto, puesto que nadie le había culpado de lo ocurrido, pero a él eso le daba igual, sentía como si hubiera defraudado a todos.

Llevaba tanto tiempo allí que había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad que le rodeaba estimaba que serían las dos de la mañana. Se había forzado tanto que se había tenido que quitar la camisa de lo sudada que estaba, y a su alrededor, esparcidas por la hierba, se podían ver una docena de botellas de cerveza vacías. Agradecía la soledad que le acompañaba puesto que sospechaba que la imagen intachable que solía presentar había dejado paso un estado deplorable tanto físico como anémico que no le apetecía compartir con nadie. Pero nadie es muy genérico, de todas las personas que se podían acercar a aquel lugar a esas horas, la que sintió acercarse y observarle durante un rato en silencio era la única que podía tener una posibilidad de hacer que sus defensas bajaran.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome toda la noche, Sakura? - le preguntó el shinobi sin girarse. Se sentía un cobarde por no ser capaz de encarar su mirada, pero de momento era mejor así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Neji? - Escuchó que le preguntaba la peli-rosa. Le pareció entrever un ligero toque de preocupación en sus palabras, pero no se quiso hacer ilusiones.

- Creo que es bastante evidente, entrenar - le contestó sonando más fríamente de lo que pretendía.

No sabía cómo enfrentarse a su mirada, había esperado una oportunidad para volver a hablar con ella durante años, pero nunca le parecía el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, en este momento, pese a toda la situación que le rodeaba, o igual debido a ella, sentía que debía intentar hablar con ella y explicarle todo lo que se había guardado hasta entonces, solo tenía que encontrar el valor necesario. Hoy, precisamente hoy que se encontraba abatido y replanteándose la razón de su existencia y su forma de vida, el destino había decidido cruzarla en su camino, eso debía ser una señal para que intentara reparar sus errores ahora que aún estaba a tiempo.

Después de un corto silencio la peli-rosa habló.

- Si, pero eso no explica las botellas vacías - oyó que le preguntaba una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Sin dar crédito a lo que su activo Byakugan le revelaba, vio como la chica se aproximaba hacia él.

Normalmente Sakura guardaba las distancias con él, después de que la rechazara en varias ocasiones, la peli-rosa no se había vuelto a acercar a él, es más, si tenía la oportunidad, solía evitarlo o alejarse lo más posible de su presencia. En un gesto que atribuyó como una señal del destino, observó como Sakura daba unos pasos hacia él.

Sintiendo como un hervidero de sentimientos reprimidos emergían desde lo más profundo de su ser. Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo, pero al no encontrar la forma de expresar todo lo que había estado guardando durante años, al abrir la boca lo único que le salieron fueron palabras sobre la otra carga que le atormentaba, la que no tenía que ver con sus sentimientos por ella.

- He perdido a uno de mis hombres esta mañana - confesó el shinobi sintiendo como su carga se aligeraba notablemente al compartir su dolor con ella - solo quería mitigar el dolor, pero no ha servido de mucho - declaró mientras se giraba y la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

Ella lo conocía y sabía que él no solía compartir sus sentimientos con nadie, quería transmitirle tanto con sus palabras como con su mirada, que él confiaba en ella, que la apreciaba en tal medida que no le importaría compartir sus pensamientos y sus inquietudes con ella, porque después de todos esos años no había sido capaz de olvidarla. Quería que ella viera su lado más humano, mostrarle que tenía corazón como todo hombre, la única diferencia residía en que él lo guardaba mucho más oculto. Sin embargo, pese a toda su coraza, él estaba dispuesto a abrirla para ella y mostrarle abiertamente cual era su alma.

Las dos verde orbes de Sakura mantenían su mirada anclada en la suya sin retroceder un ápice. Parecía estar retándolo a que actuara, a que le dejara ver más de él. Sintiéndose arrastrado por esa intensa mirada, sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia ella lentamente, sabía que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando y la iba a aprovechar, él no era de los que se lamentaban por no actuar. Los escasos pasos que los separaban le parecieron eternos, pero no quería precipitar las cosas, quería darle tiempo a ella de retroceder si así lo deseaba, lo último que pretendía era forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

No estaba seguro de si ella en el último momento se apartaría, pero por sorprendente que le pudiera parecer, de momento Sakura se encontraba inmóvil, como si estuviera esperándole. ¿Podría ser que sus sueños más anhelado se hicieran realidad?.Solo esperaba no despertarse de repente y encontrarse en su cama descubriendo que todo había sido un bonito sueño irrealizable.

Cuando llegó a su altura se paró delante de ella y sin romper en ningún momento la unión de sus miradas pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y colocó la otra sujetando su nuca. Saboreó de la sensación de anticipación que flotaba en el ambiente como una corriente eléctrica e inhaló el perfume natural de la chica que se escondía tras un fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba de la kunoichi y del que hasta ahora no se había percatado.

Se sintió un poco miserable al pensar que igual la peli-rosa no lo estaba rechazando debido a su estado de ebriedad, pero al continuar con el penetrante escrutinio que sus ojos estaban realizando al interior de los profundos pozos verdes de la chica, le pareció ver un resquicio de amor hacia él en un rincón. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para envalentonarse y atrapar los labios de la peli-rosa con avaricia.

Sintió como los labios de Sakura se abrían dejándole paso al interior de su boca. Aquella sensación le era tan familiar… era la misma que había estado recordando durante todos estos años pero mucho más amplificada debido a que los recuerdo siempre van perdiendo su intensidad original con el paso del tiempo.

Sus manos se aferraron al pequeño cuerpo que sujetaban y lo aproximaban al suyo con tanta fuerza que parecía que su intención más que besarla era la de absorberla. Rápidamente su cuerpo se incendió dando paso a un ardiente torrente de emociones incontroladas que no estaba seguro de saber manejar.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi abriéndose paso entre la ropa con movimientos torpes y algo bruscos debido a la necesidad imperante de sentir la piel desnuda de la peli-rosa.

Por su parte Sakura se dejaba hacer completamente entregada a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y a las reacciones de su cuerpo. Sentía como la peli-rosa se entregaba a él una vez más, sin importarle lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos en el pasado.

Consciente de que el lugar en el que se encontraban no les brindaba la intimidad que necesitaban en ese momento, cogió a la kunoichi en brazos y se encaminó hacia su casa. Toda esta situación le resultaba sumamente familiar, solo que en esta ocasión, pensaba cambiar el final. Esta vez no estropearía las cosas.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? - escuchó que le preguntaba la kunoichi.

El sonido llegó amortiguado debido a que tenía enterrada su rosada cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir como la chica estaba totalmente relajada entre sus brazos.

- A mi casa, creo que este no es sitio para amarte como es debido - le contestó estrechándola más hacia él.

- Si no te importa, preferiría que fuéramos a mi casa - le pidió la discípula de la Hokage - Me sentiría más cómoda allí.

Sintió como si su corazón se encogiese, pues intuía que tras esa educada petición se escondía el deseo de que esta nueva oportunidad no se contaminara con los recuerdo de aquella otra vez que no acabó de la forma más adecuada.

- Iremos a tu casa si lo prefieres - le respondió cambiando inmediatamente el rumbo que llevaba.

Tras pocos minutos saltando por los tejados llegaron a la casa de la kunoichi. La liberó con cuidado de su posesivo agarre y la depositó en el suelo.

La chica buscó casi en todos los bolsillos que poseía su traje antes de encontrar la llave de la puerta. Se veía que estaba bastante afectada por el alcohol, pero él también, por lo que no se sintió mal por continuar, al fin de cuentas se dice que solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, en su caso era cierto y esperaba que en el de Sakura también lo fuera.

La kunoichi abrió la puerta y entró. Se quedó a un lado de la entrada y con una exagerada reverencia le dio permiso para cruzar el umbral. El shinobi la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tras el arrebato inicial se sentía un poco más calmado, en gran medida gracias al paseo que se había dado desde el campo de entrenamiento. Durante el camino había decidido que se tomaría las cosas con más tranquilidad. Quería disfrutar cada segundo al máximo e intentar transmitirle a la peli-rosa cuanto la amaba sin las prisas de la lujuria que todo lo consume en un suspiro.

Se acercó a ella y levantó su barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras pero de mirada intensa. Sin desligar sus miradas bajó su mano hasta su hombro para ayudar a su otra mano a quitarle a Sakura el fino vestido de tirante que llevaba. Cuando éste se deslizó sobre la blanca piel de la médico, reveló un simple conjunto de algodón blanco, pero a pesar de la sencillez, el joven pensó que ni con la más fina lencería podría lucir más hermosa.

Sin cruzar ninguna palabra ella le tomó de la mano y lo guió a su dormitorio. Se paró frente a la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle sus pantalones.

Sus suaves manos hacían estragos en su autocontrol, pero estaba firmemente decidido a tomarse las cosas con calma. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior sin ningún pudor y se acercó a la kunoichi para eliminar la poca ropa que los separaba de un contacto total.

La besó tiernamente mientras desabrochaba su sujetador y lo dejaba caer en el suelo. Después bajo sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la peli-rosa admirando las suaves curvas de su cuerpo hasta toparse con la inocente tela blanca. Sus ágiles dedos se movieron tortuosamente con un insinuante y lento movimiento que fue deslizándolas por sus piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Se separó un momento de ella para mirarla con detenimiento. Quería ver en todo su esplendor aquello que tanto había anhelado y la imagen que obtuvo no le decepcionó lo más mínimo, al contrario, había superado con creces sus expectativas.

La jonin se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados en la mullida cama, parecía estar algo cansada y él aprovechó la ocasión para contemplarla más detenidamente.

Sus pechos habían crecido durante estos tres años y sus caderas se habían ensanchado lo justo para proporcionarle las curvas perfectas. Era atlética, cuerpo totalmente firme y tonificado pero a pesar de su aparente fuerza, no era excesivamente musculoso .

Sintiéndose profundamente afortunado al haber sido bendecido con una segunda oportunidad, se tumbó junto al pequeño cuerpo de la kunoichi. Al instantes notó como la respiración de la peli-rosa era rítmica y pausada. Mirando su cara se podía ver reflejada la paz absoluta con que descansaba, ya que sin previo aviso, la joven médico se había quedado profundamente dormida, seguramente debido a la cantidad de alcohol que habría ingerido. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por el final que había acabado teniendo esa maravillosa noche, decidió que ese no era el fin sino el comienzo y tras meter a la kunoichi en la cama y arroparla, él también se metió y se acurrucó junto a ella dispuesto a no dormir en toda la noche para poder disfrutar todos y cada uno de los segundos compartidos con ella.

Pese a haberse propuesto no dormir en toda la noche, la mezcla del alcohol que había bebido, junto con la tensión de la incertidumbre del mañana y la plenitud momentánea alcanzada, le habían ganado la batalla poco antes del amanecer. Después de eso se había despertado tan tarde que había faltado a una reunión del consejo del Clan y había tenido que salir apresuradamente de la casa de Sakura sin tiempo apenas de poder transmitirle todo lo que aquella noche había significado para él.

Debido a unos temas de la familia, había tenido que salir de la villa esa misma tarde y había vuelto con el tiempo justo para salir junto con el resto del equipo en su misión hacia Kumo.

Después de aquello había pasado un mes y medio más o menos hasta que se habían acostado, así que si él no era el padre de el niño, ¿Quién lo era? y ¿por qué Sakura no le había contado nada en todo este tiempo?, ¿Había estado todo este tiempo Sakura riéndose de Él? o ¿Igual era que ella creía que si que se habían acostado y que él era el padre?.

No sabía que pensar, pero… ¿Por qué no se había atrevido a decírselo?, ¿Tenía miedo a su reacción?. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar… Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Sakura? ¿La abandonaría otra vez a su suerte ahora que sabía que esperaba el hijo de otro hombre? o ¿Se quedaría junto a ella y criaría a ese hijo como si fuera suyo?.

Tardó solamente un segundo en saber la respuesta. Sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado en absoluto, seguía queriéndola igual, quizás estaba un poco decepcionado porque ella no había confiado en él lo suficiente, pero teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes tampoco podía culparla.

La vida era injusta, ahora que parecía que había encontrado la felicidad el destino le ponía en esta difícil situación, pero si tenía que elegir, se prefería quedarse junto a Sakura por encima de cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que al menos ya que no iba a heredar el Byakugan, el bebé se pareciera a la peli-rosa para que no levantara sospechas, no sabía qué dirían en el consejo de ancianos respecto a que la esposa del líder del clan tuviera un hijo de otro hombre.

De todas formas lo primero que necesitaba era que la kunoichi despertara. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Pero… ¿Y si ella no quería estar con él?, ¿y si después de hablar con él y saber que el hijo que espera no era de él ya no tenía ninguna razón para permanecer a su lado?. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo a volver a perder lo que él consideraba como su bien más preciado.

Tenía que meditar detenidamente cuales eran las opciones con las que contaba. Si le contaba a Sakura que aquella noche no se acostaron juntos o no. Podía intentar tantear el terreno para ver qué era lo que ella recordaba y dependiendo de lo que la peli-rosa supiera, podía actuar según mejor le conviniera. Ya iría viendo que como lo enfocaría. Su mayor problema era que la criatura se pareciera a su padre. Debía averiguar quién era el padre antes de que naciera, para saber si iba a tener problemas. Solo rezaba para que el niño no fuera hijo de Kakashi Hatake, si fuera así, iba a tener bastante más complicado conseguir quedarse con la kunoichi.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ya tocaba actualizar, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que ya toca empezar a hilar los cabos y creo que me va a costar un poco más. Bueno que si me bloqueo en algún personaje siempre lo puedo dejar en coma, si no fijaros en la pobre Sakura, cuando no se que hacer con ella la dejo en coma jeje. Bueno, ya pueden perdonarme, pero como soy nueva escribiendo, todavía me permito meter estas "ayudas de culebrón" en la trama del guión.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer y en especial a todos los que dejáis reviews, sabéis que son bien recibidos.

Besitos


	25. La consciencia

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C 25 La consciencia**

Cuando despertó, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de una pequeña lámpara al fondo de la habitación. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de poder acostumbrar a sus ojos a la tenue luz. Intentó moverse pero el esfuerzo resultó agotador, así que se limitó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si podía identificar donde se estaba. Enseguida reconoció que se encontraba en una de las tan familiares habitaciones del hospital de Konoha. Era una estancia austera. Una cama, un armario, una butaca para las visitas y una mesita. Eso sí, tenía su propio baño, que era de agradecer. Al parecer alguien había venido a visitarla recientemente porque había un gran ramo de flores aún frescas en un jarrón en la mesita. Intuía que serían de Ino y se lo agradeció mentalmente a su amiga.

El resto del cuarto estaba impecable, al menos lo que podía ver, porque había algo encima de la colcha que le impedía observar el frente. Se movió un poco para ver si el "bulto" se caía pero resultó que el "bulto" se movía con ella. Tras mirar más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que esa cosa no estaba sobre la colcha, si no que estaba por debajo de esta. Entonces, como si un deslumbrante flashazo hubiera despejado su mente, los recuerdos de lo que para ella eran las últimas semanas se revelaron ante ella dejándole una abrumadora sensación. Todas los momentos importantes, su relación con Neji, la noche con Kakashi, la pelea con Ren donde al parecer debió resultar herida y la más impactante, la noticia de su embarazo desfilaron por su mente en un solo segundo sobrecogiéndola de tal forma que sus constantes vitales se alteraron tanto que las máquinas que tenía conectadas a su cuerpo comenzaron a pitar.

Debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente porque aquello no era una chaqueta o una manta que alguien hubiera dejado sobre su cama, no, aquello era su tripa y la última vez que se miró en el espejo apenas se apreciaba un ligero abultamiento de su vientre. Empezó a preguntarse cosas como quién estaría al tanto de la situación y que habrían pensado… por descontado que Tsunade lo sabía, ahora temblaba solo de pensar en el inevitable encuentro y en cómo le explicaría a su maestra porqué se encontraba así. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la mirada de decepción en sus ojos. ¿Neji?, ¿Lo sabría Neji?, ¿Qué habría dicho? y ¿Kakashi?, ¿Por qué le importaba ahora lo que opinara Kakashi? lo realmente importante era si su hijo se encontraba bien y al menos, para su tranquilidad, todo indicaba que sí.

Casi inmediatamente después de que las máquinas comenzaran a pitar, dos azoradas enfermeras entraron en la habitación.

- Sakura, Sakura ¿Puedes oírme? - La llamó mirándola directamente a los ojos Tamura, una madura enfermera que siempre había sido muy amable con ella.

La peli-rosa intentó contestarle, pero sus labios no parecían querer colaborar. Intentó moverse un poco como había hecho momentos atrás, pero las emociones experimentadas al recordar todo lo ocurrido la habían dejado tan exhausta que cualquier esfuerzo resultaba inútil. Al final, reuniendo todas las fuerzas consiguió pestañear varias veces.

La enfermera que la observaba con atención captó el mensaje.

- Sakura, si puedes oírme vuelve a pestañear - le pidió de nuevo.

La peli-rosa volvió a pestañear débilmente para reiterar su estado de consciencia, pero enseguida sintió como el sueño le vencía poco a poco mientras oía en la lejanía como Tamura le ordenaba a otra enfermera a la que no había podido ver, que avisara a la Hokage.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que volvió a despertar. Primero oyó voces en la oscuridad, después, al abrir los ojos sintió como unos tardíos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana deslumbrándola en un primer momento e impidiéndole de esta forma ver a quién pertenecían aquellas voces. Tras unos segundos pudo ver como Tsunade y Shizune, a quienes había estado oyendo hablar, la miraban atentamente.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado Sakura, me tenías muy preocupada - le saludó su maestra colocándose a un lado de la cama. La rígida posición de su cuerpo transmitía autoridad, pero la sonrisa ladeada que se había formado en sus labios delataban que se había activado su lado maternal y aunque a simple vista pueda parecer signo de buena fortuna, en ocasiones puede ser una maldición.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte - saludó cordialmente Shizune desde los pies de su cama, en su acostumbrado y discreto segundo lugar.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?, ¿Puedes hablar?, ¿Puedes moverte? - Le preguntó la Hokage sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Me encuentro bastante bien Maestra, siento haberla preocupado - le contestó su discípula incorporándose ligeramente.

- No te muevas, no es conveniente que te esfuerces. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo - le reprendió la Godaime impidiéndole el movimiento con una de sus manos.

- Siempre dándome sabias lecciones Maestra, pero podríamos hacer una excepción hoy, estoy muy cansada - le pidió la kunoichi aprovechándose de su actual posición privilegiada.

- No pretendo importunarte, lo que ahora necesitas es descansar. Ya hablaremos con detenimiento más adelante. Descansa y coge fuerzas para ti y el niño, las vas a necesitar - le dijo la Quinta dándole una palmadita en sus manos.

- ¿Has dicho niño? - preguntó incorporándose ilusionada tras asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

- Si, es un niño. No pretendía decírtelo así, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer - se lamentó la Hokage sorprendiéndose por su torpeza.

- Él está bien, ¿Verdad? - preguntó un tanto inquieta la kunoichi mientras adoptaba una clara posición defensiva rodeando su vientre con sus manos.

- Perfectamente. Tendremos un fuerte y poderoso shinobi en nuestra próxima generación - declaró con orgullo la líder de la aldea.

- Bueno, eso ya se irá viendo. No quiero que crezca con esa presión - comentó recordando con tristeza cómo fue su juventud junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo tan marcados con sus respectivas pesadas cargas desde tan niños.

- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que va a ser un gran shinobi. Ha sobrevivido a dos ataques de rayo negro antes de nacer, la leyenda le precederá. Solo espero que también herede el Byakugan, si fuera así sería perfecto - declaró la Hokage sin darse cuenta de lo inadecuado de su pensamiento.

- Puedes dejar de relamerte pensando en tu shinobi perfecto, estás hablando de mi hijo - se molestó la kunoichi. Sabía lo que eran y lo asumía, pero odiaba esa parte de la sociedad ninja.

- No estés susceptible Sakura. Sé que estás hasta arriba de estrógenos, pero eso no te da derecho a perderme el respeto - Le recriminó su maestra.

Tras unos tensos segundo en silencio, Sakura volvió a hablar.

- ¿Lo sabe Neji? - preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Sí, llegó un momento en el que ya no pude ocultárselo más - se explicó ya más tranquila - Todos y cada uno de los días que ha estado en Konoha, ha venido a visitarte. Al volver de una misión larga tu vientre había crecido tanto que no pude negarlo. Hubiera preferido que se lo explicaras tú, pero no pudo ser.

- ¿Ha seguido viniendo incluso después de saber lo del embarazo? - preguntó intentando ocultar su inquietud.

- Claro, esas flores de ahí son suyas - Respondió la Hokage sin haberse percatado del ligero titubeo en la voz de su alumna.

- Pensé que eran de Ino - Comentó la kunoichi descuidadamente.

- La chica Yamanaka también ha venido muy a menudo, pero salió hace una semana de misión y no volverá hasta dentro de dos - le informó la Godaime.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma? - preguntó tímidamente la peli-rosa.

- Casi tres meses. Llegué a pensar que ya no despertarías - Le contestó apesadumbrada la Hokage - Como parece que estás mejor de lo que creía te haré un resumen de lo sucedido - comenzó a explicarle - Al parecer Kakashi y tú salisteis heridos de un encuentro fortuito que tuvisteis con Ren. Kakashi pidió ayuda y cargó contigo aun estando al límite de sus fuerzas, para salir al encuentro de los refuerzos. Os estabilizaron y os trasladaron a Konoha. Kakashi se recuperó con la rapidez que le caracteriza, ya sabes que tiene fobia a los hospitales, pero tú… Tú fuiste otra cosa. Por un lado la inesperada noticia de tu embarazo, y por otro que no despertabas. Nos has hecho sufrir mucho a todos, ¿Sabes?.

- Perdón maestra, no era mi intención preocupar a nadie.

- No te disculpes, supongo que no era tu intención salir herida, pero… ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió comentarme que estabas embarazada antes de que te mandara a esa misión?. Es muy peligroso, has sido una inconsciente. Habéis tenido mucha suerte tú y el bebé, pero podía haber acabado mucho peor - le reprendió la Quinta.

- Yo… lo siento mucho maestra, lo que pasó fue que… - comenzó a balbucear la kunoichi intentando explicarse - Yo… esto…

- ¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?, me estás poniendo nerviosa - la apremió la Hokage.

- Tranquila Sakura, tú solo explícanos que fue lo que te impidió decirnos que estabas embarazada - habló una olvidada Shizune intentando serenar a la peli-rosa.

- La verdad es que me da vergüenza decirlo, pero lo que pasó fue que pensaba que el primero en saberlo debía de ser Neji, pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado para decírselo. Siempre pasaba algo, o esa era mi excusa para posponerlo - Se sinceró.

- ¿Por qué tenías miedo de decírselo? - Preguntó recelosa la Godaime.

- Porque todavía es pronto y no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar… Yo, bueno… esta no es precisamente la vida que yo me había imaginado… - Balbuceó la peli-rosa.

- Las acciones tienen sus consecuencias, y hay que aprender a hacerse cargo de éstas - le sermoneó su maestra.

- Lo sé, y creo que es lo que estoy haciendo, pero me daba miedo que Neji no lo viera así - Se defendió muy digna la peli-rosa.

- Pues al parecer está más que dispuesto a hacerse cargo de lo que le permitas. Es un buen chico, no te ha dejado sola en ninguno de los momento en los que ha podido estar contigo. Es sumamente leal, será un estupendo padre y un mejor marido - Vaticinó la Quinta.

Después de un largo silencio la peli-rosa volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó con Nanako e Ichiro?, ¿Conseguisteis atraparlos? - preguntó inquieta.

-La información que nos facilitasteis fue muy valiosa. Tras recibirla mandamos un operativo de exterminio a la guarida y arrasamos el lugar, pero al parecer Nanako ya había escapado. Con Ichiro tuvimos más suerte, fue ejecutado por el Raikage cuando intentaba huir.

- Bueno, por lo menos ha merecido la pena - Se consoló la chica - ¿Dónde está Neji?

- Está de misión, no me puedo permitir tenerlo contemplándote todo el día - se burló la Hokague - Volverá en una semana. No te preocupes, se alegrará muchísimo de que hayas despertado.

- ¿Y Kakashi? - Preguntó la kunoichi intentando que sonara lo más casual posible.

De repente notó como el pulso se le disparaba y tuvo miedo de que su maestra se preguntara el porqué de esa reacción. Intentó serenarse rápidamente respirando hondo hasta que lo consiguió.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? Te deberíamos dejar descansar, todavía es demasiado pronto para esto - Se disculpó la Hokage al haber creído que estaba agotando a su educada alumna.

- Estoy bien Maestra. Enseguida descansaré, pero solo quisiera saber si Naruto y Kakashi también están de misión - preguntó incluyendo a Naruto para disimular.

No es que no apreciara a su amigo, lo quería como a un hermano, es solo que sabía que él estaría bien, al fin de cuentas era Naruto Uzumaki el famoso jinchuriki y lo que a ella le interesaba ahora era saber si podía ver a Kakashi en un futuro cercano. No entendía el porqué repentinamente tenía esta acuciante necesidad, solo sabía que tenía que verlo. Debía hablar con él, tratar de explicarle todo lo sucedido y pedirle perdón por no habérselo contado y haber permitido que ambos cometieran aquel error. Todo eso si conseguía hacer que la escuchara y para eso hacían falta dos cosas, que él estuviera dispuesto a escucharla y que ella reuniera el valor para enfrentarse a él.

Sintió como la Hokage se levantaba de la cama y temió que su maestra no le concediera su última petición, pero cuando llegó a la altura de Shizune se volvió hacia la peli-rosa y le contestó.

- Naruto está en Konoha, le avisaré mañana para que venga a verte, ahora tienes que descansar. Respecto a Hatake - continuó la Quinta mientras su cara reflejaba como la ira se iba apoderando de ella por momentos al pensar en el peli-plata - Solo te diré que no está en la villa.

- Entonces está de misión - conjeturó la kunoichi.

- No, digamos solo que no está en Konoha - Respondió Tsunade mientras sentía como las barras de hierro del pie de la cama se deshacían entre sus dedos.

Habiendo padecido el carácter de su maestra durante varios años, sabía que lo más conveniente en estos casos era no preguntar más, así que se despidió amablemente, se volvió a recostar y fingió dormirse.

Estaba cansada, volver a revivirlo todo junto con la nueva información recibida la habían dejado exhausta pero a la vez inmersa en un estado de desasosiego que no le permitían dormir. Agradecía enormemente a Neji que se hubiera quedado con ella, al parecer el chico de ojos perla la quería más de lo que ella sospechaba y a pesar de no haberle contado lo del embarazo, la había perdonado y había decidido permanecer junto a ella. Justamente por todo esto, se sentía mezquina y miserable al desear tan ardientemente la cercanía de otro hombre. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de lidiar con esta situación?. Formar una familia junto a un hombre al que no amaba mientras intentaba ocultar al mundo entero quién era su verdadero amor. Era una perspectiva de vida bastante trágica y desalentadora.

Se sentía desdichada y se compadecía a sí misma por el triste destino que estaba tomando su vida, pero no podía hacer nada más que dejarse arrastrar por él, al menos no tenía fuerzas para más. Además se sentía un tanto inquieta por la contestación y el comportamiento de la Hokage cuando le preguntó sobre Kakashi. ¿Qué sería lo que había hecho esta vez el peli-plata para que la Quinta reaccionara así? Se diría que a juzgar por las huellas de los dedos de Tsunade en los barrotes de hierro de la cama, como mínimo alta traición.

Al final, después de varias horas pensando y un punzante dolor de cabeza, consiguió relajarse y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Al día siguiente, a las doce en punto un huracán rubio irrumpió en la habitación de la peli-rosa.

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, como me alegro de verte - la saludó efusivamente el jinchuriki - Las viejas morsas de la entrada no me han dejado visitarte hasta hoy - se quejó

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Naruto - le saludó la chica incorporándose en la cama para poder prestarle más atención a su amigo - No sabía que no te habían dejado pasar - Dijo dándose cuenta en ese momento de que seguramente habían estado restringiendo sus visitas para que la noticia de su embarazo no se extendiera.

- La vieja Tsunade es una gélida roca desalmada. Aunque le rogué cien veces que me permitiera poder acompañarte no dio su brazo a torcer. No entiendo el por qué de tanto secretismo en tu estado. Si me hubieran dejado visitarte hubiera conseguido que despertaras mucho antes - le aseguró el portador del Kyubi mostrando una radiante sonrisa mientras cogía una silla que habían traído para las visitas y se sentaba a su lado.

- No lo dudes. Seguramente el primer día que hubieras aparecido habrías dicho algo inconveniente y me hubiera tenido que despertar para propinarte un buen capón - se río la kunoichi.

- Me ha dolido solo el imaginármelo - le acompañó en su risa el rubio simulando que se frotaba la zona golpeada.

- De todas formas, no deberías ser tan duro con Tsunade. A veces las personas se exceden en proteger al que creen más débil y pueden perjudicar sin querer a otros en su cometido - explicó la peli-rosa.

- ¿Por qué Tsunade iba a querer protegerte de mí? ¿Ni que yo fuera a hacerte daño? - Le contradijo el chico.

- No es que quisiera protegerme de ti, igual me he expresado mal. Lo que quería decir es que igual ella pensaba que había ciertas cosas que me gustaría explicárselas en persona a la gente que más aprecio - intentó justificar el comportamiento de su maestra - Yo le agradezco de verdad la oportunidad, porque su pongo que te habrás dado cuenta ¿No?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? - Preguntó ingenuamente el rubio.

- ¿De verdad que no me notas cambiada? - Le increpó incrédula la peli-rosa.

- Bueno, no quería ser grosero, pero has engordado un poco durante tu estancia en el hospital. No sé qué es lo que te han puesto en el gotero, pero pídeles la versión light ya - Comentó poniéndose serio para exasperación de su ex-compañera de equipo.

- Naruto, yo no estoy gorda - Le recriminó la chica forzándose a sí misma a respirar hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

- No, gorda no, estás un poco rellenita - corrigió el jinchuriki al pensar que su sobrepeso era el motivo de su enfado.

-¡ Naruto, Basta ya!, ¿No ves que lo que me pasa es que estoy embarazada? - Le espetó directamente para ver si el chico reaccionaba de una vez - No entiendo como a veces puedes ser tan zoquete.

- ¿Qué estás embarazada?, Eso no puede ser - Se sorprendió el rubio.

- Claro que puede ser. Esta es la evidencia - Dijo mientras se frotaba su abultado vientre.

- Pero… y… ¿Quién es el padre? - Preguntó expectante el portador del Kyubi - No, no por favor, no me digas que es ese estirado de Neji Hyuga. Cualquier menos él. Bueno, y el cejotas tampoco y ya puestos su maestro menos. Shino tampoco me gusta, eso de los insectos me parece un poco siniestro y me han dicho que Gemma tiene muy mala reputación…

- Cállate ya Naruto, al final vas a hacer que me levante para darte una buena tunda - Le cortó al peli-rosa - Claro que el padre es Neji. Me alegro mucho de que sea así, va a ser un padre estupendo - Dijo mientras sentía como iba absorbiendo poco a poco toda la energía positiva del lugar.

- ¿Un padre estupendo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Neji? No me lo creo. Seguramente sea tan frío, impersonal y exigente con él como con todos.

- Él no es así. Tú no lo conoces. Es una gran persona - Le aseguró la chica.

Un largo silencio se apoderó de ellos. Parecía mentira, pero por una vez el ruidoso jinchuriki se había quedado sin palabras.

- Me gustaría que os llevarais bien. Para mí sería algo muy importante - Le pidió la kunoichi - Los dos soy personas a las que quiero mucho y me gustaría que ambos siguierais formando parte de mi vida, pero para eso es necesario que os llevéis bien.

- Pero es que no lo entiendo, después de todas las veces que hablaste mal de él, ahora resulta que le quieres. Es un tanto confuso ¿No crees? - expuso el rubio con sinceridad.

- Puede que parezca confuso, pero todo lo que tienes que entender es que yo quiero a Neji y que además va a ser el padre de mi hijo.

Está bien, si tú me lo pides lo haré, me llevaré bien con el Hyuga - le prometió su amigo.

- Gracias - Contestó sonriendo un poco más aliviada.

Permanecieron otro rato en silencio sin saber de qué hablar. Ahora los temas cotidianos parecían nimiedades comparado con la nueva situación de Sakura.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estás? - Preguntó el rubio.

- De casi 7 meses por lo que me ha dicho Tsunade - contestó la kunoichi.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más? - Preguntó el hijo del Yondaime.

- Creo que solo Neji e Ino pero no estoy segura. Al menos eso es lo que saqué en conclusión después de mi conversación con Tsunade - Le informó la chica - Ah, Kakashi-sensei también lo sabe.

- Se lo dijiste a Kakashi-sensei antes que a mí - se quejó el rubio de forma infantil.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?. Me estaba muriendo y era el que tenía más a mano - arremetió sarcásticamente la kunoichi.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Es solo que… me da rabia ser siempre el último en enterarse de las cosas - se quejó.

- Venga, no te pongas así. Ahora vas a ser tío. Tío Naruto, suena muy bien - Le dijo para distraerle y cambiar de tema.

- ¿Podré entrenar con él?, ¿Podré enseñarle todos mis jutsus?

- Todos no, me niego a que le enseñes el sexi-jutsu - le amenazó la peli-rosa - Y hablo muy en serio - recalcó mostrando su puño.

- Tío Naruto, sí, la verdad es que suena bien - corroboró el rubio.

- Por cierto, ¿Tu sabes dónde está Kakashi-sensei?. Tsunade no me lo ha querido decir - Le preguntó la chica reiterando el uso del "sensei" frente a su amigo.

- No lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo - contestó el rubio.

- Pero sabrás algo ¿Está de misión? ¿Está buscando a Nanako? - le interrogó la peli-rosa.

- Creo que sí, que está buscándola pero al parecer no bajo las órdenes de la Hokage - le contestó de forma que sonó un tanto misterioso

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - quiso saber intrigada.

- Por lo que he oído Kakashi-sensei le pidió a Tsunade unirse a los grupos de búsqueda de Nanako, pero la Hokage no se lo permitió. Le ordenó explícitamente que se quedara en la aldea hasta nuevo aviso para asegurarse de que se recuperaba debidamente. Al día siguiente Kakashi-sensei había desaparecido del hospital y nadie ha vuelto a saber de él- comentó sin darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo que no ha dado señales de vida?, ¿No se ha puesto en contacto con nadie en todo este tiempo? - preguntó visiblemente inquieta.

- No que yo sepa, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Estamos hablando de Kakashi, el legendario ninja copia, solo yo puedo vencerle - comentó pavoneándose y simulando hacerse el importante para suavizar el ambiente.

- No seas engreído Naruto, ¿De verdad piensas que podrías con Kakashi-sensei? - Le chinchó entre risas siendo muy consciente de que si se lo propusiera Naruto vencería sin problemas a su ex-maestro.

- Claro que sí. ¡Soy el mejor ninja del mundo y voy a ser el próximo Hokage! - Exclamó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y alzaba su puño en alto.

Tras un breve tiempo de transición para asimilar la nueva situación, las aguas parecían haber vuelto a su cauce. La conversación fluyó amena entre risas y amenazas como tantas otras veces hasta que la enfermera les avisó de que el horario de visitas había terminado y el hiperactivo chico se despidió prometiendo volver todos los días que estuviera en Konoha.

Cuando Naruto se marchó de la habitación se sintió sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La soledad le había acompañado durante toda su vida y ya se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que a penas la percibía, pero en ese momento, cuando la poderosa anaranjada aura abandonó la estancia, sintió la solemnidad de su presencia.

Pensó en todas las personas que había perdido y en todas aquellas que ahora que tanto las necesitaba se encontraban muy lejos de ella.

Su pensamiento voló hacia Kakashi, sintiendo como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas de alguna forma. Lo imaginó en un frondoso bosque de los que él tanto disfrutaba. Lo vio sentado bajo el cobijo de un gran árbol leyendo alguno de sus atesorados libros, descansando después de una larga caminata. Lo imaginó rodeado por cuatro de sus perros los cuales se mantenían pegados a él para conservar mejor el calor. Junto a ellos un pequeño fuego les ayudaba en su tarea de no morir congelados por el viento invernal.

Se preguntó si pensaría en ella, si en alguno de los momentos en los que se sentía solo dejaba volar su mente hacia ella con la esperanza de sentirla más cerca como estaba haciendo ella en este momento y anheló que así fuera. Se daba cuenta de lo inapropiado que era su deseo pero no lo podía evitar, después de todo ella nunca había sido buena reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Le esperaban varias horas de reflexión hasta la cena así que se sumió en sus pensamientos imaginando diferentes alternativas y evadiéndose de la realidad.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que la imagen que se había creado de Kakashi apenas distaba de la estampa que ofrecía la versión real, era un poco menos idílica pero bastante similar a la de verdad.

El peli-plata se encontraba descansando apoyado sobre un gran árbol frente a un fuego, rodeado de sus perros para darse calor. La diferencia radicaba en que como llevaba casi tres meses mal alimentado y pasando frío, su estado físico se había resentido. Estaba bastante más delgado que de costumbre y su higiene dejaba bastante que desear. Apenas había pisado un pueblo en las últimas dos semanas y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Tenía hambre y frío, pero estaba siguiendo una pista bastante fiable y no quería dejarla escapar.

Había oído que en algún lugar de ese bosque Nanako tenía su nueva guarida. Se había permitido hacer fuego porque era de día y no había sentido ninguna presencia alrededor. Era un lugar bastante resguardado y llevaba varios días sin poder calentarse en condiciones, así que se concedió encenderlo.

Llevaba un par de semanas siguiendo el rastro de una pista conseguida en una posada. Todas las señales indicaban que Nanako se escondía en alguna parte ese bosque y él la encontraría. Había atravesado varios bosques parecidos y tras disuadir a unos cuantos salteadores de los alrededores, sus pies y su información le habían conducido hasta allí. Las indicaciones habían sido un tanto ambiguas en alguna ocasión y le habían inducido a error, pero esta vez estaba seguro de haber encontrado el lugar.

Sabía que existía un río, información arrancada a uno de los bandoleros a los que se había encontrado por el camino. Otros tantos había hablado sobre un viejo campanario en la cima de un monte en el que recientemente se habían visto apariciones y sucesos extraños. En aquella zona existía unas ruinas de un antiguo templo del que seguro que Nanako se aprovechaba para mantener a los entrometidos lejos de su guarida. Era un bosque muy extenso y frondoso, ideal para refugiarse si no se quiere ser visto, un lugar de paso sin aldeas en varios decenas de kilómetros a la redonda. Si al poco tránsito le sumas una maldición, tendrás un bosque libre de miradas indiscretas donde reagruparte. Tan vacío, que hasta los maleantes habían abandonado sus territorios y eso era lo más sospechoso de todo. En los últimos meses había sido testigo de varias peleas entre bandas por el control de tierras. No era nuevo que una banda llegara a un territorio ya controlado por otra banda e intenta adueñarse de la zona, lo raro era que todas las bandas que buscaban nuevos lugares donde operar, antes lo hicieran por esos bosques.

Terminó su descanso y se dispuso a rastrear el siguiente sector junto a sus perros. Llevaba cuatro días peinando el bosque y todavía no había encontrado nada. Además de ser bastante extenso, dispersadas por todo el bosque había varias colinas y rocas con cientos de cuevas que ofrecían el resguardo ideal.

Caminó hasta apurar el último rayo de luz sin encontrar ningún indicio sobre la guarida de Nanako. Bastante desanimado se refugió junto a sus perros en una pequeña cueva que había visto durante su búsqueda. Desenrolló su saco y se tumbó dentro. Sus fieles compañeros se acurrucaron a su alrededor y guardándose las pocas provisiones que le quedaban para el desayuno, intentó descansar. No quería pensar en ella, pero inevitablemente su mente viajó hasta sus recuerdos más preciados. Rememoró la noche de la posada hasta el último detalle gracias a su sharingan y se concentró en recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos felices que había vivido junto a ella. Al hacer memoria se dio cuenta de que en los últimos años la peli-rosa se encontraba en todos y cada uno de esos momentos felices, pues no encontraba ninguno digno de mención en el que ella no estuviera. Se preguntó si precisamente esos momentos eran felices porque ella estaba allí.

¿Qué sería de ella? Suponía que hacía tiempo que había despertado y que ahora estaría organizando todos los preparativos del nacimiento y su mudanza a la casa Hyuga. Todavía no se creía que Sakura fuera a tener un hijo de Neji ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? y ¿Por qué no se lo contó? después de todo lo que habían compartido… aunque ahora entendía mejor la reacción que tuvo la kunoichi la mañana después de su noche juntos, ella esperaba un hijo de otro hombre y era completamente imposible que pudieran volver a estar juntos otra vez.

Llevaba tres meses solo junto a sus perros y sus pensamientos. No hacía nada más que caminar y darle vueltas al asunto y al final había llegado a la conclusión de que era imposible que el hijo que esperaba Sakura fuera suyo. Las fechas según su información, no cuadraban.

La noche que abandonó el hospital fue a despedirse de ella antes de marcharse. Comprobó primero que el molesto Hyuga no se encontrara en la habitación y se coló dentro. La contempló durante un largo tiempo. Le colocó el pelo en su sitio, le acarició dulcemente la cara y justo antes de irse, no sabiendo muy bien porqué, cogió el historial de la peli-rosa y lo leyó. En estaban reflejadas todas las pruebas y resultados que se le habían realizado así como las conclusiones.

Inevitablemente sus ojos buscaron la información sobre cuantos meses de embarazo llevaba para determinar cuando pudo ser concebido el niño. Necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad de que él fuera el padre, no podía marcharse sin saberlo. Secretamente lo deseaba, soñaba con que fuera su hijo, no había hecho otra cosas desde que se había enterado de su estado, pero la información que leyó le devolvió a la cruda realidad.

Pese a que los resultados eran provisionales, Kakashi no los puso en duda. Al parecer como efecto secundario del ataque, Sakura seguía desprendiendo una pequeña pero constante aura electromagnética que impedía que ciertos aparatos funcionasen correctamente y a consecuencia de esto no se había podido determinar el tiempo exacto de gestación de la kunoichi. A falta de estas pruebas, ateniéndose a otras menos fiables, se situaba el embarazo entorno a la octava semana de gestación.

Partiendo de esta información, la noche que buscaba se situaba a la vuelta de Kumo. Los hechos cuadraban, si hubiera sido antes de su misión en Kumo les habrían informado de su estado cuando estuvo ingresada en el hospital tras el primer ataque, el problema era que esto implicaba que no había ninguna posibilidad de que él fuera el padre.

Esta era la milésima vez que le daba vueltas al asunto, pero la conclusión siempre era la misma. Por mucho que le doliera Neji Hyuga era el padre, y eso era algo que no podía cambiar.

Cambió de posición girándose hacia la entrada de la pequeña cueva para poder contemplar el poblado firmamento. Deseaba dejar de torturarse con los recuerdos y seguir a delante con su vida, pero a partir de ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a mirarla desde lejos. Si el Hyuga estuviera allí estaría riéndose de cómo giran las tornas. Todavía sin poder dormir, se prometió a si mismo que no pararía hasta que terminara lo único que podía hacer por ella, mantenerla a salvo, y para eso tenía que acabar con Nanako.

Kakashi siguió mirando el cielo, identificando las constelaciones que en él se alojaban para alejar por un momento todas sus preocupaciones y poder entregarse por fin al tan ansiado descanso. Después de un largo rato lo consiguió.

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hay que decir que por lo menos en este Sakura está despierta jeje.

Ya sabéis, lo de siempre. Gracias por leer y por favor, dejadme vuestros comentarios.

Besitos


	26. La confesión

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C 26 La Confesión**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había despertado y por fin iban a darle el alta. No veía el momento de volver a su casa, a su cama, a su sofá y con sus libros… como los había echado de menos. Recogió las cuatro cosas que Naruto había conseguido traer de la larga lista que le había dado, las metió en un bolso y se vistió. Cuando hubo terminado se quedó parada frente a la puerta con el pequeño bolso en la mano.

Un escalofrío la sobrecogió. De repente, todo aquello que le había parecido deseable la aterró. Volver a casa no solo significaba volver a su reconfortante apartamento, sino que también significaba reencontrarse con sus compañeros y amigos. No sabía si estaba preparada para hacer frente al sin fin de explicaciones e incómodas preguntas que iba a tener que aguantar. Odiaba ser el centro de atención e intuía que a menos que ocurriera un verdadero cataclismo que eclipsara la noticia, Sakura estaba condenada a ser foco de cotilleos y chismorreos por una buena temporada.

- Si al menos hubiera podido hablar con Neji - Se lamentó.

El Hyuga se encontraba de misión en el momento en que había despertado y hasta ahora seguía sin volver. Sabía que era porque estaban tras una pista y no podía abandonar la misión por ella, Tsunade se lo había explicado y ella había estado de acuerdo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su ausencia no despertara infundados temores imaginando las peores reacciones de Neji cuando al final se encontraran.

Pese al miedo que le suscitaba el inevitable encuentro, echó en falta su presencia. Añoraba la seguridad que emanaba el chico de ojos perla, sentirlo a su lado apretando su mano para recordarle que no estaba sola, como había hecho cuando salió del hospital de Kumo, pero ahora tenía que recomponerse y traspasar esa puerta ella sola, para demostrarse a sí misma que era fuerte, que había tomado la decisión acertada y que pasara lo que pasara, siempre, siempre seguiría hacia adelante. Ahora tenía a alguien más por quién luchar.

Después de recibir el alta, salió del hospital y se paró en la puerta de entrada disfrutando de su primera bocanada de aire fresco en mucho tiempo. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte y soplaba una suave pero gélida brisa. Las largas noches del invierno se iban acortando dando paso a una tímida y temprana primavera. Se envolvió en su gruesa capa blanca tratando de disimular su abultado vientre con la amplia prenda, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la tarea resultó inútil. Sin querer pensarlo mucho, aferró fuertemente el bolso y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Sentía observada, ni una sola de las personas con las que se había ido encontrando por el camino había pasado sin mirarla. Era consciente de que aunque ella no conociera a ninguna de esas personas, ellas sí que la conocían a ella, era la discípula de la Hokage, todo el mundo la conocía. Al principio la gente intentaba mirarla disimuladamente para que no lo notase, pero poco a poco la noticia de su recuperación fue extendiéndose y centenares de ojos indiscretos se acercaron a corroborarlo. Al parecer su "imposible de ocultar" embarazo, había empezado a causar revuelo.

A medida que se acercaba a su casa apretó el paso, no quería encontrarse a nadie conocido. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a todos ellos, pero en esos momentos no tenía ni el valor ni el ánimo para hacerlo.

Cuando su vista por fin divisó su bloque de apartamentos, su pulso se aceleró. Necesitaba llegar a casa cuanto antes y refugiarse entre sus protectoras cuatro paredes. Su mente la situaba ya en su cómodo sofá cuando una aguda y molesta familiar voz sonó a sus espaldas.

- Sakura cariño ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó la señora Matsuma - ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?. Oímos que habías sido herida, pero no se supo nada más?

La señora Matsuma era una mujer de mediana edad, entrada en carnes, de apariencia amable, pero bastante entrometida. No tenía trabajo conocido, por lo que empleaba sus horas en chismorrear sobre sus vecinos. Era la más temida del vecindario, si querías guardar un secreto, más valía que la señora Matsuma no se enterase, porque si no era equivalente a publicarlo en el periódico.

Sakura se estremeció al oírla. De entre todas las personas en el mundo, la que menos quería ver en ese momento era a ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica?. Sabía perfectamente que la había reconocido, seguramente había visto su característica melena rosa a lo lejos desde la ventana de su casa y se había hecho la encontradiza. Ansiaba una primicia y no había dudado en ir a buscarla.

- Oh, señora Matsuma, no la había visto - Dijo Sakura deseando que fuera cierto.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo has estado?. Parece que va a haber algunos cambios - Comentó la gruesa mujer mirando indiscretamente su vientre.

- Lo siento mucho señora Matsuma, pero ahora tengo que irme. Tengo mucha prisa. Hasta luego- Se disculpó la kunoichi emprendiendo el paso y dejándola prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

- Pues nada, hasta luego, hablamos en otro momento - Se despidió resignada su vecina con aire fastidiado pero sin dejar de lucir una sonrisa.

La peli-rosa subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su piso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse al mundo si se desmoronaba ante una vecina chismosa?. Se dejó caer en el sofá y tumbada mirando al techo, intentó imaginarse numeroso encuentros casuales con amigos y conocidos. Agotada después de tanta explicación mental, la kunoichi calló rendida en un profundo sueño.

A eso de la media noche, unos decididos golpes en la puerta la despertaron de súbitamente. Tardó un momento en saber donde se encontraba y tras situarse, se acercó hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido y echó un vistazo por la mirilla por si resultaba ser algún otro "atento" vecino.

Como se acababa de despertar, prácticamente no le había dado tiempo a poner en funcionamiento su cerebro, por lo que ni si quiera había pensado en quién podría ser a esas horas. Lo que menos se imaginaba es que detrás de su puerta esperaba pacientemente el joven Hyuga.

Tardó un segundo en procesar lo que sus ojos habían visto, Neji estaba al otro lado y venía a hablar con ella. Iban a tener la conversación que tantas veces había pospuesto, solo que ahora "sorpresa" había sido desvelada.

Automáticamente sus manos se movieron y accionaron el picaporte. La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso al encuentro tan esperado. Los dos permanecieron quietos, mudos, pero sin apartar la vista uno del otro. Tras el impacto inicial, Neji fue el primero en actuar, se acercó despacio a la kunoichi y le dio un suave pero firme abrazo.

- Te he echado de menos - le susurró el chico de ojos perla al oído - Tuve tanto miedo - le confesó mientras respiraba el sutil aroma a flores del pelo de Sakura que tanto le gustaba.

La peli-rosa se relajó con el abrazó. Sintió como sus hombros se aflojaban dejando caer la pesada carga en el camino. Eso era lo que estaba necesitando, un abrazo sincero que le ayudara a sentirse protegida y segura y que le transmitiera el valor y la fuerza necesarias para enfrentarse al mundo.

- Yo también te he echado de menos - Le contestó alargando los brazos para aferrarse a él todo lo que su barriga le permitía - No sabía si me ibas a perdonar.

- Yo te perdonaría cualquier cosa - Le aseguró - Cualquier cosa - Recalcó esperando que entendiera su mensaje.

- Gracias Neji, me siento aliviada al saber que me perdonas. Tsunade me dijo que habías seguido viniendo a verme después de enterarte de lo del embarazo, pero supongo que hasta no oírlo en persona no podía creérmelo - Se sinceró mientras deshacía el abrazo - De todas formas será mejor que hablemos dentro, lejos de las indiscretas miradas de los vecinos - declaró con su vista clavada en la ventana de la señora Matsuma cuya figura podía apreciarse a través de la cortina.

Dicho esto, ambos entraron en la casa y después de que Sakura se ofreciera a hacer un té, se sentaron en el sofá a la espera de que alguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar.

- ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?, Quiero decir, cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba embarazada - Preguntó tímidamente la kunoichi, sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

- Había estado de misión durante varias semanas y cuando regresé, lo primero que hice fue ir a verte - comenzó a explicarle - Al principio no me dejaban pasar, pero no pudieron retenerme y entré sin permiso en la habitación.

El shinobi hizo una pausa. Parecía como si le costara seguir. Sakura lo miraba atenta.

- Cuando te vi no lo podía creer. Pensé en otras alternativas posibles, pero nada me convencía. Les pregunté a los médicos y enfermeras, pero ninguno contestaba a mis preguntas, así que tuve que ir a hablar con la Hokage en persona para poder asegurarme - continuó - Cuando Tsunade lo confirmó, fue como si algo si hubiera conectado en mi cerebro e inmediatamente después, todo los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo en mi interior salieron a flote y descubrí que no solo te seguía amando, sino que aquel pequeño ser que crecía en tu interior ya se había ganado un hueco en mi corazón.

- ¿No tuviste dudas?, no sé, ¿No te pareció muy pronto?, me da miedo que te sientas atrapado y que solo actúes conforme el decoro manda - La peli-rosa abrió la boca y todas sus temores se escaparon atropelladamente mientras su mirada se clavaba en el suelo.

- Sakura, mírame a los ojos - le ordenó el chico de larga cabellera castaña - Desde que estamos juntos, ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que te haga pensar que estoy contigo por algo que no sea porque te quiero?. Dímelo, me interesa mucho saberlo - le exigió

- No - respondió débilmente la kunoichi quien había alzado la vista y se sentía un poco amedrentada por la intensidad de su mirada.

- Pues entonces créeme si te digo que tener un hijo tuyo sería lo mejor que podría pasarme nunca - le dijo el shinobi tragándose la amargura que en este momento acompañaba a sus palabras - Puede que sea pronto, que no lo tuviésemos planeado, pero si es un hijo tuyo yo lo querré con todo mi ser - Le aseguró.

Neji no estaba mintiendo, hasta ahora se estaba limitando a expresar sus sentimientos omitiendo el hecho de que sabía que él no era el padre. Ahora bien, ¿Pensaría Sakura realmente que el hijo era suyo o se limitaba a encontrar un padre a su futuro retoño?. Todo era tan confuso. Aunque la peli-rosa estuviese convencida de que él era el padre, debía de tener alguna duda por pequeña que fuera, sobre la supuesta paternidad del bebé, teniendo en cuenta que el niño no era realmente suyo.

No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que intentar sonsacarle información sobre los días previos y posteriores a la noche de la su supuesta "concepción" sin que ella sospechara nada, el problema era las conversaciones no eran su fuerte, él era Neji Hyuga, quien siempre decía que era más efectivo luchar que hablar. Que equivocado estaba.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu familia? - Oyó que le preguntaba la kunoichi.

- Todavía no, no sabía si tú me ibas a aceptar - Mintió.

La verdadera razón por la que no se lo había dicho a su familia era que ningún momento era bueno para contarles que iba a integrar en el clan a una mujer que llevaba el hijo de otro hombre.

- Estaría loca si no te aceptara - Le respondió con tranquilidad, como si sus palabras fueran obvias y estuviese diciendo que la tierra era redonda.

- Entonces eso es un sí - La miró el shinobi esperanzado.

No había planeado hacer esto así, él sabía que ella hubiera esperado flores, una cena romántica y algo de champán, pero sin saber cómo se había descubierto pronunciando esas palabras. La situación no era la adecuada, ella guardaba un secreto que él conocía sin que ésta lo supiera y tenía miedo a enfrentarse a sus consecuencias, tenía miedo a perderla, a descubrir que era prescindible en su vida, e inconscientemente trató de encadenarla a él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Claro que es un sí! - Exclamó la sorprendida kunoichi.

Tras esa improvisada y un tanto sosa declaración, Sakura se abalanzó sobre Neji para besarlo. Lo había añorado tanto. El sabor de sus labios, el tacto de sus delicadas manos, el olor a jabón de ámbar… Todas esas sensaciones la llenaron transmitiéndole amor y seguridad. Sakura, manipulada por sus hormonas intensificó el beso y atrapó con fuerza su cabello entre sus dedos. Las cosas empezaban a subirse de tono, las respiraciones se intensificaron, las manos tanteaban ansiosas y los corazones bombeaban frenéticos en sus cajas.

En un momento de lucidez, Neji se retiró dulcemente y la miró a los ojos.

- Tenemos tiempo para eso. Primero vamos a aclarar todas las cosas - Le dijo tras sentir como las dudas y los celos le atormentaban tras ese beso.

Se había prometido no decir nada, pero el secreto le quemaba las entrañas y pedía a gritos ser liberado.

- Está bien, si es lo que prefieres. Hablemos, pero no es lo que tenía pensado para este momento - Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y un tanto desilusionada.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estás exactamente? - Le preguntó sin rodeos, sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte incluso que cuando se habían estado besando.

- Según los análisis y las cuentas de Tsunade de 7 meses. ¿Por qué? - Quiso saber la peli-rosa.

- Hace unos siete meses fue la noche que nos volvimos a reencontrar - Recordó en voz alta, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia donde él quería.

- Sí, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de mucho, pero supongo que eso ya da igual - Le confesó la chica un poco avergonzada - ¿Estuvo bien?

- ¿Qué es lo que acuerdas exactamente? - Le preguntó cauto.

- Más o menos de todo hasta llegar a casa, ahí comienzan las lagunas y a partir de entrar en la habitación ya no recuerdo nada - Le dijo intentando volver a hacer memoria.

- Ya sé que hasta bastante más tarde no determinamos cual era nuestra relación y no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte esto pero ¿Después de esa noche estuviste con alguien más? - Le preguntó sin previo aviso dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?. ¿No confías en mí?, ¿a caso he hecho algo para que desconfiaras de mí? -Le preguntó confusa mirándole a los ojos con aire inocente.

Estuvo a punto de reírse ante la ironía, una risa cargada de amargura, pero en el último momento, el sonido murió en sus labios.

- No es eso, solo quería saberlo ahora que vas a ser mi mujer - Le explicó intentando contener las ansias de gritarle la verdad. Quería darle la oportunidad de explicarse, ponerle la situación en bandeja para que se sincerara con él.

- No, no he estado con otro hombre. De hecho, que yo recuerde en el último año no he estado con nadie más - Mintió Sakura.

La peli-rosa no le había dicho la verdad, pero la mentira no era la que Neji pensaba. La ira hirvió en él. Él había desnudado su alma ante ella, le había asegurado que le perdonaría cualquier cosa y ella se empeñaba en engañarle. Por un momento la odió y sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Eres una mentirosa - Le acusó fríamente.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédula la peli-rosa.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, se armó de valor y con la certeza de que iba a perderla, la miró a los ojos y dejó salir su rabia.

- ¿Cómo puedes mentirme tan tranquilamente a la cara?, ¿Os dan un cursillo a las kunoichis? - Le espetó agresivamente - Todavía estás a tiempo Sakura, dime la verdad.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas tan difíciles?, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. Te he dado la oportunidad de explicarte. Te he prometido que te perdonaría cualquier cosa y aún así sigues mintiéndome - Se lamentó.

-Por favor Neji, de verdad que no sé de qué estás hablando - Le respondió bastante alarmada ante el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

- Yo no soy el padre de tu hijo - Le soltó bruscamente - Aquella noche tú y yo no nos acostamos, por lo que es imposible que yo sea el padre de tu hijo.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala. Parecía que aquellas palabras habían absorbido todo a su paso envolviéndolos a ambos en una fría y silenciosa atmósfera. Neji la miraba intensamente estudiando cada una de las reacciones de la chica y Sakura se encontraba en estado de shock intentando procesar las palabras que todavía continuaban retumbando en su mente. Al final, después de un rato tratando de buscarle sentido a lo escuchado, la peli-rosa se decidió a hablar.

- Eso es imposible. Cuando te digo que no he estado con otro hombre te lo digo de verdad, por favor créeme - Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

Sabía que no era cierto, pero ella no dudaba de la paternidad de su hijo, no tenía motivos, el asunto de Kakashi había sido un error que nada tenía que ver aquí.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas esto? - Le preguntó señalando a su barriga.

- Por eso te digo que tiene que haber un error, te tienes que confundir de noche, nosotros sí que estuvimos juntos, si no yo no podría estar embarazada - Declaró la kunoichi desesperada por que le creyese.

- No hay ningún error Sakura. Tú te dormiste y yo me quedé contigo abrazándote, eso es todo lo que pasó - Le aseguró con una mezcla seriedad y tristeza.

- Pero si tú no eres el padre, entonces… ¿Quién es el padre de mi hijo? - Se preguntó en voz alta intentando comprender la situación.

- Eso tendrás que decírmelo tú, ¿No te parece? - Le respondió sarcástico.

Estaba siendo más cortante de lo que pretendía, pero no podía remediarlo, el dolor de sentirse traicionado arrancaba sus palabras.

- Te repito que no he estado con ningún otro hombre - Volvió a reiterar su postura mientras dos inmensos goterones se desbordaban de sus ojos. Ella estaba convencida, no se había acostado con nadie más en todo ese tiempo, al menos que ella recordase, pero en ese preciso momento las palabras de Ren volvieron a su mente.

¿Continúas acostándote con tu alumnas o solo lo haces cuando tienes una buena excusa en alguna misión?. La frase revoloteó por su mente sembrando una terrible sospecha.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no te has acostado con nadie conscientemente?

La kunoichi asintió envuelta en un mar de lágrimas y mocos.

- Está bien, te creo - Le aseguró el shinobi abrazándola fuertemente - Veo la confusión en tus ojos. Pero entonces… ¿Qué hiciste antes de aquella noche?, ¿Pudo violarte alguien y después borrarte la memoria?

- No sé, es posible. Estuve de misión.

- ¿Qué clase de misión?

- Estuve en una misión de las que se catalogan como escarlata, pero en ningún momento dejó de ser una misión normal. Al menos que yo recuerde - Le explicó.

- ¿En qué consistió la misión?, ¿Qué sucedió? - Demandó el shinobi para ver si encontraba alguna explicación razonable a todo ese embrollo.

- No pasó nada especial. Yo tenía que hacerme pasar por una campesina a la que secuestraban y llevaban ante Kiyoshi, el maestro de Ren. Me atraparon, me vistieron "adecuadamente" y me metieron en la habitación de Kiyoshi para que él me diera el visto bueno antes de mandarme a algún burdel.

- Pero Kiyoshi era muy peligroso, más aún que Ren. ¿Cómo te dejaron sola en una misión así? - Preguntó atónito.

- No estaba sola, Kakashi estaba conmigo - Le dijo - Él llevaba un tiempo infiltrado en la organización y supervisaría toda la operación.

- ¡Kakashi!, eso puede explicar muchas cosas. Sigue por favor, cuéntame que es lo que recuerdas - Le pidió intrigado.

- El plan era muy sencillo y salió a la perfección. Llevaba un veneno escondido que me unté por todo el cuerpo y cuando Kiyoshi comenzó a tocarme y besarme cayó fulminado. Después de eso arrasamos el lugar, liberamos a las mujeres raptadas y volvimos a Konoha. No pasó nada raro.

- Eso puede parecerte a ti, pero a mí me parece sospechoso que todo saliera tan bien. Puede que las cosas se complicaran y Kakashi hiciera que olvidaras lo que pasó, te implantase nuevos recuerdos y tú no sospechases nada. Se lo he visto hacer en más de una ocasión - Acusó al peli-plata

- Pero él no haría una cosas así, no con algo tan importante, ¿Verdad? - Se estremeció ante la idea.

- Me estoy limitando revisar todas las posibilidades, y para ser sinceros, esta cobra cada vez más fuerza - Expuso el shinobi.

- ¿Qué crees que me violaron y Kakashi hizo que lo olvidara? - Preguntó la peli-rosa dando por hecho que era la suposición más probable.

- Es una posibilidad - Contestó escuetamente.

- y…¿Cuál es la otra? - Preguntó la chica temiendo su respuesta.

- Que él sea el padre - Dijo fríamente.

- Pero eso es totalmente descabellado, es mi maestro, ¿Cómo iba a hacer una cosas así? - Contestó Sakura desechando rápidamente la idea.

- He visto como te mira, yo te he mirado así durante mucho tiempo - Le dijo el chico de ojos perla.

- Eso no es verdad, no puede ser verdad - Lloró la peli-rosa amargamente ante la posibilidad de que lo que estaban hablando pudiera ser cierto.

Se desplomó de golpe en el sofá y abrazando fuertemente su vientre se autocompadeció.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo a la Hokage?- Se lamentó - Pero que estoy diciendo, si ni si quiera sé que es lo que le tengo que explicar. No tengo ningún recuerdo.

- Tu tranquilízate, descansa, no te conviene exaltarte. No te voy a abandonar, si todavía quieres que esté a tu lado lo estaré - Le aseguró mientras su mano rozaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica para reconfortarla.

- Pero… ¿Que dirá tu familia? - Le preguntó tímidamente.

- Eso me da igual, tendrán que aceptarte o perderme, ellos elegirán, yo ya lo he hecho - Le aseguró - ¿Qué me dices?, Para mí no ha cambiado nada. ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo?

- Es muy generoso de tu parte ofrecerte así Neji, pero no creo que sea justo para nadie. Ahora mismo tengo mucho en que pensar, la cabeza me da vueltas y el cerebro me va a estallar. Tú has tenido tiempo para digerirlo, pero a mí me a pillado desprevenida. Yo creo que debería hablar con Kakashi primero, que me cuente qué es lo que pasó, no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero hasta entonces no puedo darte una respuesta. Necesito tiempo - Le pidió.

- Hace varios meses que nadie sabe nada de Kakashi - Le informó Neji - No sé cuánto tiempo es el que precisas, pero si antes de darme una respuesta necesitas hablar con Hatake, iré a buscarlo y lo traeré. Cueste lo que cueste - Le prometió.

- No es necesario que hagas esto - Le dijo la kunoichi a quién le carcomían los remordimientos.

No podía dejar que Neji arruinase su vida por ella. Él se merecía algo mejor, pero ella era débil y egoísta, y pese a todo necesitaba su ayuda.

- Haré lo que haga falta para estar contigo lo antes posible, y si eso significa que tengo que tengo que seguirle la pista a Kakashi por medio mundo lo haré, lo traeré ante ti. Eso sí, no prometo traerlo de una sola pieza - Le advirtió con voz sombría el shinobi - Tendrá que dar cuentas por lo que hizo.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo Neji, no sé cómo hasta hace poco no te había visto tal y como eres. Eres mejor que yo, por favor, no esperes mucho de mí, no quiero decepcionarte - Le pidió

El silencio se volvió a sobre ellos, envolviéndolos en su ya tan familiar calma. Esta vez fue el Hyuga el que rompió el silencio.

- He de irme - Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta - No sé cuando volveré, pero te prometo que lo encontraré - Le aseguró mientras se alejaba por los tejados dejando a Sakura sumida en un profundo mar de confusión y sospechas.

La kunoichi cerró la puerta después de perderlo de vista en el horizonte. Arrastró sus pies hasta su cama, y se abandonó al ansiado descanso que tanto necesitaba. Había sido un día muy largo, uno con muchas emociones y noticias que habían puesto patas arriba su vida. Si querer pensarlo mucho, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con una sensación de incertidumbre enorme. Estaba nerviosa y necesitaba hablar con alguien, peor Ino todavía no había vuelto.

Los días pasaron y lentamente fue asimilando la situación en la que se encontraba. Las constantes explicaciones que había tenido que dar a cuanto ser viviente se acercaba a ella, habían contribuido a hacerlo. Había hablado con Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Shoji, Kiva e incluso Shino. También había tenido que contestar las preguntas de Kurenai, Anko, Gai y Gemma. ¿Por qué la gente no podía dejar pasar el asunto así sin más?, ¿Era tanto pedir?. Parecía que para la curiosidad del ser humano sí.

Decidió inventarse una explicación que contar mientras se aclaraba, una que se pareciera lo más posible a la realidad pero que fuera un poco menos escandalosa. Al final la versión oficial era bastante escueta. Se limitaba a decir que había salido herida en una misión cuando se encontraba embarazada pero que al final los dos estaban bien. En cuanto a quién era el padre, todo el mundo daba por hecho que era Neji y ella no los corrigió.

Los días iban pasando y la incertidumbre la devoraba, necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente y para su alivio, se había enterado que Ino acababa de llegar de misión la noche anterior.

Se encaminó hacia la tienda de flores donde la rubia solía pasar sus horas con la esperanza de poner un poco de paz en su cabeza. Estaba ansiosa, la clausura simbólica a la que se había sometido la estaba consumiendo, ella era una persona comunicativa, de las que aliviaban su carga al compartirla.

Entro en la tienda dejándose inundar por el fresco aroma de las flores.

- Floristería Yamanaka buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - Preguntó automáticamente la rubia que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, al oír entrar a alguien en la tienda.

- Estoy buscando "Pendones Amarillos" ¿Tienes? - Preguntó en tono burlón la médico.

- ¡Sakura!, ¡Que sorpresa! - Contestó la rubia mientras se giraba hacia su amiga - Estás guapísima. Déjame que te vea

- Si por guapísima te refieres a como un tonel, es cierto - suspiró.

- ¿Ya estás quejándote?, sabía que la llorona que hay en ti no podía estarse mucho tiempo callada - Se burló la rubia acercándose a ella para darle un enorme abrazo - Que ganas tenía de hablar contigo, ¿Sabes?, sentarse a hacerse la manicura mientras parloteo sin cesar no es divertido si no te quejas todo el rato y me pones esa cara de fastidio que tanto me gusta.

- Lo siento Ino, no quería preocuparos - Se disculpó la peli-rosa.

- Fui a visitarte en varias ocasiones y cuando no podía ir, Neji me contaba como estabas - Le contó deshaciendo el abrazo - Me entristecía tanto verte así, llena de tubos y cables… pero eso ya pasó, sabía que con lo terca que tu eres no te rendirías tan fácilmente.

- Bueno, ya sabes, alguien tiene que vigilarte, si no a saber con qué clase de pervertido acabas saliendo - Contestó la peli-rosa.

- Claro… tienes que cuidar de mí, porque… ¿Qué es lo peor que me podría pasar?, ¿Quedarme embarazada? - Contrarrestó Ino.

- Muy graciosa - Se quejó la kunoichi infantilmente - Pero a mí no me pegaron una paliza cuatro kunoichis en Iwa por acostarme con el novio de una de ellas - Le recordó.

- Eso fue un malentendido - Se justificó la rubia - En mi opinión, a quién tenía que haberle dado la paliza era a ese patético embustero que tenía por novio, a mí también me engañó - declaró con rabia, dejando patente que todavía no lo había perdonado.

- Creo que también tuvo su ración - Le confesó la médico - Shikamaru le dio una tunda que no olvidará jamás.

- Podía habérsela dado a esas furcias - Deseó en voz alta.

- Sabes que él nunca pegaría a una mujer - Le recordó Sakura imitando la voz de su perezoso amigo.

- Sí, claro, como que en más de una ocasión no lo he visto zurrándole a una mujer - Comentó burlona - y en otras tantas siendo vapuleado por ellas. Aunque no sé porqué intuyo que si es a manos de una rubia con coletas, no le importa tanto - Se rió junto a su amiga.

Tras unos segundos riéndose a carcajadas, ambas se tranquilizaron.

- Cuanto había echado de menos esto - Comentó la rubia con una mezcla de añoranza y alegría.

- Yo también -Coincidió - Realmente necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Y bien "Frente", ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿Cómo llevas todo lo del embarazo y la gente, los cotillas…?. Algunos pueden ser muy pesados.

- Lo sé, hay gente con muy poco tacto. Sin ir más lejos, ayer me encontré a Anko en la panadería y la muy perra me preguntó cuánto me habían ofrecido los Hyugas por venderles a su bastardo - Le contó todavía incrédula.

- Y ¿Qué le contestaste? - Preguntó la rubia intrigada

- Que diez millones de Ryos, pero que los había rechazado porque pensaba que podía sacarles más - Le relató su amiga con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Y ¿Se lo creyó? - Quiso saber la florista un tanto escéptica.

- Cuando nos despedimos me dijo que si fuera ella, no aceptaría menos de veinte millones de Ryos - Concluyó la historia.

- No me lo puedo creer, la gente cada vez me sorprende más - Se asombró la chica de ojos azules - Y tú ¿Qué tal estás?, hablaste ya con Neji, ¿Verdad?.

- Yo estoy bien, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien - Le contestó con tranquilidad.

- Pues has venido al lugar indicado. Tú dirás, soy todo oídos - Le dijo mientras se sentaba de un salto en el mostrador y le indicaba a su amiga que se sentara en la silla.

- No sé por dónde empezar. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos, han ocurrido cosas… Dios, mi vida es un desastre.

- Tranquilízate Sakura, ¿No me habías dicho que estabas bien?

- Y yo estoy bien, pero mi vida no - Volvió a repetir la kunoichi - Me acosté con Kakashi - Soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo? - Preguntó atónita la rubia.

- Antes del ataque, durante la misión. Una noche que paramos en una posada - Le confesó.

- Y… ¿Cómo fue?. Espectacular y maravilloso. Viste fuegos artificiales y los pájaros cantaban para ti - Preguntó un poco envidiosa.

- La verdad es que fue increíble, pero le dejé bien claro que aquello no podía volver a pasar. Después de hablarlo decidimos que lo mejor era recordarlo como algo bonito que pasó entre nosotros y que a nadie más le interesa - Le contó con un toque triste en la voz.

- Que pena, ciertamente pensaba que hacíais buena pareja - Se lamentó - Pero eso no es tan malo. Te quedas como estabas pero le has dado una alegría al cuerpo - Decidió la rubia - Oh… ya entiendo, tú todavía le quieres.

- No, no es eso. A mí me gusta… pero ese es el menor de mis problemas - Le aseguró.

- Pues si eso no es, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Preguntó la florista cada vez más intrigada.

- Hace unos días Neji apareció en mi casa, teníamos una conversación pendiente y vino para aclarar las cosas. Estaba nerviosa, no estaba segura de que me hubiera perdonado y a pesar de que Tsunade me había asegurado que sí lo había hecho, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios - Comenzó a relatarle Sakura.

Cuando terminó de contarle todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, Ino se quedó silencio sin saber que decir. Que Ino se quedara muda era algo extraño, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido con la noticia de su embarazo.

- Y bien, di algo - Le pidió inquieta.

- Que quieres que te diga, con tu vida se podría hacer una novela - Fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia.

- No te burles de mí "Cerda" - Se quejó su amiga.

- No me burlo, piénsalo bien, tiene de todo, engaños, embarazo, misterio…

- No sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo - Se exasperó la peli-rosa.

- Perdoooona, solo quería suavizar un poco el ambiente - Le dijo - Si que es verdad que tienes la vida patas arriba, pero tampoco tienes muchas opciones. Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que Kakashi vuelva y hablar con él. Me parece que tiene muchas explicaciones que darte. ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar que Neji vaya a buscarlo? No sé si lo traerá vivo.

- Prometió que lo traería y sé que lo hará - Le aseguró la médico.

- Si estás tan convencida - Se resignó la rubia - ¿Qué crees que pasó? me refiero en la misión, ¿Crees que Kiyoshi te violó y Kakashi te borró los recuerdos? - Preguntó intentando encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas que acababa de exponerle su amiga.

- Yo… no estoy segura… hay algo que no te he contado, de hecho no se lo he contado a nadie - susurró la peli-rosa - En nuestra última misión, cuando nos encontramos a Ren, éste dijo unas palabras que se me grabaron en la mente.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. Para ella expresar en voz alta esas palabras era equivalente a darles veracidad.

- Él le preguntó textualmente a Kakashi ¿Continúas acostándote con tu alumnas o solo lo haces cuando tienes una buena excusa en alguna misión? - Recordó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?, Eso lo cambia todo. ¿Qué contestó Kakashi? - Preguntó Ino cada vez más sorprendida.

- No dijo nada, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a luchar - Le contestó la peli-rosa.

- Entonces, tampoco lo negó - Comenzó a dilucidar en voz alta la rubia.

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices no - Contestó Sakura después de pensarlo.

- Entonces, por lo que parece, Kakashi y tú os acostasteis en aquella misón y después él te borró la memoria - Dedujo sin más la florista.

- No saques conclusiones tan precipitadas. Eso no puede ser, él nunca haría algo así - Le aseguró.

- Pues me temo que todas las pistas indican que sí. Vaya con Kakashi-sensei, las mata callando. ¿Crees que ha podido suceder alguna vez más?, porque si lo ha hecho una vez, ¿Quién nos dice que no lo haya hecho más veces? - Siguió llevando su razonamiento al peor de los extremos.

- Ino, no puede ser, yo lo conozco, tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto - Volvió a insistir la peli-rosa.

- Puede ser, pero lo único que puedes hacer en estos momentos es esperar a hablar con él. Intentaré ayudarte a encontrarlo, le pediré ayuda a mi padre y a su equipo de inteligencia para que estén atentos a cualquier pista que nos pueda ayudar a localizarlo. Con mi ayuda enseguida lo encontraremos - Le garantizó.

- Gracias Ino, en verdad eres una buena amiga - Le agradeció sinceramente la médico.

- ¿Crees que lo hago por ti?, que equivocada estás, yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pasó en aquella misión. Ya sabes que no dejo pasar un buen chismorreo - Le dijo fingiendo su egoísmo.

- En verdad no tienes arreglo - Se rió junto a su amiga.

Después de despedirse de su amiga se sintió mucho mejor. Hablar con Ino siempre le producía ese efecto. El carácter alegre y decidido de su amiga la animaba a enfrentarse a sus miedos y encarar cualquier problema que tuviera. Ella tenía razón, ahora solo podía esperar a tener noticias del peli-plata mientras descansaba y cogía fuerzas para su bebé. Era su bebé, puede que no estuviera segura de quién era el padre, pero eso no importaba, ella lo quería.

Mientras tanto, lejos de las comodidades de Konoha, el ninja copia por fin había conseguido encontrar la guarida de Nanako. Tras varios intentos fallidos, al final todos sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos. Dos semanas atrás había pensado que había encontrado el escondite, pero resultó ser un antiguo refugio que ya no utilizaban. Después de eso había vuelto a empezar con otra pista que había acabado llevándolo hasta allí. Se encontraba en las inmediaciones de una cueva que tenía dos vigías a la entrada, ambos rubios y con un rayo tatuado en el brazo, no había dudas. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que estimó oportuno esperar a que la oscuridad le ayudara a infiltrarse. Había esperado tanto tiempo que hacerlo un poco más no era un problema.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Cada vez me salen más largos los capítulos, empiezo a contar algo y me enrollo como las persianas jaja. Ya va empezando a desvelarse la trama, pero habrá que esperar un poco más para aclarar el misterio. ¿Qué pasó en aquella misión? Pronto lo sabréis.

Besitos


	27. El secuestro

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C 27 El secuestro**

La noche cayó mientras Kakashi aguardaba el momento oportuno para colarse en la guarida de Nanako. Había estado esperando varias horas a que alguno de los guardias se ausentase, se acercara alguien a quien suplantar o que ocurriera algún tipo de distracción que le permitiera infiltrarse sin ser visto, pero hasta ahora no había ocurrido ninguna de ellas.

Determinó que ya era hora de entrar y como la suerte parecía no estar de su lado, decidió crear su propia distracción. Se colocó entre unos arbustos que estaban a una distancia suficiente para que los guardias se tuvieran que mover de su posición para inspeccionar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que se apreciara el movimiento desde donde estaban y comenzó a moverse visiblemente para atraer a alguno de ellos. La idea era que uno de los guardias fuera a investigar y Kakashi lo capturara y se hiciese pasar por él. Últimamente estaba abusando de esta técnica, pero sin tiempo era la opción más eficaz.

Todo salió a la perfección, cuando uno de los vigías se acercó para investigar, lo capturó, le robó sus recuerdos y volvió junto a su compañero. No había tenido mucho tiempo para deshacerse del cadáver, por lo que les dejó esa tarea a sus fieles perros. Pakun se quedaría al mando, si notaban movimientos extraños o tardaba más de 6 horas en salir desde que se adentrara en la cueva, debía viajar a Konoha para informar sobre la situación mientras los demás seguían o vigilaban al clan Suwo. Rápidamente volvió junto a su compañero.

- ¿Qué era? - Preguntó secamente el otro guardia.

-No lo he visto bien, pero me ha parecido un conejo - explicó el peli-plata camuflado volviendo a la que se suponía que era su posición - Nada que deba preocuparnos - añadió.

Estaba de enhorabuena, había suplantado a Kei Suwo, un primo carnal de Nanako que aunque era realmente repugnante como persona, podía acercarse a ella sin problemas. El plan era sencillo, infiltrarse en la guarida, acercarse a Nanako todo lo que pudiera y acabar con ella. Si después de cumplir su misión conseguía salir de allí con vida, estaría de suerte, pero esa no era su prioridad.

Esperó pacientemente dos horas a que acabara la guardia de Kei y se dirigió al salón principal. Al parecer nadie se libraba de las guardias, aunque fueras médico.

Había usado el sharingan para obtener la información de su tapadera y lo había notado resentido, pero todavía confiaba en que llegado el momento, su Mangekyō sharingan respondiera. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que lo había usado, debía estar recuperado, confiaba en ello, pero era consciente de que cada vez le costaba más recuperarse más de sus efectos secundarios.

Recorrió los largos pasillos excavados en la tierra con la soltura de quien lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo, pero a la vez examinando cada detalle disimuladamente. Aunque escapar no era su objetivo primordial, tampoco quería descartarlo tan rápidamente. Se veía que esta guarida era más pequeña que la anterior y bastante menos lujosa.

Mientras iba acercándose a su meta, su cerebro repasaba por millonésima vez la infinidad de posibilidades y situaciones con las que se podía encontrar cuando llegara allí.

Su plan consistía en pedir una reunión con Nanako para hablar sobre las necesidad de nuevos suministros médicos ya que él era uno de los médicos de la organización, y aprovecharse de la familiaridad de su relación para acercarse lo suficiente como para poder atacarla sin fallar. Kei era un hombre retraído, poco hablador que amaba en silencio a su adorada prima al no tener el valor suficiente para confesarse. Podía fingir un inusitado arranque de valentía y aprovechar la oportunidad que una declaración le daba para acercarse a ella.

Caminaba lentamente por los túneles alargando el trayecto lo máximo posible para perfilar los detalles. Por el camino se fue encontrando con varios miembros de la organización a quienes saludó probando así la fiabilidad de su cuartada y confirmando que ninguno pareció notar el cambio. Conforme se iba a cercando a su destino, su pulso se iba acelerando. Tenía que tranquilizarse, era crucial para interpretar su papel, pero la ira y las ansias de venganza no le concedían sus deseos.

Cuando llegó a la salón general, consiguió recobrar el control de sus emociones. En la puerta había apostadas dos vigías. Eran dos mujeres rubias de unos veintipocos años con cara de no quererle dejar pasar.

- ¿Qué quieres Kei? - Preguntó la más alta de ellas que se encontraba a la derecha.

- Vengo a hablar con Nanako-Sama. Tengo una petición que hacerle - Declaró Kakashi tal y como había ensayado mentalmente.

- Ahora mismo no puede atenderte, está reunida - Le informó la misma rubia.

- ¿Va a tardar mucho? - Preguntó el falso Kei.

- ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? - Se molestó la vigía ante la indiscreta pregunta del shinobi.

- Es que tengo un poco de prisa… Solo será un momento. Si no te importa, podrías decirle que estoy aquí - Le pidió descaradamente el peli-plata.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, pensaba que se había tranquilizado. Se la estaba jugando mucho al ser tan insistente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía intentar serenarse y pensar fríamente, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, no estaba centrado.

- Pero tú… ¿Quién te crees que eres? - Le increpó la rubia que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora - Por muy "primo" que seas de Nanako-Sama, tienes que esperar como los demás. Si no, ven más tarde - Le dijo mientras lo apartaba de un empujón - Nanako-Sama está muy ocupada. No siempre puede hacerle caso a un insecto como tú - Le dijo despectivamente.

Sabía que no era muy apreciado entre sus compañeros. Él era médico, pero no uno que se dedicara a curar, sino uno que se dedicaba a hacer extraños experimentos con cuerpos. Se rumoreaba que cuando Nanako quería deshacerse de alguien de su propio equipo, recurría a Kei para que investigara en su cuerpo y al parecer, según la memoria de Kei, era cierto.

Cuando le robó los recuerdos al vigía, había descubierto que Nanako y sus hermanos estaban obsesionados con aumentar la resistencia de los cuerpos al paso de la corriente eléctrica y a la regeneración celular. El médico no tenía mucha más información, solo lo mantenían ocupado investigando porque sabían de su afición por descuartizar cuerpos y experimentar con ellos y era la mejor manera no solo de tenerlo ocupado, sino de que fuera útil. Según los resultados, la resistencia al paso de la electricidad del cuerpo se comportaba de forma exponencial cuanto más cercano era el parentesco con la familia principal, y después de aislar un gen, creía poder aumentar esa resistencia. Respecto a la regeneración celular también habían hecho avances, pero todavía estaban muy lejos de su objetivo.

No acababa de entender porqué les interesaba tanto aquello, ¿iban a atacarse entre ellos? o ¿Temían los posibles daños colaterales?. Algo había que no encajaba, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensarlo.

- Está bien, no hace falta que seáis tan rudas - Les contestó con una inquietante sonrisa adornando su cara - La esperaré aquí.

Aunque habían sido bastante cortantes, Kakashi sabía que en el fondo le temían. Su aura tétrica y su reputación lo precedían.

Se acomodó junto a una pared del fondo de la habitación precedente a la sala y se limitó a esperar sin hablar lo más mínimo. Tuvo que esperar casi una hora hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre castaño de unos treinta años que le resultaba bastante familiar. No acababa de ubicar de qué lo conocía, pero la sensación de que algo importante se le escapaba le sobrecogió.

- Tu turno, pesado - Le informó la rubia alta sacándole de sus cavilaciones - Ya le he avisado de que estás aquí.

- Gracias - respondió escuetamente mostrando otra de sus siniestras sonrisas.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido. Esperaba encontrarse a Nanako sola en la sala, pero nada más entrar sintió la presencia de otra persona más. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Estaba desentrenado?, ¿Por qué no lo había detectado antes?.

La sala se parecía mucho a la que había en la antigua guarida. Según se entraba, a mano izquierda había un escritorio donde estaba sentada Nanako y a mano derecha, había una mesa con unos sillones orientados hacia una chimenea que había al fondo donde al parecer estaba la presencia que había sentido nada más entrar.

Avanzó hacia donde se encontraba la kunoichi sin poder visualizar a su acompañante que dejó a su espalda cuando se giró para hablar con su superiora.

- Buenas noches Nanako-Sama, venía a hacerle una petición - Saludó amablemente el recién llegado intentando esconder una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Tú dirás Kei, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Le contestó.

Sabía que Nanako apreciaba a Kei, lo sabía por sus recuerdos. Al parecer, cuando él y Nanako eran niños, la había rescatado del fondo de un pozo en el que se había caído y no la había delatado. Desde entonces Nanako se había sentido en deuda con él y él no había podido olvidarse de ella.

- Necesito nuevo suministro de cuerpos para los experimentos - Solicitó el falso Kei poniéndose rígido por los nervios al hacer la petición tal y como habría hecho el verdadero.

Era cierto que andaban escasos cuerpos, Kei tenía en mente solicitar un nuevo suministro, solo que pensaba esperar hasta la semana siguiente.

- ¿Ya se te han acabado? - Le preguntó Nanako como si se tratase de caramelos - No hace tanto tiempo que te entregué un buen número de bandoleros.

- Mi equipo y yo hemos estado muy ocupados con las pruebas de resistencia al rayo y regeneración que nos pediste - Explicó su falso primo intentando que ella viera todos los esfuerzos que hacía por complacerla - Creía que los avances que le enseñamos la semana pasada le habían encantado.

- La semana pasada era la semana pasada, esta tenemos otras prioridades - Contestó tajantemente la rubia - Está bien, tendrás tu nuevo suministro de cuerpos a finales de esta semana - Le concedió volviendo a hablarle como si aún fuera un niño.

Él odiaba que lo tratara de esa forma, como si fuera un simple perro al que se le tiene cariño pero con el que nunca se tiene tiempo de jugar.

- Como hasta finales de semana no tendrás tus nuevos juguetes, te voy a encargar un nuevo proyecto. Está muy relacionado con el anterior. Iba a mandar buscarte para hablarte sobre él, pero parece que no va a hacer falta.

- Usted dirá Señora - Declaró humildemente Kakashi mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de respeto - Es un placer servirla.

- Me imagino que supondrás que las pruebas que te he estado encargando tenían un motivo - Comenzó diciendo Nanako.

- Claro, mi Señora. Pero no me corresponde a mí preguntar - Puntualizó muy discreto el shinobi sin levantar la vista del escritorio.

- Haces muy bien siguiendo esa premisa - Le aseguró - Ahora bien, a lo que íbamos. Sabes que en nuestra familia el chakra de rayo es muy fuerte, sobretodo en la rama principal. También sabrás que somos capaces de manejar cualquier jutsu tipo rayo.

- Sí, mi Señora. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo - afirmó el falso Kei.

- Lo que todo el mundo no sabe es que existe un jutsu secreto que se ha ido transmitiendo en mi familia de generación en generación a través de un antiguo pergamino. Muchos a lo largo de la historia han intentado controlarlo, pero solo una personas que se sepa, logró hacerlo.

Tras una teatral pausa para enfatizar la intriga Nanako continuó.

- Él fue Kanade Suwo - Reveló por fin.

- ¿El gran maestro?, ¿Nuestro antepasado más legendario? - Preguntó intentando disimular su ansiedad por conocer cualquier información sobre el enemigo.

- El mismo - confirmó escuetamente la kunoichi.

- Ese jutsu… ¿Es muy poderoso? - Preguntó tímidamente Kakashi intentando fingir un ligero rubor al mirar a Nanako a la cara.

- El más poderoso que hayas visto jamás - Le aseguró orgullosa - Puede destruir cualquier gran villa en un segundo.

- Y ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los experimentos que me pidió? - Preguntó intrigado

- He dicho que solo una persona logró controlarlo, el resto murió. Sus cuerpos no aguantaron el flujo de energía que se genera, se acumula, se condensa y por fin se libera. Se necesita una gran capacidad de regeneración celular y una resistencia al paso de corriente extraordinaria, si no, se acaba churruscado - Explicó la kunoichi - Por eso te he tenido todos estos años investigando.

- ¿Usted quiere intentar controlar el jutsu por sí misma? - Preguntó atónito.

No se había esperado eso por nada del mundo. Ahora sí que no tenía otra opción, ella era un peligro andante, debía acabar con ella a toda costa, aunque fuera una misión suicida.

- No digas tontería -Dijo sorprendiéndole - Moriría en el acto. Yo no tengo suficiente resistencia para aguantarlo.

- Entonces… ¿Quién?. ¿Quién será el elegido para ser el portador de semejante honor? - Preguntó escondiendo el tono irónico de sus palabras.

-En un principio iba a ser Ren. Llevaba toda la vida preparándose para esto, incluso fue a instruirse con el tío Kiyoshi. Él era el elegido, pero ahora como sabrás, eso no es posible. Necesitamos un sustituto.

- Pero eso es básicamente imposible. ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a alguien así? - Preguntó confundido en falso médico - Según mis investigaciones no hay nadie entre nosotros que responda a las características necesarias - Aseguró basándose en los datos que tenía de Kei - Nadie que pudiera sobrevivir…

- Ya lo hemos encontrado - Le cortó sin miramientos - Hay alguien que podrá resistir perfectamente la energía destructiva, pero quizás necesite algo de nuestra ayuda - Le dijo sonando un tanto misteriosa.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. No creía que Nanako fuera capaz de sacrificar así a los miembros de su clan.

- Tú no lo conoces, no es de nuestra familia - Le dijo sorprendiéndole.

- ¿Cómo que no es de nuestra familia?. Nosotros somos los más fuerte frente al rayo de todo el mundo ninja, ¿Cómo va a haber alguien ajeno a nuestra familia que tenga mayor resistencia que cualquiera de nosotros?, ¿Cómo va a haber alguien más resistente que tú? - Le preguntó fingiendo el escepticismo y rechazo que Kei mostraría ante la egocéntrica idea de que su familia no fuera el más poderoso clan que manejaba el rayo.

- Bueno, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que él sea más fuerte que yo, simplemente no me quiero arriesgar. Si él muere no pasará nada - Explicó la kunoichi para no dar a entender tan abiertamente que esa otra persona pudiera ser más fuerte que ella.

- y ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?, ¿Ir a buscarlo?. Sabes que no soy un buen shinobi - Le preguntó abiertamente para que le dijera de una vez que es lo que esperaba de él.

- Quiero que sintetices tus avances en algún tipo de medicamento para aumentar la probabilidad de éxito de nuestra cobaya humana - Le solicitó Nanako mirándolo a los ojos - Sabes, nunca me has fallado y sé que esta vez tampoco será así - Le dijo coqueteando ligeramente con él - Me corre mucha prisa que consigas sintetizar esa píldora cuanto antes, así que no me defraudes - Le pidió descaradamente.

Sabía que era la mejor forma de manipularlo, de conseguir que hiciera lo que ella quería sin rechistar. Era tan manejable…

- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda - Mintió el peli-plata totalmente metido en su papel.

El momento había llegado, iba a tener que marcharse y todavía no había podido acercarse lo suficiente como para no fallar en su ataque. Iba a lanzarse a la desesperada contra Nanako, pero una voz a su espalda le frenó.

- Dile que es un niño, mejor dicho, un bebé. Puede que necesite sintetizar la fórmula de alguna forma especial para que un recién nacido pueda asimilarlo - Habló por primera vez la figura del fondo de la sala - Incluso podrías intentar potenciar esa cualidad en tu fórmula - Le sugirió.

Kakashi se giró para quedarse en estado de shock cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba sentada en el sillón. Era Ren, le faltaban las dos piernas pero era Ren. ¿Cómo había salido vivo del ataque?, era imposible.

En un segundo sus planes se desmoronaron. Teniendo en la misma sala a los dos hermanos era completamente imposible que pudiera ni si quiera herirlos. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible y comunicarse con Konoha. El plan habían cambiado.

- Ren-Sama, no sabía que había conseguido escapar. Me alegro mucho de verle - Le saludó el ninja.

Kakashi no había encontrado ninguna referencia ni recuerdo de Kei que indicara que sabía que Ren estaba vivo, por lo que debía ser algo que muy pocos sabían. Al menos había tenido suerte al escoger a la persona a quien suplantar, si hubiera sido otro quizás no hubiera podido saber que Ren seguía vivo.

-Eres muy amable Kei, pero como ves, no fui capaz de escapar completamente - dijo señalando sus inexistentes piernas.

- Vengaremos su pérdida - Le aseguró fingiendo rabia - Toda la información que me puedan facilitar sobre el receptor será de ayuda, gracias. Pondré todo mi empeño en realizar al tarea que me han encomendado. Yo ayudaré en lo que pueda - Comentó con la esperanza de recopilar más datos sobre sus intenciones.

- Te diremos todo lo que quieras saber, a fin de cuentas tu futuro paciente estará muy pronto con nosotros - Le contestó un sospechosamente servicial Ren.

- Me imagino que el bebé tendrá chakra tipo rayo, es lo más lógico. Sería de utilidad saber la edad exacta del bebé, datos sobre sus padres… , ese tipo de cosas - solicitó sonando de forma impersonal, tratando de imitar a Sakura cuando se ponía en plan profesional.

-Va a ser un recién nacido. Traeremos a la madre para que de a luz aquí. Le podrás hacer todas las pruebas que quieras antes del parto, pero de momento te diré que ella es tipo tierra. Es médico y por lo que he oído tiene un completo control sobre el chakra. Es bastante bonita, pero creo que le transmitirá al pequeño un pelo de un horrible color rosa - Le informó Ren desde su sillón.

El corazón de Kakashi dejó de latir, estaba hablando de secuestrar a Sakura y utilizar a su bebé como conejillo de indias para probar un antiguo y poderoso jutsu que les proporcionaría el poder suficiente como para derrocar cualquier gobierno. Pero debía de estar equivocado, el bebé de Sakura no podía tener chakra tipo rayo, debía ser viento o tierra, como el de alguno de sus padres.

- Sobre el padre no te puedo decir mucho. Su nombre es Kakashi Hatake, el legendario ninja copia. Poca gente conoce su verdadero rostro, pero yo puedo decir que me encuentro entre uno de los afortunados. Es un ninja fuera de serie, con chakra tipo rayo como su hijo. Aunque posee el sharingan en un ojo te es irrelevante puesto que no lo puede transmitir genéticamente. Tiene memoria fotográfica y es muy inteligente, pero no tanto como él cree - Comentó Ren dejando asomar una malévola sonrisa - Como puedes comprobar, el niño resultante de esta unión puede ser muy pero que muy interesante - Concluyó.

Kakashi se estremeció. Todavía estaba procesando la información que le había proporcionado. No podía ser, tenía que estar equivocado, él no podía ser el padre del hijo de Sakura, pero lo que había oído sobre el chakra cuadraba y los ataques a los que misteriosamente había sobrevivido la peli-rosa lo corroboraban.

Algo cambió en su interior, de alguna manera siempre lo había sabido, pero había sido tan cobarde que había preferido ignorarlo hasta que fuera irremediable enfrentarse los hechos. Ahora, en esa fría cueva, había sido consciente por primera vez de que iba a ser padre y ni Ren ni Nanako ni nadie, iban a ponerle un dedo encima a su hijo.

- Está bien, con esta información es suficiente de momento. Me retiro para comenzar con las pruebas lo antes posible - Dijo el falso Kei girándose otra vez hacia Nanako - Señora - se despidió mientras hacía una reverencia - Señor - se despidió de Ren de igual modo.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta dando la espalda a los hermanos pensando que ya había pasado lo peor, cuando de pronto sintió como un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso se sumió en una absoluta oscuridad.

Cuando se despertó, todo seguía oscuro. Enseguida se dio cuenta que era debido a una venda que cubría sus ojos. Trató de quitársela, pero descubrió que tenía las manos atadas a su espalda. Los pies también los tenía atados.

Enseguida recordó todo lo sucedido, la conversación con Ren, sus intenciones de secuestrar a Sakura... y como de repente de había vuelto todo negro. La imagen de Kei que le servía de tapadera debía haber desaparecido al desmayarse, dejando al descubierto la verdadera identidad del shinobi. Pero… le habían atacado antes de eso, tuvieron que notar de alguna forma que no era el verdadero Kei, pero ¿Cómo?, no entendía como lo habían descubierto.

A los pocos minutos de haber despertado alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación donde le retenían. Después oyó un peculiar ruido que enseguida reconoció como una silla de ruedas.

- Buenos días Kakashi - Saludó la voz de Ren - Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Así será todo mucho más divertido. De momento te dejaremos la venda puesta en ese molesto ojo tuyo por si acaso - Le informó dejando asomar su buen estado de humor - Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacerme.

El peli-plata permaneció en silencio, sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo escapé de tu infalible Mangekyō sharingan? o ¿Cómo supe que no eras Kei? - Le preguntó con tono juguetón.

Ren era sobretodo un hombre egocéntrico. Le gustaba presumir de lo inteligente y lo buen ninja que era. No había nada que le gustara más que escuchar el sonido de su voz hablando de sus logros.

Kakashi permaneció mudo sabiendo que eso era lo que más desquiciaría a su rival.

- ¿Ni si quiera quieres saber qué va a ser de su bonita alumna? - Le incitó.

- Como le toques un solo pelo eres hombre muerto. Parece ser que la última vez dejé mi tarea inconclusa, pero esta vez no sucederá lo mismo - Le amenazó el peli-plata.

- Estás muy gallito para estar en la situación en la que te encuentras. Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto - Le recriminó acercándose a él - Voy a disfrutar viéndote sufrir. Todavía no sabes todo lo que te espera - Le dijo agarrándole del pelo y riéndose ruidosamente - Tu preciosa peli-rosa morirá frente a tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. Esa será mi venganza por lo que me hiciste - Le espetó soltando de golpe el fuerte agarre del pelo.

El ninja copia se giró hacia su enemigo encarándolo como si sus ojos no estuvieran vendados.

- No me gusta tener que repetir las cosas, pero te repito. Como te atrevas a tocarla no solo acabaré con tu vida, sino que desearán no haber nacido nunca - Advirtió autoritariamente.

Después volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar otra vez hacia el suelo.

- No sabía que eras tan ingenuo Hatake. Tu fin y el de tu pequeña alumna es inevitable. La orden está dada. En estos momentos los hombres que tengo infiltrados en Konoha estarán ejecutando su misión. Muy pronto podrás reencontrarte con ella - Le informó - Que bonito… los enamorados juntos. Si me fabricáis otro pequeño "superninja" de repuesto por si el primero falla puede que os deje vivos - Se burló.

- No menciones a mi hijo, medio-ninja - Estalló el peli-plata.

- Te parecerá bonito llamarme así después de dejarme en este estado. Si no hubiera sido por mis increíbles reflejos ahora estaría muerto - Le aseguró - Cuando me atrapaste en tu vórtice desintegrador, usé un jutsu de tele-transportación de energía y me transporté un poco más lejos de donde estábamos. El problema fue que no conseguí salvar mis piernas. Estaba exhausto y acababa de drenar hasta la última gota de chakra de mi cuerpo. Tuve que esperar durante días hasta que me encontraron. No tenía agua ni comida, y los animales se acercaban a mí esperando mi muerte. Nunca lo olvidaré, te haré pagar por cada segundo de sufrimiento que he tenido que aguantar por tu culpa - Le amenazó.

- Bueno, como veo que te gusta auto-alabarte y oírte decir lo bueno y listo que eres, dime, ¿Cómo supiste que yo no era Kei?. De todas formas me lo ibas a contar ¿Verdad?

-Estúpido maleducado, claro que te lo voy a contar, es digno de ser contado - se auto-ensalzó - Saber que eras un impostor fue muy fácil. Kei está enamorado de mi hermana, y cuando está en su presencia se pone muy nervioso.

- Y eso que tiene de particular, en los recuerdos que tengo yo de Kei he visto lo que siente por tu hermana y lo nervioso que se pone. En mi opinión, creo que lo hice bastante bien.

- Sí, no estuvo mal. En un principio me lo creí, hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenías el tic - Le explicó el rubio.

- ¿Qué tic? - Preguntó confuso Kakashi.

- Un tic involuntario en la pierna que le hace moverla sin parar. Supongo que tus saqueos mentales no incluyen acciones involuntarias - Se jactó el hermano de Nanako - Parece ser que tu técnica tiene un punto débil.

- Tuviste suerte nada más, si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora mismo estaría informando a mis superiores de todo lo que había visto aquí - Le aseguró sereno.

- Puede ser, pero las cosas han salido así, más vale que te resignes y lo aceptes. Vas a ver morir a tu querida peli-rosa y después morirás tú. Eso sí, después de una larga tortura pero también morirás - Auguró.

- No estés tan seguro - Hasta los mejores planes fallan - Le aseguró el peli-plata.

- Ya lo veremos. Solo tenemos que esperar. Mañana sabremos si tus suposiciones eran correctas o por el contrario lo eran las mías. Ahora me voy. Mañana te informaré de cómo fue el secuestro y si te portas bien, puede que hasta te deje verla - Le prometió irónicamente.

- Muy amable de tu parte - Le contestó despectivamente el ninja copia.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se cruzaron ese día. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder saber qué es lo que había estado pasando durante la noche.

Mientras tanto en Konoha nadie podía sospechar lo que iba a suceder al final de aquella tarde.

Estaba atardeciendo y Sakura se encontraba haciendo la compra en una tienda cercana a su casa. No solía salir mucho de casa. En parte por no tener que enfrentarse a nadie conocido y en parte porque ya empezaba a encontrarse muy pesada. Sus siete meses y medio de embarazo la habían hinchado como un globo y su vientre parecía un balón de playa, pero la escasez de víveres en casa le había obligado a salir de su refugio.

Hacía bastante frío, por lo que se había puesto la capa de lana. Al salir de la tienda agradeció sentir el helador viento sobre su cara, sentir que formaba parte de un inmenso mundo que no empezaba y terminaba en su casa.

Cogió las dos bolsas de comida y se encaminó hacia su hogar. Cuando se encontraba prácticamente frente a su edificio, le pareció escuchar el llanto de un niño. Pocas cosas conmovían más a Sakura que el sufrimiento de un niño, por lo que decidió echar un ojo.

Siguió el tímido llanto hasta un callejón cercano y se adentró en él. El sollozo se hacía más patente cuanto más se adentraba. Al llegar al fondo vio un pequeño montón de ropa que cobijaba lo que parecía un recién nacido.

Sin pensarlo se acercó hasta él y lo levantó de su improvisada cuna sin darse cuenta de que con el movimiento accionaba la trampa en la que acababa de caer. El supuesto bebé desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron dos trampas de cadenas que se accionaron nada más coger el señuelo.

Las cadenas se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo inmovilizándola en el acto. Inmediatamente trató de pedir ayuda, pero una mano tapó su boca frustrando su intento.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, No daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Quién era esa gente? y ¿Qué quería de ella?. No era nadie importante y Tsunade nunca sucumbiría a un chantaje, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Así que… ¿Por qué la estaban secuestrando?

Sintió el penetrante e inconfundible olor a cloroformo justo antes de desvanecerse.

Cuando volvió en sí, todo era muy confuso. Los rayos de sol incidían directamente sobre su cara causándole una molesta sensación. Sentía humedad en su espalda y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era debido a que debía haber dormido sobre la hierba. Trató de levantarse pero sus ataduras se lo impidieron. Los rayos de sol la cegaban, por lo que le era imposible determinar cuántos o quienes eran sus secuestradores.

- Buenos días dormilona - Le habló una voz a su derecha - Parece que ya te dignas a despertar.

- ¿Quiénes sois?, ¿Qué queréis de mí? - Preguntó la peli-rosa intentando disimular su ansiedad.

- No te alteres mucho, en tu estado no es conveniente - Le recomendó la misma persona.

- Que considerado - Se burló la peli-rosa.

- Mis órdenes son llevarte sana y salva a la base y es lo que voy a hacer. Si quieres volver a dormirte por mí estupendo, si no será mejor que permanezcas calladita. No tengo mucha paciencia ¿Sabes? - Le avisó con tono amenazante.

Sakura permaneció en silencio pero con los ojos abiertos tratando de determinar disimuladamente cuál era el número de sus captores.

- Buena chica - le felicitó - parece que lo has entendido a la primera. Ahora abre la boca y tomate esto - Le ordenó enseñándole una pastilla y agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

- ¿Para qué es eso? - Preguntó un tanto escéptica.

- No va a matarte si es lo que te preocupa, ni tampoco le va a hacer nada a tu bebé. Solo es una medida cautelar para asegurarme de que no intentas escapar. Tienes fama de tener una fuerza monstruosa, esto solo es un inhibidor del chakra, para que no tengas tentación de escapar - Le informó metiéndole la pastilla en la boca acompañada de un sorbo de agua para que se la tragara.

Sakura obedeció, no tenía muchas alternativas, si no lo hacía por las buenas le obligarían a tomársela de alguna otra forma. La silueta que le había estado hablando desapareció de su vista.

- Es tarde, ya es hora de que nos volvamos a poner en marcha - Dictaminó la misma voz.

Sakura se tensó al sentir como unos brazos la levantaban y era arrojada sobre el hombro huesudo de uno de sus secuestradores. Intentó colocarse de la forma más cómoda que pudo puesto que intuía que todavía tenían varias horas de camino y se relajó un poco. Al menos de momento, hasta llegar a la guarida de sus captores no había por qué preocuparse, después ya se vería.

Nunca se saben las razones exactas de porqué suceden las cosas, pero ya puede ser por simple azar o por un capricho del destino, Neji Hyuga se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de allí. Llevaba dos semanas buscando pistas sobre Kakashi y después de haber seguido un par de rastros antiguos, sus indagaciones le habían llevado por esos bosques.

Sintió la presencia de varios chakras en la distancia y decidió ir a investigar, nunca se sabía lo que uno se podía encontrar. Los distintos chakras se movían a una velocidad constante bastante rápida, parecían tener prisa, como si huyeran de alguien o tuvieran que llegar a una cita.

Llevaban un ritmo muy rápido, por lo que después de dos horas solo había conseguido acortar la mitad de la distancia que los separaba. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver gracias a su Byakugan que se trataba de cuatro hombres de los cuales uno transportaba al hombro lo que parecía ser una civil dormida ya que no emitía ningún tipo de chakra. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero si instinto le decía que tenía que seguirlos.

El ritmo que llevaban se incrementó, como si hubieran notado que les estaba siguiendo, por lo que optó por mantener las distancias de momento. Al cabo de tres horas, sintió como los ninjas se adentraban en una cueva que supuso que era su guarida.

Aminoró la marcha para intensificar la precaución y no ser descubierto y se acercó con cuidado hasta la entrada de la cueva. Había dos vigías haciendo guardia en la puerta, dos hombres rubios con sendos tatuajes de un rayo en el brazo derecho. Era una clara marca del clan Suwo, sin querer había encontrado la guarida de Nanako, en ese momento, aunque sus ganas de encontrar a Kakashi no habían disminuido un ápice, su prioridad había cambiado, debía avisar a Konoha.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse de la cueva para buscar un sitio seguro donde comunicarse con la aldea. No llevaba ni cincuenta metros andados, cuando sintió como algo tiraba de su sandalia. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Bisuke colgado de una de las tiras de su calzado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó el chico de ojos perla.

-¿Has venido a rescatarlos? - Preguntó el perro.

- A rescatar a ¿Quién? - Contestó confundido el shinobi

-¿No te ha enviado Konoha?, ¿Pakun no ha llegado? - Continuó preguntando el perro obviando la pregunta del Hyuga.

-No me ha enviado nadie, estaba buscando a Kakashi y por lo que parece lo he encontrado - Respondió el ninja contrariado ante las extrañas preguntas del ninken.

- Entonces… ¿No sabes lo que ha pasado?. Como has venido detrás de ella pensaba que la estabas siguiendo - explicó su razonamiento.

- He venido detrás de ¿Quién? - Quiso saber el chico de ojos perla.

- De Sakura, de quién va a ser - Contestó el perro sorprendiéndolo.

Neji se tensó de pies a cabeza

- ¿Qué está haciendo Sakura aquí?, ¿Qué está pasando? explícamelo - Le ordenó

- Esta bien, pero tendré que empezar por el principio. Nosotros vinimos con Kakashi siguiendo una pista de Nanako hasta aquí. Kakashi se infiltró en la base y nos dejó de guardia. Si veíamos algo sospechoso o tardaba más de 6 horas en salir, debíamos informar a Konoha.

- ¿Habéis mandado a alguien ya? - Quiso saber inmediatamente el shinobi.

- Sí, Pakun y Shiba salieron hace unas horas hacia allí, por eso pensaba que igual eras la ayuda. Es un poco pronto pero nunca se sabe.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? - Preguntó intrigado el chico.

- Kakashi entró y nosotros nos quedamos esperando. No sabemos qué es lo que pasó dentro exactamente, pero al no salir en el plazo acordado, Pakun y Shiba partieron hacia Konoha para informar y yo me quedé aquí vigilando. Hasta ahora había habido algo de movimiento, pero nada significativo, sin embargo hace unos momentos, un grupo de ninjas ha traído a Sakura Haruno y la ha metido en la cueva. No sé que es lo que quieren hacer con ella, pero seguro que nada bueno.

- Maldición, esto lo cambia todo - exclamó en voz alta el Hyuga - Tengo que ayudarla, no puedo dejarla ahí dentro sola, y menos en su estado. Esto lo cambia todo. Tendré que buscar la manera de entrar.

Se volvió a acercar a la entrada con cuidado para estudiar los posibilidades de infiltración que tenía e idear un plan, Sakura dependía de él, así que más valía que no metiera la pata.

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Pobre Sakura, que mala suerte tiene o la atacan o la secuestran... encima embarazada... Seguro que la ha mirado un tuerto ;)

Bueno y como siempre, los reviews serán gratamente recibidos. Ya sé que viniendo de una persona poco dada a dejar reviews puede ser un poco hipócrita, pero por favor, dejadme vuestra opinión, por pedir que no quede

Besitos


	28. La guarida

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C 28 La guarida**

Sakura se despertó de repente en el interior de unos túneles. El viaje había sido largo e intuía que aquella pastilla que le habían dado en el bosque, era algo más que el inhibidor de chakra que le habían dicho, puesto que presentía que le había hecho dormir varias horas.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor desde su incómoda posición intentando determinar donde se podía encontrar. Estaban en el interior de una cueva, por lo que no sabía si era de día o de noche, pero a juzgar por la rigidez de sus músculos, estimó que había pasado como mínimo seis horas en esa posición. Si tenía en cuenta que cuando se había despertado en el bosque parecía ser medio día, calculaba que siendo invierno la noche ya se habría echado fuera.

Casi había pasado un día entero desde que la habían secuestrado, ¿La habrían echado en falta ya?. Últimamente no se dejaba ver mucho y si no fuera por las visitas de Ino y Naruto prácticamente se podría decir de ella que se había convertido en una ermitaña.

- Seguramente nadie me eche en falta hasta dentro de un par de días - se lamentó para sí - Si al menos no me hubiera encerrado tanto en mi autocompasión y me hubiera relacionado más con la gente, ahora podrían estar buscándome.

Tenía miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía aterrada. Estaba sola, embarazada, en lo que parecía ser la guarida de sus enemigos y lo que más la atemorizaba era que no creía que le fuera posible proteger a su pequeño bebé en esas condiciones. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en su vida. Siempre había estado protegida por sus compañeros y en especial, siempre se había sentido protegida por Kakashi, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba sola.

Sus captores no se habían molestado en taparle los ojos, por lo que todo parecía apuntar a que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla con vida.

-¿Qué querrán de mí? o peor, ¿Qué querrán de él? - pensó la kunoichi mientras se tocaba el lateral de su vientre que quedaba libre con su mano, no tenía ni idea de quienes podían ser sus captores.

Después de un rato caminando por las galerías sintió como su porteador se paraba en seco.

- Venimos a entregarle a Nanako su encargo - habló la misma voz que le había hablado a ella en el bosque, al parecer era el que estaba al mando.

Sakura se estremeció al oír el nombre de Nanako. Hasta ahora no sabía quiénes eran los que la habían secuestrado, ni que intenciones tenían, pero después de oír ese nombre todo estaba más claro. Su intención era vengarse.

- Podéis pasar, os están esperando - Oyó decir en respuesta a una mujer.

- Bájala y desátala - Escuchó que decía la misma voz masculina de antes - dejaremos que entre a ver a Nanako por su propio pie. Démosle un mínimo de dignidad antes de que la maten. Se ha portado muy bien todo el camino.

Inmediatamente después, sintió como las misma callosas manos que antes la habían alzado ahora la depositaban en el suelo, viendo por primera vez a sus secuestradores. Eran tres chicos de unos veintitantos años. El que había hablado con ella no tendría más de veinticinco años, era rubio y bastante atractivo. Los otros dos no parecían pertenecer a la familia, o por lo menos no eran miembros cercanos a la rama principal. En la puerta también pudo distinguir a dos chicas, ambas rubias y con sendos tatuajes en el antebrazo. No cabía duda, esa era la guarida de Nanako.

Después de bajarla la desataron y con una reverencia, el joven rubio le indicó que pasara.

Sin muchas ganas de enfrentarse a la líder del clan Suwo, Sakura entró en la sala seguida del que había catalogado como el jefe de los secuestradores.

- ¿Ya estás aquí Aki?, veo que no has tenido ningún problema - Saludó Nanako de muy buen humor - Espero que la mocosa no te haya dado muchos problemas por el camino - Añadió.

- Se ha portado francamente bien - La defendió inesperadamente su captor- En el fondo es una buena chica ¿Verdad? - Le dijo mientras cogía su barbilla y la obligaba a mirarle - La verdad es que esta pequeña belleza exótica me ha cautivado. Si aparte de que de a luz al bebé no tienes ningún otro plan para ella, podrías dármela - Le pidió descaradamente.

Aki emanaba un aura de seguridad en sí mismo, era un tanto irreflexivo, pero lo compensaba con una gran intuición. Sabía que la chica era valiosa y pretendía quedársela para sí, en el mercado negro se pagaba muy bien por su cabeza.

- No Aki, ella debe morir. Debe responder por lo que hizo - Le negó Nanako - Entregártela a ti es demasiado benévolo de mi parte.

- No es mi intención contradecirte, pero creo que si me la entregas a mí, puedo hacer que desee que la hubieras matado hoy aquí - le tentó el joven rubio.

- Para no ser tu intención contradecirme, lo has hecho muy abiertamente - Le recriminó la kunoichi - Lo siento Aki pero ella debe morir - Sentenció.

Sakura permanecía callada mirando el suelo, rodeando con sus brazos su vientre, en clara posición defensiva, como si intentara poner una barrera física entre sus enemigos y su hijo. Cuando hablaban de matarla, ¿Lo hacían pensando en ella sola? o ¿Pensaban matar a su pequeño hijo nonato?

- Concéntrate, tienes que pensar alguna forma de escapar, no es solo tu vida la que está en juego.

Armándose de valor levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Nanako. Al verla, toda su rabia interior surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que hirviera su sangre. No se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente, ella todavía tenía fuerzas para luchar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, niñita? - Le dijo su rival dirigiéndose a ella - La última vez que nos vimos no tenías muy buena cara, pero se ve que eres una luchadora, eso me gusta.

- No tengo ningún interés en gustarte - Le replicó la peli-rosa.

- Tiene carácter la fierecilla. Ya veremos cuanto te dura - Le retó la rubia - Ya que nuestro futuro nuevo miembro del clan no va a tener nuestra sangre, me alegro de que pueda heredar algo de carácter. Odiaría que fuera un pusilánime - Le dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

- ¿Vuestro futuro miembro del clan?, ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó inquieta la joven de konoha.

- Tu futuro hijo va a tener el privilegio de ser un miembro muy importante de nuestro clan - Le explicó Nanako.

- Eso ni lo sueñes. No lo permitiré - Le desafió la peli-rosa - ¿Por qué queréis precisamente a mi hijo?, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Tu hijo ha demostrado tener un gran potencial respecto al manejo del chakra tipo rayo, nosotros solo queremos darle la oportunidad de que desarrolle al máximo ese potencial - Le dijo como si tuviese que estar agradecida por que le estuvieran haciendo un gran favor.

Se estaba refiriendo a los dos ataques con rayo negro que había sufrido esos últimos meses y de los que había salido milagrosamente viva, ambos cortesía de la familia Suwo. Ella no había hecho nada y no entendía como había podido sobrevivir, por lo que en el fondo, siempre había pensado que le debía la vida a su pequeño huésped.

- No te acercarás a él, nunca tendrás a este niño - Afirmó con toda la seguridad que pudo.

- Y dime encanto, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?. Creo que no tienes mucha alternativas - Se burló Nanako.

- Vendrán a buscarme - Le aseguró Sakura

-Ooooh, que bonito, ¿Estás pensando en alguien en concreto? - Le preguntó la líder del clan Suwo.

La sonrisa que mostraba no auguraba nada bueno. Dejaba ver la altanería y prepotencia de quien guarda un as bajo la manga.

- Haru - Llamó de improviso a un guardia que se encontraba allí - Haz que traigan a nuestro invitado lo antes posible - Le ordenó de forma seca.

- Como desee - Le contestó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse a cumplir su labor.

Sakura escuchó la escueta conversación y un terrible presentimiento la sobrecogió. ¿Quién podía ser ese misterioso "invitado"?

- Volviendo a ti - Le dijo Nanako dejando asomar su escalofriante sonrisa - Cuando tus "amiguitos" lleguen, ya será tarde.

- Da igual que me trasladéis a otro sitio, me encontrarán - Reafirmó la joven de Konoha.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? - Le preguntó la rubia sin enmascarar el tono burlón de su voz.

- Todavía tienen mucho tiempo - Declaró la peli-rosa volviendo a taparse el vientre.

- No tanto como tú crees - Le aseguró

Aquel comentario puso a Sakura en guardia. ¿Pretendían hacer que su hijo naciera prematuramente y deshacerse de ella después?. Eso conllevaba ciertos riesgos para el niño y si era tan importante para ellos, no pensaba que se fueran a arriesgar. Aunque quizás estaba equivocada.

- Todavía me queda un mes y medio de embarazo, ¿Acaso pensáis provocarme el parto ya? - Exigió saber la peli-rosa - Eso podría traer consecuencias para el bebé.

- Hermana, no le digas nada de momento - Le pidió una voz al fondo de la sala - Será más divertido ver que caras ponen cuando estén juntos - Opinó.

Sakura se tensó de pies a cabeza. Nada más oír la voz a su espalda, supo inmediatamente a quién pertenecía. No lo podía creer o más bien no lo quería creer, pero en el fondo no tenía la menor duda de que era él. Esa voz se había grabado en su mente cuando escuchó de sus labios como acusaba a Kakashi de acostarse con ella.

- A juzgar por el respingón que has dado, veo que me has reconocido - Le Dijo Ren a Sakura - Estoy seguro de que no esperabas verme.

- Ren - Adivinó la peli-rosa - Creí que habías muerto, pero desgraciadamente estaba equivocada - Le dijo girándose hacia él para comprobar que sus oídos no la estaban traicionando.

Al principio no se percató de que le faltaban las piernas al estar él sentado en el sillón, pero cuando hizo un examen más exhaustivo, descubrió que estaba lisiado.

- Un recuerdo de tu querido "amigo" Kakashi Hatake - Le dijo señalándose sus inexistentes extremidades.

Sakura entendió de inmediato lo que había ocurrido. Kakashi había usado el Mangekyō sharingan y al no estar completamente recuperado de la anterior vez que lo usó, su potencia no había sido suficiente para acabar con Ren. Este hecho le había proporcionado al rubio una oportunidad para escapar que no había dudado en aprovechar. Kakashi había drenado todo su chakra hasta desmayarse por agotamiento y al despertarse y no encontrar ningún cuerpo alrededor, dio por hecho que lo había absorbido.

Al poco tiempo se volvió a abrir la puerta de la sala, dejando paso al guardia que había salido antes seguido de otro rubio que prácticamente arrastraba un tercer cuerpo. Nada más verlo lo reconoció, incluso en su deplorable estado. Su característico pelo plateado lo hacía inconfundible.

Caminaba mecánicamente con los ojos vendados, prácticamente arrastrado por sus captores e intentando no caerse al suelo. Antes de llevarlo en presencia de los hermanos le habían obligado a tragar una pastilla que lo había dejado agotado, dando una imagen peor de lo que en realidad se encontraba.

- Kakashi - Le llamó preocupada Sakura - ¿Estás bien?

El peli-plata alzó la cabeza hacia ella, como si tratara de ver a través de la venda de sus ojos. Estaba totalmente magullado y se notaba que sufría un terrible dolor al caminar. A juzgar por la postura, apostaría su mano derecha a que tenía al menos un par de costillas rotas. No cabía duda de que los secuaces de Nanako le habían dado una paliza.

- Que gran acontecimiento, por fin se han vuelto a reunir los amantes - Interrumpió Ren antes de que Kakashi pudiera contestar - Deberíais agradecernos que os hayamos reunido para tan especial evento. Todos los padres deben estar presentes en el nacimiento de un niño. Sakura y tú como padres biológicos y Nanako y yo como padres adoptivos - Les explicó a los allí presentes pero dirigiéndose a Kakashi - Esto no deja de ser una bonita reunión familiar.

- Kakashi padre biológico, ¿Estás loco?, ¿De qué estás hablando? - Le preguntó una atónita Sakura a Ren.

No es que se sorprendiera de la afirmación, que lo hacía, oírselo decir a otra persona hacía que el hecho pareciera más real y que Ren lo supiera le sumaba una incómoda inquietud. ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera si realmente ni ella estaba segura de lo sucedido?.

- Eso está muy feo Kakashi. ¿No le has explicado a tu alumna que tú eres el padre de su hijo?. A ver si va a resultar que el legendario ninja copia no es más que un cobarde - Le recriminó al peli-plata mirando hacia él.

Kakashi intentó protestar, pero los lacerantes pinchazos que sintió al tratar de moverse acallaron su noble propósito.

Al ver la penosa situación del ninja Sakura se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo así y su deplorable imagen la llenaban de angustia.

- No te preocupes Kakashi, yo no le creo - Le aseguró negando lo que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era cierto - Tú nunca me harías eso.

Dos enormes goterones se desprendieron de los ojos de la peli-rosa, al no poder controlar sus sentimientos.

- Sakura… yo… - Trató de hablar el shinobi - Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte - consiguió articular.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser, ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Creo que él tiene razón y puede que yo sea el padre de tu hijo - Consiguió pronunciar el shinobi.

- Pero eso es imposible, yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber estado contigo - Le contradijo la peli-rosa.

- Te borré los recuerdos - Le confesó el ninja copia con remordimientos.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Preguntó incrédula la chica.

- Creí que te estaba protegiendo - Se explicó el peli-plata intentando sonar creíble.

-¿Protegerme?, ¿De qué? - Le preguntó la kunoichi - ¿No te estarías protegiendo a ti mismo?

- Te lo puedo explicar todo, pero aquí no, por favor - Le pidió el shinobi de Konoha.

- Pues si no es aquí, no sé donde va a ser - Les interrumpió Ren - No vais a tener muchas otras posibilidades de volver a veros. Yo diría que ninguna.

- Eres un bastardo - Le insultó el peli-plata con odio.

- Y lo dice el que deja embarazada a sus alumnas. En fin, la ética se va perdiendo - Le acusó el lisiado - Por cierto, ¿Es seguro retirarle la venda de los ojos? - Preguntó - ¿Le habéis suministrado el inhibidor del chakra como os dije?

- Es completamente seguro quitarle la venda, maestro. Si quiere se la puedo retirar - Le contestó el joven al que habían mandado a buscar al peli-plata.

- Quítasela - Le ordenó - Dejemos que se vean por última vez.

El joven guardia se acercó a Kakashi y le quitó la venda. Cuando se sintió libre de la oscuridad, tardó un poco en acostumbrar a sus ojos a la tenue luz que iluminaba la cueva. En cuanto pudo distinguir las siluetas y formas, dio un repaso a la sala donde se encontraban. Solo estaban ellos cuatro, los dos jóvenes que habían traído a Kakashi y otro chico rubio que estaba junto a Sakura. Había intentado no mirarla hasta haber hecho un reconocimiento de la sala porque no estaba seguro de poder apartar la vista de ella cuando la mirara.

Ahí estaba ella, de pie, erguida, desafiante, preciosa, con una enorme barriga que la hacía lucir todavía más radiante. Podía ver la tristeza asomar en sus ojos. Él la había defraudado, lo sabía y verlo a través de su mirada le encogía el alma.

- Deja de mirarla ya, la vas a gastar - Le ordenó Ren - Aunque yo sé que la quieres, es una pena que para el resto del mundo solo serás un bastardo que se aprovechó de su joven alumna y se acostaste con ella dejándola embarazada y abandonándola después. Tu fama de pervertido será de gran ayuda - Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada

- Pero las cosas no fueron así - Se quejó el ninja copia.

- Eso da igual, es lo que todo el mundo pensará. Yo me encargaré de que esta sea la versión que se extienda por todos los rincones del mundo ninja. Tu nombre y tu apellido quedarán manchados para siempre - Se jactó su inválido anfitrión.

Kakashi hervía de rabia, en cualquier otro momento no habría dudado en enfrentarse a cualquiera que osara amenazarle, pero en este momento se sentía impotente al no poder proteger a sus seres más queridos.

- Bueno, dejémonos ya de charla insustancial y vayamos al grano - Pidió Nanako.

- Está bien hermanita - Le concedió Ren - Enseguida seguiremos con el plan. Solo déjame un poco más que disfrute de este momento.

Se veía que Ren estaba deleitándose con la situación. Tener a Kakashi medio muerto y maniatado junto a su embarazadísima compañera totalmente a su merced le excitaba.

- ¿Queréis saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer con vuestro pequeño hijo? - Les preguntó - Va a ser un miembro muy importante y muy activo de nuestra familia. ¿No estáis contentos? - Preguntó con burla

- Nunca os daré a mi hijo - Les contestó la peli-rosa.

- No seas ingenua, eso no está en tus manos ahora. Vuestro extraordinario hijo va a tener el orgullo de ser el portador de nuestro mayor tesoro. Va a ser el portador de uno de los jutsu más antiguos y poderosos de todos los tiempos. Su gran capacidad de resistencia a la corriente eléctrica lo hace ideal - Les explicó - Durante generaciones, en nuestra familia, este jutsu ha ido legado de padres a hijos a la espera de un candidato lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ser digno de su posesión. Algunos inconscientes intentaron controlar el jutsu sin estar preparados y murieron, solo el gran maestro Kanade Suwo fue capaz de controlarlo. Él fue el creador y único usuario hasta ahora del jutsu "Tormenta fulminante", será capaz de crear tormentas e ir acumulando su energía en un potente rayo laser capaz de arrasar con cualquier villa en un segundo - Se enorgulleció - Yo debía ser el elegido, llevaba toda mi vida preparándome para este momento, pero gracias a ti, Hatake, no voy a poder tener ese privilegio - Le reveló dejando asomar todo el resentimiento que tenía hacia él - Al principio odiaba la idea de que tu hijo fuera a ser mi sustituto, no quería que tu sangre estuviera unida a mi familia, pero ahora comprendo que será el peor castigo que puedo infligirte. Tu hijo será mío y será el causante de la destrucción de tu pueblo - Declaró disfrutando de cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca - Konoha servirá de ejemplo disuasorio a las demás villas para que sepan lo que les puede pasar si no juran lealtad a nuestra familia y se someten a nuestra completa hegemonía. Muy pronto, todo el mundo ninja pasara a estar bajo nuestro control - Anunció.

- No podéis hacer eso, es un bebé, ni si quiera ha nacido todavía. Es imposible que sobreviva a lo que pretendéis hacerle - suplicó la peli-rosa - Si al menos le dejaseis crecer unos años podría tener más posibilidades - Les dijo preocupándose más por su hijo que por su aldea.

- Agradezco que te preocupes tanto de nuestros planes, me gusta saber que puedo contar contigo - Se burló Ren - Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, está todo controlado. Tu hijo será perfectamente capaz de controlar el jutsu, pero si no, no pasa nada, solo tendremos que buscar a otro candidato.

- No os dejaré, no os dejaré - Comenzó a repetir la kunoichi - No tocaréis a mi hijo.

- Cogedla y llevadla al quirófano - ordenó Ren - Cuanto antes terminemos será mejor para todos. Además, empieza a ser muy molesta.

Los dos guardias que habían traído a Kakashi a la sala, se acercaron a ella.

- No os acerquéis a mí - Les amenazó - No os acerquéis a mi hijo.

- Haced que se calle de una vez y llevárosla - Les ordenó Ren - Preparadlo todo para el parto.

- No la toquéis - Les amenazó Kakashi también.

Uno de los guardias amordazó a Sakura mientras el otro la esposaba. Sin muchos miramientos la empujaron para que comenzara a andar.

- Dejadla en paz - Les pidió el ninja copia - No veis que está embarazada.

- Haced que se calle él también - Les ordenó a los allí presentes.

Aki se acercó a Kakashi, y cogiéndole la banda de Konoha que solía caerle sobre su sharingan se la colocó en la boca a modo de mordaza.

- Mucho mejor ahora - Comentó el inválido rubio con una siniestra sonrisa - Llevároslos ya, nosotros tenemos asuntos que tratar - Los despidió.

Los dos guardias abandonaron la sala precedidos de Sakura y seguidos de Aki y Kakashi. Caminaron un trecho juntos por los túneles, pero llegados a cierto punto se dirigieron por diferentes bifurcaciones, unos se dirigieron al quirófano y otros a las celdas de aislamiento.

Después de un corto paseo por los túneles llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el quirófano. Era una habitación no muy grande, donde había una camilla y bastante instrumental quirúrgico.

La obligaron a tumbarse en la camilla y la ataron pies y manos con unas correas de cuero. Sakura estaba muy asustada, no podía defenderse, se sentía impotente y tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Le sujetaron la frente con otra tira de cuero y la dejaron completamente inmovilizada.

Una vez que la tuvieron bien atada vio como un hombre y una mujer con bata blanca y mascarilla se acercaban a ella con un inmenso aparato. Parecía un gigantesco rayo laser y lo colocaron apuntando justo a su abultado vientre.

Le levantaron la camisa dejándole la tripa al descubierto y se la embadurnaron con una especie de gel pegajoso. Después encendieron la máquina, la calibraron y se alejaron dejándola completamente sola y aterrada.

No sabía qué era lo que le estaban haciendo. La máquina proyectaba una especie de círculos concéntricos sobre su vientre. No sentía ningún dolor, ni tampoco sentía que estuviera cambiando algo en su interior, sin embargo sabía que esa máquina le estaba haciendo algo a su bebé.

Al cabo de un tiempo empezó a sentir como se movía el niño en su interior, cada vez más fuerte y más alterado, apretando contra su piel. Sentía como si en ese corto espacio de tiempo el niño se hubiera hecho más grande sin que a ella le diera tiempo de ensanchar su cuerpo, como si su útero se le estuviese quedando pequeño. Entonces lo entendió, estaban acelerando el crecimiento de su bebé con esa máquina, pretendían madurarlo artificialmente como si fuera una manzana y adelantar así el parto.

Sintió como un escalofrío la recorría, al paso al que iban, enseguida estaría completado el proceso y los primeros síntomas del parto comenzarían a aparecer.

No era así como lo había imaginado. Ella daba por hecho que Tsunade estaría junto a ella en el momento de dar a luz, que cogería su mano y le daría fuerzas para superarlo, que Neji estaría esperando nervioso en la sala de espera conocer a su hijo junto a Naruto… Definitivamente ella se había imaginado la situación de una forma muy diferente a la que estaba viviendo.

Los dolores se fueron intensificando hasta hacerse casi insoportables, y cuando creía que se iba a desmayar de dolor, sintió como rompía aguas.

Los dos médicos de antes volvieron a aparecer para ayudarla en el parto. Le soltaron los amarres de las piernas, le quitaron los pantalones y le colocaron los pies en unos estribos.

Aquello dolía insufriblemente. Las contracciones se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes e intensas haciéndola gritar de dolor. Oía en la lejanía las voces de los médicos que le indicaban cuando debía empujar. Las voces no revelaban ninguna empatía hacia ella, eran totalmente impersonales, lo que hacía que se sintieran un tanto inquieta y angustiada. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, demasiadas emociones condensadas, el secuestro, confirmación de la paternidad de Kakashi, enterarse de que su hijo va a ser usado como portador de un jutsu exterminador… todo eso la había dejado exhausta y no sabía de dónde iba a sacar fuerzas para dar a luz.

Haciendo acopio de las pocas energías que le quedaban, empujó con fuerza sintiendo como el pequeño ser que albergaba iba deslizándose desde su interior. Notó como salía la cabeza y tras las indicaciones de la mujer médico, dio un último empujón que ayudó al bebé a venir al mundo.

Estaba extenuada y agotada, pero cuando oyó el llanto de su bebé, supo que todo había merecido la pena. Trató de incorporarse para intentar ver al recién nacido, pero las correas le impidieron hacerlo. Impotente vio como la médico se lo llevaba antes de que pudiera verlo.

El otro médico se acercó a ella para comprobar su estado.

- Lo has hecho muy bien - Le felicitó - Es una lástima que no puedas verlo, pero para que te quedes más tranquila te diré que es un niño muy sano - Le dijo mientras introducía el líquido de un botecito de cristal en una jeringuilla.

- Por favor, déjeme verlo, se lo ruego - Le pidió la kunoichi desesperadamente - Solo le pido que me deje verlo una vez, por favor - Suplicó la peli-rosa mientras oía como la puerta del improvisado quirófano se volvía a abrir para dar paso a la médico que se había llevado a su hijo.

- No estoy autorizado para hacer eso - Le informó - Ahora es mejor que te relajes - Le dijo mientras le inyectaba el líquido que antes había estado en el bote de cristal.

Sakura miró hipnótica como el émbolo de la jeringuilla iba bajando hasta introducir todo su contenido en su organismo.

- Riko, recoge todo - Ordenó el médico a la recién llegada - Yo voy a ir a informar a Nanako de que todo ha salido según lo planeado.

Acto seguido, se quitó los guantes, la mascarilla y la bata y se marchó de la sala mientras la mujer recogía el instrumental y los medicamentos que habían estado utilizando. Colocó todas las herramientas ordenadamente y tiró a la papelera cercana todos los desechos inservibles.

- Por favor, déjame conocer a mi hijo - Le pidió la kunoichi casi sin fuerzas.

- No puedo hacer eso - Le contestó la mujer.

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse - Le prometió la peli-rosa - Se que me habéis inyectado algún tipo de compuesto que va a matarme, no soy ningún peligro para ti, solo te pido como última voluntad poder conocer a mi hijo.

- Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, resultaría muy sospechoso que volviera a la sala donde vigilan al niño ahora y me lo llevara - Se justificó la médico.

- Siempre se puede buscar una excusa - Le alentó - Podrías decir que te lo llevas para hacerle algún tipo de prueba, podrías decir por ejemplo que vas a realizarle un análisis de sangre para comprobar la paternidad del niño - Le propuso.

- No estoy segura de que eso fuera creíble - Le contestó la médico.

- ¿Y si les dijeras que vas a hacerle unas pruebas para asegurarte de que los niveles de chakra del bebé son los adecuados para llevar a cabo el sellado del jutsu? - Le sugirió esperanzada - Eso podría ser factible.

- No sé por qué debería arriesgarme por ti - Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos por primera vez.

Sus ojos eran grises, tristes, sin vida, como si no fuera nada más que un robot. Seguramente se sentía así. Sakura mantuvo su vacía mirada e intentando conectar con ella de algún modo para tratar de convencerla.

- Por favor, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, solo te pido un último deseo. Eres mujer, ponte en mi lugar, por favor, déjame conocer a mi hijo - Le imploró.

- Está bien, veré que puedo hacer - Le concedió un poco recelosa.

La peli-rosa vio como la mujer salía de la habitación, no sabía nada de ella, ni si quiera se hacía una idea de su edad ya que su atuendo solo dejaba sus ojos al descubierto, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía de confiar en su palabra. A los dos minutos volvió a aparecer en la sala con lo que parecía ser un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta.

- Este es tu hijo - Le dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba al recién nacido escondía entre las mantas después de haberle aflojado las correas.

Sakura cogió a su hijo en brazos mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Aquel era el ser más bonito que había visto en su vida. Todo él era perfecto, sus deditos, sus manitas, sus cuatro cabellos grises… No cabía duda, era hijo de Kakashi.

- Hola chiquitín, yo soy tu mamá - Le saludó emocionada la peli-rosa cogiéndole uno de los diminutos deditos de la mano - ¿Sabes?, Tu papá y yo te queremos mucho, y siempre vamos a estar cuidando de ti, estés donde estés - Le prometió intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

El recién nacido se había acurrucado junto a su pecho de forma instintiva, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar el familiar sonido del corazón de su madre. Sakura lo miraba embelesada cuando lo vio abrir los ojos.

Allí estaban, dos enormes orbes esmeraldas se abrieron ante ella. Sakura no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver reflejado en esos ojos la realidad abrumadora de que efectivamente se trataba de su hijo y que al igual que sus ojos, habría heredado otros rasgos suyos.

- Tengo que llevármelo. Enseguida será la hora de llevarlo con Nanako - Le informó la médico

Sakura apretó a su hijo contra sí cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si intentara teletransportarse a un lugar seguro. Respiró hondo e intentó que aquel momento se grabara en su memoria.

- Gracias, de verdad, ha significado mucho para mí - Le aseguró la kunoichi entregándole a su pequeño niño.

Desprenderse de él era sin duda lo más duro que había hecho nunca, incluso más duro que separarse de Kakashi. Vio como la médico le volvía a apretar las cintas y se alejaba con su bebé a la vez que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sin saber que a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba, un joven infiltrado esperaba el momento justo para acercarse a ella.

Neji había aguardado pacientemente el momento idóneo para colarse en la guarida. Había permanecido oculto alrededor de una hora hasta que uno de los guardias se ausentó unos momentos y gracias a una distracción por cuenta de Bisuke, consiguió colarse sin ser visto.

Se adentró por los túneles con el Byakugan activado buscando a Sakura y esquivando a los guardias. En su búsqueda se topó con el lugar donde retenían a Kakashi. La celda estaba muy bien vigilada por dos fornidos guardias, al parecer, aun en el deprimente estado en el que se encontraba el peli-plata, todavía le consideraban una amenaza.

Neji no se detuvo a estudiar la situación, su prioridad era salvar a Sakura, memorizó donde se encontraba el ninja copia para rescatarlo después y focalizó todos sus esfuerzos en localizar a la peli-rosa.

Al final, después de un buen rato registrando cada estancia, la encontró. Se hallaba en la sala contigua a la sala en la que él estaba. No se encontraba sola, había otras dos personas con ella. La tenían atada y todo parecía indicar que debido a la razón que fuera, Sakura estaba de parto.

Observó todo el proceso desde su escondite, esperando el momento oportuno para liberar a la peli-rosa y su bebé. Cuando se llevaron al recién nacido sus planes se trastocaron, pero siguió su pista hasta una estancia no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Fue testigo del emotivo encuentro con su hijo, y sin darse cuenta se encontró deseando haber sido el padre de ese niño.

Cuando la mujer dejó por fin sola a Sakura, Neji aprovechó para colarse en el provisional quirófano. Encontró a la joven dormida en la camilla.

- Sakura, despierta - Le llamó en voz baja mientras la zarandeaba ligeramente - He venido a buscarte, vamos, tienes que reaccionar - Le pidió volviéndose un poco más enérgico.

La peli-rosa abrió los ojos gracias a un gran esfuerzo.

- Neji, ¿De verdad estás aquí o solo es mi imaginación? - Preguntó la kunoichi no muy convencida de lo que veía.

- Sí, soy yo Sakura. He venido a por ti - Le repitió - Ahora necesito que te mantengas despierta.

- Neji, ¿De verdad que eres tú?, eres mi salvación - Le dijo visiblemente aliviada - Necesito que busques en la papelera un pequeño bote de cristal y me digas que es lo que pone en la etiqueta - Le pidió.

- No tenemos tiempo de buscar nada, tenemos que recuperar al bebé y liberar a Kakashi - Le explicó el shinobi mientras la desataba.

- Por favor, deprisa, haz lo que te pido, no tengo mucho tiempo - Le rogó.

- Pero, ¿De qué hablas? - Le preguntó mientras se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la papelera.

- Me han inyectado algo, estoy segura de que es algún tipo de tóxico, pero no sé cuál es - Le explicó - Necesito que busques el frasco para saber que antídoto debo administrarme

Neji vació el contenido de la papelera en una mesa cercana y encontró el frasquito.

- Aquí pone Digitalis purpúrea. ¿Es esto lo que buscabas? - Le preguntó.

- Sí, era eso exactamente - Afirmó la kunoichi - Sabiendo eso, necesito que busques otro frasquito de cristal que ponga Cloruro potásico. Cuando han estado recogiendo, he visto que guardaba los medicamentos en aquel armario del fondo, coge una dosis e inyéctamela en el brazo - Le pidió un poco ansiosa ante la inesperada posibilidad de salir con vida de aquello.

Neji hizo todo lo que le pidió la chica y después de administrarle el antídoto, la dejó descansar unos minutos mientras él vigilaba los accesos con su Byakugan.

- Necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí - Le pidió la peli-rosa - Necesito que encuentras unas pastillas cuyo componente principal sea la chakramicina. Tanto a Kakashi como a mí nos has suministrado un supresor de chakra, y lo único que podemos hacer si queremos salir de aquí con vida es anular sus efectos - Le comunicó - Si no, no seré capaz de sanarme y me convertiré en una carga tan grande para ti que nos resultaría imposible salir a ninguno de aquí con vida.

- Entendido, intentaré encontrarlo lo antes posible - Declaró el chico.

El Hyuga revolvió todos los estantes del armario de las medicinas buscando las dichosas pastillas hasta que pensó que las había encontrado.

- ¿Pueden ser estas? - Le preguntó acercándose a ella con unas pastillas marrones oscuras.

-No, esas no son, esa son píldoras del soldado, pero me las guardaré, si encontramos las pastillas que te he pedido podré duplicar mi chakra con facilidad y puede que incluso consiga ser algo de ayuda - Le comentó mientras se incorporaba y trataba de abandonar la cama.

- Quédate dónde estás, todavía no he encontrado lo que me pides, así que puedes descansar un poco más - Le aconsejó.

- Cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos - Le contestó la chica acercándose a donde estaba Neji - Además, yo sé lo que estoy buscando, al contrario que tú.

- Está bien, con tu ayuda acabaremos antes - Cedió el Hyuga.

Tuvieron que buscar en tres armarios hasta que dieron con el medicamento en cuestión. Neji lo encontró de casualidad y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo comprobara. Al ser lo que estaban buscando, se tomó una pastilla de inmediato y sintiendo casi de forma instantánea como recobraba todas sus habilidades médicas. Se sentó en una silla cercana y a través del chakra verde que desprendía su mano, comenzó a sanarse las consecuencias del parto.

Neji seguía vigilando mientras Sakura se curaba. Cuando ya casi había terminado su labor, el Hyuga vio como la mujer médico volvía a la sala. Sakura siguió con su tarea ajena a la escena que iba a producirse de un momento a otro.

- Viene alguien - Le avisó el Hyuga.

El chico de ojos perla se colocó a un lado de la puerta esperando su entrada. Los ojos de la Peli-rosa se movieron involuntariamente hacia la manilla de la puerta cuando sintió como se movía. En cuanto entró, Neji se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a acabar con su vida, pero cuando iba a hacerlo la kunoichi le detuvo. El terror que vio reflejado en los normalmente inexpresivos ojos grises, junto con la compasión que había mostrado hacia ella momentos atrás, hicieron que su corazón se ablandara.

- No, déjala viva - Le pidió - Se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

- No podemos dejarla viva, si la encuentran estamos perdidos - Le contestó el chico.

- Si vienen a esta sala y ven que yo no estoy, también se van a dar cuenta - Argumentó la peli-rosa - Así que no creo que cambie mucho la situación. Átala y amordázala, la meteremos en ese armario - Le dijo señalando a un amplio armario metálico.

- Está bien, haré lo que me pides - Cedió el Hyuga.

Cuando cerraba la puerta del armario, Sakura pudo ver la gratitud que se reflejaba en los ojos de la mujer. Sabía que debían haberla matado, debían acabar con todos sus enemigos, pero no había podido hacerlo.

Salieron de la habitación y se alejaron del quirófano en silencio en dirección a la sala donde Neji había visto que llevaban al bebé. Según se iban acercando, Neji buscaba indicios de su presencia, pero no daba con él. Cuando llegaron junto a la habitación en la que se suponía que lo estaban vigilando, el Hyuga comprobó con su Byakugan que no se encontraba allí.

- Se lo han debido de llevar a otro sitio - Le comunicó a la chica - Le buscaremos mientras vamos a por Kakashi.

Sakura se derrumbó psicológicamente, había depositado todas sus recobradas esperanzas en encontrar a su bebé en esa habitación. Solo lo había tenido en sus brazos unos minutos y ya sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser. ¿Le habrían hecho daño?, ¿Estarían utilizando ya para sellar el destructivo jutsu?

- No te preocupes, lo encontraremos a tiempo - Le aseguró Neji al adivinar sus temores.

Se encaminaron hacia la celda donde Neji había visto que antes tenían a Kakashi. El poseedor del Byakugan tuvo un mal presentimiento al no ver señales de los guardias que antes estaban apostados a la puerta.

- No está - Informó el Hyuga a la peli-rosa - Se lo han debido de trasladar a otro sitio.

- ¿Es que aquí no dejan a nadie en el mismo lugar más de diez minutos seguidos?- Protestó frustrada la kunoichi.

- Vamos Sakura, no tenemos tiempo que perder - Le apremió el ninja - Debemos encontrarlos antes de que se den cuenta de que te has escapado.

- Sí - reaccionó la peli-rosa sabiendo que el chico tenía razón.

Tenían poco tiempo antes de que las cosas se complicaran más de la cuenta, así que se deshizo de todos sus temores y se concentró en la tarea de buscar a su recién formada familia.

* * *

Hola otra vez a todos, esta vez me he dado más prisa en terminarlo, espero que os guste.

Por cierto, no me tengáis en cuenta lo de la chakramicina, supongo que la influencia de Mortadelo y Filemón ha salido a flote inconscientemente jeje.

Besitos


	29. El enfrentamiento

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C29 El enfrentamiento**

Las galerías eran húmedas, se podía sentir como la condensación del agua en el ambiente se les pegaba a la piel como si quisiera recordarles que eran intrusos en el lugar. Sakura caminaba silenciosamente tras Neji que con su Byakugan activado escaneaba el lugar buscando cualquier indicio del paradero de Kakashi o del bebé.

El silencio era absoluto, únicamente roto por el sonido de pequeñas gotas que caían al suelo procedentes de las incipientes estalactitas que se abrían paso en algunos puntos de la gruta.

- Creo que les he encontrado - Le comunicó el chico a la peli-rosa.

- ¿A quiénes?, ¿A los dos? - Preguntó la kunichi.

- A todos - declaró el Hyuga

- ¿Cómo que a todos? - Se sorprendió sin acabar de entender al afirmación de su compañero.

- Nanako y Ren retienen a Kakashi y al bebé en una sala un par de pasillos más adelante - Le informó el chico.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?, Vamos - Le apremió la peli-rosa.

- Espera, no podemos ir por la entrada principal porque hay dos guardianas apostadas a las puestas - Le informó.

- Seguro que son las mismas que estaban en la puerta del despacho de Nanako -Predijo la chica - Parecían bastante fuertes, pero estoy convencida de que las derrotaríamos sin problemas.

- Si vamos por la entrada principal tendremos que pelear con ellas antes de entrar y haremos mucho ruido, aunque consiguiéramos derrotarlas habríamos perdido el factor sorpresa - Le explicó.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que propones? - Preguntó la kunoichi.

- Estoy buscando alguna entrada alternativa por la cual podamos colarnos sin ser vistos - Le informó.

- ¿Encuentras alguna? - Le preguntó acuciante la peli-rosa.

- No me distraigas y me metas prisa a la vez, por favor - Protestó el shinobi.

- Perdón - Se disculpó la chica.

Después de un exhaustivo estudio de la zona, el shinobi volvió a hablar.

- Analizando todas las alternativas, creo que lo mejor es entrar por una pequeña galería que comunica con la sala en la que están, no creo que ellos sepan ni que existe - Se regodeó - Se accede a ella desde uno de los pasillos por los que hemos venido y desemboca a tres metros del suelo, en un lateral trasero de la sala.

- ¿A qué esperamos?, llévame hasta allí - Le ordenó la chica.

Neji retrocedió por los túneles hasta la entrada a la galería en cuestión. El acceso estaba bastante oculto, ya que la abertura se encontraba a unos dos metros del suelo y era sumamente estrecha.

-Por aquí - Le indicó

La chica se introdujo en el diminuto hueco y se arrastró unos metros hasta que sintió como la galería se iba agrandando. Al cabo de unos metros el túnel se había hecho tan alto que incluso podía caminar erguida en él. El hyuga le seguía los pasos de cerca, podía sentir su presencia a su espalda. Tras unos minutos caminando, Sakura creyó ver un destello de luz a lo lejos. Siguió andando alentada por la creciente luz que se abría paso al fondo del estrecho pasillo. Justo antes del final, la galería se ensanchó lo suficiente como para que los dos ninjas pudieran tumbarse uno junto al otro para estudiar la situación.

Inmediatamente lo vio, sus ojos solo tardaron un segundo en encontrar al pequeño y regordete niño de pelo plateado que protestaba enérgicamente debido al frío que envolvía la sala y la ausencia de ropa. Al parecer para la ceremonia en cuestión, se necesitaba que el bebé estuviera desnudo. Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de agradecimiento al tener la oportunidad de verlo sano y salvo otra vez después de haber pensado que nunca más estarían a su lado. De repente su mente se eclipsó, y todo lo que podía pensar era en que necesitaba sentir a su hijo en sus manos una vez más y que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para ello, no permitiría que Nanako se quedara con él.

Entre tanto Neji estudiaba la situación intentando elaborar un plan. Había visto al niño casi nada más tumbarse y aunque en un primer momento lo odió al ver su pelo, enseguida descartó la idea al ver como Sakura se había estremecido al mirarlo. Sintió como se le encogía el corazón de verla sufrir así y decidió que aunque estaba claro que el hijo no era suyo, haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a la peli-rosa a recuperarlo.

La visión que tenían frente a ellos era mucho peor de lo que se temían. Había un gran altar al fondo de la sala donde se encontraba el bebé, y junto a este se encontraban Nanako, Ren y alguien que parecía ejercer de sacerdote. Unos pasos más atrás, un abatido y maniatado peli-plata contemplaba impotente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Todo indicaba que la ceremonia de implantación y sellado del aterrador jutsu estaba comenzando. Los protagonistas vestían lo que parecía algún tipo de túnica ceremonial blanca. y el sacerdote además de esto, llevaba una especie de esfera de cristal en una mano.

Sobre el altar había un gigantesco pergamino a medio desenrollar con un montón de símbolos escritos y sobre éste, se encontraba el recién nacido.

Antes de que a ninguno de los dos ninjas de konoha les diera tiempo a reaccionar, el sacerdote colocó la esfera sobre el vientre del bebé y activó el jutsu.

Miles de rayos de luz blanca emanaron de la bola de cristal iluminando la sala. El bebé comenzó a llorar aún más alto de lo que lo estaba haciendo, parecía que estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor. La kunoichi se tensó de pies a cabeza al escuchar a su hijo llorar así. Rápidamente se levantó de un salto y justo en el momento en el que se iba a abalanzar sobre sus enemigos, sintió como unas poderosas manos la detenían.

- Déjame - Le ordenó la kunoichi

- No - Contestó rotundo el shinobi - Ahora solo podemos esperar. El jutsu ha comenzado, si lo interrumpimos ahora puede que lo único que consigamos sea dañar al bebé. Créeme, sé por experiencia que cuando se comienza un jutsu de ese tipo hay que dejar que se concluya, si no la energía puede quedarse sin canalizar y puede lastimar al niño.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es ver como torturan a mi pequeño y permitirles terminar su abominable plan? - Le preguntó totalmente fuera de sí.

- Sí. Es lo único que puedes hacer. Ahora tranquilízate y pensemos un plan para poder liberar a Kakashi y recuperar al niño - Le contestó fríamente, con su típica cara de misión mientras la abrazaba fuertemente intentando tranquilizarla.

Poco a poco Sakura se fue calmando y se volvió a tumbar en su escondite junto a Neji. Estudiaron la sala y a cada uno de sus enemigos buscando un punto débil donde atacarles. Gracias a Dios, parecía que la ceremonia se trataba de un asunto secreto, solo revelado a los más importantes miembros de la organización, al menos a juzgar por el poco público que se había reunido a ver el espectáculo. En la sala no había muchas personas, aparte de los antes mencionados, solo había una decena de personas más entre las que se encontraban Aki, el captor de Sakura y el médico que la había atendido en el parto, los demás eran un puñado de hombres y mujeres rubios cuyo rango de edad variaba entre los veinte y los setenta años. Aunque no fueran muchos, eran demasiados para ellos dos y Kakashi no parecía que pudiera ser de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, el niño dejó de llorar y un pequeño tatuaje de un rayo dorado apareció en su diminuto brazo. El sacerdote cogió al bebé y lo alzó orgulloso al público para que todos pudieran contemplar al nuevo y más poderoso miembro del clan Suwo. Los símbolos del pergamino habían desaparecido y en su lugar, además del pequeño tatuaje del rayo, había aparecido el kanji de la palabra rayo escrito en el estómago del niño.

- Os presento a Kanade Suwo, en el reside el futuro de nuestro Clan - Anunció el sacerdote alzando al niño en sus brazos para exhibirlo orgulloso ante los miembros congregados - Con él resurgirá la restauración del poder del Clan Suwo. Volveremos a los tiempos en los que éramos temidos y respetados a partes iguales - Proclamó el sacerdote ante el júbilo de sus espectadores.

El sacerdote siguió hablando del orgullo de la familia mientras una pálida peli-rosa, se volvía hacia Neji.

- Dime que has pensado algo porque a mí no se me ocurre ningún plan - Le pidió desesperada la kunoichi - No voy a permitir que se queden con mi hijo sin luchar, si no hay otro remedio, me lanzaré sobre ellos en un ataque directo mientras intento recuperar a mi hijo.

- Eso sería estúpido - Le dijo el shinobi sin contemplaciones - No llegarías a acercarte a él ni a cincuenta metros. Tenemos que acercarnos sigilosamente y cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca, crear una distracción que nos dé el tiempo justo para poder liberar a Kakashi y al bebé.

- Muy bien, nos acercaremos sigilosamente, pero ¿Qué distracción crearemos?, no tenemos casi recursos - señaló la kunoichi.

- Debemos atraer la atención hacia un punto que esté alejado de Kakashi y del bebé - explicó el Hyuga - si atacamos por sorpresa a los que están reunidos contemplando el ritual, aparte de desviar la atención hacia donde nos interesa, nos llevaremos a alguno por delante.

- Eso está muy bien, pero son demasiados para nosotros - manifestó la chica - ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

- El plan es el siguiente - comenzó a explicar el chico después de ordenar sus ideas - Llevo varios papeles explosivos, provocamos un derrumbamiento sobre los desconocidos a la vez que producimos un temblor de tierra, con un poco de suerte los dejamos fuera de juego. Mientras reina la confusión, aprovechamos para acercarnos a nuestros objetivos con sigilo, tu coges al bebé y corres y yo desato a Kakashi, le doy la pastilla que contrarresta el inhibidor del chakra. Te seguiremos inmediatamente. No nos queda otra opción que no sea huir - Le aseguró siendo consciente de que su plan era otro - Tú solo corre hacia la salida - Le ordenó - ¿Sabes por dónde debes ir, verdad? - Le preguntó un tanto escéptico pues las últimas acciones de la kunoichi indicaban que no se encontraba muy centrada. Había sufrido lo indecible en las últimas horas y era lógico que se encontrara en estado de shock.

Era consciente de que estaba muy alterada debido a la pérdida de su hijo y que no era capaz de ver más allá de este hecho. Su única obsesión era recuperarlo, y no sabía si realmente le estaba escuchando cuando hablaba.

- Sí, no te preocupes, se cómo salir - Le aseguró la peli-rosa mientras se preparaba para escabullirse entre las sombras y acercarse lo más posible hasta sus objetivos sin ser descubiertos.

Cuando Neji estipuló que era el momento adecuado, hizo una seña y ambos abandonaron el pasadizo por el que habían llegado. Se acercaron todo lo que pudieron cada uno por uno de los laterales de la cueva hasta ocultarse junto al grupo congregado. Esperaron en sus puestos el momento apropiado para el ataque escuchando como el sacerdote volvía a hablar.

- Me llena de gran orgullo anunciaros que el ritual ha sido completado con éxito - Volvió a tomar la palabra el hombre - Hoy es el principio de una nueva era - Anunció - La era del clan Suwo. Ahora, arrodillaos ante nuestro nuevo y más poderoso miembro. Kanade Suwo - Proclamó alzando de nuevo al niño.

Ese era el momento oportuno, los pillarían desprevenidos, agachados y con la guardia baja, era una oportunidad de oro. Tras una señal de Neji, ambos arrojaron los kunais explosivos contra el techo y el suelo de la cueva en el lugar donde se encontraban reunidos los miembros más influyentes de la familia que habían tenido el privilegio de ser invitados a la ceremonia.

Tras la explosión inicial, se formó una nube de polvo que impedía ver que había sucedido con las personas a las que habían atacado. Aprovechando el caos y la confusión, se acercaron hasta sus objetivos para, cada uno por su parte, liberarlos.

Neji se acercó sin problemas hasta Kakashi, al que desató y suministro tanto la pastilla activadora de chakra, como una de las píldoras de soldado que había encontrado Sakura mientras las peli-rosa era interceptada por Nanako cuando intentaba acercarse a su hijo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas, monina?, veo que eres difícil de matar, pero ¿No creerás que eso es suficiente para que te vayamos a permitir acercarte a Kanade? - Manifestó sarcástica la líder del clan Suwo.

- No se llama Kanade - Le contradijo la peli-rosa totalmente alterada.

- Ah , ¿Sí?, y ¿Cómo se llama? - Le preguntó burlona la rubia.

- Todavía no lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que Kanade no le voy a llamar - Le contestó la chica.

- Pues yo te aseguro que no lo vas a llamar de ninguna forma - Le amenazó alzando su mano derecha en la que se podía apreciar como una serie de rayos negros emanaban de ella.

Sakura esquivó el golpe en el último instante saltando hacia el techo y golpeando éste con su puño cargado de chakra provocó un derrumbamiento sobre el lugar donde se encontraba Nanako. Una enorme nube de polvo se formó después del desplome impidiendo ver qué era lo que había pasado. La peli-rosa no se quedó parada contemplando si la rubia había sido atrapada por su ataque y se dirigió sin pensárselo hacia el altar, donde su pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente. El pobre debía de estar muy asustado, y Sakura solo podía pensar en sacarlo de allí y calmarlo.

Corrió sin mirar atrás y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el sacerdote que llevaba a su hijo en brazos. El hombre era un anciano, desde lejos, con la túnica no lo había notado, pero ahora veía que al menos en apariencia no parecía una gran amenaza. Embistió contra el hombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero el viejo no retrocedió un ápice.

Sakura agarró a su hijo con determinación e intentó arrancarlo de los brazos de su oponente. Acumuló todo el chakra que pudo en sus manos y tiró de él con todo el coraje que da el saber que tu hijo está en peligro. Poco a poco sintió ceder al anciano dándole esperanzas de recuperar a su hijo cuando sintió como todo el vello del cuerpo comenzaban a erizarse. Lo supo de inmediato, había experimentado esa sensación en dos ocasiones con anterioridad, pero esta vez no iba a consentir que la hirieran, no se lo podía permitir, la vida de su hijo estaba en juego. Sin dejar de agarrar al bebé, saltó y dando una vuelta en el aire se colocó a la espalda del sacerdote arrastrando al niño con ella y obligando al viejo a mover los brazos hacia su hombro izquierdo si no quería soltar al bebé.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, un rayo negro alcanzó al anciano dejándolo seco en el acto. El hombre totalmente rígido no pudo evitar que Sakura recuperara al niño justo a tiempo de esquivar otro ataque de Nanako. La peli-rosa se sentía eufórica, no solo había recuperado a su hijo sino que había eludido dos ataques con rayo negro y había conseguido abatir a otro de sus enemigos. Teniendo en cuenta que no se oía mucho revuelo al fondo, daba por hecho que habían liquidado a gran parte de la familia principal Suwo. Solo esperaba que Neji estuviera teniendo la misma suerte que ella, no sabía cómo escapar, pero teniendo a su hijo en brazos se sentía afortunada. Además, estaba segura de que su hijo le había protegido de alguna forma del ataque Nanako, debía haber absorbido la corriente que atravesó el cuerpo del anciano sin dejar que se transmitiera hasta ella, si no, debería estar tan muerta como el viejo sacerdote.

Hay que decir que no solo la suerte estaba de parte de los de Konoha, también Neji había contribuido a crear una situación propicia. Justo antes de comenzar el ataque, cuando se habían aproximado sigilosamente hasta sus posiciones, el Hyuga se había desviado un poco de su camino y había sellado la puerta de acceso evitando así la entrada de refuerzos, al menos en un buen rato. El plan para escapar debía efectuarse utilizando la misma galería por la que habían entrado.

Mientras Sakura trataba de evitar los ataques de la líder del clan Suwo a la vez que buscaba como llevar a su hijo de una forma segura y cómoda para luchar, Neji había conseguido liberara a Kakashi y darle las pastillas.

- Vamos Kakashi, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Sakura nos necesita - Le apremió.

El peli-plata no contestó, solo se limitó a empujar a Neji y saltar a un lado justo a tiempo de evitar que fueran alcanzados por un oscuro rayo.

Rápidamente se colocaron en guardia y estudiaron la situación. El cadáver del anciano estaba junto al altar, Sakura con su bebé sujeto a la espalda con unas cintas luchaba con Nanako frente a ellos, a la derecha, al fondo de la sala, bajo las rocas, se podían ver varios cuerpos sin vida o mal heridas y al médico que había atendido a Sakura y una mujer, tratando de recuperar a los menos graves. De improviso, Kakashi sintió como dos hombres rubios se aproximaban a ellos desde el techo y Aki, el captor de Sakura, el cual portaba a Ren a su espalda, se acercaba a ellos desde su derecha preparado para volver a atacarles. La situación se había vuelto bastante complicada, pero no era imposible de manejar. Si Sakura conseguía huir con el niño, ellos se las arreglarían para seguirla después.

El derrumbamiento debía de haber alertado a las guardianas de la puerta que aporreaban la madera con fuerza e intentaban entrar de todas las formas posibles sin conseguirlo, al parecer, Neji había mejorado bastante en cuestión de sellos, había cerrado la puerta de una forma muy efectiva.

- Tora, Yuki venid aquí, necesitamos vuestra ayuda - ordenó Ren a los médicos que examinaban los cuerpos mientras se aproximaba hacia sus captores mediante las piernas de Aki.

-Esta gente necesita ayuda, si no los atendemos pronto morirán - Le informó Tora.

- Me da igual, venid aquí ahora mismo - Reiteró Ren.

- Pero nosotros somos médicos, no sabemos luchar - Trató de excusarse otra vez Tora.

- Os ordeno que vengáis aquí inmediatamente - Les ordenó dejando claro con su tono de voz que no les daría otra oportunidad.

Los médicos se aproximaron a la zona, pero antes de que llegaran a donde se encontraban los demás miembros de su familia, un chidori les alcanzó matándolos en el acto.

- Si no saben luchar, que no molesten - Manifestó Kakashi dejando ver toda la ira y furia que había ido acumulando durante su estancia allí - Ahora será mejor que te prepares para morir - Le amenazó mientras esquivaba el ataque del colérico Ren.

El enojado shinobi fulminó a Kakashi con la mirada, el odio brillaba en sus ojos mediante chispas físicamente visibles. No se encontraba precisamente contento viendo como se habían vuelto las tornas. No acababa de comprender que era lo que acababa de suceder que les había puesto en aquella situación. Habían sido atacados por sorpresa y pero aunque eran superiores en número, la lucha les estaba obligando a retroceder.

Aki corría por la sala portando a Ren y siguiendo todas sus indicaciones, debían haber estado entrenando porque la compenetración entre ellos era total.

Neji luchaba contra los otros dos hombres rubios mientras Kakashi perseguía a la curiosa pareja simbiótica que había intentado matarles.

Las cosas habían ido bastante bien para los de Konoha, habían conseguido equilibrar la balanza estando la lucha ahora mucho más proporcionada, pero los estragos sufridos se estaban dejando notar sobretodo en Kakashi y Sakura. La peli-rosa lucía bastante exhausta, pero la determinación de proteger a su hijo la mantenía en pie. Kakashi, por su parte, drenaba su chakra con cada ataque que realizaba o esquivaba y las heridas infligidas durante las torturas a las que había sido sometido, no le permitían moverse con la agilidad deseada. Solamente su furia era lo que le facultaba para seguir luchando a casi pleno rendimiento, pero no aguantaría así mucho tiempo.

Neji, a su vez, había conseguido abatir a uno de sus oponentes, el más joven y luchaba con determinación frente al otro.

Sakura iba perdiendo terreno poco a poco, permitiendo que Nanako se acercara más a ella e incluso llegando a herirla en un brazo en una ocasión. Sus fuerzas se agotaban, acababa de dar a luz y cargaba con su recién nacido hijo a su espalda, por mucha curación instantánea que se hubiera aplicado, el estrés físico y mental al que había sido sometida ese día había sobrepasado con creces el límite de lo estipulado como nocivo. Peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, fuerza bruta contra ataques eléctricos puntuales y precisos, y de momento la situación se encontraba en un empate. En uno de los momentos en que Sakura esquivaba uno de los ataques de rayo negro, Neji miró hacia ella.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, quería comprobar como estaba, pero fue el tiempo necesario para que su adversario llegara hasta él y lo golpeara. No fue un golpe mortal, simplemente un buen empujón que le rompió alguna costilla y que lo lanzó a la otra parte de la sala, junto a las rocas del derrumbamiento. El Hyuga llevaba el Byakugan activo desde un principio, pero al estar centrado en la pelea que tenía entre manos, no detectó la descarga eléctrica que, proveniente de uno de los aparentemente muertos miembros de la familia principal de los Suwo que en ese momento se encontraba en su punto ciego, le atravesó el pecho desde la espalda.

Inmediatamente después el chico de ojos perla cayó de rodillas en el suelo, sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban e iba sumiéndose en un apacible oscuridad. La inconsciencia lo sumió en una paz total dándole la oportunidad que nunca tenía de descansar.

Kakashi y Sakura vieron impotentes como el cuerpo de su compañero caía pesadamente al suelo. El corazón de la peli-rosa se encogió de golpe al ver al que todavía consideraba su novio desplomado en el frío suelo.

-Nooooo, Neji - gritó mientras intentaba llegar hasta él.

- Yo me encargaré de Neji, tú escapa junto al niño- Le ordenó el peli-plata - Ahora mismo es la prioridad - Le recordó mientras un clon suyo se acercaba al cuerpo del shinobi.

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así, su corazón le impedía huir de la escena. De todas formas, no tenía forma de escapar, Nanako seguía todos sus pasos y era consciente que meterse en el pasadizo era equivalente a una muerte segura, Nanako la perseguiría y en la estrecha galería no tendría forma de eludir su ataque. Debía eliminarla primero, era su única opción, pero parecía una opción bastante inviable.

La peli-rosa siguió corriendo, tratando de pensar en algún plan mientras Kakashi perseguía a Ren y esquivaba los ataques del único rubio que quedaba de los dos que habían luchado contra Neji.

- Rápido Sakura, tienes que pensar en algo, Neji te necesita, tienes que librarte de Nanako para poder acercarte a él - Se acuciaba a sí misma.

La mente de la peli-rosa no daba más de sí por mucho que lo intentara y no conseguía urdir una estrategia, estaba demasiado cansada para poder pensar con claridad. Se limitaba a esquivar de forma automática los ataques mientras recorría las paredes de la sala, sin encontrar un punto débil en la kunoichi.

El clon del peli-plata llegó junto al Hyuga y antes de comprobar su estado, remató al shinobi que le había lanzado el rayo. El joven de ojos perla yacía malherido a sus pies. Se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó el pulso. Estaba muy débil y no respiraba. Le aplicó los primeros auxilios que Sakura le había enseñado y consiguió reanimarlo. Respiraba débilmente pero seguía con vida. Iba a trasladarle a un sitio más seguro cuando un potente rayo disolvió la copia de Kakashi.

El rubio que le perseguía había cambiado de objetivo y eliminado su clon. El peli-plata volvió a crear dos copias que envió a acabar con el incómodo enemigo. El rubio era bastante ágil y había esquivado los ataques de Kakashi hasta ahora, pero dos peli-platas eran demasiado para él y poco a poco siendo acorralado. Se aproximó a Ren buscando apoyo y sin saberlo, hizo justo lo que el ninja copia había esperado.

El rubio se iba acercando a sus compañeros esquivando las arremetidas de Kakashi, cuando se colocó justo en el lugar donde el peli-plata quería. Se encontraba muy cerca de Aki, que huía de los ataques del auténtico Kakashi corriendo por las paredes de la cueva. En el momento exacto, el ninja de Konoja y una de sus copias lanzaron sendos chidori contra el rubio y contra el dúo Ren-Aki. Aki, siguiendo las órdenes de su superior saltó hacia el techo para evitar el impacto mientras que el otro miembro Suwo saltaba a un lado en el último momento esquivando el ataque por milésimas de segundo.

Todo salió como Kakashi había esperado, Aki había eludido el ataque dirigiéndose hacia el techo, era lo más lógico, además de esquivar el rayo se colocaba en una mejor posición para atacar, la altura siempre es una ventaja a la hora de lanzar un ataque, lo que no sabía era que eso era justo lo que el peli-plata quería. Al saltar hacia el techo se había colocado en línea con su subordinado, y al esquivar éste el ataque en el último momento, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el potente chidori que atravesó el estómago tanto de Aki como de Ren.

Ambos cayeron al suelo ante el estupor de sus dos familiares vivos. Sakura trató de aprovechar el momento de distracción para acabar con Nanako, pero no lo consiguió. En seguida la rubia se recompuso y arremetió con furia contra ella. Sakura estaba exhausta, pero no se rendía.

Los ruidos en la puerta se intensificaron, parecía que habían llegado refuerzos, pero gracias a Dios, el sello de Neji aún aguantaba. Eso era buena señal, indicaba que todavía estaba vivo.

Kakashi y las dos copias acorralaron a su presa y en pocos segundos acabaron con el único hombre rubio que quedaba en pie. Cuando sintió como el chico dejaba de respirar, retiró la mano de su pecho y deshizo las dos copias. Estaba agotado, pero no podía descansar todavía, Sakura lo necesitaba.

Se giró hacia donde se encontraba la peli-rosa y sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Todo sucedió en apenas una fracción de segundo, Sakura estaba acorralada contra una de las paredes de la cueva y Nanako alzaba su mano plagada de rayos con una sonrisa triunfante. Kakashi, sin dudarlo, activó el mangekyō sharingan y lo dirigió hacia Nanako, pero había consumido demasiado chakra y se desmayó antes de que el vórtice creado pudiera alcanzarla.

Sakura temblaba de miedo intentando proteger a su pequeño de la inminente muerte. Por un momento se planteo entregarle al niño, al menos así viviría.

Parecía como si Nanako le habiera leído la mente ya que justo después se dirigió a ella.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor para tu hijo que me lo entregaras?, si no lo haces estás condenando su vida - Le dijo descaradamente.

Sakura pareció dudar, no quería entregarle a su hijo, pero aún menos quería que este muriera.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No dices nada?, o ¿Es que esperas que alguien más venga a buscarte?, ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que intentan salvarte - se mofó la rubia.

La peli-rosa se debatía sobre qué hacer, quería que su hijo viviera, pero tampoco estaba segura de desearle la vida que le esperaba junto a Nanako. Los ruidos tras la puerta se intensificaron, volviéndose prácticamente insoportables.

- Vamos, decídete, no tengo todo el día - La increpó.

Sakura se sentía desfallecer, no sabía qué hacer, se estaba volviendo loca, pero al final decidió que por muy horrible que fuera que su bebé no llegara a cumplir un día, peor sería que se quedara con los Suwo y lo convirtieran en un arma capaz de aniquilar un pueblo entero.

- Nunca te lo entregaré - Afirmó orgullosa acercando al niño hacia su pecho - Prefiero morir junto a él que permitirte educarlo.

- Tú lo has querido - Se justificó la rubia.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó su inevitable muerte a manos de Nanako, pero el ataque nunca llegó, en lugar de eso oyó un fuerte estruendo al fondo de la cueva. Abrió los ojos intrigada y descubrió para su regocijo como Naruto, seguido de varios compañeros, entraban en la sala. Nanako se encontraba paralizada gracias a la rápida intervención de Shikamaru y sin apenas enterarse de cómo, sintió como era elevada junto a su hijo por los fuertes brazos su hiperactivo amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había alegrado tanto de ver a un rubio.

Las fuerzas la abandonaban, quería preguntar por el estado de sus compañeros, pero se desvaneció antes de poder hacerlo, el sentirse protegía junto a sus amigos fue el pretexto necesario para que su cerebro por fin pudiera desconectarse.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, ya sé que esta vez he tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero este capítulo se me había atragantado (las peleas siempre me cuestan más), así que entre medias no he podido evitar la tentación y he comenzado otra historia, se llama Malos pensamientos y también es un KakaSaku. Os invito a que le echéis un ojo a ver qué os parece ;)

Volviendo al asunto, que decir, la historia se está acabando y no os preocupéis, en el próximo capítulo explicaré que es lo que pasó en la misión, o por lo menos comenzaré a contarla, igual necesito un par de capítulos, pero por fin el misterio se revela jeje.

Espero que os haya gustado y que el final no os defraude.

Un saludo


	30. La misión (parte I)

**EL ASUNTO**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C30 LA MISION (Parte I) **

Sakura se despertó en el hospital, últimamente esta situación se estaba haciendo demasiado habitual y odió volver a sentirse débil e impotente. Decidió en ese instante que volvería a entrenar duramente para poder superarse y ser mucho más fuerte, ahora debía proteger a alguien más.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba con ella. Se revolvió inquieta buscando con la mirada por toda la habitación. Como no vio señales de él, se incorporó y decidió salir a buscarlo. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, era el hospital de Konoha, se lo conocía de memoria. Estaba en el ala de maternidad, solo debía llegar a la sala de neonatos y seguramente podría verlo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y buscó unas zapatillas que no encontró. Posó sus descalzos pies en el suelo y cuando iba hacia la puerta vio como esta se abría.

- Señorita Haruno, ¿Qué hace de pie?. Tiene que descansar - Le regañó la enfermera.

La chica era muy jovencita, recién salida de la escuela de enfermería, Sakura la había visto un par de veces por el hospital pero no sabía su nombre.

- Necesito ver a mi hijo - Le dijo sin variar su rumbo.

- No puede salir de la habitación, la Hokage lo ha especificado concretamente - Le comunicó la chica.

- Me da igual quién lo haya dicho, como si es la reencarnación del mismísimo primer Hokage, voy a ir a ver a mi hijo y tú no vas a impedírmelo - Le dijo mirándola a directamente a los ojos de forma amenazante.

La enfermera se echó a un lado en el momento justo en que se volvía a abrir la puerta.

- Vaya, Sakura, muy bonito, ¿Ahora te dedicas a atemorizar a las pobres novatas? - Saludó una animada Tsunade mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Maestra - Se sorprendió la kunoichi - No tenía intención de contradecir sus órdenes, pero necesito ver a mi hijo, no me ha dejado otra opción - Se excusó con humildad.

- Está bien Sakura, vuelve a la cama, verás a tu hijo - Le prometió la Quinta.

La peli-rosa obedeció sin reprochar volviendo a meterse a la cama, sabía que la batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar, por lo que decidió esperar una mejor situación.

- Tú, enfermera, ve a buscar al bebé de Sakura. No confío en que no vuelva a intentar escaparse en cuanto me vaya de la habitación - Le ordenó a la chica.

Conocía perfectamente a su alumna y sabía que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente. Además, no había razón para mantenerla alejada de su hijo, a fin de cuentas, por mucho que le doliera, los hechos eran que Sakura era madre de un precioso niño al que debería cuidar de ahora en adelante, más valía que se fueran acostumbrando el uno al otro desde ya.

- Gracias maestra - Agradeció la peli-rosa - Me conoces muy bien - Añadió mostrando una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - Preguntó la Godaime - Has pasado por mucho. Tranquila, tu hijo se encuentra perfectamente.

- Yo me encuentro bien, ya sabes que me recupero con rapidez. Además, usaron una especie de máquina de acelerar el crecimiento que hizo que el bebé acabara de desarrollarse en solo unas horas y tuve algo parecido a un parto natural - Comentó la kunoichi - Y como pude auto-tratarme, las consecuencias fueron mucho menores - Añadió.

- Sospechaba algo por el estilo cuando examiné al bebé y vi que se encontraba perfectamente sano y con la apariencia de un niño de nueve meses de gestación - Desveló sus conjeturas la Quinta.

- ¿Cómo están los demás? - Preguntó preocupada.

- Kakashi se recupera favorablemente, tiene más cuento que otra cosa - Se burló la Quinta.

De improviso, el rostro de la Hokage se entristeció.

- Sin embargo, Neji está muy grave - Prosiguió con cautela - se debate entre la vida y la muerte, las próximas 24 horas serán decisivas - Explicó.

Apreciaba al shinobi, era un gran ninja y un gran líder para su clan, si moría sería una enorme pérdida para toda la aldea. Sakura también se ensombreció, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el estado de su "hasta hace poco novio". Sabía que él había ido a buscar a Kakashi por su culpa y pedía a todos los dioses que se recuperara.

Enseguida volvió la enfermera con el bebé. Un precioso y sano niño de pelo plateado que gritaba a los cuatro vientos la identidad de su padre.

Tsunade casi entra en estado de shock cuando vio al niño por primera vez. Fueron necesarios seis de los mejores ambus para que impidieran que fuera a acabar con la vida de Kakashi. Cuando se serenó, fue a hablar con el ninja copia para pedirle explicaciones sin importarle lo exhausto que se encontraba el shinobi. Éste le explicó lo ocurrido y la Godaime pareció tranquilizarse un poco, entendía que era lo que había pasado y que no lo pudo evitar, pero eso no hacía que la situación mejorara ni que ella se sintiera mejor. Había sospechado algo desde el principio, las misiones nunca salen tan perfectas como aquella y según los informes, ésta había salido redonda. Lo que no se imaginaba la Quinta era que hubiera pasado una cosa así.

La Hokage volvió de su ensimismamiento en el momento en el que el bebé era depositado en los brazos de su madre. La cara de Sakura se iluminó nada más sentir su calor y dándose cuenta de lo tensa que había estado hasta entonces, se tumbó en la cama acurrucando a su hijo y examinando con detenimiento cada uno de sus diminutos rasgos. Era la primera vez que tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Jugó con sus manitas, besó el pequeño botón que tenía por nariz y acarició el suave bello plateado que cubría su pequeña cabeza. No podía sentirse más feliz, al menos hasta ahora nunca había pensado que se pudiera alcanzar ese estado de felicidad.

La Quinta observó silenciosamente como la peli-rosa actuaba con su hijo. Se la veía radiante, llena de energía, muy diferente a la Sakura que había visto momentos atrás y se dio cuenta de que pudiera ser que aquello no fuera tan horrible como pensaba. Tendría su tan deseado shinobi y el precio que había pagado había resultado no ser tan alto como esperaba. Al menos su alumna parecía muy contenta con su nueva maternidad.

- ¿Has hablado con Kakashi? - Le preguntó de repente la kunoichi sin apartar la vista de su niño.

- Si - Respondió escuetamente su maestra.

- Y ¿Qué te ha dicho? - Insistió viendo que la Quinta no iba a hablar tan fácilmente.

- Eso es algo que debéis hablar vosotros - Le contestó discreta.

Sabía que Tsunade tenía razón, pero le daba miedo enfrentarse a él, hubiera preferido oír la historia en boca de otro, pero al parecer su maestra no le iba a dar el capricho. Odiaba no haber sido la primera en obtener una explicación y ya que no iba a ser así, que menos que ahorrarle el encuentro.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el tiempo que la Godaime permaneció en la estancia. Se quedó un rato más junto a la cama contemplando la escena y después se disculpó apelando que su vida era demasiado ajetreada.

Sakura prácticamente ni notó su ausencia, se encontrada inmersa en una burbuja junto a su pequeño recién nacido. Le dio el pecho por primera vez y al cabo de un rato lo acostó para que se durmiera. Cuando se aseguró de que el pequeño descansaba, salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos silenciosamente y subió a la planta de cuidados intensivos en la que se encontraban Kakashi y Neji. Era de noche, por lo que el personal estaba reducido al máximo y era raro encontrarse a alguien por los pasillos, pese a ello, decidió camuflarse bajo la figura de Mika, una enfermera que conocía y que había visto en su planta. Se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba Ai, una enfermera de unos cincuenta años muy amable y servicial.

- Buenas noches Mika, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Se extrañó la mujer de mediana edad.

- Buenas noches Ai, se nos han acabado los guantes esterilizados, ¿Podrías prestarnos un par de cajas? - Le pidió una sonriente Sakura con apariencia de Mika.

- Claro que si, cariño, vuelvo ahora mismo - Le dijo afectuosamente la señora.

Sakura vio como Ai desaparecía por el pasillo y aparentando normalidad, aprovechó para averiguar donde se encontraban Neji y Kakashi.

- Bingo, los encontré - Se felicitó a sí misma - Están en la 214 y en la 222, bastante cerca una de otra y cerca de las escaleras de servicio.

Mientras esperaba, la peli-rosa se fijó en una taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa. Todavía echaba humo, por lo que Ai se lo estaría bebiendo cuando ella llegó. De repente, la idea le vino a la cabeza, buscó en los cajones del mostrador y encontró el laxante líquido que solía usar Yoko, otra de las enfermeras, cuando se ponía a régimen. Vertió un generoso chorro y lo guardó inmediatamente.

La servicial Ai volvió con las cajas pedidas sin saber lo que le esperaba. Sakura las cogió y fingiendo tener que hacer más recados, desapareció por el pasillo en la dirección donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras de servicio, deshizo el camuflaje. Esperó el tiempo necesario para que el laxante hiciera efecto y cuando vio como la pobre mujer desaparecía corriendo en dirección al baño, aprovechó para colarse en la habitación de Neji.

La imagen que la recibió la abrumó por completo. Se preguntó si él se habría sentido así cuando la vio postrada en la cama del hospital de Kumo. Se encontraba conectado a un sinfín de cables y tubos que pitaban sin descanso, marcando el ritmo del silencio.

Se acercó a él y cogió su mano. Las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, no soportaba verlo así.

- Neji, sé que puedes oírme. Si te esfuerzas puedes hacerlo, escucha las voces de tu interior. Yo estuve en tu misma situación y peleé, ahora te toca luchar a ti, todopoderoso Hyuga - Se rió amargamente la kunoichi - Todos te estaremos esperando.

Lo miró durante un minuto más y sintiendo como el aire le faltaba de sus pulmones, salió huyendo de la habitación llevándose consigo la imagen de sus remordimientos.

Antes de salir comprobó que no había moros en la costa y rápidamente se coló en la habitación del peli-plata.

Pensaba que aunque hubiera suprimido su chakra, la habría detectado nada más pisar la planta, pero cuando entró, lo descubrió durmiendo.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan relajado, tan indefenso. Sospechaba que Tsunade había mandado sedarlo, puesto que el ninja copia nunca dormía, solo descansaba. Se permitió el lujo de contemplarlo durante unos minutos antes de acercarse a él y gracias al chakra de sus manos, eliminar todo rastro de somníferos que pudiera contener su sangre.

Al poco tiempo Kakashi despertó. Parecía estar bastante descolocado, sobre todo al ver a su ex -alumna. Pestañeó y tardó unos segundos en reconocer donde se encontraba.

- Hola Kakashi - Saludó tímidamente la kunoichi.

- Sakura - Fue lo único que atinó a decir el ninja copia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le preguntó la chica para romper el hielo ya que se veía a la legua que se encontraba bastante bien.

- Un poco cansado, pero ya me conoces, deseando poder dejar el hospital - Respondió adoptando el habitual tono juguetón que solía usar con ella.

- Me alegro mucho - le respondió la chica sinceramente.

- ¿Has visto a Neji?, me han dicho que está bastante grave - Le preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

- Sí, he pasado a verle antes de venir aquí - Le contestó separándose un poco de la cama.

- Entiendo… - Respondió en shinobi disimulando los injustificables celos que sentía por no haber sido el primero al que fuera a visitar.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, verdad? - Le preguntó la kunoichi bajando la vista y comenzando a mover sus manos compulsivamente.

- Puedo imaginármelo - Le respondió sereno el peli-plata.

Odiaba y admiraba a partes iguales esa serenidad suya, ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma en un momento como ese?. Ella estaba que se subía por las paredes.

- ¿Vas a contármelo? - Le preguntó alzando la cabeza y retándolo con la mirada.

- Voy a hacer algo mejor, voy a hacer que lo vuelvas a vivir - Le reveló su ex -maestro.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó confundida la Kunoichi.

- Desbloqueándote tus recuerdos - Le explicó el peli-plata.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? - Cuestionó la chica un tanto escéptica.

- En tu caso sí, no borré tus recuerdos, solo los bloqueé - Le explicó.

- ¿No fingirás devolverme mis recuerdos y me volverás a borrar la memoria para instaurarme algún tipo de falsa historia, verdad? - Receló su ex -alumna.

- Por favor Sakura,¿De verdad hemos llegado a esto? - Contestó dolido el shinobi.

- No me culpes por no confiar en ti - Se justificó la peli-rosa.

- Solo espera a saber qué es lo que pasó antes de juzgarme - Le pidió mirándola directamente a las dos orbes verdes que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían dado.

- Bueno, lo que sea. He venido aquí para saber qué es lo que pasó, así que hazlo de una vez - Le ordenó deshaciendo bruscamente la unión de sus miradas.

- Primero tienes que prometerme una cosa - le pidió mientras agarraba fuertemente su muñeca.

- Suéltame Kakashi. No estás en posición de pedir nada, me lo debes - Le exigió la chica

El peli-plata respiró hondo, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero necesitaba que le dejara explicarse. Soltó su muñeca y se echó esa misma mano a la cabeza lamentándose de cómo había manejado la situación. Tras reponerse, levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti - Se justificó - Solo te pido que no tomes ninguna decisión en el momento, cuando asimiles los recuerdos no me dirás nada, te levantarás, te irás a tu habitación y mañana, después de haberlo meditado con tiempo, decidirás si me odias por siempre o me perdonas y me das una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy digno de ti.

- Ni si quiera has preguntado por tu hijo - Se quejó la kunoichi.

- He estado con él toda la mañana, Tsunade me lo trajo para que lo conociera. Tiene tus mismos ojos - Le dijo dulcificando la expresión.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de no decírmelo cuando te enteraste de que estaba embarazada? - Estalló finalmente la peli-rosa.

La chica había estado intentando contenerse, pero llegados a este punto, no había podido aguantar más la rabia que le carcomía por dentro.

- Pensaba que el niño era de Neji - Respondió escuetamente el ninja con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la blanca pared de enfrente.

- Y gracias a ti, yo también. Aún así, si echaste cuentas, tendrías que haber tenido dudas, no sé, digo yo - Arremetió contra él al no creer en su excusa. Ni si quiera se había molestado en elaborar una mentira algo creíble que hiciera que se sintiera mejor. Era lo equivalente a la excusa de la abuelita perdida, solo que esta vez el asunto tenía más importancia que haber llegado tarde.

- Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada fue un shock para mí. Antes de marcharme fui a verte y miré tu historial, según las pruebas que te habían hecho estabas de menos tiempo del que realmente era, simplemente deseché la idea al no cuadrarme las fechas - Se justificó el ninja - Di por hecho que era de Neji.

- Eso debió ser a causa de la medicación que estaba tomando para ocultar los síntomas del embarazo, muchas veces enmascaran los resultados- Explicó la chica un poco más tranquila. La historia del shinobi era factible, pero aún seguía teniendo una espinita dentro.

- Y ¿Cómo querías que yo supiera eso? - Se adujo el peli-plata.

- De todas formas, eso solo explica una parte, necesito saber qué es lo que pasó en aquella misión - Le exigió la chica.

- Te lo mostraré, pero por favor, piensa bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión - Le pidió por última vez el ninja.

- Bueno, tu devuélveme mis recuerdos y ya hablaremos después - Contestó la peli-rosa un tanto molesta ante la actitud del shinobi. No solo le había robado sus recuerdos, sino que pretendía dictarle cómo debía ser su reacción tras recuperarlos.

Kakashi se incorporó del todo para sentarse en el borde de la cama y le indicó que se acercara con un gesto. La peli-rosa se agachó para que su cara quedara a la misma altura que la del ninja copia. Sintió las manos del peli-plata sobre su cara, forzándola a mirarle, y tras experimentar una pequeña descarga eléctrica, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente de forma cronológica.

_**(Recuerdos de la misión)**_

_- ¿Quería verme, Shishou? - Preguntó la peli-rosa mientras se acercaba cautelosa a la mesa de la Godaime._

_- Te he mandado buscar porque tengo una misión para ti, Sakura - Le informó Tsunade mirándola con ojos cansados._

_Hacía varios meses que no la llamaban para una misión. La peli-rosa se había acostumbrado a la rutina del hospital. A sus largos turnos y sus guardias interminables, pero pese a ello, adoraba su trabajo. Ser médico y ayudar a la gente era su pasión. Al final había encontrado su sitio, algo en lo que realmente era buena y además era admirada por sus compañeros, pero lo más importante para ella era que podía salvar vidas, proteger a las personas que eran importantes para ella, esa era su mayor recompensa._

_Aún con todo, a veces echaba de menos la emoción de las misiones, despertarse en lugares lejanos, conocer a gente inesperada, descubrir paisajes inigualables o experimentar la subida de adrenalina que conlleva cualquier pelea. Echaba de menos todas esas cosas, pero sobre todo echaba en falta la compañía del que solía ser su compañero, Kakashi, el impresentable de su ex -maestro. Bueno, más que impresentable se debería decir de él impuntual, porque presentarse siempre se presentaba, tarde pero se presentaba._

_- Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te llamé, espero que sigas estando en forma - Declaró la Hokage sin mucha convicción - Se que he delegado muchas responsabilidades del hospital en ti y sé que has hecho un excelente trabajo, pero espero que durante este tiempo hayas podido encontrar algún hueco para seguir entrenando._

_- Bueno… he estado un poco ocupada - Se justificó la kunoichi - Puede que haya descuidado un poco el entrenamiento._

_- Al menos espero que el hiperactivo Naruto te haya desquiciado lo suficiente como para que le des un par de tundas, con eso me conformaría - manifestó la Quinta sonriendo como si se lo estuviera imaginando._

_- En eso si que puedo complacerla, han sido bastantes más de dos - Se irguió orgullosa acompañando su sonrisa con otra igual de maquiavélica. _

_- Vayamos al grano. Ya sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo y Shizune siempre me está volviendo loca con tanto papeleo - aclaró la Hokage mientras paseaba una aburrida mirada por las pilas de documentos que básicamente enterraban la mesa - Como habrás notado, Kakashi se encuentra de misión desde hace unos meses - Comenzó relatando la Quinta - Ha estado intentando infiltrarse en una organización que secuestra y trafica con mujeres de varios países para intentar averiguar quién está detrás de todo y acabar con toda su estructura - continuó - Sospechábamos que el líder de la organización era un ninja renegado de Kumo que reclutaba bandidos y maleantes de poca monta para llevar a cabo los secuestros y que después vendía a sus víctimas a burdeles clandestinos o simplemente al mejor postor, pero Kakashi nos ha revelado que la realidad es mucho peor - siguió contando la Hokage - Hace un mes Kakashi nos confirmaba su exitosa infiltración en la organización. El plan era que conforme fuera ganándose la confianza del líder, iría informándonos de las características de su estructura, número de miembros, formación, habilidades, jerarquía... en fin, todas esas cosas, pero la nueva información contradice nuestras conjeturas. Lo que en un principio creíamos que sería una organización sencilla de unos pocos maleantes, es bastante más compleja y sólida. _

_La Godaime hizo una pausa y suspiró. Parecía preocupada, abatida, y cuando Tsunade estaba de mal humor, lo mejor era estar lo más lejos posible. Le había tocado sufrir los continuos cambios de humor de la Sannin cuando había sido su estudiante y lo más curioso era que solían solaparse con sus resacas, pero en esta ocasión, algo le hacía intuir que su mal humor se debía a otro asunto. Le había costado años no ponerse nerviosa delante de su maestra, pero todavía, en algunas ocasiones, era incapaz de lograrlo. Esta era una de ellas. _

_El silencio continuó mientras su maestra sacaba una botella de sake del escritorio y se disponía llenarse una taza y bebérsela de un trago._

_- Esta mañana nos han vuelto a llegar noticias de Kakashi y por eso te he hecho llamar - continuó relatando la Sannin - Al parecer, el líder de la organización es un ninja renegado llamado Kiyoshi. Tu eres demasiado joven como para haber oído hablar de él, pero hace muchos años era un poderoso ninja de Kumo - recordó la Quinta mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte en un intento de retroceder en el tiempo_

_Ella había vivido los acontecimientos que llevaron a Kiyoshi a convertirse en un ninja renegado desde muy cerca y rememorar aquellos momentos la llenaban de melancolía._

_- Es una triste historia que considero oportuno que conozcas - puntualizó la Sannin - Kiyoshi fue condenado a muerte por haberle robado su virtud a la princesa Hitomi la cual también fue condenada a muerte por haber deshonrado a la familia. La princesa estaba prometida a Kaito, heredero del país del agua. Esto iba a suponer una alianza muy beneficiosa entre los dos países, pero a raíz de esto, la tregua se convirtió en guerra. Hitomi era una joven dulce y bondadosa que pensó que su padre entendería su situación cuando la culpa le llevó a confesar que esperaba un hijo de Kiyoshi, jefe de su guardia personal. Su padre, al sentirse ultrajado por la traición cometida por el más leal y mortífero de sus shinobis y su hija, la encerró en una celda mientras decidía que hacer con ella y mandó capturar al jefe de su guardia._

_Kiyoshi le había pedido a Hitomi que no dijera nada. Habían planeado fugarse a algún remoto lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlos, pero ella, abrumada por el remordimiento, acabó confesándole todo a su padre. Kiyoshi fue apresado y para que sirviera de ejemplo de lo que les pasaba a quienes desobedecen al Rey independientemente de quienes sean, fue despojado de todo su honor y prestigio condenándolo a una ejecución pública al día siguiente, pero aunque la vigilancia a Kiyoshi fue exhaustiva, esa misma noche escapó. Era uno de los shinobis más fuertes de su generación, era usuario del Rayo Negro, técnica que en la actualidad, aparte de él, solo manejan el Raikage y su discípulo Darui, por lo que tras una ardua lucha, derrotó a los 10 guardias que custodiaban su celda. _

_Tsunade respiró profundamente, como si le costase trabajo continuar con el relato._

_- Como puedes imaginar, Kiyoshi fue a buscar a Hitomi - Continuó la Hokage - pero su intención no era llevársela con él, sino que sus planes para ella eran otros muy distintos._

_La Godaime hizo una pausa para tomarse otra taza de sake, se la veía bastante afectada, como si recordar todo aquello le supusiera un gran dolor._

_- El que la princesa confesara su relación supuso para él la más vil de las traiciones, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces, fue en su busca y al no poder perdonarla, la ejecutó con sus propias manos - continuó contando la Hokage , pero ahora, las palabras tardaban más en salir, como si le dejaran un sabor amargo en la boca - Kiyoshi consiguió escapar dejando un rastro de sangre y cadáveres a su paso. Durante años nadie había sabido de él, de hecho, hasta hace poco, se le daba por muerto, pero al parecer no era así. Desde entonces, se dice que nunca volvió a confiar en una mujer y que siente un desprecio absoluto por el género femenino en su totalidad - concluyó el relato la Quinta._

_Se veía, por sus comportamiento, que para su maestra aquella historia le traía desgarradores recuerdos. _

_- Te cuento esto para que sepas a qué clase de enemigo te enfrentas Sakura, no quiero que hagas ninguna heroicidad - añadió la Quinta en un tono severo._

_La Hokage volvió a callarse durante un largo rato, suspiró hondo y se dispuso a revelarle a su discípula el porqué todo aquello era algo personal para ella._

_- Cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad, mi padre me mandó a Kumo durante dos años como embajadora. Cuando llegué allí no conocía a nadie, estaba sola en una tierra extraña, muy lejos de mi hogar y todo lo que deseaba era poder volver a Konoha. No podía entender como mi padre me había podido enviar allí sola, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo aquello supuso para mí madurar de forma acelerada. Yo era una chica solitaria, que no solía relacionarse demasiado, solo lo justo y necesario para poder desarrollar mi trabajo, pero entonces conocí a Hitomi. En un país extranjero tan desconfiado como el país de las nubes, la presencia de Hitomi fue para mí una brisa de aire fresco que me permitió descargar un poco la presión que la aldea había depositado en mi siendo tan joven - recordó la Hokage dejando vislumbrar una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos - Hitomi era una buena persona, un tanto ingenua, pero con un gran corazón. No le importó que yo fuera extranjera y me trató como una amiga desde el momento en que nos presentaron - rememoró la líder de la aldea _

_Tsunade se quedó ensimismada unos momentos antes de continuar hablando._

_- Bueno, dejemos sentimentalismo a un lado, te explicaré cuál es tu cometido en la misión - dijo poniendo fin a su historia._

_La Gondaime se sirvió dos tazas de sake seguidas mientras Sakura reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Le había parecido una de las historias más tristes que jamás hubiera oído. Ciertamente los tiempos habían cambiado y aunque los matrimonios concertados ya estaban en desuso, todavía podía verse como algunos antiguos clanes seguían recurriendo a él para sus acuerdos y alianzas._

_- La situación es la siguiente - continuo Tsunade - Kakashi ha conseguido ir subiendo escalafones en la jerarquía de la organización sin llamar mucho la atención. Ha sido extremadamente prudente para que no le reconozcan, por lo que ha tardado más de lo que esperaba. Se ha hecho pasar por un ninja renegado del país del viento, mediocre pero avispado que ha sabido ganarse su confianza. Resulta que la organización no solo está compuesta por maleantes y bandidos, también se han unido algún que otro ninja renegado. Sin ir más lejos dos de Kiri , tres de Iwa y otro de Ame, y lo más preocupante de todo, Kiyoshi ha estado instruyendo a su propio aprendiz, un muchacho de Kumo del que Kakashi apenas a averiguado nada pero que al parecer es bastante fuerte. Los demás ninjas no parecen ser mayor peligro, al menos no para Kakashi, pero Kiyoshi es demasiado poderoso para que se enfrenten cara a cara._

_La incertidumbre había apoderado de Sakura y no siendo un comportamiento muy normal en ella puesto que apreciaba su vida, interrumpió a su maestra. _

_- Pero Shishou siendo tan fuerte ¿usted piensa que con mi ayuda podríamos derrotarle? - preguntó confusa Sakura sabiendo que por mucho que hubiera mejorado, después de lo expuesto, esa misión le quedaba grande._

_- No seas impaciente Sakura, todo a su tiempo- le regañó su maestra - déjame continuar._

_La Hokage odiaba ser interrumpida, pero en aquella ocasión lo pasó por alto._

_- Como cualquier organización tienen un modus operandi, secuestran a chicas guapas, preferiblemente sin hogar o que no vayan a echar de menos, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Las retienen en su guarida y organizan una subasta para venderlas al mejor postor. Normalmente entre que reúnen un grupito de unas seis u ocho chicas y organizan una subasta suele pasar aproximadamente un mes. Los postores suelen venir de cualquier país, por lo que necesitan un tiempo para que estos se desplacen. _

_La Gondaime hizo otra pausa para tomarse otra taza de sake. _Esto no es nada bueno_ - reflexionaba la peli-rosa - _cuando Shishou bebe tanto siempre es un mal síntoma. Estaría más tranquila si estuviera oyéndola decir una sarta de improperios como suele ser común en ella. Esta falsa tranquilidad junto con su mirada perdida me están matando - Pensaba intranquila.

_La Hokage se tomó su tiempo, no sabía cómo plantearle a su alumna lo que tendría que hacer._

_- Sakura, tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras la hija que nunca tuve - habló al fin Tsunade - pero somos Kunoichis y como tal, a veces nos toca hacer cosas que no nos gustan por el bien de la aldea._

Esto se está poniendo muy feo... me están entrando ganas de salir corriendo, y no me considero una persona cobarde_ - pensaba para sí la joven médico - _No sé por qué pero intuyo que esta misión no me va a gustar nada en absoluto.

_- Sabes que si hubiera otra persona para esta misión la mandaría sin lugar a dudas, aunque me acusasen de favoritismo - continuó la líder de la aldea - pero no la hay. Tu eres joven, guapa y aunque a veces me hagas dudarlo, una experta en venenos - manifestó aludiendo al fiasco que dio lugar a sus bigotes - Lo que te voy a pedir es una de las misiones más difíciles que se le pueden pedir a una kunoichi._

_La Hokage se bebió otra taza de sake y respiró hondo antes de seguir con la exposición de la misión._

_- Kakashi nos ha informado que siempre que capturan a una nueva víctima, Kiyoshi se encarga personalmente de probar el material para saber cuál es el precio que puede pedir por ella, ya que antes de la subasta, deja que los postores comprueben la calidad de las chicas por las que van a pujar. Teniendo en cuenta esto, hemos pensado que la mejor manera de liquidarle es que te hagas pasar por una joven sin recursos que viaja sola y te dejes secuestrar. Como no sospechará de ti, una vez dentro de su guarida, Kiyoshi te hará ir a su habitación, donde suele probar a todas las chicas, y con mucho cuidado de que no te vea, deberás impregnar tu cuerpo con un veneno para que cuando te bese o te chupe caiga fulminado. Mientras, Kakashi se encargará del resto de los miembros de la organización._

_- Me parece un buen plan Shishou, pero... ¿qué pasa si no es ni de besos ni de lametones y va a lo que va? - preguntó una asustada Sakura. No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en ese tipo de misiones y creía firmemente no poseer esa clase de habilidades - No estoy convencida de que el plan vaya a funcionar._

_- Kakashi dice que casi todas las chicas salen de la habitación con evidencias de que al shinobi le va eso de marcar su mercancía con chupetones en algún lugar. Al parecer tiene predilección por los cuellos y los pechos, así que bueno, te aconsejo que impregnes sobre todo esas partes y ya sabes, también todas aquellas que pienses que pueden ser susceptibles de ser besadas o lamidas y saldrá bien - Intentó tranquilizarla Tsunade._

_- Si, Shishou, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible - contestó una no muy convencida Sakura - pero... ¿no habría otra forma de vencerle?. Igual es más efectivo envenenar su comida - sugirió la chica._

_- Ya habíamos pensado esa opción hace tiempo Sakura, no somos nuevos en esto ¿sabes? - Se ofendió su mentora - desechamos esa idea cuando Kakashi nos informó que Kiyoshi es muy desconfiado y nunca descuida su seguridad. Al parecer hace probar su comida antes de ingerir cualquier alimento, y con la bebida hace lo mismo._

_- Pero… podríamos esperar a que esté borracho y atacarle, todos los shinobis se emborrachan en algún momento, es uno de los tres de las grandes pecados de los ninjas - siguió reflexionando la peli-rosa en voz alta - sería mucha casualidad haber topado con el único shinobi abstemio._

_- Como ya te he comentado, la naturaleza del chakra de Kiyoshi es el rayo, y a parte del rayo negro, tiene la capacidad de metabolizar el alcohol en segundos haciendo pasar una descarga por su sistema nervioso - explicó la mayor de las kunoichis - no es que no pueda emborracharse - puntualizó - simplemente, si quiere, puede despejarse en cuestión de segundos, por lo que no, emborracharle no es una opción. _

_- Y ¿no sería más factible mandar un escuadrón fuerte liderado por Naruto? - Lo intentó de nuevo la kunoichi._

_- ¿estás intentando enseñarme a hacer mi trabajo? - preguntó con tono amenazante la Hokage - estoy interesada en dejar el puesto cuanto antes, pero vamos, tú no eras mi elección - comentó con sarcasmo - ¿de verdad crees que si no fueras la mejor opción estaría pidiéndote esto, Sakura? - inquirió dolida la líder de la aldea - Se barajó la idea de que un cuantioso grupo de élite fuera a desmantelar la red, pero las bajas iban a ser demasiadas y no entraba en los parámetros aceptables - confirmó - Eres la mejor opción, por mucho que me pese. Saldrás mañana por la mañana hacia la frontera con Ame donde en esta ocasión, por lo que nos ha informado Kakashi van a ir a secuestrar a las siguientes víctimas - Informó la Godaime a la joven - Shizune te facilitará el veneno que utilizarás. Hemos pensado que para un hombre tan poderoso, y por si ha desarrollado algún tipo de inmunidad a los venenos más comunes utilizarás una mezcla especial de extracto de adelfa, estricnina y batracotoxina principalmente, pero que contiene más de diez componentes. Es incoloro, inodoro e insípido para que no sospeche nada, y su acción es inmediata, prácticamente no sabrá lo que le está sucediendo hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Además es un compuesto especial que no puede metabolizarse instantáneamente por muchas descargas eléctricas que atraviesen su cuerpo. Su acción es rápida, primero se paralizarán sus músculos, después perderá el conocimiento y por último le fallará el corazón. Todo este proceso dura aproximadamente un minuto, por lo que con un poco de suerte, solo necesitarás que te toquitee un poco y el mal trago habrá pasado. También te facilitará un antídoto, por si tuvieras algún accidente, cosa que espero que no vuelva a suceder - exhortó Tsunade - Shizune te explicará todo lo que debes saber sobre el veneno y su antídoto - continuó la sannin- El resto de la información sobre la misión está escrito en este rollo - aclaró mientras se lo entregaba - Ahora márchate a casa, prepara tus cosas y descansa, será una misión dura - le ordenó a la joven justo antes de enterrar su cabeza entre los cientos de informes que la cubrían._

_Sakura salió de la oficina de la Hokage y se dirigió al hospital para ver a Shizune. La médico le entregó el veneno y el antídoto a la kunoichi con una mirada de compasión en sus ojos mientras le explicaba todos los detalles que necesitaba saber para saber reaccionar ante cualquier contratiempo con el veneno._

_- Ánimo Sakura, seguramente la peor parte de la misión solo dure unos minutos. Te garantizo que el veneno es fulminante, me he asegurado de ello para que no tengas problemas - comentó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto - son misiones desagradables, pero a todas nos ha tocado pasar por ello en alguna ocasión - le confesó la joven morena._

_- No te preocupes Shizune, estaré bien, parece un buen plan y Kakashi estará allí, él nunca dejaría que me pasara nada - contestó Sakura._

_Odiaba que la gente la mirara con lástima. Cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera una viuda y tan solo tenía 12 años. Desde entonces se juró a sí misma no volver a despertar lástima en nadie._

_Cuando salió del hospital, no quiso ver a nadie y se dirigió directamente hacia su casa. Preparó la mochila con sus cosas y se tumbó en la cama a reflexionar sobre la misión. Había varias cosas que la atormentaban, como ¿qué sucedería si el plan no funcionaba?, ¿Qué pasaría si tal y como le había planteado a la Hokage, Kiyoshi no se interesara en besarla o con un poco de suerte, lo hiciera pero al final, cuando ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde?. Solo de pensar en un viejo manoseándola le daban ganas de vomitar, al menos esperaba que usara un jutsu de rejuvenecimiento tal y como hacía Tsunade, si no, no sabía si lo iba a poder soportar. Lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que Kakashi estaría con ella, él nunca permitiría que le pasase nada malo, o ¿Sí?, a fin de cuentas era una misión. _

_Sin darse cuenta la mente de la peli-rosa viajó recordando sus últimos encargos juntos, a los muchos momentos en los que a pesar de encontrarse en situaciones bastante delicadas, nunca había llegado a pasar miedo realmente porque se encontraba junto a su ex -maestro. _

_De repente sintió un ataque de pánico, ¿Le habría informado Tusnade de que era ella la que iba a hacer de señuelo?, ¿Qué pensaría Kakashi cuando la viera?, seguro que se sentía decepcionado. Había pedido una chica guapa y la mandaban a ella, seguro que esperaba a alguien como Ino o Hinata, no a ella._

_Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, al final, mientras reflexionaba sobre todos los detalles de su inminente misión se quedó dormida._

_Al cabo de unas horas amaneció. Había estado dormitando toda la noche en un continuo duerme-vela, se había despertado como veinte veces y cuando sintió los primeros rayos de sol salir decidió que era hora de levantarse. Se vistió, intentó desayunar algo sin mucho éxito y recogió sus cosas para ponerse en marcha. Había decidido vestirse con ropa de paisano desde el principio para no llevar en su bolsa de viaje nada que pareciera mínimamente sospechoso. No llevaba armas, salvo un puñal como podría llevar cualquier persona que viajara sola por el bosque. Sería más sospechoso no llevar nada para intentar defenderse. Aparte de eso, solo los frasquitos de Shizune bien escondidos y un par de senbon ocultos en el moño._

_Salió de casa y respiró hondo, era muy temprano por lo que la villa todavía dormía. Paseó por sus calles en dirección a las puertas, mirando cada detalle como si fuese a ser la última vez que caminara por ellas. Genma y Raido hacían guardia en esta ocasión y la saludaron._

_- Que madrugadora Sakura, cualquiera diría que estás ansiosa por irte de misión - Comentó divertido Genma - ¿vas tú sola? - se extrañó - Sé que Kakashi no está en la aldea pero jamás te he visto ir de misión sola._

_- Si, es bastante raro - estuvo de acuerdo Raido - normalmente un ninja médico no suele ir de misión solo._

_- Bueno, ya sabéis cómo es esto, no puedo explicar nada de mi misión, pero no os preocupéis, estaré perfectamente - les contestó con una amplia sonrisa más que para ellos para tranquilizarse a sí misma. _

_Echó un último vistazo a la aldea y se encaminó hacia su destino, la frontera con Ame._

_- Nos vemos en unos días - se despidió la kunoichi dándoles la espalda y levantando la mano mientras partía._

_Tardó cinco días en llegar a las cercanías de la frontera con Ame. Se había tomado el camino sin muchas prisas, realmente estaba nerviosa y eso era algo que le desagradaba, no había estado nerviosa por una misión desde hacía años. Por muy peligroso que fuera el trabajo, siempre se sentía segura, y ahora sabía que esa seguridad se debía a la compañía de Kakashi. El shinobi tenía ese efecto calmante en ella, aunque en otros aspectos le pusiera de los nervios. _

_Le había dado mil vueltas a cómo enfrentarse a la misión durante el largo viaje. Había barajado todas las posibilidades, había pensado en embadurnarse de veneno antes de llegar al punto de encuentro por si no le daba tiempo a hacerlo luego, pero desechó la idea al pensar en la posibilidad más que evidente de que alguno de los subordinados de Kiyoshi aprovechara para tocarla durante el secuestro, y si luego se llevaba las manos a la boca caería fulminado en el acto despertando más de una sospecha. También había pensado en la posibilidad de intentar untárselo cuando la llevaran a alguna sala, pero no podía estar segura de que la fueran a dejar sola, así que rezó por tener suerte y poder untarse el cuerpo en la habitación de Kiyoshi sin que éste se enterara._

_Otra de las cuestiones que la preocupaban era como poder comunicarse con Kakashi, pero como apenas conocía detalles de los acompañantes de este, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo en sus manos y que él juzgara el momento y el método oportuno para comunicarse. Igualmente había estado pensando en la ropa que usaría ese día, y en la actitud que mostraría ... Todos los detalles pasaron por su cabeza buscando la mejor respuesta para cada uno de ellos, pero por mucho que lo hubiera planificado, no se sentía preparada para afrontar aquella misión._

_Aún así ya no había vuelta atrás, el momento había llegado, así que lo único que podía hacer era intentar calmarse para seguir el plan trazado. _

_Llevaba ya unas horas escondiendo su chakra para no despertar sospechas e intuía que pronto aparecerían sus supuestos captores. Mientras volvía a repasar mentalmente todos esos detalles, oyó unos ruidos en unos arbustos detrás de ella. Los ruidos y las pisadas eran evidentes, estaba claro que no eran profesionales. Eran cuatro hombres, dos de ellos ninjas de bajo nivel. Uno de ellos era Kakashi, podía distinguir claramente ese familiar chakra a kilómetros, aunque la intensidad era bastante inferior a la que solía mostrar cuando no estaba de servicio y mucho mayor que cuando lo estaba. Supuso que era una de las formas de disimular sus habilidades reales, e imaginó que era su manera de decirle que estaba allí con ella._

_- _Bueno, pues si no lo sabía, ahora sí que sabe que soy yo la que he venido a esta misión _- se dijo para su adentros poniéndose repentinamente nerviosa._

_Trató de comportarse con naturalidad, sin hacer nada que pudiera hacerles ver que los había detectado. Sus acechadores continuaron siguiéndola en su camino durante unos diez minutos hasta que decidieron hacerse visibles. De repente, tres hombres aparecieron delante de ella y pudo sentir como Kakashi se colocaba a su espalda cortándole la retaguardia._

_- ¿Dónde vas guapa? - le preguntó el que estaba en medio - es peligroso viajar sola por estos bosques - Oyó que decía en tono burlón._

_- ¿Qué queréis de mí? - preguntó una aparentemente asustada Sakura - Dejadme marchar, por favor, no llevo dinero ni nada de valor._

_- Te equivocas jovencita - habló el que estaba a la derecha del que acababa de hablar - tienes algo muy valioso._

_Los tres hombres lucían una sórdida sonrisa que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquier civil._

_- Creo que os equivocáis de persona - afirmó la peli-rosa - yo no tengo nada valioso, ya os lo he dicho._

_- Tú eres eso tan valioso querida, eres preciosa y por ti pagarán una buena suma - le comunicó el mismo hombre mostrándole sus amarillos dientes en una amplia sonrisa._

_Sakura se dispuso a interpretar su papel, sacó el puñal y nerviosamente les amenazó. Mientras los hombres la miraban con una mueca divertida, ella intentó salir huyendo, pero cuando se giró para buscar la vía de escape más evidente, se encontró con algo para lo que no estaba preparada. El desnudo rostro de Kakashi. _

_Se quedó plantada en el sitio, como congelada, sin saber reaccionar. Los demás lo achacaron a la sorpresa de verse acorralada, pero Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo consciente de la verdadera razón de la reacción de la chica._

_El que no había abierto la boca hasta ahora se acercó hasta ella y la sujetó. Sakura intentó forcejear un poco para que pareciera creíble y se dejó reducir y desarmar. Acto seguido Kakashi ordenó que la ataran de pies y manos._

_- No me hagáis daño por favor - suplicaba muy convincentemente la kunoichi - haré todo lo que queráis._

_- No te preocupes por eso - contestó Kakashi - estoy convencido de que así será - Le dijo mientras la agarraba y se la echaba al hombro._

_Aquello le pareció demasiado degradante, no había necesidad de cargarla como un saco de patatas y se prometió a sí misma no dejar impune este hecho. Después de un rato, cansada de mirar el polvo del camino, sus ojos se posaron inevitablemente en la otra única cosa que podía mirar en esos momentos, el trasero de Kakashi. _

_Cuando lo descubrió, se sorprendió de no haberse percatado de lo firme, redondo y perfecto que se veía. No entendía como había pasado todo ese tiempo sin haberse dado cuenta de ello. Después de meditarlo se dio cuenta de que seguramente era porque nunca se había permitido el lujo de mirarlo de esa forma._

_- _Pero ¿que estoy haciendo?,es mi maestro, no puedo ni si quiera estar planteándome esto _- se regaño la chica_.

Sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que se veía sin su estúpida máscara y en todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado con Sasuke. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio cual era el rostro de Kakashi, seguramente habría cambiado su club de fans.

La imagen de su cara volvió a su mente. Su proporcionada nariz, su marcada mandíbula, pero sobre todo, los dos oyuelos que se dibujaron en sus mejillas cuando dejó asomar una socarrona sonrisa. Había usado un jutsu para camuflar su sharingan y su habitual desigual mirada, ahora se había convertido en dos oscuros iris negro carbón. Todo el conjunto, unido a su desordenada cabellera plateada le hacía verse como el hombre más atractivo que jamás hubiera conocido.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero un masculino olor a bosque mezclado con un tinte almizclado subió por sus fosas nasales inundándolo todo. Era un olor familiar, que asociaba a protección y tranquilidad, pero en esta ocasión despertó otros instintos más primarios en ella. El aroma del peli-plata junto con un ligero toque a sudor fue lo que acabó de descolocar a la kunoichi.

_Cientos de preguntas ajenas a la misión acapararon la mente de Sakura durante la mayoría del camino. Había entrado en una especie de estado de shock que le impedía pensar en cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con su ex -maestro._

_Se preguntaba por las razones que habrían llevado al peli-plata a esconder su rostro, era realmente atractivo, por lo que no llegaba a entender cuál podía ser el motivo. Especuló preguntándose si lo haría para no llamar la atención en las misiones, francamente , un rasgos como los suyos son difíciles de olvidar. Supuso que para un ninja puede no ser muy útil. También imaginó otras teorías. Supuso que si las mujeres conocieran su rostro nunca le dejarían tranquilo y para no ser agobiado lo evitaba , pero teniendo en cuenta la fama de pervertido que tenía, esta teoría se contradecía en sí misma, por lo que la desechó rápidamente._

_Sin percatarse de ello, se encontró preguntándose qué habría pensado él cuando observó su reacción al ver su rostro. Sabía que se había quedado paralizada, absorta, mirándolo como un pasmarote. Al recordarlo su rostro se encendió instantáneamente. Se moría de vergüenza, aquello serviría para meses de tortura a su costa. Por el amor de Dios, si solo le había faltado babear un poco y desmayarse al más puro estilo Hinata. Por un momento recuperó la lucidez._

_- _Podría achacárselo a la sorpresa de ver su cara después de tantos años_ - Pensó sintiéndose de pronto más tranquila - _Naruto, Sasuke y yo tratamos durante mucho tiempo conseguir hacerlo, pero nunca triunfamos. No es raro que me sorprenda al verlo tan inesperadamente_ - Reflexionó._

_Ella podría inventarse todos los pretextos que quisiera, el problema estaba en si Kakashi se lo creería. _

_Siguió elaborando su excusa durante el resto del camino hasta que se detuvieron bruscamente._

_-Descansaremos un poco en este claro - ordenó Kakashi mientras bajaba a Sakura de su hombro - Comeremos algo y proseguiremos la marcha. Estaremos a unas cuatro horas del cuartel, por lo que llegaremos allí entrada la noche - informó al grupo - supongo que la chica necesita comer algo y descansar. Kai, Sora id a buscar leña para hacer fuego y tú, Itsuki, ve a buscar agua para cocer arroz, creo que no muy lejos, en aquella dirección hay un riachuelo - le dijo señalando hacia un pequeño sendero._

_Cuando los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron solos, Kakashi habló._

_- Francamente Sakura, no esperaba que Tsunade te mandara a ti a esta misión - le soltó como saludo._

_- Si, Kakashi, yo también me alegro de verte - le contestó con ironía la peli-rosa - no es que me entusiasme la misión, pero supongo que podré hacerlo, aunque a ti te parezca tan inverosímil - continuó la chica - Sabes, hay gente que incluso diría que soy guapa, y supongo que para un viejo como kiyoshi no estaré tan mal - concluyó una airada Sakura. _

_Había estado fantaseando con el atractivo de su ex -maestro y ahora él la recibía así. Su falta de confianza en ella le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. No es que ella confiara mucho en sus habilidades seductoras, pero el hecho de que él no le concediera un mínimo margen de duda le dolía profundamente._

_- No me refería a eso Sakura, eres preciosa y lo sabes. Si no es así deberías saberlo - la sorprendió Kakashi - Es solo que pensaba que Tsunade te apreciaba tanto como para no mandarte a esta clase de misiones, realmente creo que no estás preparada para esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_- Específicamente, ¿en qué crees que no estoy a la altura?- preguntó una aún enfada Sakura. No era la clase de persona que se dejaba comprar por un par de palabras bonitas, sabía cómo era Kakashi y cómo manipulaba a la gente, por lo que aunque en un principio se sintió alagada, decidió que no era más que un vano intento de apaciguarla mediante la adulación._

_- Sakura, sé que ya no eres una niña, pero en ciertos aspectos aún lo eres - argumentó el peli-plata - todavía crees en el amor incondicional, eres una romántica y aunque me consta que has estado con más de un hombre, eres tan inocente que todavía buscas ese inalcanzable sueño del amor para toda la vida._

_- ¿Tú no? - lo interrumpió la kunoichi - tú que te pasas el día leyendo tus dichosos libros de amor disfrazado de pornografía, porque esos es lo que son. Tú, tú ¿ me estás diciendo esto?_

_- Si piensas que los Icha Icha tratan sobre amor es que estás más engañada de lo que pensaba Sakura - le contestó mientras la miraba a los ojos - solo espero que esto no te destroce por dentro, realmente me gustaba la Sakura soñadora - concluyó._

_- Según el plan de Tsunade solo me tengo que dejar toquitear un poco, así que no creo que sea tan malo, creo que podré aguantarlo - dijo la peli-rosa haciéndose la valiente._

_- Bueno, eso espero yo también. De todas formas no tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos al grano. - le cortó el jonin - La guarida está a unas 3 horas hacia el Este si continuamos al paso que vamos, pero iremos un poco más lento para llegar más tarde y que Kiyoshi no te vea hasta mañana, así te daré tiempo a que te prepares para la "cita". Nos entretendremos todo lo que podamos en esta parada, comeremos tranquilamente y descansaremos un rato para asegurarnos de llegar pasada la medianoche. Nos dirigimos hacia un lugar entre Ame, Iwa y Kusa. Pertenece a Ame pero es una región que está en continuo conflicto entre las tres naciones, por lo que la organización de Kiyoshi pasa totalmente desapercibida. Te he preparado un plano de las instalaciones, pero como no hay tiempo para que lo memorices antes de que lleguen los demás, lo implantaré en tu mente en forma de recuerdo. Mírame - le ordenó._

_Nunca había necesitado esa clase de técnica en el pasado, ella era una chica muy inteligente y con muy buena memoria, pero era verdad que el lugar era bastante complicado como para poder aprendérselo en un par de minutos. Debía de ser muy útil poder memorizar lo que quisieras en un segundo. Sintió envidia de él durante un segundo, pero enseguida se rió para sus adentros consciente de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos._

_- Mírame atentamente a los ojos - le ordenó su ex-maestro- esto no durará más de unos segundos._

_Sakura miró directamente a los ojos a Kakashi, y ya sea por su proximidad, por estar viendo su rostro, por sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, por su olor o por una combinación de todas ellas, la kunoichi se ruborizó. - _Ahora no es el momento Sakura_ - pensó la chica. Pero la situación le pareció tan íntima que no pudo evitarlo. Había visto practicar técnicas parecidas a Kakashi para borrar recuerdos, implantarlos o para sacar información, raras veces para infundir dolor, pero no pensó que se crearía esa atmósfera de intimidad tan absoluta. Aunque el proceso solo duró unos segundos, a ella le parecieron por una parte eternos, pero por otra, increíblemente cortos. Si no fuera porque la idea era prácticamente imposible, hubiera jurado que durante el transcurso del intercambio de información se estableció una descarga eléctrica entre ambos. _

_- Bueno, ya está - le comunicó el shinobi - ¿puedes recordar la información?_

_Sakura intentó buscar la información del plano del acuartelamiento en su mente como si se lo hubiera aprendido en algún momento y descubrió que lo recordaba perfectamente. _

_- Esto es fantástico Kakashi, ¿por qué me he molestado en aprenderme y memorizar durante todos estos años libros y libros de medicina si tú me los podías implantar en un momento? - se maravilló en voz alta la kunoichi - cuando volvamos te voy a pedir que me grabes un par de libritos ... - sugirió la chica._

_- Sí, bueno... para eso me los tendría que aprender yo primero - dijo esquivamente el jonin - y ya sabes que yo siempre estoy muy ocupado - le contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca con ese gesto tan suyo._

_- Si claro, leyendo tus famosos libros - le acusó la peli-rosa - ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué los vuelves a leer? seguro que te los sabes de memoria- preguntó con curiosidad la chica_

_- Es más un hábito, un ritual diría yo. Podría recitarte todos los libros de memoria, pero prefiero leerlos en papel, la gente te mira mal cuando estás ensimismado mucho tiempo seguido, si te ven leyendo, aunque en la práctica estés haciendo lo mismo, está mejor visto._

_- No sé yo si pasearte por la villa con un libro pornográfico hace que la gente te mire mejor - puso en duda la kunoichi._

_- Créeme Sakura, de otra forma pensarían que soy más raro que Maito Gay - le aseguró el shinobi sonriendo._

_La peli-rosa se derritió al ver su perfecta dentadura, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo para mantener la fachada. _

_- Bueno, los chicos están por volver, a parte del plano, te he implantado las pautas teóricas del plan. Esperemos que no haya sorpresas - comenzó a explicar Kakashi - Kiyoshi no suele madrugar mucho, te mandará llamar sobre las doce, pero estate preparada antes por si acaso. En el plano que te he implantado antes, te he señalado la habitación de Kiyoshi con los ángulos muertos que hay desde la cama, por si te hiciera falta untarte más veneno. También te he indicado el camino desde la celda en la que estarás hasta la habitación del objetivo. Como yo te llevaré a la habitación de Kiyoshi, de camino haremos una parada para que te "prepares". Te acompañaré hasta la puerta y me quedaré haciendo guardia. Estaré al otro lado de la puerta por si me necesitas - Le aseguró._

_Eso hizo que se tranquilizara. Saber que iba a estar con ella todo el rato hacía que se sintiera más segura de sí misma._

_- Cuando acabes gritarás su nombre tres veces entre suspiros y yo sabré que has terminado- Continuó - En ese momento me encargaré de los guardias de la puerta y saldremos por la ruta que he marcado. La mayoría de los integrantes son maleantes de poca monta sin ninguna lealtad, por lo que en cuanto vean que hay problemas huirán. Los objetivos fijos son los ninjas renegados y su pupilo. Haciendo guardia estará uno de los shinobis, que como habrás comprobado, no son de gran nivel. Normalmente siempre hacen guardia en su puerta 2 ninjas, y yo seré uno de ellos. A parte habrá algún que otro pobre infeliz de refuerzo, pero no será problema. El mayor inconveniento lo causará Ren, el aprendiz que te he comentado antes - prosiguió el peli-plata - pero no es ni la mitad de fuerte que su maestro, por lo menos por lo que he visto, así que entre los dos, no debería suponer mayor contratiempo. La chica había estado escuchando a su ex -maestro con gran atención, asimilando todo el plan. No quería tener ningún tipo de problema y se esforzaría al máximo para conseguirlo._

_- Saldremos por la puerta principal, aunque te he marcado las dos salidas por si se complicara es asunto - Siguió contando el shinobi - No hay tantos integrantes en la organización, lo componen seis ninjas aparte de mí, Ren y unos veinte subordinados. No es que sean un peligro en potencia, pero nos llevaremos por delante a cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino, no quiero que haya por ahí merodeando gente que conozca mi aspecto. _

_El shinobi se cubrió instintivamente el rostro con la mano. Tras darse cuenta, la apartó rápidamente y continuó explicando el plan. _

_- Como es un refugio subterráneo, cuando hayamos salido detonaré unas cargas que he ido ocultando desde que llegué. Todo quedará sepultado y podremos dar por finalizada la misión. Básicamente ese es todo el plan - Concluyó el peli-plata - ¿te ha quedado claro?_

_- Sí, Kakashi, perfectamente claro - confirmó la kunoichi - por primera vez en días creo que esto puede funcionar - le contestó bastante más animada la chica._

_- Bien, por ahí se acercan los otros, ahora cállate y pon aspecto de asustada - le ordenó_

_Sakura rodó los ojos y procedió a seguir interpretando su papel._

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez, últimamente estoy más trabajadora jeje. Bueno, pues aquí está la tan esperada misión, o por lo menos la primera parte (Ya advertí que seguramente tuviera que partirlo en dos).

Cuando empecé este fic, lo primero que escribí fue la misión y después se me ocurrió la idea de empezar a contar la historia desde justo después de que ocurriera. La historia es básicamente la misma, pero he tenido que modificar ciertas cosas (después de escribir 30 capítulos te das cuenta de ciertos fallos e intentas corregirlos). Con esto quiero decir que no tardaré mucho en subir la segunda parte de la misión, donde se aclararán todas vuestras dudas sobre lo que pasó allí. Sólo tengo que retocarla un poco (o un mucho, porque conociéndome, ya veremos) y conectarla con la historia actual.

Ahora otra cosa, tengo una pregunta que haceros. Tengo una duda trascendental sobre qué hacer con Neji. Por una parte podría hacer que muriera debido a las heridas sufridas (está muy grave) y Sakura y Kakashi llamarían a su hijo Neji en su honor (He de confesar que me ha dado pena). Por otra parte está hacer que sobreviva, pero tendría que quedarse como un lobo solitario que se niega a volver a amar (Que cursi me ha quedado esto último). Espero vuestras opiniones sobre qué pensáis que es mejor.

Bueno, pues lo dicho, lo dejo en vuestras manos, haré lo que me pida la mayoría.

Un saludo


End file.
